Adp El principe alienígena maldito
by Maary Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan acaba de comprar una casa para restaurar, en ella encuentra una estatua que le llama mucho la atención, tanto que llega a besarla pero a partir de ese beso se desatan muchas cosas entre ellas, la estatua cobra vida, ya que nuestra querida bella acaba de romper un hechizo (lo se muy de Disney) Entra y no te arrepentirás
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**Chicas les traigo esta adaptación, aun no se si la hare después de terminar batalla de sexos o las adaptare juntas, ustedes pidan y yo dare jeje.**

**Aclaro chicas no la he terminado de leer pero lo que llevo me muero de risa! aparte de que ha recibido muy buenas criticas y quería compartirlo con ustedes aun no se si la cambiare a rating "M".**

* * *

**"PROLOGO"**

Un príncipe alienígena maldito en una piedra… una mujer moderna, un beso impulsivo… una pasión que nadie podría resistir…)

Edward en Cullen, un poderoso príncipe alienígena es maldecido por su hermanastro (medio hermano) a pasar la eternidad como una estatua de mármol, capaz de ver, oír y sentir todo lo que le rodea, siendo incapaz de responder. Su única oportunidad para conseguir la libertad, es un hechizo que lo catapulta a la Tierra. Dónde pasa mil años esperando el beso de una mujer.

Cuando la hermosa y audaz decoradora Bella Swan, compra una antigua mansión victoriana, nunca soñó (nunca imaginó) que la magnífica estatua de un hombre desnudo de su jardín, fuera en realidad un hombre de carne y hueso. Pero en el momento que impulsivamente da un beso en los labios de la estatua, la fría piedra se transforma en un hombre de bronceada piel. Antes de que se dé cuenta es arrastrada por una tumultuosa pasión que puede salvarlo a él y llevarla al amor, o destruirlo.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**En el capitul coloque algunas notas si les molestan díganmelo para quitarlas, ya que lo hice pensando en interactuar mas con ustedes **

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Bella Swan deslizó las yemas de los dedos a través del musculoso pecho ante ella. El calor zumbó a través del brazo, un calor más intoxicante y más embriagador que el champán caro y los besos a la luz de la luna. Sus labios separados suspiraron ante las imágenes de sábanas de seda, cuerpos entrelazados y caricias lentas y deliciosas que llenaron su mente.

¿Cómo podía este hombre afectarla tan poderosamente, casi_ mágicamente_? ¿Cómo podía él afectarle en absoluto, cuando nunca le había dicho ni una palabra? Su cara era la belleza personificada, sí, pero no era suficiente como para encantarla sólo con eso, para dejarla débil e inestable siempre que le echaba un vistazo.

Tenía que haber algo más en él, algo elemental. Algo más allá de la belleza física que atraía cada deseo femenino. En este momento, sin embargo, no podía pensar con su cuerpo delante, y despacio, muy despacio su mirada fija se movió sobre él. Él era duro granito, su abdomen surcado con tendones, sus hombros amplios y firmes. Todo en él era grande, esculpido en una peligrosa y sensual aura. Pertenecía a la materia prima de los bosques, con ramas desnudas rodeándole. Aún estando de pie y cubierto de azaleas amarillas y rojas, de algún modo era la esencia absoluta de la masculinidad.

—Mmm —suspiró ella, sus párpados revolotearon y se cerraron. Dejando caer la mano a su lado—. Si sólo fueras de verdad.

Pero él no lo era. Estaba completamente formado por lisa y gris piedra, una hermosa estatua, nada más. Era una de las ironías de destino, supuso, que el primer hombre que alguna vez realmente la cautivaba perteneciera más a un museo que a su cama.

De todos modos, ¿por qué se sorprendida de su encaprichamiento por un hombre hermoso, silencioso e irreal? Habiendo crecido con cinco hermanos mayores, sabía lo realmente molestos que podían llegar a ser los hombres. Ellos eructaban y peleaban en público, hacían chistes y bromas despectivas, y de vez en cuando, utilizaban su encanto con las mujeres antes de perder interés y seguir adelante a por otra conquista.

Su guerrero de piedra no podía ofenderla. Él no podía escoger a alguien más aunque pensara que era poco atractiva o demasiado alta, porque estaba permanentemente sujeto a la base coloreada de mármol de la galería de su jardín. Una base de mármol en la que ella estaba ahora de pie.

Otro suspiro escapó de los labios de Bella, y luchó con el impulso profundo, primitivo de tocarle otra vez. De sostenerle y descubrir algún tipo de conformidad o aceptación que ella nunca había conseguido del desfile de hombres con los que se había citado.

_Esto es una locura. Debería alejarme_.

Pero no lo hizo.

La fresca brisa de Dallas agitó los mechones de la apretada cola de caballo pero hizo poco para refrescar su fervor, y con cada segundo que pasaba mirando fijamente a su guerrero de piedra se deshacía la fina tela de sus reservas. Finalmente, Bella cedió ante su ansia. Ella arrastró los dedos a través de su mandíbula, abarcando la textura ligeramente rugosa que le recordó a la de un hombre justo antes de su afeitado matutino. Subió al contorno curvo de sus orejas y se imaginó qué era de carne y hueso, que acudía a ella con deseo.

Un calor ardiente atravesó su sistema nervioso.

Por voluntad propia, los dedos vagaron más abajo, acariciando su cuello. Sus hombros. Su pecho. Hasta rodeo sus pequeños y fruncidos pezones. Un gemido suave de placer llegó a sus oídos, un timbre bajo, áspero y masculino.

Bella se echó hacia atrás con sorpresa. Al momento se relajó, hasta experimentó una punzada de decepción cuando comprendió que su imaginación simplemente se desmadraba... Otra vez. ¿Acaso no sentía a veces su aliento sobre la cara cuándo se acercaba? El oír un gemido no era más fantástico que eso.

La grava crujió cuando un coche serpenteó a lo largo del camino de entrada.

Bella miró alrededor y vio con los ojos muy abiertos como un sedán negro paraba justo delante de su destartalada mansión victoriana. Los zarcillos de la mortificación recorrieron su espalda, calentando sus mejillas. Había estado tan perdida en su escrutinio del guerrero de piedra, que había olvidado que estaba a la luz del sol del mediodía y a la vista de ojos curiosos.

¿Exactamente qué había visto éste intruso?

Bajó de la tarima. En el momento en que los pies tocaron la suave hierba, contó hasta diez, usando ese tiempo para tranquilizar a su desbocado corazón. Debería haberse resistido al encanto de la estatua; en cambio había actuado como una adolescente que besa el cartel de su estrella de rock favorita._ Bien, no más,_ pensó, con rígida determinación._ No habrá más toqueteos a la estatua. De hecho, no la miraré más_, y simplemente decidió no pensar más en ello.

Ella vio como un hombre guapo y familiar surgía del sedán. Como nunca eludía los conflictos, maniobró alrededor de los arbustos y los tiestos de flores que había en "el jardín de placer" ‑llamado así por el dueño anterior porque el recinto entero estaba cubierto de desnudas esculturas, similares_ al guerrero del cual ella no iba a pensar otra vez_‑ y se dirigió al camino de entrada.

—Maldita sea, Emmett. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Su visitante sonrió abiertamente, en absoluto molesto por su brusco tono. Encima de ellos, el sol brillaba plácidamente, y sus poderosos rayos iluminaban su alta figura y amplios hombros con un halo dorado.

—Me debes un cuarto de dólar, hermanita.

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó un cuarto de dólar y se lo arrojó.

—Sólo maldije porque me sorprendiste, idio... —Por suerte, se paró a tiempo—. Me asustaste, vale. Por Dios, podrías llamar antes de venir.

—Te llamé. No contestaste. Se suponía que estarías en casa.

—Así que empezaste a preocuparte —dijo. Por alguna razón, todos sus hermanos todavía pensaban en ella como una flor delicada que necesitaba protección las veinticuatro horas y los siete días de la semana. Aunque ya era mayor y tenía una buena condición física. Aunque había asistido a numerosas clases de autodefensa.

Emmett se encogió, avergonzado.

—Sí. Comencé a preocuparme.

—¿Consideraste que podría haber salido? —Ella le dirigió una sonrisa exasperada pero cariñosa—. No contestes a eso. Solamente dime lo que necesitas.

—Quise ver tu nueva adquisición. A propósito, desde aquí fuera esto se parece a un vertedero —añadió afablemente, señalando a la casa con su barbilla—. ¿Por qué no estás pintando o poniendo azulejos o haciendo algo para arreglar este lugar? ¿Ese es tu trabajo, no?

En aquel momento, los músculos tensos de Bella se relajaron. Emmett no la había visto con el guerrero de piedra. De otra manera habría estado gastando bromas a su costa en vez de preguntarle por sus actividades.

—Trabajé en el cuarto de baño de arriba durante toda la mañana y necesitaba aire fresco.

Él dirigió otro vistazo a la mansión.

—¿Aire fresco? No lo creo. ¿Mi conjetura? Temiste que las paredes estuvieran a punto de derrumbarse y escapaste mientras podías.

—¡Ja! ¡Ja!

—Cariño, espero que supieras lo que hacías cuando firmaste la escritura.

—He estado comprando, arreglando y vendiendo casas durante cuatro años. Dame algún crédito. —Podía haber escogido una carrera insólita para una mujer, pero le gustaba lo que hacía. Es más, poseía un instinto para los bienes inmuebles, sabía cuándo y qué comprar, sabia cuando vender, y casi siempre obtenía ganancias.

Siendo un escéptico declarado, Emmett permaneció poco convencido.

—Por favor dime que negociaste por un buen precio. Con sinceridad, dudo que alguien alguna vez quiera esto.

—Estoy dispuesta a apostar a que vendo esta casa por más dinero del que tú ganes en un año entero.

—Acepto la apuesta. —Mientras le sonreía, se acarició la mandíbula—. Según mis cálculos, sólo tienes que conseguir cinco mil dólares entre gastos de restauración y el precio de compra.

Bella no vaciló.

—Hecho.

—Si ganas tú, llevaré un vestido en el siguiente almuerzo familiar. Si gano yo, tendrás que cenar con Mike Newton. Él es un detective nuevo de mi unidad —antes de que ella pudiera protestar, Emmett añadió rápidamente—. Te gustará.

Ella gimió. Su hermano tenía buenas intenciones, realmente las tenia, pero no saldría con más amigos suyos. El último poli que salió con ella se había pasado la noche entera hablando ‑cada minuto‑ del modo en que una bala había perforado una vez su cavidad pectoral. Todos los fascinantes detalles fueron relatados mientras ella trataba de comer un plato de espagueti con tomate.

—He cambiado de idea —dijo sucintamente—. La apuesta está anulada. Yo preferiría ser estacada a un hormiguero llevando solo un bikini minúsculo, que pasar por otra cita a ciegas.

Su hermano ni se inmutó.

—¿Sales con alguien?

—No. —Ella no se explicó, conociéndole, eso sólo lo animaría. En el pasado año, había aguantado infinitas tardes de películas malas, de malas comidas y aún peores compañías. Ella finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que sufría de un caso severo de Síndrome de la Primera Cita.

El único síntoma ‑que demostraba ser fatal‑ era que siempre encontraba defectos en sus parejas una hora después de reunirse con ellos. James se comía los guisantes uno por uno. La voz de Eleazar tenía un tono alto nasal. Sam andaba con sus rodillas hacia fuera. Marcus era demasiado estirado. Lo peor, todos ellos eran más bajitos que ella y aborrecía,_ odiaba_ mirar hacia abajo a un hombre. De este modo había llegado a su veinticinco cumpleaños sin un hombre, sin pasar de la etapa de ‑llegándose a conocer‑.

Era también por eso que había llegado a su veinticinco cumpleaños sin que un solo hombre consiguiera meterse en sus bragas.

Profundamente en su interior deseaba a un hombre al que poder abrazar, un hombre al que pudiera respetar y con el que realmente compartir sus esperanzas y sueños. Un hombre que besara y lamiera cada pulgada de su desnudo y tembloroso cuerpo. ¿Pero cómo podría encontrar a ese hombre cuando huía lejos de los pocos que se interesaban por ella?

Tal vez _debería_ aceptar otra cita a ciegas.

Emmett realizó un largo, profundo suspiro. Con agradecimiento, el sonido alejó sus tontas reflexiones.

—Si estas esperando la perfección —dijo—, me temo que estas condenada a la decepción.

—¿Te burlas de mi? —Aunque interiormente estaba divertida por su suposición, parecía correctamente disgustada—. Ya sé que no existe ningún hombre perfecto. Mis hermanos me enseñaron esa lección muy bien.

—Sabihonda.

—Tomaré mi cuarto de dólar, muchas gracias. —Sonriendo abiertamente con aire de suficiencia, Bella ofreció una mano, con la palma hacia arriba. Sólo tenía cuatro monedas más, y no creía que le duraran todo el día, ni siquiera otros cinco minutos con Emmett. La ganancia de un poco de dinero extra era un favor inesperado.

Su hermano cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

—No soy yo el que trata de dejar de decir palabrotas, por lo tanto no te debo nada más que una disculpa si he ofendido tus delicados oídos con mi crudeza.

Su sonrisa se borró rápidamente.

—Tú tienes la peor boca que he escuchado alguna vez, y juro que eres tú el que me enseñó cada palabra sucia que conozco.

Él se encogió de hombros como diciendo: "Si te molesta, pues no deberías haber escuchado".

—Hay zonas de fumadores —se quejó ella—. ¿Crees que hay alguna para malhablados?

—Absolutamente no. El jabón es la única cura. —El tinte de diversión en la voz de Emmett le hizo recordar las muchas veces que le había lavado la boca con jabón cuando era niña—. Así que, ¿cuándo hacemos esa visita?

Aunque ella tenía muchas ganas de lavar_ su_ boca ahora mismo, dijo:

—Ahora, si tienes tiempo.

—Lo tengo.

—Entonces comencemos. Ya que estamos afuera, te mostraré el jardín primero. —Oh, le iba a encantar esto, pensó ella de repente, burbujeando por la anticipación—. Vamos.

Ellos caminaron un poco separados, discutiendo juguetonamente sobre quien había pasado una mañana peor. Él ganó, por supuesto. ¿Quién podía competir con ser abordado por una psicótica con intenciones ilusorias de gobernar el mundo? Cuando alcanzaron la entrada del jardín, Bella se paró, dio a Emmett un momento para absorber el ambiente, y luego extendió los brazos ampliamente.

—Bienvenido a mi patio de recreo — dijo ella.

El silencio la saludó. Impaciente, le dio un toque con su pie y esperó algún tipo de reacción por su parte. Pasó un minuto, luego dos. Él no se movió ni un centímetro, no emitió ni un solo sonido. Finalmente, ella no lo soportó más.

—¿Bueno… que piensas?

—Santa mi...

—No... Dilo —pidió ella con una risita.

—Pero aquellas estatuas son... —Sus ojos se ensanchó con incredulidad cuando estudió una de las estatua, luego otra—. Ellas están...

—Lo sé.

Siete estatuas protegían la entrada. Tres eran masculinas; cuatro femeninas. Todas estaban desnudas y posando en diferentes posturas de autosatisfacción. Aunque estaban parados justo enfrente de un lozano y verde matorral y era inapreciable desde donde ellos estaban parados, Bella sabíaque_ su_ guerrero de piedra tenía las manos a los costados. Él no estaba dándose placer a sí mismo, pero obviamente estaba erecto. Magníficamente erecto. Su cuerpo era tan hermoso como cualquier estatua griega. Lo que él ofrecía a una mujer, sin embargo, no podía ser cubierto por una hoja de parra.

_¿Por qué pienso en él? ¡Basta!_

—Retiro mi comentario sobre que la casa parece un vertedero. —Emmett dio un paso hacia una escultura femenina cuya expresión de completo éxtasis le cautivó. Él arrastró la mano a lo largo de su columna vertebral—. Infiernos, hasta te compraré el lugar.

La carcajada de Bella flotó a través de la luz del día y se mezcló con la erupción repentina del buscapersonas de su hermano. Él comprobó el número. En menos de un latido, sus hombros se tensaron y sus rasgos se endurecieron. Ya no era su bromista hermano mayor; ahora era un dedicado, distante y controlado detective.

—Tengo que irme —dijo, su oscuro tono lleno de secretos—. Te visitaré otro día durante esta semana, y podrás ofrecerme ese magnífico recorrido entonces.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de asentir antes de que él le diera un rápido beso en la mejilla.

—De acuerdo —dijo, luego se alejó corriendo. Se quedó sola otra vez.

Con nada más que hacer en el jardín, Bella se dirigió hacia la casa, permitiéndose sólo una mirada hacia atrás. Dentro, parpadeó para alejar las motas naranjas y rojas que nublan su visión. Gruesas telarañas llenaban cada esquina del comedor, de arriba abajo. La suciedad manchaba cada pared y la blanca pintura estaba amarilla y desconchada. Cuando se movió hacia la cocina, sus zapatos crujieron sobre los trozos rotos de lo que una vez debió de ser una magnifica lámpara de araña.

La casa necesitaba importantes reparaciones para ser considerada medianamente habitable, y en aquel momento, todo el trabajo requerido amenazaba con abrumarla. Una tarea a la vez, se recordó. Una tarea a la vez. Antes, había terminado el alicatado de las paredes del cuarto de baño, después la siguiente tarea en su lista de hoy era quitar el suelo de la cocina. Primero tenía que quitar la moqueta, que cubría otra capa de linóleo, que cubría otra capa de Dios sabía que más. Mañana sustituiría el revestimiento de maderas y rodapiés del cuarto de baño.(**nota: de verdad lo va a hacer todo ella sola?)**

Con un suspiro, Bella encendió su cadena de CD y "Born to be Wild" se escuchó por los altavoces. Dos horas pasaron rápidamente antes de que pudiera tirar y desechar la delgada y sucia estera. Cuando terminó, colocó la caja de herramientas sobre el linóleo de cal verde. En esa posición, una gran ventana surgía delante de ella, y tenía una vista perfecta del "jardín del placer". Bella no podía sacudirse el sentimiento de que un par de ojos intensos y observadores se fijaban en ella, esperando y esperando por… algo.

Le comenzaron a temblar las manos, pero siguió trabajando. Al cabo de un rato, encontró imposible el concentrarse y tuvo que parar totalmente antes de que se machacara un dedo en vez del suelo. No sabiendo que más hacer, clavó una sábana sobre la ventana y luego condujo hacia su casa, maldiciendo su imaginación desbocada durante todo el camino.

Durante los tres días siguientes, trabajó del alba hasta el atardecer sin dificultades. Pero todo el rato, la necesidad de ver a su guerrero de piedra crecía dentro de ella. Incluso sus palmas comenzaron ansiar... la posibilidad de deslizarse sobre sus duros músculos esculpidos.

Hasta ahora, había roto sólo parte de su resolución. Había pensado en él. Muchas veces. ¿Pero en cuanto al resto? ¿No mirar? ¿No tocar? Seguramente podía ser lo bastante fuerte para resistirse a su encanto.

Su voluntad se rompió por completo al cuarto día.

Aquella mañana temprano, comenzó a fantasear que_ las_ manos viajaban sobre su cuerpo, que el aliento soplaba sobre su oído, que el_ duro cuerpo humano_, desnudo se apretaba contra el suyo. Aquellas imágenes la atormentaron, la consumieron. Cuando el crepúsculo pintó el paisaje, el sudor surcaba su frente y su respiración salía en breves y erráticos jadeos, una condición que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo manual.

Finalmente, de un salto se acercó a la ventana, extendió su inestable mano y quitó la sábana. La luz de la luna se derramó dentro, a la vez que sintió aquellos ojos invisibles sobre ella. Bueno, así que no había hecho caso de otra parte de su decisión. Le miraba fijamente, incapaz de apartar la vista. Gran pacto el suyo... No lo había tocado todavía. Y no lo haría. Pero mientras pensaba las palabras, Bella se encontró caminando hacia la puerta trasera, hacia fuera, al crepúsculo, como si una cuerda invisible tirara de ella, acercándola.

La fría brisa de abril la acarició las mejillas e hizo revolotear varios mechones de pelo, largos y pálidos a través de los hombros. La primavera era un tiempo versátil en Texas. En poco más de un solo día, un viento fresco podía transformarse en un calor chisporroteante o en un frío que calaba los huesos. Mientras más se acercaba al guerrero de piedra, su sangre más se calentaba por lo que estaba enormemente agradecida por el frío aire.

Más adelante, farolillos de papel parpadeaban, las bombillas de dentro daban la ilusión de ser llamas reales. Los grillos gorgojeaban una melodía perezosa. Flores vistosas florecían en cada esquina, unas amarillas y rosadas, otras púrpuras y azules, pero todas llenaban el aire con una fragancia dulce, floral. Bella caminó alrededor de los tortuosos arbustos y los pétalos suaves que se balancearon en su camino. Cuando afrontó el objeto de su tormento, se paró bruscamente y tomó un profundo aliento.

Por fin.

Encima de su base de mármol, el guerrero de piedra se imponía sobre ella, haciendo a Bella sentirse maravillosamente pequeña en comparación. Como hizo muchas veces antes, estudió la longitud larga, gruesa de él, pero sólo en nombre de la observación, desde luego. Señor, ¿qué pensaría él si fuera real? ¿Qué diría y le haría? Un temblor recorrió a través de ella.

Su musculoso pecho, brazos y piernas le daban un aura poderosa que muy pocos hombres poseían. La única nota de color en su figura eran unos viejos hilos de brillante hiedra verde que se estiraban alrededor de su pierna izquierda. Era tan abiertamente masculino, estaba tan maravillosamente formado. Sus ojos parecían cerrarse pesados, soñolientos, como si siempre invitaran a una mujer a su cama. Las hermosas líneas esculpidas de su cara le recordaban la de una estrella de cine. O alguien igualmente inalcanzable.

—Caray, has invadido cada aspecto de mi vida. Mis sueños. Mis fantasías. Mi trabajo. No entiendo cómo puedo quererte,_ necesitarte_ tanto.

Aquellos apetitosos labios parecieron decirle: _Tócame_.

—No, no puedo —contestó, pero ya extendía la mano. Subió los dedos por las frías y duras crestas de su abdomen, tratando de absorber su esencia. Tal vez si lo tocaba bastante, su obsesión por él disminuiría. Motivada por aquella tenue esperanza, movió las manos más arriba y rodeó sus pezones. Tal como antes, un gemido reverberó en sus oídos y el caliente sonido zumbó sobre ella hasta licuar sus huesos.

Qué pasaría si… Tragó y tentativamente movió las palmas hacia abajo. Los dedos se apretaron alrededor de su pene, una acción completamente loca, pero también completamente necesaria para su paz mental. Otro golpe de placer se desbocó a través de ella, éste tan intenso que casi fue incinerada.

Bella brincó, asustada. Seguramente acababa de imaginarse esa descarga eléctrica tan poderosa. Frunciendo el ceño, ciñó su rígida longitud otra vez. Los temblores se arremolinaron y bailaron a través de ella, tan intensos como antes. No, no se había imaginado nada.

Incapaz de parar, subió a la tarima de mármol hasta que estuvo en la cima misma, colocándose ojo con ojo ante el gigantesco guerrero. Bella parpadeó con incredulidad. Una vez. Dos veces. Juraría que aquellos ojos realmente_ la miraron_. El pensamiento hizo que tragara con aprensión, pero lo desechó. Las estatuas, no importa lo realmente misteriosas que parecieran, eran simples objetos inanimados.

Y aún así…

_Bésame,_ decía su expresión.

El impulso de hacer justo eso la asedió. Por suerte, su sentido común la salvó. Tocar una obra de arte de algún modo podía justificarse; besar una obra de arte no podría.

_Bésame_.

—No —dijo—. No, no, no.

_¡Bésame! ¡Bésame! ¡Bésame!_

Esta vez, las palabras aporreaban a través de su mente, insistentes, intensas y exigentes. Fijó su mirada en los labios inmóviles del guerrero, y los dedos pronto la siguieron, trazando el exuberante contorno._ Bueno podría besarle sólo una vez,_ pensó aturdida _pero sólo una vez._ El crepúsculo le ofrecía una vaga protección, así que nadie tendría que saberlo nunca.

Aquel pensamiento le proporcionó todo el incentivo que necesitaba. Con cuidado, cautelosamente, Bella cerró los ojos y encerró sus mejillas entre las manos. Aquella energía invisible tiró, con fuerza, y ella se arrimó, más cerca todavía. Entonces sus labios se encontraron. Las olas de hambre, calor y pasión viajaron a través de ella, y todos sus afilados pensamientos finalizaron, excepto uno: Esto es lo que un beso debería ser.

Las manos se deslizaron de sus mejillas hacia su espeso y sedoso pelo, sosteniéndole cautivo. Sus labios eran más suaves, más calientes, de lo que se imaginaba, y no tardó mucho en apoyar la cabeza sobre su hombro. Las ventanas de la nariz se llenaron del olor limpio, masculino de él.

Casi podía sentir sus manos que la acarician la parte baja de la espalda, trazando su extremo y dirigiéndola aún más cerca, contra él. Casi podía sentir su aliento contra la curva del cuello y la humedad caliente de su lengua cuando ésta se deslizó a lo largo de la clavícula. Casi podía sentir el lento, rítmico golpeteo de su corazón.

—Realmente estoy loca —susurró, pero señor, le gustaba la sensación. Otro jadeante suspiro resbaló de su garganta. Los grillos comenzaron otra tranquila melodía mientras las luciérnagas parpadeaban y bailaban en lo alto—. Si fueras real, te engulliría entero de un sabroso bocado.

Entonces una voz profunda susurró en su oído:

—Creo que eso se puede arreglar.

* * *

**¿Que opinan les gusta? **


	3. Capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**En el capitul coloque algunas notas si les molestan díganmelo para quitarlas, ya que lo hice pensando en interactuar mas con ustedes **

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**_L_**a voz sonaba a puro pecado, como brandy caliente en una fría noche, y más sugestivamente sexual de lo Bella alguna vez hubiera imaginado. Parecía ser que sus fantasías subían de nivel. Pero entonces comprendió dos hechos alarmantes. Uno, su voz interior nunca había hablado antes con acento agudo, masculino. Y dos, los brazos fuertes, vigorosos que había imaginado alrededor de su cintura estaban realmente allí.

Sobresaltada, rompió el abrazo…y se encontró mirando fijamente al más hermoso par de ojos. Eran de un azul pálido, casi cristalinos, y brillantes de conocimiento y oscuras promesas.

Ojos que pertenecían a un hombre, no a una estatua.

Bella jadeó con una combinación de incredulidad, fascinación y mortificación. ¿Dónde estaba la estatua gris?_ ¿Dónde estaba su increíble estatua gris? ? _**(nota: tiene a un increíble hombre y ella piensa en una estatua? Que le pasa?)**

El aliento se atascó en su garganta, y cerró fuertemente los ojos. Cuando volviera a abrirlos, todo sería normal, como antes. Estaba segura, segurísima de eso. Era, después de todo, una persona cuerda. Sí, cierto que había experimentado algunos momentos de locura al besar a la estatua, pero aquellos momentos siempre pasaban.

Por favor, Señor, deja que_ este momento_ pase.

Muy despacio, entreabrió los párpados.

La imagen del guerrero seguía igual: humano.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito,_ pensó desesperadamente. ¿Cómo podía la piedra convertirse en carne y hueso, con esa piel tan increíblemente besable? Sosteniéndola posesivamente entre sus brazos, el calor de su cuerpo rezumaba a través de la ropa y el latido de su corazón palpitaba contra su pecho, Ah, Dios, la luna de repente pareció más brillante, el aire más espeso.

—Tú eres… tú eres… —Desconcertada, luchó por formar una oración coherente. Había una explicación para todo esto. Sólo tenía que preguntar. Pero cuando abrió la boca, sólo formó una palabra—. ¿Cómo?

Él retiró los brazos de su cintura. Mirándole desconcertada, él movió lentamente su cuerpo, estirando y torciendo cada vértebra de su espalda como si no lo hubiera hecho en mucho tiempo. Y luego, Señor, por si fuera poco, sonrió, con una sonrisa devastadora que reveló sus blancos dientes y envió olas de calor sexual directamente a su corazón.

—Poseo esta propiedad desde hace dos semanas y media, y he caminado a través de este jardín casi cada día. Tú estabas justo aquí, una dura y fría piedra. Tú eres una estatua —balbuceó ella—. Sé que lo eres.

—No,_ Bells_. Yo _era_ una estatua. —¿En ese mismo momento sus ojos se ensanchaban con alegría? ¿Temor? ¿Incredulidad? No estaba segura con qué. Independientemente de la emoción, él parecía como si acabara de comprender lo que acababa de decir.

¿Qué más? La confusión de Bella creció con la velocidad del relámpago. Tenía que oír algo inteligente y racional. Algo creíble. No "yo era una estatua".

Todavía sonriendo ampliamente, de aquel modo tan delicioso, él cerró sus párpados y murmuró una larga hilera de palabras desconocidas, con tono urgente. Cuando los abrió, hizo una pausa para observar su entorno. Un latido de corazón pasó. Luego dos. Una feroz decepción tiró de sus labios, borrando su sonrisa. Pronunció las palabras otra vez. Y otra vez inspeccionó los alrededores.

—Explícame como es esto posible —dijo ella, con voz suplicante—. ¿Cómo eras de piedra, y ahora eres un hombre? ¿Un truco de la luz, tal vez? ¿O una alucinación? ¿Es eso, verdad?

—No —sacudió la cabeza, causando que los oscuros mechones del pelo se balancearan sobre la frente—. Eso no es cierto en absoluto. —Entonces él extendió la mano y tocó su pómulo, como si tuviera que cerciorarse de que ella era real.

Quizás fue esa apacible caricia, o tal vez que su propio sentido común volvió finalmente a la vida, pero Bella comprendió de pronto que no tenía ni idea de lo que este muy real y musculoso hombre planeaba hacerle. Combatiendo una oleada de miedo, le golpeó con la mano, empujando su pecho y se dio la vuelta, lista para lanzarse en una rápida huida. Pero había olvidado que estaba subida sobre una tarima a varios pies por encima de la frondosa hierba. Oscilando peligrosamente sobre el borde, intentó recuperar el equilibrio sin necesidad de agarrarse al forastero que tenía detrás.

Un segundo más tarde, caía de cara al suelo. Ella torció el cuerpo en el aire y logró aterrizar sobre un lado con un doloroso golpe_._ El impacto sacó el aire de sus pulmones y arrojó varios mechones de pelo sobre sus ojos.

Una vez que recuperó el aliento, brincó sobre los pies. Pese a todo, no corrió como era su primera intención. Debido al golpe o a la fascinación, Bella permaneció firmemente en el lugar. El hombre bajó de la tarima y se paró justo delante de ella._ Es más alto que yo,_ pensó, abriendo mucho los ojos. Tan alto, de hecho, que tenía que alzar la vista. Ese hecho hizo que su sentido común se derritiera como un helado bajo el caliente sol del verano. Increíblemente, la cima de su cabeza apenas le llegaba a los hombros, y por primera vez en su vida, ella se sintió impresionantemente femenina y sorprendentemente vulnerable.

—Si mis músculos no estuvieran tan rígidos —dijo él, su intensa mirada azul clara deslizándose sugestivamente sobre su cuerpo—, podría haberte cogido. —Dio un paso hacia ella.

_¿Qué hago? ¡Retrocede!_

—Permanezca donde está —dijo, alejándose poco a poco de él.

Él suspiró.

—Sólo intento comprobar que estás ilesa. Las mujeres son criaturas débiles, delicadas, y chocaste con bastante fuerza sobre la tierra

Bella se paró y sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando todo empezó a encajar en su cabeza. Ella exploró el jardín. Sus hermanos debían estar detrás de esto y lo más probable es que se ocultaran entre los arbustos cercanos, riéndose a su costa. Nadie excepto su familia soltaba eso de que "las mujeres son débiles". _Mierda_.

Señor, el hombre parado ante ella era probablemente Mike Newton, el detective con el que Emmett quería que tuviera una cita.

—Emmett, Erik, Demetri… ya podéis salir —gritó, girando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que oían su voz—. Sé que estáis aquí.

Mike, la estatua, se agachó en posición de ataque, escudriñando el jardín. Sus músculos se apretaron y tensaron.

—¿Esperas a esos enemigos? —Su voz era casi imperceptible.

—No enemigos. Idiota. —Bella gritó a sus hermanos otra vez—. La broma ya cansa. Salid. Sé que éste es Mike —señaló con el dedo al pecho del hombre.

—No me llamo Mike.

Él lo dijo con la bastante convicción y disgusto como para que un pequeño asomo de inquietud se deslizara a lo largo de su columna.

—Ya lo creo que sí —gritó, su voz más aguda que antes—, salgan o le daré a este tipo la patada de la Muerte de Tae Kwon que me enseñaron.

—¿Así que no hay ningún peligro para ti? —preguntó el hombre.

_Sólo a mi cordura._

—No.

Su postura se relajó y se alejó de ella. Comenzó a estirarse otra vez, esta vez haciendo rodar sus hombros y tobillos. Todo el ratolas palabras_ "yo no me llamo Mike"_ se repetían en su mente. ¿Si no era el amigo de Emmett, quién "y qué" era él? La dirección de sus pensamientos cambió en este mismo momento, asustándola y confundiéndola aún más. ¿Tenía él… era posible… podía haberse transformado de forma sobrenatural?

_No. No, no, no, no, no._ El tipo no era Mike Newton. Vale. Podía aceptarlo. Pero _era_ simplemente un hombre. Un hombre que tenía muchas explicaciones que darle, tanto si era un asesino-psicópata o un simpático bromista enviado por sus hermanos.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior. ¿Asesino psicópata?

—Bueno, debo irme —dijo, intentando sonar despreocupada, pero sonando más bien como el chirrido de una sierra cortando madera. Comenzó a retroceder otra vez y a rodear un seto. Él no soltó ni una palabra o mirada de protesta, ni actuó como si le preocupara, y ese comportamiento le hizo detenerse. Seguramente un asesino habría intentado pararla.

Se quedó allí de pie, la curiosidad luchando con la prudencia mientras observaba silenciosamente a ese hombre que había aparecido de ninguna parte, absorbiendo cada detalle, buscando respuestas. Él era simplemente… grande. Un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, y podría romper su cuello como una ramita. Sin embargo, había una suavidad en él, que desmentía cualquier intención amenazadora. Una contradicción andante, eso era él. Debió de parpadear o distraerse, porque no notó ningún movimiento repentino, pero de pronto él estaba justo delante de ella, mirándola.

—Te agradezco que rompieras la maldición —dijo, deslizando un dedo a lo largo de su nariz—. Pero ahora debo irme. —Sin otra palabra, él la rodeó y se alejó con una zancada.

_¿Maldición?_

—¿Dónde vas? —¿El hombre se había materializado en su jardín, vistiendo nada más que una sonrisa, y creía que podía marcharse sin algún tipo de explicación? (**nota: si diablos a donde vas** **que no me llevas?) **Ah, como un golpe, justo ese pensamiento, le hizo olvidar cualquier sentimiento de miedo. Él era lo bastante grande como para hacerle daño, sí, pero estaba lo bastante loca como para infligirle algún serio daño propio, también—. Exijo que me digas quién eres y cómo llegaste a transformarte en una estatua de piedra.

En un movimiento lleno de gracia, en desacuerdo con su tamaño y la inflexibilidad anterior, se giró para afrontarla. Sus ojos estaban llenos de melancolía pero, en un segundo, su suave expresión se transformó en potente furia, como fuego atravesando un cielo nocturno, caliente y frío al mismo tiempo.

—Una mujer no tiene ningún derecho a emitir tal demanda.

¡Si tuviera una espada atada a su cintura, estaba segura de que la habría desenvainado justo en ese momento y la habría usado contra ella! Él estaba tenso y alerta, como un vengativo cazador que inspeccionaba a una presa arrinconada.

De improviso, se dio la vuelta y se alejó nuevamente.

_Solo déjale irse,_ pensó. Pero Bella se encontró gritando:

—¡Espera! —Se movió a trompicones detrás de él y le agarró el brazo. Una acción inútil, realmente, pero se paró en todo caso—. No puedes marcharte. Estás desnudo.

Esta vez, se tomó su tiempo para afrontarla. Cuando lo hizo, arqueó una ceja con un gesto insolente y bajó la mirada fijamente hacia ella.

—Tú no conoces cuál es tu lugar, mujer.

Sus palabras expresaban disgusto. Pero su voz sonó ronca, misteriosa, carnal y con una lujuriosa intención que sólo se utilizaba entre amantes. ¿Comprendía él lo que su tono acababa de sugerir? Él apartó la vista de ella, sus ojos pesados cerrándose con erótica invitación. Las puntas de sus nervios volvieron a la vida provocativamente. Oh, sí. Lo sabía. Sabía exactamente lo que había sugerido, y si le diera el estímulo más leve, él la desnudaría y la pondría en su lugar.

Bella tragó aire, fingiendo ignorancia.

—Poseo esta finca._ Este_ es mi lugar.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir y tú lo sabes muy bien. Algún día un hombre te mostrará exactamente cuál es el sitio al que perteneces dándote ese salvaje revolcón que pides silenciosamente cada vez que caminas a través de este jardín.

Escuchar la verdad de aquellas palabras fue más impactante que la insinuación velada, y ella retiró los dedos que agarraban débilmente su bíceps. Lo que le dolía era que no había nada que pudiera decir para desmentirlo ¡Si sólo hacia cinco minutos que ella había acariciado los pezones de la estatua, había envuelto la mano alrededor de su pene (¡dos veces!), y besado sus labios!

Éste no era ningún amigo de sus hermanos.

La verdad de ello la atravesó, innegable ahora de todos modos. Sus hermanos nunca permitirían a un hombre intimidarla así. Ni que la invitaran a participar en una noche de libertinaje. Ni siquiera en broma.

—Sólo un buen revolcón te enseñaría el respeto apropiado para un guerrero —dijo—. Lamentablemente, no tengo tiempo para instruirte. Ahora, te lo agradezco otra vez,_ Bells,_ pero debo volver a casa. —Entonces, por tercera vez, él trató de alejarse.

En ese caso, sin embargo, fue él quien se paro sin necesidad de su agarre.

Echó un vistazo hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, estudiando el horizonte. Maldijo en una lengua que ella no entendió y luego giró para afrontarla. Un ceño estropeaba la perfección de sus rasgos.

—Acabo de comprender que eres una carga necesaria, ya que no conozco nada de tu mundo más allá de este recinto. —Sus cejas se juntaron ante "la carga necesaria". Las ventanas de la nariz llamearon con sus siguientes palabras—. Llévame ante el hechicero más cercano.

—Vete al infierno —contestó ella.

Él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La obstinada postura insinuaba que era un hombre acostumbrado a dar órdenes y que esperaba un cumplimiento inmediato. Normalmente ella no se lo pensaría dos veces para enfrentar a alguien con una súper abundancia de testosterona. Pero el modo en que este tipo la miraba, como si él fuera un rey y ella fuera un vasallo condenado a la guillotina, casi hizo que le asustara la idea.

—Harás lo que yo diga —soltó él bruscamente, y con los ojos muy abiertos, continuó—: ¡Maldita sea! Hay algo más que había olvidado ante el entusiasmo de volver a mi casa —exclamo con los dientes apretados—. Pero aunque es algo que gustoso olvidaría hacer, no puedo, ya que la continuidad de mi libertad depende de ello.

—¿Qué?

—Para empezar, debo acostarme contigo.

Bella sofocó un jadeo de alarma. O tal vez era un jadeo de anticipación. Incluso quizás fuera de cólera al escucharle decir que preferiría olvidarla. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, ella ya había perdido todas las pretensiones de cordura. Cualquier otra mujer ya habría gritado pidiendo ayuda antes de que él hubiera terminado la última frase. Acostarse con ella, ni más ni menos.

El silencio se alargó entre ellos. Con cada segundo que pasaba, se hacía cada vez más consciente de la desnudez,_ de él._ Aspiraba su olor caliente, masculino, sentía la caricia de su mirada fija sobre todas y cada una de las partes de su cuerpo como si_ ella_ estuviera desnuda. Su sangre se calentó, y sus hormonas corrieron abrumadas, gritando: _"Le tomaré, le tomaré, y es algo que tú quieres"._

—Ni hablar de acostarnos —dijo, cortando el silencio—, y también debes saber que no existen los hechiceros.

Durante un momento bajo la guardia y su expresión reveló dolor y furia, pero también desolación, una desolación que ató su estómago en mil nudos diminutos.

—Aunque tenemos psíquicos —añadió ella, dispuesta a decir cualquier cosa para borrar tal desolación.

—¿Psíquicos?

¿Estaba fingiendo perplejidad o realmente no lo sabía?

—Los psíquicos son la gente que asegura que pueden ver el futuro con sus poderes sobrenaturales. Ya sabes, a través de la magia.

Él hizo una pausa, considerando sus palabras.

—Simplemente busco a alguien que maneje la magia, tu psíquico servirá. —A pesar de que ahora su tono era amable, la fría determinación marcaba las líneas de su mandíbula—. Ahora, quítate la ropa. Cuando nuestros cuerpos sean saciados, te permitiré llevarme hasta el psíquico.

_¿Él le permitiría? Ni hablar, gracias._

—Mi respuesta es no —dijo ella con firmeza—. No cuentes conmigo.

El azul de sus ojos brilló como trozos de hielo en una tormenta de invierno y esa fue la única advertencia que recibió sobre sus intenciones. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear, ya estaba sobre ella, sujetándola contra una estatua. Sabía que debería estar asustada, pero no lo estaba. Ella, de forma extraña, estaba excitada.

_No conozco nada de este hombre,_ se recordó. No sabía cómo le gustaba el café, o si él pateaba a los pequeños cachorros cuando nadie miraba. Y aun así su cuerpo, durante mucho tiempo dormido, saltó a la vida. Los pezones se endurecieron ante el contacto, y las caderas se arquearon, apretándose contra él. Hacer el amor con él no parecía una idea tan mala en este momento.

—No te lo pregunté,_ Bells,_ ordené que lo hicieras. —El timbre bajo de su voz sostenía el borde acerado de una espada.

Tragó aire, insegura de si todavía estaba excitada o muerta de miedo. El hombre rezumaba poder y autoridad y si ella no conseguía poner su mente en funcionamiento, ellos se unirían allí mismo.

—Uh, sobre el psíquico. Todos las consultas y negocios están cerrados hasta mañana por la mañana.

Él hizo una pausa.

—Cuando salga el sol, me llevarás a ver a ese hombre de magia. Tendré tu palabra en esto. —Sus labios permanecieron separados mientras esperaba su respuesta, mostrando los blanco y nacarados dientes de debajo—. En cuanto a acostarnos…

—Si terminas esa frase, juro por Dios que nunca te llevaré a ver a un psíquico.

Su boca se cerró, y él permaneció tranquilo, aunque la cólera bullía justo debajo de la superficie de su piel.

Wow. Ella no había esperado que la amenaza funcionara, pero ahora que lo sabía…

—Quiero que me contestes a algunas preguntas.

Su expresión se oscureció pero la sorprendió al ladrar:

—Pregunta.

Entonces ella lo hizo.

—¿Cómo lo hiciste para que desapareciera la piedra?

Las finas líneas alrededor de su boca se tensaron.

Ella esperó, esperando oír palabras como_ el nuevo vecino de al lado, la trampilla y la pintura de plata._ En cambio, sólo oyó silencio, y minuto tras minuto, un sentimiento de inquietud creció. Finalmente, no pudo soportarlo más.

—Empiezas a asustarme. Creo... sé que lo que creo no es posible, y aún así… —Ella le echó una ojeada a través de sus pestañas.

Otra vez, silencio. Pensó que sus nervios se harían completamente trizas antes de que él contestara.

—Magia —chasqueó finalmente, como si fuera la mujer más mala del mundo por hacerle responder—. La piedra desapareció gracias a la magia.

Ella abrió la boca para continuar con sus preguntas, pero los brazos de él se cerraron alrededor de su cintura, atascando las palabras en su garganta. De repente, un temblor la recorrió, y se inclinó sobre él. Su cuerpo reaccionaba por sí solo, desatendiendo su voluntad. Aunque con un hombre así era natural, hasta esperado, tener sexo con un extraño estaba lejos de lo que ella consideraba aceptable.

Eso no le impidió que su mente se imaginara que las manos vagaban por su estómago, resbalando dentro de sus pantalones, bajo sus bragas, y… otro temblor la atormentó. Caray, tenía que alejarse de este hombre, tenía que pensar con claridad antes de que hiciera alguna locura, como arrojarse ella misma sobre él y exigirle que "la pusiera en su lugar". Pero cuando ella trató de salir corriendo, los brazos se apretaron a su alrededor, manteniéndola sujeta.

—Suéltame —exigió ella. Su excitación mezclada con otro brote de miedo.

Su asimiento sólo se apretó más fuerte.

—Te lo advierto. Déjame ir antes de que te demuestre las habilidades maestras del mejor estudiante de Kai.

—No conozco a ese Maestro Kai, pero ni él ni su mejor estudiante pueden compararse conmigo. —Para demostrárselo, él atrajo a Bella más cómodamente hacia él, dureza contra suavidad. Ropa contra carne desnuda.

Lejos de estar intimidada o halagada, estaba ahora furiosa. Los ojos se le estrecharon, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Solamente pensamos en eso, verdad? —Estaba a punto de propinarle un rodillazo en la ingle cuando él agarró su pierna, asustándola.

—Permíteme darte una demostración de mis habilidades persuasivas. —Él presionó la coyuntura de los muslos contra la base de su erección. A pesar de sus racionales y buenas intenciones, Bella se encontró con que su sangre se volvía lava fundida, en un infierno de necesidad. Mientras la parte inferior de su cuerpo se balanceaba rítmicamente contra el suyo, él tocó uno de sus pechos. Tan nuevos como inesperados, estos toques la electrificaron, moviéndose a través de cada fibra de su ser con la intensidad del relámpago. Sus rodillas se debilitaron, a la vez que su voluntad.

Ella lamió sus labios y rezó para que él no notara su deseo.

Él lo notó.

Una oscura ceja se elevó, burlándose.

—¿Has cambiado de idea, pequeña, sobre lo de acostarnos?

_Sí, sí, sí._

—No —gritó ella con fuerza—. Quiero que me dejes ir. Ahora.

Él no pareció convencido, pero dijo:

—Que sepas que consiento en tu voluntad porque _yo_ decido hacerlo. —Con aquellos dedos mágicos, hábiles, amasó cada curva hasta sus nalgas—. De otra forma tal demanda sería desatendida. —Entonces de pronto, la soltó.

Ella salió corriendo.

—Tócame otra vez, y lo lamentarás.

Él soltó una ronca carcajada que retumbó profundamente en su pecho.

—Dulce_ Bells,_ brillantes llamas se despiertan en tus ojos y tu cuerpo tiembla cuando te toco. Podrás huir de mí, pero no escaparas. Cuando te toque otra vez, lo único que pedirás es perdón... por tus evasivas.

Ella jadeó ante sus amenazas, aun cuando eran ciertas.

—Eso no es deseo en mis ojos, es cansancio. —Mentira—. Tiemblo porque tengo frío. —Mentira más grande—. Y para tu información, yo no huyo porque estoy esperando la oportunidad para aporrearte. —La mentira más grande de todas.

—¿Es así como llaman ahora al acoplamiento en tu mundo? —Su media sonrisa se ensanchó lenta y deliciosamente. Su mirada fija se desplazó por todo su cuerpo en un descarado escrutinio, de algún modo haciéndole sentir a Bella como si él le quitara cada pieza de ropa—. Entonces esperaré con mucha ilusión tu... aporrear,_ Bells._

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Mi nombre es Bella, no_ Bells._

—Tú eres_ Bells_ para mí. Una… —buscó las palabras exactas— pequeña bruja.

Su mandíbula cayó, luego la cerró con un chasquido. En vez de ser halagada con una palabra cariñosa al estilo de "querida" o "mi amor", estaba siendo insultada.

—¿Te gustaría que yo te llamara: "bastardo gigantesco"?

—Llámame como quieras. —Su sonrisa permaneció en su lugar—. Te advierto, sin embargo, que te haré curar el escozor que causa un apodo tan fuerte. El deber de una mujer, después de todo, es dar placer a su hombre.

Él actuaba como si controlara el destino del universo, su universo, en particular. Bien, había algo que él pronto aprendería sobre ella: Era una mujer, no un felpudo.

—Mira —le dijo—. Me gustaría que dejaras de hablar de sexo. Soy una mujer, no un número 900.

Él frunció el ceño con confusión.

—Sé que eres una mujer. ¿Acaso no sostuve tu pecho en mi mano?

_No gritaré._

—Tienes cinco segundos para ayudarme a entender que pasó o... —Nada parecía lo bastante brutal, así que terminó con— ...o lo lamentarás.

—¿Qué debes entender? —Como si él no pudiera tolerar la ausencia del contacto físico, comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre ellos de nuevo, esta vez con paso firme, predador—. Tú rompiste la maldición,_ Bells._ Tú me liberaste. Ahora debes darte en cuerpo y alma para que la maldición sea rota para siempre.

Como si eso lo explicara todo. Pero no tenía tiempo de considerar sus palabras ya que él se acercaba por segundos._ Acercamiento de hombre desnudo. Acercamiento de hombre desnudo._ Ella se lanzó a la izquierda. Él la siguió.

—Te advertí que no me tocaras. —Ahora se lanzó a la derecha. Él la siguió. Y de repente estuvo una vez más delante de ella, tan cerca que pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo. Su trasero se apretaba contra una alta columna, cerca de un espinoso arbusto. Miró fijamente por encima de él, el olor de su cruda virilidad masculina le llegó hasta las ventanas de la nariz, carnal y atractivo. Sin parase a pensar en sus acciones, astutamente torció y colocó el pie detrás de su rodilla. Aquella rodilla se dobló y lo propulsó en su dirección. Aferró su brazo y lo derribó al suelo, de cara. Cuando cayó, cayó con fuerza, con todo ese músculo y fuerza física tumbada. Pero él no se quedó quieto. En un suspiro ya estaba de pie frente a ella, mirándola casi con crueldad.

—No intentes eso de nuevo. —Por su expresión y tono, luchaba con su necesidad de tomar represalias. Aunque él no lo hizo. Permaneció quieto, resoplando y mirándola ferozmente—. La próxima vez no me sorprenderás y serás vencida.

—Sólo mantén la distancia y no habrá una próxima vez.

Sus labios se apretaron con disgusto, diciéndole sin palabras que preferiría lanzarla sobre sus rodillas y azotarla ‑su corazón traidor dio un salto de anticipación ante aquel pensamiento‑ pero él cabeceó rígidamente.

—¿Donde aprendiste ese truco?

—Practicando mucho. —Cuando por fin fue capaz de estabilizar su aliento, ella forzó a los latidos de su corazón a reducir la marcha. Conseguir mantener la mirada lejos de él era otro asunto completamente diferente. Gruesa cicatrices de guerra surcaban arbitrariamente su abdomen, aunque eso no le restaba encanto. Un fino vello rodeaba su ombligo y bajaba provocativamente hacía…_ No mires hacia abajo,_ se ordenó. Pero lo hizo de todos modos y rezó para que él no se diera cuenta.

A cambio, él le devolvió el lento y experto escrutinio.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

—Cuéntame más sobre la maldición.

La amargura endureció sus rasgos, y ella sintió una punzada de culpa por mencionarlo ya que, obviamente, era un hecho doloroso. Sin embargo, aquella punzada no era lo bastante fuerte como para hacerle retirar la pregunta.

—Eso no te que concierne —dijo él.

_¿Oh, de verdad?_

—¿Quieres mi ayuda o no? Con el psíquico —añadió rápidamente, disipando cualquier insinuación sobre hacer el amor.

Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Aro de Volturi es un hechicero poderoso, así como también mi hermanastro. Él me maldijo, encerrándome dentro de la piedra, capaz de oír, ver y sentir todo lo que ocurría a mi alrededor, pero incapaz de responder. Hasta que el beso de una doncella pura me otorgara la libertad. Temporalmente.

Bueno, pensó ella. Había querido una explicación racional, y esa distaba mucho de serlo. El tipo había sido convertido en piedra y su beso lo había liberado temporalmente. Sí, claro. Aquella clase de cosa sólo pasaban en los cuentos de hadas. Además, ella no era ninguna princesa encantadora. Bella tamborileó los dedos sobre los brazos cruzados y pensó en una forma de desenmascarar la mentira.

—¿Tú, por casualidad, no tendrás poderes propios? —le preguntó—. ¿Poderes mágicos que puedan demostrar tu historia?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué hay de mi transformación?

—Necesito algo más.

Mirándola pensativamente, él dijo:

—¿Me invitarías de buen grado a tu cama si poseyera esos poderes mágicos?

No estaba segura, pero creyó escuchar una nota de resentimiento en su tono. Bella estudió los rasgos masculinos pero ni un atisbo de emoción lo traicionó.

—No —dijo ella—, no y no. Y no cambies de tema otra vez. ¿Puedes demostrar tu historia o no?

Él suspiró con frustración.

—Aunque este jardín esta retirado y no ha pasado mucha gente por él a lo largo de los _palmos_, he tenido siglos para estudiar tu mundo. Tú perteneces a una raza que sólo cree en lo que ve, en lo explicable. —Un brillo compasivo iluminó sus ojos—. Tu gente teme a la magia porque no pueden controlarla. De donde yo procedo, tanto grandes Señores como campesinos, poseen bajas habilidades místicas, y antes de que me lo preguntes de nuevo, sí, utilizo la magia. Y te lo puedo demostrar.

Un sentimiento de inminente fatalidad se deslizó a lo largo de su columna vertebral.

—Dijiste que has estudiado mi_ mundo._ Has querido decir estado, país o continente, ¿verdad?

—No. Mundo significa cuerpo celeste. Planeta. Estrella. —Su mirada se volvió ausente, triste, dándole un aura vulnerable que la conmovió—. Para mí, mundo significa Imperia. Mi casa.

Él extendió la palma de la mano y cerró los ojos. Su expresión se endureció ante la intensa concentración. Mientras ella miraba, un globo pequeño y brillante se materializó en el aire por encima de su piel, girando despacio. Tres globos más pequeños giraban encima de ella. Cada centímetro era exquisitamente detallado, haciendo parecer a cada orbe sólido, y con vivos colores traslucidos.

Ella extendió temblorosamente la mano y tocó el globo más grande, sorprendida de encontrarlo firme y caliente. En el momento del contacto, vivas imágenes penetraron en su mente como si fueran fotografías. Ella jadeó. Castillos de cristal alzándose hacia un rosado horizonte. Criaturas majestuosas, parecidas a dragones se elevaban en un nebuloso cielo. Árboles arqueados en todas direcciones, ante el peso de la brillante fruta roja como zafiros o blancas como diamantes. Lo más hermoso de todo eran las extensiones de blanca hierba que ondeaba con una suave brisa, besada por el rocío.

Su expresión se tornó tirante, como si él usara cada onza de fuerza para mantener la imagen de su palma, pero los globos comenzaron a oscilar, luego desaparecieron totalmente. Su mano cayó a un costado.

Oh. Dios mío. Él decía la verdad. Magia. Un temblor frío la atravesó, congelando sus miembros. Ningún hombre mortal podría evocar una aparición tan maravillosa. Y ningún hombre terrenal podía transformarse de piedra a carne y hueso en un latido del corazón.

—Posees poderes mágicos, y eres un extraterrestre. —Parpadeó, luego parpadeó otra vez. Las imágenes de naves espaciales bullían a través de su cabeza—. Posees poderes mágicos, y eres un extraterrestre. —Tal vez si ella lo decía mil veces, su shock desaparecería—. Eres un extraterrestre. Un extraterrestre con poderes mágicos.

Cuando él no respondió, ella añadió:

—No te pareces a una criatura de otro planeta. —Realmente, ¿qué más podía decir? Su mente aún no estaba de vuelta.

—¿A qué se parece una criatura de otro planeta? —preguntó él.

—La piel verde, un cuerpo largo, viscoso y con ojos grandes y oscuros que te observan como si tuvieras que estar en una habitación, sobre una mesa, con una sonda que se introduce en partes de tu cuerpo que no merece la pena mencionar.

—Me he encontrado una raza que mira tal y como lo has descrito —se encogió de hombros—. Ellos viajan de planeta en planeta buscando el saber y el conocimiento.

—¿En naves espaciales?

—Sí.

Ella tembló, deseando no encontrarse nunca cara a cara con esa raza "culta". ¿Pero, Dios mío, alguna vez había pensado en tener contacto con algún ser de otro planeta? ¡NO!

—¿Cómo viajaste_ tú_ hasta aquí? —Bella se felicitó mentalmente. Aquí estaba, conversando racionalmente con un extraterrestre y no desmayada, muerta, sobre la tierra.

Los labios de él se tensaron.

—Mi madre intentó ayudarme —contestó con fiereza—, y abrió un vórtice que me envió de mi mundo al tuyo.

Su intensa mirada recorrió el recinto, catalogando a las otras estatuas. ¿Habían sido enviadas todas ellas de otro mundo? ¿Todas ellas esperaban sólo el beso de un extraño para volver a la vida?

El guerrero delante de ella soltó una risita baja, como si oyera su tácita pregunta. O tal vez simplemente había hablado en voz alta. En este punto, Bella no estaba segura de lo que hacía, decía o pensaba.

—Soy el único —le aseguró—. Los demás son simplemente de piedra.

Sus hombros cayeron con alivio. Señor, sabía que sus nervios no podrían soportar a otro macho como… se quedó en blanco.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Soy Edward en Cullen. Una vez el primero al mando del gran Lord Gui, en el ejército de Cullen. —Alzando orgullosamente la barbilla, él cruzó los brazos sobre la sólida pared del pecho.

—Bien, soy Bella Swan, primera al mando del Swan Real Estate.

—Bella. —Él pronunció su nombre de una manera diferente a la que ella jamás hubiera escuchado, parándose sobre cada sílaba y prolongando la e y la a. Bee‑llaa. Él cabeceó con aprobación—. Similar a_ Bells._ Ese nombre me complace.

Por alguna extraña razón, ella se alegró de que pensara así.

En este mismo instante, el frío viento de la noche, convirtió sus pezones en guijarros. Bella se sintió orgullosa de notarlo porque eso significaba que no había estado mirando hacia más abajo.

—Sabes —dijo ella—, se me acaba de ocurrir que podríamos continuar con la conversación dentro de casa. Debes de tener frío. —Lo mejor de ir adentro consistía en que así podría cubrir su desnudez con una sábana. Eso, a su vez, sofocaría su creciente atracción.

Dios mío, sentía lujuria hacia un extraterrestre.

_Al menos él no es un asesino psicópata_, susurró su mente.

—Tú no tienes frío —dijo él—, aunque no lleves prácticamente nada.

—Llevo un recio top y unos tejanos cortos. Es un conjunto perfectamente decente.

—Y yo voy así ataviado a propósito, como _Elliea_.

—Pero...

—No te olvides, tienes que darme tu palabra de que me ayudaras a localizar a un hechicero mañana al amanecer.

Otra brisa sopló, y esta vez ella miró hacia abajo. Sus mejillas se calentaron.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Edward. Obviamente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

—Es difícil de concentrarse cuando estas... —ella buscó en su mente la palabra adecuada— ...agitándote así. Por Dios, cúbrete.

Él miró hacia abajo, a su desnudez y se encogió de hombros, imperturbable.

—No hay que avergonzarse del cuerpo masculino,_ Bells._ Mejor que te acostumbres al mío rápidamente.

¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que él nunca llevaría ropa en su presencia? ¿O es que el sucio y calentorro neandertal planeaba acostarse con ella, tanto con su permiso como sin él, así que debería acostumbrarse a su tamaño? ¡Lo uno o lo otro, él ya podía ponerse algo de ropa por su maldito bien!

—Te doy mi palabra de que te llevaré a un psíquico mañana. ¿Contento ahora?

—No. —Él inclino la barbilla hacia un lado, y colocó la mano sobre la mandíbula con expresión preocupada. Su mirada cautelosa, a la espera de algo. Parecía un hombre al encuentro de una tormenta peligrosa—. No se puede confiar en que las mujeres honren su palabra.

Bella resopló. Quiso preguntarle por qué había insistido tanto en que le diera su palabra ya que nunca tuvo la intención de creerla. En cambio, hizo rodar sus ojos.

—Tienes suerte de que me sienta amable, _Eddie_ Voy a permitirte vivir después de esa observación tan machista.

Él frunció el ceño.

Ella sonrió abiertamente.

—Ahora vas a entrar. A no ser que, desde luego, intentes romper_ tu_ palabra.

—Sólo un hombre deshonroso haría algo así. No yo —razonó con un tono duro.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, creo que el trato era que te daba mi juramento solemne de que te llevaría ante un hechicero mañana… cosa que ya hice… si entrabas… pero aquí estás de pie. ¿¡Um!, qué debo pensar ante eso?

Sus cejas se unieron en un ceño feroz.

Bueno. Ella se había anotado un punto, aunque el porqué lo aguijoneaba con eso, ella no lo entendía. Realmente comenzaba a sentirse a salvo en su presencia. Extraño, pero cierto.

—Después de ti. —Ella señaló hacia delante, en parte para echarle un vistazo a su trasero mientras caminaba y en parte porque no lo quería detrás de ella. Aunque, cuando le siguió, comprendió que no le gustaba la implicación sumisa que aquella posición le proporcionaba

Él la lanzó un vistazo sobre el hombro, con un malicioso destello oscureciendo su azulado iris.

—Quizás, la próxima vez podrías devolverme el favor y pasearte desnuda delante de mí.

Ni hablar, aunque se estuviera muriendo y ese fuera el único modo de salvarlo.

Mientras se acercaban a la casa, comprendió que este hombre era su responsabilidad. Él podía saber más dulce que el helado de chocolate durante un caliente y caluroso día. Él podía planear seducirla pare enseñarle cual era "su lugar apropiado". (Eso aun tenía el poder de enfurecerla.) Y él podía ser un guerrero controlador. Pero lo había besado. Lo había puesto en libertad, y eso significaba que su bienestar, durante un ratito, al menos, recaía sobre sus hombros.

Dentro, observó a Edward precipitarse al interior e inspeccionar la madera astillada, las muestras de empapelado y los instrumentos que estaban dispersados por todas partes. Bella cogió una sábana salpicada de pintura del suelo y la colocó alrededor de sus hombros. Él no dio muestra de reconocer su acción. Por suerte, su falta de atención no desalojó la sábana. Lamentablemente, el colorido lino hacia poco para desmerecer su masculinidad. Él podría sostener una caja de tampones en una mano y un monedero en el otro y de todos modos ella no dudaría de su virilidad.

—¿Si somos de mundos diferentes —preguntó ella—, cómo conoces mi lengua?

—¿Crees que no sería capaz de aprender tu primitiva lengua a lo largo de todos estos _años _pasados? —parecía enfadado, ofendido y divertido a la vez.

Ella abrió la boca para explicar que no dudaba de su inteligencia, que simplemente se había preguntado si, también, fue a través de la magia, pero en cambio, dijo:

—Si eres lo bastante listo como para aprender una lengua entera, ¿qué clase de bloqueo mental te impidió aprender sobre la liberación de la mujer?

—Conozco todo sobre la igualdad de derechos y esas otras tonterías, pero lo que aprendí no es lo que a ti te gustaría. Aprendí que tu raza comenzó a debilitarse en el momento en que sus hombres perdieron sus instintos de guerrero.

—Bueno, tal vez lo que pasa es que no tuviste los profesores adecuados. —Con los puños apretados dijo—: Vamos a la sala de estar y te enseñaré una cosa o dos sobre el poder femenino.

Por fin él giró aquellos alarmantes ojos azules hacia ella.

—Cuando entre en esa "sala de estar" contigo, no será para hablar.

Cambio de planes.

—¿Tienes sed? —Salió precipitadamente y sin esperar su respuesta dijo—: Desde luego que la tienes. Has sido incapaz de beber desde la Edad de Piedra. Te buscaré algo. Tengo una nevera en mi camioneta. —Con eso, ella corrió hacia el frescor del aire nocturno.

Él rió suavemente, y susurró las palabras:

—No escaparás de mí esta noche —que la persiguieron todo el camino hasta su vehículo.

* * *

Les traje este segundo capitulo para que vean la interacción entre Edward y Bella

Besitos!


	4. Capitulo 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**CHICAS lamento actualizar hasta ahora pero estaba tratando de escribir un epilogo para batalla de sexo y tuve cansancio mental, quiero un epilogo decente y es medio difícil cuando alguien mas escribe la historia ya que no quiero perder la esencia del libro. Prometo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo**

**Ahora Bienvenidas a las nuevas**

**Este capítulo es dedicado KatrinaAbel por ser la primera en dejar un comentario**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3

_Edward_ en Cullen sintió como sus labios formaban una sonrisa mientras observaba a la pequeña bruja corretear lejos. Y era una bruja, aunque ella lo negara, ya que había oído su voz, sentido su urgencia, mientras residía dentro de la piedra ‑algo que ninguna otra mujer había hecho durante su extenso confinamiento.

Su sonrisa siguió creciendo mientras se la imaginaba haciéndole a su carne lo que ella le había hecho en la piel cubierta de piedra. Era un macho, después de todo. Un macho sano, lujurioso, de hecho, y había pasado demasiado tiempo desde su último revolcón. Pero entonces, de pronto, su diversión vaciló. Su expresión se oscureció. No podía permitirse ni una pequeña distracción. Bella, con sus brillantes ojos ámbar, su toque y su forma de ser, podía ensombrecer su principal objetivo: Total, completa libertad. Total, completa venganza.

Muchos siglos habían pasado desde el día en que su maldición había interrumpido en su vida, y aun así, su necesidad de librar las galaxias de Aro de Volturi, de castigar a su hermano del modo más doloroso posible, sólo había crecido profundamente hasta convertirse en una herida ulcerada en sus huesos. Durante todo este tiempo, Edward había acariciado la herida como un amante, abrazando su necesidad de venganza con un solo y decidido propósito. La liberación.

No le importaba el porqué su hermano, el hechicero más poderoso de toda Imperia, lo había maldecido a una vida de miseria y desolación. No, a él sólo le importaba el derrocamiento del bastardo. En las circunstancias óptimas, un hechicero podía vivir durante toda la eternidad, alimentado por la magia. La propia madre de Edward era una antigua sacerdotisa del Druinn y había visto pasar catorce siglos.

Además de esto, el tiempo fluía de manera distinta en cada mundo. Mil años habían pasado aquí, así que ¿cuántos días, estaciones, o siglos habían pasado en Imperia?

No importaba. De Volturi estaba todavía vivo. Edward lo sabía, _lo sentía_.

La venganza sería suya.

Solamente pensar en sus gritos de piedad le provocaba tal sentimiento de anticipación que liberó a sus músculos de su apretado confinamiento. Pero más grande que la alegría de la venganza, sin embargo, era la alegría de volver a casa. Mañana Bella lo conduciría a un psíquico-hechicero, ‑como los llamaban en su mundo‑ y usaría el poder de aquella persona para viajar a través del cosmos. A_ Casa._ Por_ Bells,_ ¿alguna vez había creído que volvería a ser un hombre libre? Soñado, siempre. Pero nunca lo creyó realmente. Hasta ahora.

Cuando compendió por primera vez que la piedra había desaparecido, Edward se olvido de todo pensamiento menos de aquél de volver a casa, y había intentado realizar un hechizo para abrir un vórtice. Aquel hechizo había fallado rápidamente, ya que sus poderes eran, y siempre fueron, inestables. Se alegraba de ello, aunque eso significara permanecer más tiempo aquí, ya que aún tenia que lograr superar el segundo requisito del hechizo de su hermano. Bella podría haberlo liberado con su beso, pero su libertad sólo duraría un tiempo. Exactamente catorce días. A no ser que consiguiera que ella se enamorara de él. Eso era una crueldad por parte de su hermano, pero su único camino para ser completamente libre.

_No volveré a ser una estatua_, se prometió sombríamente. No, haría todo lo que fuera necesario para impedir que la maldición lo reclamara otra vez. Incluso seducir y abandonar a la encantadora Bella, ¿y que mejor forma de ganarse el corazón de una mujer que llevándosela a la cama?

Edward sabía que Bella le deseaba, y no creía que le llevara más de una noche seducirla. Él simplemente le daría el mayor placer sexual que hubiera conocido nunca. Ninguna mujer, salvo aquellas que no tenían corazón para dar, podría protegerse contra tal asalto. Tenía experiencia en esto de los corazones despiadados, y sabía, por observar a Bella estos últimos días, que ella no era para nada como Tanya, una moza completamente despreciable, y la única mujer a la que él había sido lo suficientemente tonto como para amar una vez.

Tomando un profundo aliento, se imaginó que el aire estaba cargado con los olores majestuosos de Imperia. No había ninguna otra tierra que marcara tan profundamente su esencia en el interior de un hombre, casi como si se fundiera con un muy viejo y querido amigo. No había ninguna otra tierra que llenara su vacío interior. Ninguna otra gobernada por los principios místicos, donde la magia era alabada y la dominación masculina aceptada.

En aquel momento, Edward estaba lleno de un sentimiento de desesperación, de una gran añoranza que lo engullía a la velocidad del relámpago. Sin duda esta noche se haría eterna. Frunciendo el ceño, arrojó lejos el paño que cubría sus hombros. El suave material se deslizó hasta el suelo. Usando la actividad física como una salida para sus emociones, ejercitó la persistente rigidez de sus miembros. Al principio sus movimientos eran lentos e inseguros. Pero cuando la sangre se precipitó a través de sus venas, recordándole que realmente estaba vivo, sus revoltosas emociones se calmaron, así como sus gestos.

—He vuelto —gritó Bella un poco más tarde, con un extraño tono, aún cargado de forzosa alegría. Ella caminó por la habitación sin amueblar sosteniendo dos recipientes rojos.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. Observando, a través de sus párpados medio cerrados, como sus piernas acortaban la distancia restante entre ellos. Tenía las piernas de una doncella guerrera: largas, delgadas, firmes, del tipo que se cerraban alrededor de la cintura de un hombre y se agarraban hasta el final de una cabalgata. El pensamiento causó que cada pulgada de su cuerpo se endureciera. El seducirla no sería ninguna carga. De hecho, estaba más que listo, más que dispuesto, a empezar. El contacto humano le había sido negado durante demasiado tiempo.

Cuando Bella dio, por primera vez, un paseo por el jardín, él no había sentido la suficiente curiosidad como para, realmente, notarla. Sí, había deseado su beso para conseguir la libertad, pero no se había fijado en la mujer en sí misma. Demasiadas hembras habían pasado y no habían hecho caso de él como para poner demasiadas esperanzas en ello. Pero ésta_ no le ignoró_, y ahora comprendió que debió de haberse fijado más en la mujer. Ella realmente era una visión, y mientras seguía estudiándola, algo mucho tiempo olvidado se agitó dentro de él. Alguna cosa… tierna.

Se maldijo mentalmente. Por todo lo qué era santo, no sentiría ninguna ternura hacia esa mujer. No, no se permitiría sentir nada más profundo que la excitación sexual. Cuando un hombre se permitía sentir algo más, se exponía al dolor y la traición.

Mirándole nerviosa e insegura, Bella tiró de su coleta hacia un lado. La acción le recordó como lo había derribado al suelo como si él fuera un parásito insignificante, una hazaña que ninguna otra mujer (u hombre, en realidad) hubiera hecho antes. ¡Qué destreza poseía! Que fuerza. Se imaginó toda esa energía debajo de él. Encima de él. Al lado de él. Alrededor de él. Aunque ella había dejado claro que no quería nada sexual de su parte. Bueno, solamente tendría que usar cada onza de su poder seductor para hacerla olvidar sus dudas. Sonrió ampliamente, despacio. Su seducción, y la consecuente declaración de amor, eran un reto necesario y sin duda ayudaría a que la noche pasara más rápidamente. Además, su seducción le ayudaría con su búsqueda de venganza, ya que ¿cómo podía un hombre pensar claramente cuando su libido le exigía toda su atención?

Ya no estaba inquieta, no aparentaba nerviosismo. Más bien, parecía furiosa.

—¿Qué estás mirando tan fijamente?

—A ti. —Y continuó observándola. No tenía las delgadas caderas como las de un chico que había visto en otras mujeres de su mundo. El cuerpo de Bella era curvo, dulcemente redondeado en todos los sitios adecuados, e inequívocamente femenino. Las elevaciones suculentas de sus pechos y la generosa curva de su cintura encajaban perfectamente con su insólita altura.

—Para ahora mismo —exigió ella—. Me estás mirando como si yo fuera un caramelo, y tú no hubieras comido nada durante un año.

—Pararé cuando haya terminado y ni un minuto antes. —Ahora mismo ella vestía un delgado top y un par de _drocs_ azules y cortados ‑tejanos cortos, los había llamado ella. La deliciosa piel de su cuello, clavícula, brazos y piernas estaban destapadas y dejadas a la vista para su examen visual, y examinarla detenidamente –todo‑ fue lo que hizo. Tan a fondo, de hecho, que contó dieciocho pecas encima de cada hombro.

¿Tenía ella pecas ocultas en otras partes?

La mayor parte de su cabello estaba peinado hacia atrás, aunque unos pálidos mechones se derramaban libremente como calientes y brillantes rayos de sol. Ni un rizo u onda estropeaban la perfección de cada hebra. Él, de pronto, tuvo unas ganas enormes de pasar los dedos a través de la espesa y sedosa melena, y extenderla por la almohada.

Sus rasgos no eran hermosos en un sentido tradicional. No, eran diferentes, sensualmente exóticos y carnalmente atractivos. Tenía altos pómulos, una nariz coqueta, ligeramente respingona, y grandes ojos de color ámbar enmarcados por negras y espesas pestañas. Aquellos ojos se inclinaban ligeramente hacia arriba, dándola una expresión permanentemente soñolienta. Y sus labios… por_ Elliea,_ cuanto más los observaba más se los imaginaba por todas las partes de su cuerpo. Sus labios eran lo bastante exuberantes, rosados, y lo suficientemente llenos como para lanzar un ejército a la guerra por un solo beso.

En este mismo momento aquella boca estaba separada por la sorpresa. Dio un paso directamente hacia él, su cara convertida en una cómica máscara de incredulidad, temor y vergüenza.

—Creí que ya habías entendido que debías llevar siempre la sábana. —Incluso su voz le atraía, dulce y ronca—. Simplemente no puedes andar por ahí desnudo. Te detendrían por exhibicionismo.

Indiferente, él cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. La mujer parecía pensar que era su derecho, no, su deber, sermonearle por no cumplir sus órdenes. Mientras una parte de él aplaudía su espíritu, la otra se ofendía ante su falta de respeto. Él era un guerrero ante todo, y un guerrero no obedecía órdenes. Un guerrero las daba.

—Todavía estoy esperando oírte pronunciar la palabra_ por favor_.

Ella lo sorprendió gritando:

—¡Simplemente ponte la maldita sábana antes de que te tumbe en el suelo otra vez!

Él frunció el ceño. ¡Mejor ella aprendía ahora con quien estaba hablando!

—Tú me preguntarás amablemente, mujer, y quizás si me siento complaciente, me pondré_ la maldita sábana._ Si no estoy de humor, no hay ningún poder lo bastante fuerte como para forzarme a llevarla. —Ese no era el modo de seducir a una mujer, lo sabía, pero se le hacía cada vez más claro que esta mujer en particular necesitaba urgentemente de la guía masculina ‑su guía‑ antes de que el cariño real pudiera comenzar.

Seguramente los machos de su mundo se lo agradecerían.

Ella rechinó los dientes frunciendo también el ceño.

—No preguntaré amablemente. Simplemente te inclinarás, recogerás la sábana, y te la atarás alrededor de la cintura porque eso es lo más caballeroso y cortés que deberías hacer. Tú, después de todo, estás de pie dentro de_ mi_ casa.

No la hizo caso. Ella dio una fuerte patada en el suelo. Él casi se rió en voz alta, ya que, ¿quién habría pensado que la incapacidad de manejarle causaría una reacción tan puramente femenina en alguien tan parecido a un guerrero?

—Espero que disfrutes de la vista _Bells,_ porque será todo lo que verás durante toda la noche.

Silencio.

Luego:

—Por favor —susurró ella.

Sus labios se estiraron. Qué pequeño diablillo tan divertido era ella.

—¿Ante una petición tan dulce, cómo podría yo negarme? —Recuperó el lino y, simplemente para provocarla, lo ató lo suficientemente bajo en las caderas como para insinuar lo que se escondía debajo.

—Toma, bébete tu refresco de fresa y cállate. —Furiosa, ella le tiró una lata.

La cogió fácilmente, sin apartar su intensa mirada de ella. Aunque él había ganado la batalla de voluntades, todavía le daba órdenes. ¿Cómo supuestamente debía reaccionar ante un comportamiento tan rebelde en una hembra? Si Bella fuera un hombre, sabía exactamente lo que haría: cortaría en rodajas al ofensor para silenciarlo.

—Si me vuelves hablar así otra vez, pequeña bruja, te haré callar personalmente... con mi lengua.

Ella jadeó.

Él cabeceó, satisfecho. Por fin había sido intimidada. Creyó que ahora ella actuaría tal y como correspondía. Perodebería haberla conocido mejor.

—Esta es la segunda amenaza que haces en relación a tu lengua —gruñó ella—. Convendría que supieras, que si te acercas a mí con ella, la morderé.

En vez de reprenderla de nuevo, Edward permaneció en silencio, optando por fingir que ella no había hablado. Obviamente estaba confundida y alterada por su aspecto y por los repentinos cambios en su vida, y no sabía como manejar sus emociones. Pero ésta era sólo la única vez que le permitiría que le hablara de esa manera sin sufrir un castigo.

Con esa decisión tomada, escudriñó cada ángulo de su "refresco" cuidadosamente. El metal era una aleación brillante desconocida para él. Sin saber de que forma beber de ello, movió la mano en un círculo por encima de la lata y pronunció un hechizo.

—Ábrete ahora, eso harás. Ábrete ahora, y te abrirás.

_Bang_.

Bella gritó y apretó una mano sobre su corazón. Líquido rojo llovió sobre ellos como una tormenta de verano. Varias gotitas se adhirieron a su cara y cuello, mientras otras se deslizaban hacia el vello de su ombligo, pero la mayor parte del líquido terminó en el pelo de Bella, mojándole la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exigió ella, pasándose la mano a través de sus ahora mechones rubio-rojizos.

—Tenía sed. —Utilizando el borde de la sábana, se limpió con irritación, borrando rápidamente cualquier prueba de su fallido hechizo. Toda su vida, la magia se había arremolinado en su interior. Sin embargo, ya debería saber que era mejor no intentar realizar ningún tipo de encantamiento, ya que había aprendido a temprana edad que no era capaz de controlar la fuerza de su poder, algo que le molestaba enormemente y hería profundamente su orgullo.

—La próxima vez pídeme ayuda, ¿vale? Mi corazón no puede soportar otro susto esta noche. —Bella hizo saltar la anilla de su lata y se la dio—. Toma. Puedes quedarte la mía. De todos modos, yo no tengo sed.

Dejó su bebida diezmada a un lado y aceptó la que ella le ofreció. Cautelosamente probó un sorbo. El delicioso elixir bajó por su garganta, y le gustó el sabor.

—Esto es lo bastante digno para la mesa de un rey —dijo, asombrado—. ¿Qué otras maravillas culinarias posee este maldito mundo?

—Muchas cosas. —Enganchó los mechones sueltos de su pelo detrás de sus orejas—. Chocolate. Patatas fritas. Tarta de queso.

El estómago de Edward rugió. No conocía ninguno de los artículos que ella había nombrado, pero todos sonaban como ambrosía para su hambriento cuerpo. Su seducción podía esperar a que comiera algo.

—Prepararás todas esas cosas para mí.

Sus cejas color arena se juntaron.

—¿A sí?

—Sí. Así es. —Cabeceó para asegurarse de que ella entendía sus palabras.

—Bueno, ¿adivina qué? Yo solo prometí llevarte ante un psíquico mañana, nada más.

—Tengo hambre, mujer.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, algo que hacía a menudo en su presencia.

—Realmente no estoy de humor para soportar más de tus lloriqueos por esta tarde, así que te agradecería que pararas. No soy tu chef personal y este es final de la discusión.

—El ocuparse de las necesidades de un hombre "todas sus necesidades" es el único objetivo de una mujer en la vida.

—¿Te estas burlando de mí, verdad?

—No. Nunca bromeo sobre los deberes de una mujer.

—Estoy segura de que no lo harías. —Perdió su mirada de divertida tolerancia, y en cambio le miró con los ojos de una mujer con una única misión: Matar a cada macho que se pusiera a su alcance—. Déjame explicarte algo, _Eddie_. No es...

—Edward. —No le gustaba eso de que acortara su nombre y usara aquel tono impertinente, haciendo sonar "Eddie" como si se dirigiera a un niño fastidioso.

Siguió como si él no hubiera hablado.

—No es tu día de suerte,_ Eddie,_ porque yo no cocino, y aunque lo hiciera, aquí no hay provisiones.

—Me proveerás de un arma para cazar nuestro alimento, o me proporcionaras comida de tu mundo. Nada más es aceptable.

Descruzando los brazos, ella apretó los puños a los costados.

Ella se estaba aplacando, asumió para sí, ya que él, un feroz guerrero de Imperia, acababa de dar una orden directa.

—¿Cómo sobreviviste como estatua si no podías comer? —preguntó con calma.

—Eso no te concierne.

—¿Quieres comer?

Un músculo vibró en su mandíbula.

—La magia me sostuvo.

—Entonces usa otro hechizo. _Yo no cocino._

¿Cómo pudo pensar alguna vez que sus payasadas le divertían?

—Ya que estas decidida a privarme de comida —contestó bruscamente—, al menos llévame a otro lugar. He pasado mucho tiempo sin las comodidades de una casa, y no tienes nada aquí, salvo estos trapos sobre los que dormiríamos.

—¿Nosotros? —chisporroteó—. No hay ningún nosotros en lo referente a dormir. Creí que ya estaba claro.

¿Le llevaría la contraria en todo que lo que dijera?

—Donde tú duermas, también lo haré yo.

—Tú no tienes mi permiso para quedarte conmigo, mucho menos compartir mi cama.

—¿Crees que soy tan tonto como para pedirte permiso? Podrías decir que no. —No era un hombre estúpido.

Sus labios se apretaron.

—Te dejaré quedarte en mi casa esta noche porque no tienes ningún otro sitio a donde ir, no porque tú lo ordenes. Y para tu información,_ esto _—sus brazos abarcaron toda la habitación— es donde trabajo, no donde duermo. Mi casa está a unos kilómetros de distancia y es muy cómoda.

—¿Entonces por qué estamos todavía aquí? Vámonos. —Impaciente ahora por llegar, no esperó a ver si estaba de acuerdo, simplemente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Sin embargo, tengo algunas reglas —dijo Bella precipitadamente.

Él paró de golpe, luego, despacio, giró para afrontarla.

—¿Reglas? —dijo, su tono aparentemente suave.

—Espero que aceptes tres reglas si quieres quedarte conmigo —Levantó un dedo—. **Regla número uno:** no me dirás lo que yo tengo que hacer. He notado que eres uno de esos tipos que tiende a dar órdenes. Bueno, yo soy esa clase de muchacha de "coge tus órdenes y métetelas por donde te quepan". No es compatible. Por lo tanto, si te quedas conmigo, tú me obedecerás a mí. Y eso no es negociable.

Mientras ella hablaba, Edward desenrolló despacio el paño multicolor de su cintura. Su desnudez la había desconcertado antes, y sabía que también lo haría ahora. No quería hablar de reglas a no ser que fuera él quien las emitía.

La boca de Bella formó una pequeña O, pero lejos de callarla, su acción pareció incitarla a continuar.

—**Dos** —dijo—. Nada de toqueteos sin mi permiso.

A él le gustó esa, incluso menos que la primera.

—¿Y la tercera?

**Otro dedo.**

—Desde ahora hasta que me libre de ti, Tú, siempre,_ siempre_ llevarás ropa.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. En realidad prefería llevar ropa encima. Por supuesto, si no estaba haciendo el amor. Pero la pequeña bruja intentaba controlarle, y eso no le gustaba. El guerrero en él se rebeló, ella no era su Lord para que le dictara órdenes que no eran de su agrado.

Así que, ¿cómo haría un trato con una hembra tan descarada?

La respuesta le vino con un destello; él casi sonrió con satisfacción.

—¿De acuerdo? —Las manos se anclaron sobre las caderas.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tus términos,_ Bells._

Una autentica sonrisa de alivio levantó las esquinas de sus labios, una sonrisa que ablandó su expresión e iluminó sus rasgos. El efecto era devastador, y el aliento se le atascó en los pulmones. Ninguna mujer tenía derecho a poseer tal sonrisa. Se resistió a ese encanto recién descubierto, jurando permanecer impenetrable y cauteloso ante aquella sonrisa encantadora.

—Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba —dijo ella, todavía sonriendo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con tus condiciones —añadió, como si ella no hubiera hablado—, con unos pequeños ajustes.

Eso borró la sonrisa de su cara, y él fue capaz de respirar otra vez.

—No tienes nada con lo que negociar, Edward.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no?

—Si planeas usar tu magia...

—Nada de magia, te lo prometo.

—Bien, entonces vas listo, porque no pienso cambiar las reglas. —Su satisfacción sonó alta y clara.

Fingiendo no haber escuchado sus anteriores palabras, él se acarició la mandíbula.

—Debemos irnos a tu casa esta noche, ¿no es así? —No la dio tiempo a responder—. Puedo hacerlo llevando este paño... o puedo hacerlo desnudo.

Ella jadeó.

—Hey, espera un maldito minuto. Puedo simplemente abandonarte aquí, y lo sabes.

—Si piensas marcharte sin mí, te encontrarás sobre mis rodillas recibiendo esos azotes que tanto mereces.

—¡Si intentas azotarme, te encontrarás recibiendo la paliza que_ tú_ te mereces!

—Escucharás mis condiciones o romperé cada una de tus reglas. Empezando por la primera. —Con paso decidido, él cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—De acuerdo —soltó, con las manos levantadas para rechazarlo—. De acuerdo.

Él paró sólo a un latido de distancia.

—Número uno: No te daré ninguna orden_ irracional_, mientras tú hagas lo mismo hacia mí.

La tensión en sus hombros se relajó un poco.

—Eso es bastante justo.

—Número dos: Te tocaré sólo si tú me tocas primero. —Para divertirse, apoyó el brazo contra la pared, al lado de ella—. O quizás, esperaré hasta que me pidas, muy dulcemente, que ponga mis manos sobre ti.

Al principio ella le miró como si fuera a soltar un bufido. Pero luego, su mirada se deslizó sobre él, y sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

—Mantendré la distancia —dijo, apartando los ojos—, y te pediré que me toques cuando nieve en el infierno.

—Ya lo hiciste antes. En el jardín.

—Eso fue diferente. —Sus mejillas ardieron, más enrojecidas. Cuando él no hizo ningún comentario, ella exclamó—: Eso_ fue diferente_. La estatua me atraía. Tú no lo haces.

—No digas más, pequeña bruja. Podrías llegar a lamentar esas palabras.

Su furia hacia él aumentó, pero no negó sus palabras.

Él aprovechó su ventaja.

—Número tres: Llevaré la ropa cuando la situación lo requiera, y sólo entonces.

Silencio.

Mujer obstinada.

—Esos son los ajustes que deseo. Si no son aceptables… —Su voz enmudeció, dejándole a ella deducir las consecuencias.

Un suspiro lo bastante fuerte como para que llegará el dulce aire a las mejillas, salió de sus labios.

—Está bien, los acepto, vale. ¿Ya estás contento?

—No tan contento como me gustaría estar. —Él extendió la mano, con la intención de deslizar la yema del dedo a través de su mejilla. Entonces recordó su regla y su propio requisito. A no ser que ella lo pidiera, no podía tocarla. Murmurando una maldición, dejó caer la mano a un lado.

Ella cogió la sábana y la empujó hacia él.

—En esta ocasión es necesaria la ropa. Ya que no conoces las normas y costumbres de mi planeta, tendrás que fiarte de mí en esto.

Frunciendo el ceño, él cubrió otra vez la parte inferior con el trapo.

—Agradezco a Dios que sólo tengamos que aguantarnos el uno a el otro hasta mañana por la mañana —refunfuñó ella—. De otra forma, podría morir de la tensión.

Más divertido que irritado, él dijo:

—¿Eres siempre tan desagradable con tus invitados?

Ella onduló la mano en el aire una vez, dos veces.

—No soy desagradable.

—Sí, lo eres, y respondona, también. Pero para mañana al amanecer, quizás estés demasiado saciada como para discutir conmigo.

Su mandíbula se apretó con tanta fuerza que él temió que se rompería el hueso. Pero con un esfuerzo visible, ella logró relajarse.

—Vámonos a casa —dijo—. Estoy demasiado cansada para tratar contigo por esta noche. —Con esto, giró y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Si rompo una de tus reglas —la dijo detrás de ella—, te permitiré que me azotes por todo mi cuerpo con esa lengua tan regañona.

Ella casi se ahogó ante eso, y él requirió de toda sus fuerzas para sofocar la risa. Ah, la vida nunca había parecido tan llena de futuros placeres. Por ahora, estaba libre de la maldición de Volturi. En cuestión de horas, se perdería entre los muslos suaves de una mujer. Y volvería a casa por la mañana. ¿Qué más podía desear un hombre?

* * *

Chicas les gusta? lamentablemente solo hay 2 comentarios y siento que no les llama la atención

Prefieren que adapte otra? ustedes mandan


	5. capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**Este capitulo es super especial para Alexandra Stewart mil gracias por estar aquí conmigo y ser mi segundo y ultimo comentario, gracias por confiar en mi. :)**

* * *

CAPÍTULO 4

**_E__stoy en graaaaaves problemas_**, pensó Bella.

Se metió en su camioneta, con el motor apagado; sentada simplemente allí, agarrando con tanta fuerza el volante que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Edward se sentó a su lado, en el asiento del pasajero, ajeno a las escandalosas sensaciones que revoloteaban en el interior de ella. ¿Lamerlo por todas partes? La idea le atraía más que nadar en una gigantesca bañera de Hershey's Kisses (bombones de chocolate) derretidos, aunque fuera en contra de cada gramo de sentido común que poseía. Contrariamente a lo que Edward podía pensar, los hombres machistas y desesperados no calentaban su sangre en el buen sentido.

Bueno, por norma general.

Su "harás esto" y "harás aquello" la irritaban_ sin límite_, pero aquella irritación no conseguía borrar su atracción. Él era simplemente tan pecaminosamente sexy, tan inevitablemente masculino. Él sabía de su atractivo y de sus armas de seducción y no vacilaba en usarlas en su propio beneficio.

Con sus palabras, sus miradas y sus suaves caricias, él había dejado claro cuales eran sus intenciones. Muchas veces, durante sus conversaciones, ella había dudado, preguntándose si simplemente se rendía o si seguía resistiéndose. ¿Y si resistiéndose, sólo posponía lo inevitable?

La intuición le decía que este hombre no sólo podría darle la noche más salvaje de su vida, sino que podría curarla del Síndrome de la Primera Cita. Él no andaba con las piernas arqueadas o hablaba con un tono nasal. No, él poseía el paso de un cazador, fuerte y seguro. Su ronca voz le provocaba temblores de placer, no temblores de repulsión. Ella no lo había visto comer, pero dudaba que se comiera los guisantes de uno en uno. No creía ni que tuviera la paciencia de masticarlos.

Él no era del tipo paciente.

Aún así, eso no le desagradaba tanto como debería hacerlo.

—¿Cómo pones este vehículo en marcha? —A su lado, Edward abrió la puerta del coche, pero no se bajó. Simplemente cerró la puerta otra vez, luego la volvió a abrir y cerrar, los goznes chirriaron con cada movimiento.

—Sigue intentándolo así —refunfuñó ella, todavía perdida en sus pensamientos.

Cuando una pasaba por alto su impaciencia, su comportamiento machista y su inclinación a desobedecer, Edward era casi perfecto. Y _realmente _ la excitaba de un modo que nunca había experimentado antes.

¿Y qué si lo hacía? ¿Si aceptaba el placer que él le ofrecía?

Un simple roce de su cuerpo contra el suyo casi había hecho que ella experimentara su primer orgasmo. No se imaginaba lo que el contacto con su cuerpo entero, piel contra piel, la profunda introducción de su miembro en su interior podrían hacerle. Matarla, lo más probable, ¡pero qué manera de morir! Sin embargo, a pesar de su Yo-puedo-darte- el- clímax- de- tu- vida y su magnetismo sexual, él realmente era condenadamente molesto. Con su actitud, se parecía demasiado a sus hermanos. Las cejas de Bella se unieron. Vale, ¿así que tenía que convencerse a si misma para acostarse con él? ¿O ya estaba convencida?

Hora de reagruparse.

Pros: 1. Ella lo había deseado, tanto en su forma de estatua como siendo humano, durante las ultimas tres semanas. 2. Él podía azotar su cuerpo en un placentero soufflé. 3. Él se marchaba a la mañana siguiente.

Contras: 1. Él se marchaba a la mañana siguiente. 2. Su arrogancia le hacía perder los nervios. 3. Ella no era nada más que una obligación necesaria para él, alguien que le era de utilidad de momento.

¿Realmente quería ella ser una "obligación momentánea" en su primera vez?

No.

Ella quería cariño y dulzura, flores y música. Quería palabras bonitas y halagadoras, tal vez hasta un susurrado: " Simplemente tengo que tenerte. No puedo vivir sin ti. Si no te toco pronto moriré. Por favor. Te lo ruego. "

Bueno, tal vez era un poco exagerado. Pero ella sabía, _sabía_ que quería más de lo que Edward le daría.

Así que los contras ganaron. El hombre a su lado, con sus "piérdete- dentro- de- mis ojos" y sus "músculos- para-morirse ", no sería nada más que un huésped. Un huésped que no pagaba, claro.

—Cierra la puerta y abróchate el cinturón —le dijo ella con más fuerza de la que hubiera querido. —Nos vamos ya.

Su expresión se nubló por la confusión, así como un poco por la indignación, y él cerró la puerta de pasajeros con un golpe final.

—En Imperia, viajamos encima de ciervos astados muy parecidos a tus caballos. Esta es la primera vez que estoy dentro del vientre de tu transporte mágico, así que no sé de qué estás hablando. ¿Qué cinturón?

Ella le demostró lo que tenía que hacer.

Edward siguió su ejemplo. Pasó un momento. Él intentó girarse hacia la izquierda y luego hacia la derecha, pero el cinturón dificultó cada movimiento. Frunciendo el ceño, él se lo desabrochó—. No me atraparé dentro de tu transporte.

_Aquí_ vamos otra vez. Bella tragó un suspiro y se preparó para otra discusión. Señor, sabía que si ella le exigiera que esquivara una bala para protegerse, él sólo diría " una mujer recibe órdenes,_ Bells,_ no las da" para luego ser alcanzado por el disparo.

—El cinturón de seguridad está aquí para tu protección —le explicó. Ella agitó sus pestañas de misma manera que hacía que sus hermanos se derrumbasen. Edward ni parpadeó—Si frenara de golpe y tú no lo llevaras, volarías a través del parabrisas, te golpearías la cabeza y morirías —un poco exagerado, ya lo sabía, pero ella no podía imaginar ningún otro argumento que hiciera que la escuchara.

Su ceño se hizo más profundo, pero al menos se lo abrochó de nuevo.

Una vez que estuvieron correctamente colocados, ella arrancó la camioneta y emprendieron el camino. Las ráfagas de aire calientes entraban por la ventana abierta, golpeando sus caras, revolviendo su pelo. Una bocina sonó. Asustada, ella exploró el poco tráfico existente en la carretera y descubrió que el bocinazo no había sido para ella, sino para un conductor que cruzaba de un lado del camino a otro. Acelerando, ella rápidamente lo pasó.

Cuanto más rápido conducía, más relajaba Edward su rígida postura.

—Me gusta la velocidad. —Su risita llegó a sus oídos, caliente, ronca y, ah, tan invitadora.

_Este hombre me molesta,_ se recordó ella.

Ambos se callaron. Lamentablemente, aquel silencio trabajó en su contra. En vez de concentrarse en el tráfico y los conos de obras que separaban la meridiana, sus pensamientos fueron a la deriva, a las circunstancias de Edward. Su curiosidad insaciable pronto anuló sus buenas intenciones.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste atrapado en la estatua?

—Novecientos palmos, setenta y dos días y veinticuatro minutos. —él habló rápidamente, sin dudar, como si nunca hubiera dejado de contar.

—Un palmo es un…

—Año. Un palmo es un año.

—Eso significa que tienes más de novecientos años. —La camioneta zigzagueó un poco y ella la enderezó rápidamente. Él había mencionado que habían pasado varios siglos, pero hasta ahora ella realmente no lo había pensado. —Seguramente no esperas que me crea eso. La mayoría de la gente no alcanza los_ cien años,_ y los que lo hacen no tienen en absoluto tu aspecto. Un hombre de mil años compraría Depends, bebería Ensure y tendría osteoporosis.

Él la observó de una manera extraña.

—No entendí la mayor parte de lo que dijiste,_ Bells,_ aún así, voy a esforzarme por contestar. Una vez que me maldijeron, dejé de envejecer.

—Pero tú envejecerás ahora, ¿no?

—Aun así, no envejeceré a razón de tu mundo. Soy hechicero en parte, y los hechiceros son seres eternos sostenidos por la magia. Inmortales. Si, pueden matarnos con armas físicas como a cualquier criatura de carne y hueso, pero de no ser heridos, nuestra magia nos mantendrá vivos para la eternidad.

—Pero eso es imposi... —cerró con fuerza sus labios. Con todas las cosas de las que había sido testigo esta noche, ¿qué tenia de extraño que un extraterrestre que se parecía a un modelo de ropa interior de Calvin Klein, viviera eternamente?

—Frecuentemente, los mitos y las leyendas de un mundo son realidades en otro. En cuanto a los palmos —dijo él—muchas personas que pasaron por el jardín de noche, hablaban de vampiros y hombres lobo, criaturas que no envejecían. ¿Es tan impensable, entonces, que como esas criaturas, los hechiceros puedan vivir para siempre?

¿Impensable? No. No lo era. ¿Terrorífico? Dios, sí.

—Te creo, Edward. De verdad que lo hago. Solo me sorprendiste, esto es todo —hizo una pausa cuando un pensamiento se le ocurrió —Dijiste que sólo eras un hechicero en parte. ¿Cuánto tiempo vivirás _tú_?

Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

—Eso no te concierne.

—Fácilmente puedo llevarte de vuelta al jardín, ya lo sabes. De hecho, giro ahora mismo—Ella tiró del volante hacia la izquierda, solo para ver su reacción.

—Como obviamente estás tan fascinada por el funcionamiento de mi mundo —dijo él, con tono duro—contestaré a tu última pregunta. Soy el primero y el único mestizo nacido de un mortal y una bruja. Mi vida es una incógnita. Puede que viva la mitad de siempre. Puede que no —hizo una pausa—Ahora tú me contestarás una pregunta a mí.

—Vale.

—¿Qué piensas del amor?

Ella parpadeó ante el cambio tan brusco de tema.

—No estoy segura de entender lo que quieres decir. ¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de que un hombre y una mujer se enamoren el uno del otro?

—Si.

—Bueno, creo que es maravilloso. —Sus cejas se juntaron. —¿Por qué?

En vez de contestarle, él se dio la vuelta y miró por la ventana con una sonrisa satisfecha. Aunque leve, el movimiento hizo que la sábana se separara, revelando una parte de su muslo izquierdo. La barbilla de Bella se alzó._ Mira el camino,_ se auto-ordenó. Pero su mirada regresaba inevitablemente a Edward, y siempre que ella le vislumbraba, su boca se hacía agua por darle un mordisco a aquel muslo dorado._ Él no es un cubo de pollo. _

Edward se movió en su asiento, exponiendo más…y más…por favor, Dios… ¡oh sí! La sábana se abrió completamente por el medio, revelando la longitud entera de su pierna.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó él de repente. —Tu cara está roja y tus ojos parecen hambrientos. Devoradores, en realidad.

Las mejillas de Bella enrojecieron más, y ella dejó de prestar atención a lo que debería.

—No me acostaré contigo, ¿de acuerdo? —Ah Señor, pensó un segundo más tarde de que las palabras salieran de su boca. Ya que estamos, podría haberle preguntado si quería que embadurnara su cuerpo desnudo con helado de caramelo-y-chocolate y se lo lamiera.

Una conocedora risa masculina llenó la pequeña cabina.

Gracias a Dios, él no contestó y el resto del camino pasó en el silencio, un silencio por el que ella se sintió agradecida.

En casa, ella le encontró a Edward una camiseta de Dallas PDT y un par de pantalones de deporte que Emmett se había olvidado. Mientras que Emmett siempre parecía un hombre acogedor y relajado dentro de su ropa, como un hombre que pasa el día perezosamente en casa, tirado en el sofá, viendo la TV y comiendo Twinkies, Edward parecía comestible. Su constitución solida como una roca estiraba el material y dejaba en evidencia cada pulgada de su fuerza física. ¿Alguna vez había parecido algún otro hombre tan_ indecente_ en pantalones de deporte?

**_Nota para mí: Escribir una dura carta a Hanes sobre lo que es apropiado para la ropa de ocio._**

_**P.S. Nunca invitar a Emmett otra vez. Su ropa es obscena.** _

Bella entró en la sala de estar, con su recién vestido extraterrestre a la zaga, detrás de ella. Su mirada fija escaló a través de su espalda, filtrando su calor justo por debajo de su piel. Ella se paró, girando rápidamente, lista para exigirle que apartara la vista, pero, en cambio, se congeló. Por el brillo de sus ojo, sabía que planeaba alguna travesura - como el quitarse pedazo a pedazo toda su ropa. Lejos de enfadarle, el pensamiento hizo que su corazón saltara por la anticipación. ¡El muy condenado! El hombre era demasiado sexy para su propio bien, y en este momento estaba a punto de romper su paz mental.

Ella necesitaba espacio y algún tipo de enema cerebral.

Retrocedió unos pasos.

Edward la siguió. Sus miradas se encontraron y el espacio entre ellos crujió con el conocimiento.

—Si me lo pidieras, _Bells_, podría masajear con mis manos tu cabello y liberarlo de su apretado confinamiento.

Incapaz de pararse, ella miró fijamente las manos en cuestión. Eran duras, fuertes, acostumbradas al trabajo. Las manos de un guerrero. Sí, ella pensó, en las circunstancias adecuadas serían, probablemente, capaces de masajear con una suavidad extrema e interminable ternura... y esa podría ser una de aquellas circunstancias.

Antes de que él pudiera sentir como se ablandaba, sin embargo, plantó sus manos sobre sus caderas y se esforzó en hablar con un tono impertinente.

—El día que te pida que toques mi pelo, ese día te cocinaré una comida de siete platos —lo que quería decir que _nunca_ pasaría. No era su esclava, y además odiaba,_ odiaba_ cocinar.

Pero_ nunca_ era una palabra tan fuerte. Ella _probablemente_ no cocinaría para él... No, eso tampoco funcionaba. Ella no _podía_ cocinar para él. Maldito, maldito, maldito. Si sólo la tensión sexual entre ellos no generara bastante electricidad como para alumbrar el estado entero de Texas.

Edward inclinó la cabeza, con una ceja oscura arqueada y expresión divertida, como si él, de algún modo, hubiera escuchado su deliberación interna. Las esquinas de su boca se elevaron en aquella sonrisa conocedora que ella comenzaba a despreciar.

—Solo ahora no me pedirás que te toque,_ Bells._ Pero lo harás. Muchas veces.

Su ronco tono sugería que poseía un conocimiento sexual que iba más allá del Kama Sutra. Cuando la mayoría de los hombres hablaban, su voz era comparable a una Enciclopedia Británica o una Revista del Radar. Pero la sensualidad de Edward resonaba como una fuerza primitiva de la naturaleza, y él definitivamente inclinaba la balanza a su favor.

El quid del problema de Bella era que ella no tenía mucha experiencia en relaciones con hombres tan impacientes y tan versados en el sexo. Tal rostro de descarada masculinidad nunca había estado presente en ninguno de los hombres con los que ella había salido. Más bien, su altura intimidante y su reservada actitud se habían encargado de que la mayor parte de los avances se hubieran quedado en el intento.

Sobre todo, simplemente no poseía la belleza dulce y angelical que inspiraba fervor. Lo sabía. Todos los demás lo sabían, pero eso no parecía molestar a Edward. Y tal vez ese era el motivo por el que él la afectaba tanto. El por qué a cada momento que pasaba con él sus convicciones se debilitaban un poco más. Era el primer hombre que alguna vez la había mirado como si fuera un bocado suculento para ser devorado en sabrosos mordiscos.

¿Y si no era capaz de volver a encontrar este tipo de química otra vez? ¿Y si nunca encontraba a un hombre que le hiciera_ sentirse_ una mujer, una mujer con necesidades y deseos? Si ella no agarraba a Edward mientras tenía la oportunidad...

_¡Espera!_ Buen Dios, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Él todavía no la había tocado y ella ya estaba a punto de pedirle que la abrazara. Tenía que sofocar este fuego en ciernes que había entre ellos, antes de que las llamas se extendieran y se hiciera imparable.

Hora de empezar "Orientación de Como Pasar la Noche con Bella".

Bella hizo señas para que él se sentara en el sofá. Edward negó con la cabeza.

_¿Por qué me sorprendo?_

—Por favor, siéntate.

Él lo hizo, sonriendo ampliamente todo el rato.

—Ahora —ella comenzó. —Creo que ya he mencionado lo de las reglas, pero me parece que debo mencionarlo otra vez. Excepto cuando te bañes, debes permanecer vestido, tanto dentro como fuera de esta casa. De otra manera te detendrán y te llevarán a la cárcel por exhibicionismo. —Y una magnífica revelación para el oficial que lo arrestará si éste fuera femenino.

—Después de que rompieras el hechizo, no fui arrestado mientras estuve de pie, desnudo, en el jardín —indicó él. —Y creo que ya sabes que el baño no es el único momento en que la ropa es un estorbo. ¿Qué me dices de esos largos combates de "_aporreamiento"_?

—Como tú no serás _aporreado_ en esta casa, no tengo la necesidad de responder a esa pregunta.

Él cruzó los brazos y le dirigió una mirada divertida.

—Tus negaciones se vuelven pesadas.

Su tono tan seguro de sí mismo la molestó, después ella colocó sus manos sobre sus caderas y lo miró airadamente.

—¿Alguna vez consideraste el hecho de que yo podría tener novio? ¿Alguien de la que estuviera enamorada y estuviera comprometida?

Un minuto dio paso al siguiente, y aún así él no contestó. Ella sabía que había oído cada palabra que dicha, aunque solo fuera porque había gritado más fuerte que de lo que ladraba el perro del vecino.

—¿Y bien? Di algo.

Algo oscuro, intenso y desesperado brilló en sus ojos, pero fue rápidamente enmascarado por la indiferencia. Sin embargo, su voz no era nada indiferente cuando dijo:

—Si tienes un hombre, no deberías haberme tocado como lo hiciste. No deberías haberme besado.

Bella desvió la mirada con aire culpable y notó que la luz del contestador automático destellaba.

—¿Es así? ¿Tienes un hombre?

Luego su tono se volvió amable cuando le preguntó:

—Este buñuelo está delicioso, ¿Quiere un mordisco?

Con movimientos lentos, ella se apartó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja. Por alguna razón, ella simplemente decidió no mentirle sobre eso.

—No, no tengo novio —_su_ tono se endureció cuando le dijo—y te has comido mi buñuelo, sucio bastardo.

—Entonces yo no veo ningún problema. —Esta vez él habló con una voz pesada, ronca que cualquier tejano autentico habría estado orgulloso de tener. —Tú me deseas, Yo te deseo. Podemos darnos placer el uno al otro…y quizás incluso amarnos.

¿Amor? Ella inspiró aire.

—Apenas me conoces —hizo una pausa cuando se lo ocurrió una idea—oh Dios mío, eres uno de esos perdedores que le dicen a una mujer que la aman simplemente para llevársela a la cama.

—No he dicho nada de quererte,_ Bells._ —Sus rasgos se tensaron, revelando cuánto lo había ofendido. —A veces el honor es todo lo que un hombre tiene, y yo nunca me deshonraría mintiendo acerca de mis emociones. Simplemente deseé informarte que no me importaría si tú me ofrecieras tu corazón.

Y eso era mucho peor, pensó ella secamente.

—En el fondo eres un romántico, _Eddie_. Realmente lo eres. Y ahora ya hemos terminado con esta conversación. —Bella llegó de una zancada a su mesilla y pinchó el botón de encendido de su contestador automático.

—¡Ey!, pequeña. Me voy de la ciudad por unos días y quisiera saber si podía tomarte prestado tu...

La voz de su hermano se apagó de golpe cuando Edward saltó a través del cuarto y golpeo la pequeña caja negra hasta hacerla añicos.

—Edwaaard —gritó ella. —¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—No percibí ningún tipo de magia de la caja y aún así, eso habló. —Desvió la mirada hacia la destartalada la caja como si esperara que, de algún modo, los pedazos se juntaran y saltaran al ataque. —El aparato debe ser realmente poderoso para ocultar tal poder.

—La grabación de voz no es magia.

Él no respondió, ni se movió para indicar que la había oído.

—De ahora en adelante, si no entiendes algo, me lo preguntas.

Ahora él sí que le frunció el ceño como considerándola una "niña tonta".

—Mientras pierdo el tiempo preguntando, el enemigo puede encontrar su oportunidad para atacar.

—¡Mi contestador automático no es tu enemigo!

—No, ahora no —contestó él con aire de suficiencia.

—Maldita sea, Edward. No puedes simplemente destruir mis cosas. Tienes que...maldita sea —dijo ella otra vez. —Me hiciste decir una palabrota. —Bella buscó dentro de su bolsillo y le entregó dos monedas. Ante su ceja levantada a modo de interrogación, ella le explicó su intento de hablar correctamente, como una dama.

Edward se rió.

—Me debes más que esto —sostuvo las monedas entre sus dedos y las inspeccionó. —Desde el momento en que me besaste por primera vez, tus muchos insultos casi me tienen chamuscados los oídos.

_No pienses en sus besos. No pienses en sus besos._

—Lo que dije en el jardín no cuenta. Yo estaba en medio de una crisis.

—Crisis o no, todavía recuerdo tus palabras, justo antes de que envolvieras tu palma alrededor de mi...

—Es suficiente. —Él no hablaba de maldiciones ahora; se refería a su anterior confesión._ Maldito, has_ _invadido mis fantasías_, eso es lo que ella creía que había dicho. —Estoy segura que oíste mal. Y para tu información, cuando toqué tu...Bueno, eso fue un accidente. —Antes de que él pudiera añadir algo más, ella dijo—¡pero mira que tarde que es! —intentó fingir que estudiaba su reloj de pulsera, sólo para comprender que no llevaba reloj. —¿Estás listo para irte a la cama?

Pregunta incorrecta.

—He estado listo durante mucho tiempo. —Su intensa mirada fija se deslizó sobre ella con el suficiente calor como para incinerarla. —Todavía estoy listo.

_Sí, lo estás,_ ella pensó con un suspiro. Pero esto requería una negación rotunda, no recordar "su-hermoso-cuerpo- que- yo- podría- lamer- por- todas- partes ". Antes de que ella pudiera hacer una observación mordaz, Edward habló de nuevo.

—Me gustaría bañarme antes de…dormir. —vaciló tanto en la palabra "dormir" que más bien daba a entender "hacer el amor contigo".

Tragando, Bella condujo a Edward al cuarto de baño y le mostró como utilizar la ducha.

—Coloca una pequeña cantidad de champú en tu mano y enjabónate con la espuma el pelo. Si se te mete en los ojos…—Su voz se quebró al final, ya que mientras ella hablaba, Edward agarró el dobladillo de su camisa y tiró del material sobre su cabeza. — Ehhh, intenta que no te entre jabón en los ojos o te escocerán tanto que querrás que te los arranquen. Y yo simplemente, podría darte el gusto.

La camisa aterrizó en el suelo.

Ella había visto su pecho antes — y una parte más extensa — pero no pareció importar. Cada vez que veía su piel maravillosamente bronceada, tenía la misma reacción. Calor. Calor ardiente que estallaba en llamas. Su instinto de conservación se impuso a base de patadas esta vez, y mantuvo sus hormonas bajo control.

_Tengo que dejar de reaccionar así. _

—De buen grado colocaría ese jabón sobre mis ojos —dijo él con voz baja y melosa— si supiera que alejarías el dolor con besos.

—Seré yo quien ponga jabón en tus ojos si no paras con esto.

Su sonrisa viajó sobre ella como una caricia, suave y maravillosamente erótica.

—Eso si yo te permito presionar tu cuerpo contra el mío, para hacerlo.

Ella no hizo caso de aquel comentario, así como del revoleteo en su estómago.

—Cuando termines, corta el agua y coloca todo en su sitio. Y si no lo entendiste, déjame que te lo explique de otra forma. No abandones el cuarto de baño sin haberlo recogido. —Dicho esto, ella corrió hacia la puerta.

—No tienes mi permiso para marcharse. —Con la experiencia de un militar entrenado, él se movió delante de ella, parándola justo antes de la fuga.

Ella retrocedió.

—No necesito tu permiso para nada.

—Eres una mujer —explicó él.

—Y tú muy observador, ¿verdad?

Él suspiró.

—Debes lavar mi espalda.

—Lávate tú la espalda.

Bella se movió lentamente y dió un paso hacia delante. Otro. Y otro. Casi estaba allí. Si solamente se apartara de su camino…

—Como está claro que no me entiendes, lo explicaré de otra forma. Mis músculos todavía están rígidos por mi confinamiento y requieren del toque tierno de una hembra.

—No tocaré tu espalda por ninguna razón ya que sé que tú lo considerarás como parte de tus modificaciones de las reglas. Terminaré desnuda y en la bañera contigo.

Sus largas pestañas bajaron en una apreciación lenta, atractiva.

—¿Sería tan malo?

—¡Sí!

Él se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y sonrió.

—Puedo prometerte que disfrutarás cada momento.

—Estoy segura de que puedes, pero aun así no estoy interesada.

Le empujó y cerró la puerta firmemente detrás de ella. Sola en el pasillo, trató de no imaginarse toda esa gloriosa piel cubierta de brillantes burbujas de jabón.

No lo consiguió.

Él surgió media hora más tarde en una nube de vapor. Un olor limpio y fresco, floral, lo envolvía. Por suerte, se había puesto los pantalones. Lamentablemente, no llevaba puesta la camisa, y él era, sin duda, pura carne cien por cien Imperia. Las gotitas de agua goteaban de su pelo y bajaban por las ondulaciones de su pecho, reuniéndose en su ombligo. Su boca se secó, y ella quiso, desesperadamente, lamer la humedad de su piel.

Señor, ¿cuándo había visto ella una criatura tan sexual?

—Todo tu 'champú' olía a perfume de mujer —acusó él.

Y de seducción, añadió ella silenciosamente.

—¿Todavía tienes hambre? —Las palabras surgieron como un graznido.

Él se animó.

—¿Me alimentarás?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

Se dirigieron a la cocina y Bella usó aquel tiempo para refrescar su ardiente deseo. Mientras hacía sutiles ejercicios de respiración, juntó los ingredientes necesarios para hacer un bocadillo de pavo. Ella sabía cocinar, muy bien, además. Pero en realidad no había cocinado una auténtica comida desde que salió de casa de su padre a la edad de dieciocho años. Una pequeña rebelión, supuso, por todos los años que tuvo que preparar el desayuno, el almuerzo y la cena para los hombres de la casa.

—No soy tu chef personal —le dijo a Edward— presta atención. La próxima vez, te lo harás tú. ¿Estás observando? —Antes de que pudiera contestar, comenzó, trabajando mientras hablaba. —Pan. Mayonesa. Queso. Pavo. Lechuga. Tomate. Pan. ¿Lo tienes?

Él cabeceó, y Bella le dio el bocadillo. Se comió la maldita cosa como si nunca hubiera probado nada más delicioso en toda su vida. Definitivamente eso no era masticar. De hecho, de algún modo, hizo del simple acto de masticar una hazaña apasionada. Su fuerte mandíbula se movida rápidamente. Potente e intensa.

¡Maldita sea! Ella necesitaba encontrar alguna cosa de él que no le atrajera. El Síndrome de Primea Cita era preferible a la Enfermedad Obsesiva.

Edward se preparó tres bocadillos más.

—¿Cómo son las casas en tu mundo? —le preguntó ella, sentándose su lado.

Habló entre mordisco y mordisco, con ojos cálidos por los recuerdos.

—Son mucho más grandes que las que tenéis aquí. Las piedras son más coloridas, las salas abiertas y fácilmente accesibles. A veces, parece que el cielo cubre el suelo.

Se bebió medio cartón de leche, luego se inclinó hacia atrás en su silla con un gruñido satisfecho.

—Seguro que es muy hermoso.

—Sí, lo es.

—Vamos. Te enseñaré donde dormirás. Solo.

—Tu continuo rechazo me humilla. —el irónico comentario fue dicho con una sonrisa igualmente irónica.

—Algo que necesitas —refunfuñó ella.

Andando por el pasillo, un dulce olor a vainilla le llegó hasta las ventanas de su nariz. Era la única cosa que le gustaba del lugar. El olor. Decorado al estilo contemporáneo, el interior era demasiado atrevido, demasiado moderno, y carente de carácter. En vez de madera, las paredes parecían tapizadas con un metal de plata. En vez de alfombras o revestidos de madera, los suelos estaban cubiertos con un mosaico de azulejos. Los apliques de luz parecían garras de cerámica de animales. Ella hubiera preferido una lámpara de araña que iluminara con cientos de prismas de cristal.

Bella sabía que había comprado la casa por los motivos equivocados. Su padre, que tendría un infarto si se enteraba de que un extraterrestre macho se quedaba a pasar la noche con ella, creía que sólo los hombres podían ganarse la vida como reformadores de casas, o en realidad, en cualquier otro trabajo. Ella había querido demostrarle que ella, una mujer, tenía éxito en su negocio.

Hasta ese día, él no se creía que ella se ganaba sola su dinero y no lo cogía prestado de sus hermanos.

Ryan Swan había sido criado por las enseñanzas de la " la vieja escuela". Los hombres trabajaban y ganaban el dinero mientras que las mujeres cocinaban galletas en el horno, cuidaban de los niños y dedicaban sus vidas enteras a complacer a sus maridos. (Muchos pensaban igual que Edward.) Tal vez ese fuera el motivo de que, dieciséis años después de quedarse viudo, su padre no se había vuelto a casar. Ninguna mujer en su sano juicio lo aceptaría. Él ladraba órdenes como un sargento y esperaba total obediencia de aquellos a su alrededor.

Cuando era niña, aquel tipo de ideología fácilmente podría haber aplastado su espíritu. Aunque sus hermanos intentaron protegerla de las bajas expectativas de su padre. Ellos la habían acogido como uno de los suyos, la habían vestido con vaqueros y zapatillas de deporte en vez de lazos y blondas. Ella los había seguido a cada paso. Les había ayudado a coger ranas, tumbada al lado suyo, pescándolas en una charca cercana, y sosteniéndolas mientras ellos luchaban en el fango.

Alcanzaron el dormitorio de invitado.

— Aquí es —dijo ella, tirando del interruptor. El cuarto se iluminó al instante. —El cuarto de baño, o sala, o como quiera que tú lo llames, está tras esa puerta lateral. No es nada tan magnífico como lo que describiste, pero es cómodo y privado.

Fascinado por el origen de la luz, Edward apenas registró sus palabras. Con la punta del dedo, bajó el interruptor de plata. La oscuridad inundó la pequeña estancia. Cuando levantó el interruptor, la luz otra vez salió de la fuente elevada.

—De nuevo no percibo nada de magia, y aún así… —Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Siguió moviendo el interruptor. —No imaginaba que tu mundo fuera capaz de tales cosas. Primero una caja habladora y ahora iluminación inmediata.

Bella rió en voz baja, encantada por su fascinación por la tecnología.

—¿Qué usa tu mundo como fuente de luz?

—Gemas_ Lamori_.

—¿Son mágicas?

—No, están vivas.

No podía imaginarse unas piedras vivientes.

—Incluso en Imperia, un mundo con grandes y deCullenolladas capacidades místicas, nadie ha conseguido dominar aún la iluminación mágica.

—Aquí tampoco. Confiamos en la electricidad.

—Desconozco esa palabra —tiró del interruptor varias veces más.

Como explicarlo…—Electricidad es una entidad fundamental de la naturaleza que consiste en sustancias negativas y positivas llamadas respectivamente electrones y protones —soltó la definición de Webster con facilidad, —este fenómeno es observable en la atracción y repulsión de cuerpos electrificados por la fricción y en fenómenos naturales —después de todo, los cables y circuitos eran una parte importante de su trabajo, y Dios sabía cuántas clases tenía que soportar.

La luz continuó encendiéndose y apagándose.

—¿Cuenta la habitación con tu aprobación?

—Bastará. Por ahora. —Edward soltó el pequeño interruptor e inspeccionó su nueva habitación. El cuarto que le ofrecía era amplio, pero lo mejor, es que tenía el artículo más importante en la vida de un hombre después de su arma, su_ horri_ y la comida. Una cama "Por _Elliea_, no era la cama de Bella, que es la que él hubiera querido" pensó secamente, pero una cama después de todo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con 'por ahora'? —exigió ella.

Él ocultó su diversión detrás de una amable expresión. Había esperado esa respuesta de esta mujer que seguía rechazando todos los placeres que le ofrecía; sólo que no esperaba que la dijera con tanta fuerza. Qué pequeña zorra seguía siendo, mandona e imprudente.

Compleja, también.

Desde que alcanzó su decimocuarto cumpleaños, mujeres de todas las edades, tamaño y color habían acudido a su cama, preparadas y dispuesta por sus favores. Casi todas le habían ofrecido su amor, algo que humildemente había aceptado, aunque sin darlo él a cambio. No, Edward comprendió que sería engañarlas. Le había dado a Tanya todo lo que tenía para dar, incluyendo su corazón. Había sido hechizado por su belleza misteriosa y hechicera, su buena disposición a agradar. Sólo más tarde descubrió que ella no sentía nada por él, que simplemente había seguido las órdenes de su hermano.

De todos modos, Edward siempre entendió la conducta de Tanya. La de Bella, no. ¿Por qué se ponía mordaz cada vez que él se acercaba? Demasiadas posibilidades le vinieron a la mente.

¿Un antiguo amante desagradable?

¿Una exagerada modestia?

¿Una necesidad de compromiso?

¿Cuál de ellas se aplicaban a Bella? ¿Todas? ¿Ninguna? Si lo supiera, podría calcular la mejor forma de acercarse a ella. Por el momento, no hacía ningún progreso, y el deseo de su cuerpo de contacto, de cualquier contacto femenino, aumentaba por segundos, creciendo en intensidad y consumiéndolo todo. Todas sus necesidades largamente reprimidas, necesidades que no tenían nada que ver con la rotura de la maldición, martilleaban en su interior.

Quizás debería satisfacer las demandas de su cuerpo sólo y, _después, _perseguir a Bella. A lo mejor esta noche debería dejar de hablar de acostarse con ella y concentrarse en intentar ganarse su amistad. Siempre podría ahogarse en un montón de disponibles cuerpos femeninos una vez que volviera a Imperia, un lugar donde las mujeres estaban dispuestas y complacientes a entregarse sin escrúpulos. Dispuestas a desnudarlo completamente y a tomarlo en sus bocas y cuerpos mientras encontraban su propio placer.

Su mirada se deslizó hacia abajo por la longitud de las curvas de Bella. Bajo la gloriosa luz de la habitación, su cremosa piel brillaba vital y saludable. La curva de sus hombros le otorgaban una encantadora elegancia, y sus tentadoras caderas aumentaban su atractivo. No, decidió. El mejor modo de conseguirla era seduciéndola, tal y como había planeado en un principio. Además, no quería sólo masturbarse. No quería esperar volver a Imperia para tener a una mujer. Ahora mismo, quería _ a esta_ mujer,_ de este_ mundo._ Esta noche_. Tenía toda esa pasión guerrera de Bella dispuesto a quemarlo vivo, y él tenía muchas ganas de quemarse. Y quemarse, y quemarse, y quemarse.

Quizás podría convencerla que durmiera a su lado, ya que ninguna hembra podía resistirse a la presencia silenciosa, seductora de un hombre durante el crepúsculo. Sonrió ampliamente con anticipación. Simplemente, ¿cómo respondería Bella a un toque accidental, a la caricia de su caliente aliento, a un susurro de promesas eróticas?

Ella debía haber sentido la dirección de sus pensamientos porque soltó:

—Tengo otra regla.

Sus manos estaban apretadas en puños. Esas reglas iban a ser su muerte.

—No puedes añadir reglas cuando te resulte conveniente, mujer.

—Puedo y lo haré. Soy la responsable aquí.

—Eso es discutible.

—No, no lo es.

Bella le fulminó con la mirada.

Él, a su vez, la fulminó con la suya.

—He decidido oír esa nueva regla. Puedes hablar.

A Bella no le gustaba en absoluto cuando él usaba aquel tono de "soy un hombre por lo tanto decido el destino del mundo". De todos modos obedeció y habló. —Regla número cuatro: nada de compartir cama.

Sorprendentemente, él no se negó. En cambio, cruzó los brazos sobre su duro pecho y dijo:

—Mi ajuste a esta regla es simple. No compartiré tu cama, pero dormiré en tu habitación. Y si no te gusta, simplemente derribaré la puerta y compartiré tu cama sin tu permiso.

¡Argh! Lejos de estar asustada por su amenaza, o incluso intimidada, Bella estaba furiosa y un poquito exasperada.

—No me siento cómoda compartiendo un cuarto contigo.

—Sin embargo, lo harás —arqueó una ceja oscura en desafío. —¿O tienes miedo de tus reacciones? "

Sus ojos se estrecharon en diminutas rajas, y ella le miró fijamente, resuelta.

—No le tengo miedo a nada.

—¿Entonces por qué no me permites dormir en tu habitación?

—¡Porque no confío en que te quedes en el suelo!

Sus hombros se tensaron con la indignación.

—Te he dado mi palabra.

—Bien, quiero un juramento de sangre.

Frunciendo el ceño, él juró enfadado:

—Te juro, aquí y ahora, que no me uniré contigo bajo las sábanas esta noche. Eso no significa que no puedas unirte a mí en el suelo.

¿Por qué tuvo que poner esa idea en su cabeza? Bella señaló con un dedo a su pecho.

—¿Juras por todo lo que te es sagrado que no intentarás nada?

Las ventanas de su nariz llamearon, pero su tono fue tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

—Ya he contestado a eso.

No, no lo había echo. No realmente. Sólo había prometido quedarse en el suelo. Una imagen de su glorioso cuerpo extendido sobre la alfombra de su dormitorio llenó su mente. ¿Sentiría ella su calor? ¿Notaria su suave aliento? ¿Olería el olor limpio de su piel?

Ella le había mentido hacia un momento. _Tenía miedo_ de sus reacciones. Mucho miedo. Pero, a pesar de su miedo, iba a dejarle que se quedara en su cuarto. Señor, lo haría. Iba a dejarle quedarse en su cuarto.

Su hermano Erik siempre decía_" Mantén _a los amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca". Edward no era su enemigo, pero estaba segura de que el maldito subiría en su lista negra. El hombre no se metería en su cama, pero había emitido una invitación brillantemente orquestada:_ Unirse. _

Si él creía, ni aunque fuera solo durante un minuto, que cedería ante aquella invitación, pronto averiguaría que su erección era en la última cosa en la que pensaba. Bueno, casi la última. Vale, ella no podía dejar de pensar en la maldita cosa. Era_ enorme. _

_Soy una idiota,_ pensó.

—Por si acaso tienes alguna idea en mente, que sepas que dormiré con una maza en una mano y un bote de pimienta en la otra.

Su expresión se volvió burlona.

—Por si acaso_ tú _tienes alguna idea, que sepas que dormiré con una pluma en una mano y aceite de masaje en la otra.

Con aquellas palabras sonando en sus oídos, Bella sabía que no conseguiría dormir mucho. Ante el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza, ella se masajeó las sienes en un vano intento de alejarlo.

**_Realmente, estoy en graves problemas..._**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**Ya regresee bueno solo fue un dia que melodramática no?**

**chicas ya van a comenzar clases y ayer fui a comprar útiles y camisas etc etc.**

**Bienvenidas a las nuevas y mil gracias a mis veteranas**

* * *

CAPÍTULO5

—Llevo tiempo imaginándome todo lo que me gustaría hacerte, Bells. ¿Te imaginas todo lo que te gustaría hacerme?

Oh, sí. Sí, ella definitivamente se lo imaginaba.

—En mi mente veo a mis manos coger tus pechos, masajeándolos suavemente, mientras mi lengua lame lentamente un pezón y espera ansiosa hacer lo mismo con el otro.

Como durante toda la pasada hora, la ronca voz de Edward se deslizaba como la seda, baja, lisa y melosa, tocando a Bella en la oscuridad y dejando un rastro ardiente a su paso. Acalorada, estaba tendida en la cama, con una gruesa y suave colcha cubriéndola. Pero era el hombre tumbado en el suelo el responsable de que su sangre se calentara, no su colcha.

Bella trató de recordar por qué estaba tan determinada a oponerse a él. Realmente tenía unos motivos, ¿no? Simplemente no los recordaba, y no estaba segura cuanto más aguantaría antes de que metiera todas sus preocupaciones en un cajón y se rindiera. El apasionado asalto de Edward, que había comenzado mucho antes de que empezara a hablar, destruía rápidamente todas sus defensas.

—¿Quieres sentir el calor de mi lengua?

Obligándose a si misma a no soltar un ¡SÍ!, apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que probablemente se le quedarían unas arrugas permanentes. De todos modos, ¿por qué le había permitido a Edward dormir en su habitación? ¿Y por qué, por el amor de Dios, estaba todavía en la cama y no en el suelo con él?

—Tu cuerpo suplicará silenciosamente que te toque entre las piernas —siguió despiadadamente—. Pero no te tocaré allí con mis dedos. No, bajaré besando tu estómago y te probaré con mi boca, moviendo mi lengua a izquierda y derecha, luego en círculos, creando una fricción caliente, mojada.

—¡Prometiste que no intentarías nada!

—Nunca prometí que no hablaría o lo imaginaría. Y lo que me imagino ahora mismo es muy travieso. Tú estás...

Ella dejó caer su maza y el bote de pimienta en el colchón, que, en realidad, eran un bote de laca para el cabello y una botella de agua, y se tapó con las manos las orejas, amortiguando su voz. Comenzó a roncar como un viejo con una sirena antiniebla pegada en la garganta. Todo el tiempo imaginándose que colocaba los azulejos del cuarto de baño y que les echaba la lechada para que se secara, cualquier cosa con tal de impedir que su mente pensara en cuerpos desnudos y grandes placeres.

Nunca me das lo que quiero, se quejó su cuerpo, y quiero a Edward.

Acallándolo, su mente le replicó. ¡Es que no tenemos bastantes problemas!

Azulejo. Lechada. Azulejo. Lechada. Con la voz de Edward amortiguada y su imaginación ocupada colocando azulejos, despacio, muy despacio, sus sensibilizados nervios se calmaron. El escozor de la anticipación se aquietó. Cuando creyó que había transcurrido el tiempo suficiente, dejó de fingir los ronquidos y se quitó las manos de los oídos.

El bendito silencio le saludó.

Entonces, como si él estuviera en armonía con ella en cada acción, cada sentimiento y pensamiento, Edward dijo:

—Sólo di las palabras, Bells. Dilas y danos a los dos la liberación.

—De acuerdo, diré las palabras —sus uñas se clavaron profundamente en sus piernas, dejando marcadas unas medias lunas—. Diré cállate o márchate. ¡Por favor! Tenemos que madrugar y ya son las dos de la mañana. Después de que te lleve ante el psíquico, tengo que ir a trabajar. Necesito descansar.

Cinco. Diez. Quince minutos pasaron. Él no habló más. Ella hasta ni lo oyó respirar.

En el silencio que siguió, los párpados de Bella comenzaron a cerrarse. Ella cogió la laca para el cabello otra vez, lista a saltar de la cama y golpearlo con él en la cabeza si él se atrevía siquiera a roncar. Al cabo de un rato, su agarre se relajó y rodó a un lado. Su último pensamiento antes de que su mente fuera a la deriva, antes de sucumbir a la oscuridad, fue que aquel hombre necesitaba que lo amordazaran, y que ella mereciera unos azotes por permitirle entrar aquí desnudo.

La mañana amaneció clara y despejada.

—Yo también necesito despejarme —refunfuñó Bella.

Luego gimió. Sus ojos ardían y su cabeza palpitaba. Necesitaba un atracón de proteínas o pronto se encontraría en un hospital, hundida en un coma por tomar cafeína.

Normalmente hacía ocho kilómetros de footing cada mañana. Hoy, sin embargo, iba a hacer una excepción. En este momento, no podría hacer footing ni al cuarto de baño aunque su vejiga dependiera de ello.

Las sábanas y mantas se enredaban a su alrededor como el capullo de una mariposa. Se quejó con un pequeño suspiro mientras se peleaba con ellas para liberarse. Había algo tirado en el suelo, pero como no era un batido de proteínas, no se inclinó para recogerlo. Frotándose los ojos, llegó a trompicones hasta el cuarto de baño.

Se lavó la cara, luego se cepilló los dientes y el pelo. El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo estaba vidrioso por... algo. Cansancio. Mucho cansancio. Esperando que el agua caliente, y mucho vapor, la ayudara, se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió, se colocó su bata, sintiéndose menos grogui, pero todavía ansiando un atracón de dulce fruta. Una vez que por sus venas corrieran bastante B12 como para estimular a los jubilados de Sandy Meadows, estaría lo suficientemente despierta como para tratar con Edward.

¡Edward!

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron consternados ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado del atractivo extraterrestre de "casi dos metros" que dormía en su cuarto?

Con palpitaciones en el corazón, y ondeando su blanco albornoz, salió corriendo del cuarto de baño; explorando el suelo, sólo vio el bote de laca.

Edward se había ido.

Lo único que recordaba su presencia era la almohada arrugada y la manta enredada, juntas en un montón a los pies de su cama. Ella cogió algo de ropa del armario y se la puso a toda prisa mientras corría a través del cuarto. Apenas había conseguido cerrar la cremallera de sus pantalones vaqueros cuando entró en la sala de estar. Ningún signo de su extraterrestre.

¿Y si su madre lo había tele transportado de vuelta? Peor, ¿y si estaba todavía aquí, en su casa, examinando sus cosas? El estómago de Bella se hizo un nudo cuando se imaginó su ropa sucia esparcida por el suelo y sus electrodomésticos rotos y tirados por ahí. Atravesó el comedor, como si carbones ardientes fueran cocidos a fuego lento bajo sus pies.

Entonces lo vio.

Estaba de pie en la cocina, tarareando una canción que ella no reconoció. De espaldas a ella, saqueaba el contenido de su frigorífico. Un suspiro de alivio pasó a través de sus labios cuando notó que llevaba la ropa que le había dado anoche. Excepto que ahora su camisa estaba arrugada y los pantalones colgaban bajos sobre su cintura, burlándose de ella, atormentándola, porque un leve soplo de aire podría hacerlos resbalar hasta el suelo.

Era peligroso arder de esa forma ante la mera visión de él. Pero no sabía cómo controlar su reacción.

Bella se aclaró la garganta.

Con un movimiento fluido, Edward giró y desenvainó un cuchillo atado con una correa a su tobillo, listo para golpear. Esa acción la asustó tanto, que sólo pudo parpadear, incapaz de correr, mucho menos de respirar. Él estaba allí de pie, con ese aura mortal de un hombre que sabía exactamente cómo luchar, cómo matar y mutilar, cada una de esas acciones tan aterradoras como el arma en sí misma. Cuando él comprendió quién era ella, relajó su postura y devolvió la hoja a su improvisada funda. Incluso aunque el cuchillo estuviera ahora oculto, los latidos de su corazón no redujeron la marcha. Nadie debería ser capaz de moverse tan rápido o ser tan mortífero.

—Buenos días, Bells —le dirigió una media sonrisa que borró las duras líneas de su boca—. ¿Dormiste bien?

—No. No lo hice —mordió su labio inferior, mirando aún fijamente la hoja envainada—. ¿Qué haces con ese cuchillo?

—Necesitaba un arma.

—¿Por qué?

Con un encogimiento de hombros, se volvió hacia la nevera.

—No te interesa saberlo.

—Sí, en cuanto que llevas mi arma.

—Si tanto te interesa, es para mí protección. Si... —la enfrentó otra vez, esta vez fulminándola con la mirada, como si todo dependiera de ella— …viajo a Imperia hoy, debo de estar preparado antes de que mis enemigos me encuentren por casualidad.

Ya le había dicho antes que se iría a casa después de que ella lo llevara ante el psíquico, pero realmente no había considerado lo lejos que era eso hasta este momento. Por alguna razón que no entendía, el pensamiento de que se fuera de la Tierra, de pronto la entristeció. Ella quería que se fuera, desde luego, sólo que no a tantos años luz de distancia.

¿Y por qué tanta prisa por volver, de todos modos? ¿Acaso tenía una familia: una esposa e hijos que esperaban su regreso? Bella casi pronunció una retahíla de las peores palabrotas que conocía. Aquí estaba ella, deseando a Edward, triste porque la abandonaba y él muy bien podría estar casado.

Aunque no iba a preguntarlo. Ellos no tenían ningún tipo de relación y, como seguramente le diría, eso no era asunto suyo.

—¿Estás casado?

¡Maldita sea! La pregunta surgió antes de que pudiera detenerla. El hombre había tratado de seducirla, después de todo.

—Casado es unido de por vida, ¿no?

—Sí. Significa eso.

—Entonces, no —de pronto la miró ofendido—. Si fuera así, yo no te habría tocado.

—Oh.

No estoy aliviada, pensó, mientras olas de una emoción desconocida recorrían sus venas. Estoy simplemente contenta de que el hombre tenga algo de moralidad.

—Así que, ¿conoces la forma de volver a casa?

—Sólo si encontramos un verdadero místico y sólo si... —se paró y miró a lo lejos.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo si me acuesto contigo?

—No. Sólo si te enamoras de mí —contestó él rotundamente.

Ella parpadeó.

—No entiendo.

—Es parte de la maldición. Tú me liberaste. Ahora, libremente y de corazón, debes ofrecerme tu amor o volveré a convertirme en piedra. Esta vez, para siempre.

—Es broma, ¿no? ¿Intentas llevarme a la cama otra vez? —ella se rió, el sonido débil e inseguro.

—¿Realmente crees que bromearía sobre mi libertad? —la convicción absoluta en su voz sonó alta y clara.

—No —dijo ella suavemente—. Imagino que no.

—Mi hermano lo planeó todo para que otra me besara, una mujer a la que yo desprecio. Creyó que podría ser divertido el que me viera forzado a perseguir a una mujer que aborrezco. Pero fuiste tú, tú y no ella, quien me salvó —Edward suspiró—. No era mi intención contarte todo esto, Bells. Pero eres tan obstinada que pensé que no había otro camino. ¿Puedes intentar, al menos, ayudarme?

—No sé como contestar a eso.

La enormidad de la situación la golpeó como un martillo. El destino de Edward dependía de ella. Dios mío. Él también podía haberle pedido que convirtiera su pelo en oro de catorce quilates y lo tejiera.

—Me temo que, si te dijera que te amo, sería una mentira.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero yo puedo hacer que me ames —dio un paso hacia ella—. Sólo dame una oportunidad y le daré a tu cuerpo un placer inimaginable.

—¿Cómo haría eso que me enamorara de ti?

—El placer corporal a menudo conduce al amor en una mujer.

Por un breve momento, Bella vaciló. Oh, ella no dudaba de su afirmación, y esto era lo que más la asustaba.

—¿Si dijera que sí y terminara entregándote mi corazón, te quedarías aquí conmigo? ¿Durante un tiempo?

Él sacudió rígidamente la cabeza.

—No.

Ella soltó una risa inestable, desprovista de humor.

—Me pides mucho, pero das poco a cambio.

—Eso también lo sé —aunque parecía correctamente apenado, no ofreció una sola concesión—. Puedo hacer que valga la pena, dándote placer.

Señor, ¿qué iba a hacer? No podía decirle que no; arruinaría su vida. No podía decirle que sí; arruinaría la suya.

—Tendrás que darme tiempo para pensar en todo esto.

Él frunció el ceño.

—El tiempo es mi enemigo.

—Bueno, es todo que te ofrezco ahora mismo. Tómalo o déjalo.

Él soltó un largo suspiró.

—Lo tomaré.

Ambos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

—Sabes —dijo ella finalmente para disipar la tensión—, tendrás que usar un poco de magia para afilar ese cuchillo que me robaste —esa línea de conversación parecía bastante inofensiva—. Es para usarlo en la cocina, no en la batalla.

—Antes lo habrás usado para partir animales.

Maravilloso. Simplemente maravilloso.

—He cogido prestadas otras armas de tu casa, también —añadió él.

Como si hablara de algo tan doméstico como unas zapatillas de conejito, él se volvió hacia la nevera, despreocupadamente.

El temor se deslizó por su espina dorsal, glacial y opresivo. La mañana había comenzado mal y cada vez se ponía peor.

—¿Qué, exactamente, has cogido prestado?

Él había encontrado un par de zapatos viejos de Emmett, y observó cómo le mostraba las tijeras atadas con correas a su tobillo izquierdo, el cuchillo sobre su tobillo derecho, la espátula metálica en su cadera y el rodillo de cocina en su espalda, anclada por la cinturilla de sus pantalones.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? —señaló el rodillo de cocina con la mano.

—Cuando las armas afiladas me fallen, golpearé a mi enemigo hasta la sumisión.

—¿Y la espátula?

—No estoy seguro, pero seguramente quien la diseñó estaba pensando en la tortura.

Una tortura, tenía razón.

—No puedes ir por ahí matando y torturando a la gente. Eso no es algo que se haga en este planeta —dijo las palabras con la suficiente fuerza como para que él se enterara—. Ponlo todo en su sitio ahora mismo.

—No —una dura chispa oscureció sus ojos, y sacudió la cabeza—. En esto no me convencerás. Entrando en una situación desconocida, un hombre debe estar preparado para lo peor.

Tenía razón, pensó Bella, pero nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. Estar preparado para lo peor era la primera lección en la autodefensa. Aunque en ninguna de sus clases se había mencionado el derrotar a un atacante con una espátula. Un lápiz, tal vez. Incluso llaves.

Realmente, ¿qué daño podía hacer si se quedaba algunas de esas "armas"? Ella nunca las usaba, de todos modos. Y si le hacían sentirse más seguro, pues eso era lo más importante. No podía imaginarse el ser transportada a otro mundo, sola e indefensa.

—¿Por qué no hacemos un trato? —sugirió—. Puedes quedarte con las tijeras y la espátula... —y sintiéndose como una idiota, añadió— ...pero los cuchillos y el rodillo de cocina permanecerán aquí.

El silencio llenó la estancia mientras él consideraba su oferta.

Finalmente, él cabeceó.

—Acepto el trato. ¿Ves lo dispuesto a negociar y lo razonable que soy?

—Oooh, eres un autentico asno —su cara se iluminó, y ella añadió—, ¡no te daré una moneda, antes besaría tu... De acuerdo, simplemente no es justo!

Sus ojos centellearon con alegría, haciendo que su pálido iris azul brillaran como diamantes en un cielo nocturno.

—No me tomaré la molestia de castigar tu impertinencia... a no ser que, por supuesto, desees el castigo en la cama. Tenemos tiempo suficiente antes de visitar al hechicero.

Ella hizo rodar sus ojos, tratando de exteriorizar frescura y naturalidad. En el interior, sin embargo, su cuerpo gritaba ¡hip, hip, huuurraaa, todavía hay tiempo!

—Asegúrate de que las armas están ocultas cuándo salgamos de casa, ¿vale?

—No soy un jovencito inexperto —su alegría fue sustituida rápidamente por la ira—. Sé que las armas deben ocultarse mientras no haya indicios de batalla.

Bueno. Con cada palabra que decía, su irritación aumentaba. Ahora mismo él parecía listo para atacarla con los cuchillos por haber desafiado e insultado su inteligencia. Hora de cambiar de tema.

—¿Encontraste algo bueno para comer?

—No —su expresión perdió la mayor parte de su irritación—. No me enseñaste a preparar esto —sostuvo un tupperware lleno de pasta. Una delgada capa de queso y mayonesa cubría la superficie.

Ewww, pensó. Él había tratado de hacerse un emparedado con eso.

—Es lo más duro, insípido y asqueroso que he comido alguna vez.

Bella notó varias señales de mordiscos alrededor de las esquinas del tupperware. La risa amenazó con burbujear fuera de su garganta, pero se la tragó.

—Eso es el recipiente, tonto. La comida de verdad está dentro —curioseó el plástico con los dedos. La acción hizo que rozara su mano, enviando una sacudida eléctrica por todo su brazo. Inestable ahora, dejó el plástico a un lado—. De todos modos, no querrás esto para desayunar.

—Pero estoy hambriento, y no tienes nada más —se acarició la mandíbula.

Ufff, alojar a un extraterrestre era más caro de lo que ella había previsto.

—Hay una cafetería a unos quince minutos de aquí. Hacen los mejores batidos. Podemos estar fuera en menos de una hora.

En su rostro brilló débilmente el placer una fracción de segundo antes de que el pánico se colocara allí. Un momento más tarde, se puso pensativo. Negó con la cabeza.

—No —su tono no reflejaba ninguna emoción—. Primero iremos al hechicero. Estoy impaciente por encontrar al que me llevará a casa. Después de eso, me concentraré en ti. Y te conseguiré, Bells. No lo dudes —eso último fue dicho en un tono oscuro, desafiándola a contradecirlo.

Ella jadeó.

—Tú puedes estar dispuesto a saltarte el desayuno, pero yo no. Café y una tortilla con queso, eso...

—No. Está decidido.

—Pero...

—No, Bells.

—Está bien —refunfuñando, cogió la guía telefónica del anaquel bajo el microondas—. Tenemos tiempo para visitar a un psíquico. Uno. Si éste no trabaja, no tendrás suerte por hoy. Tengo hambre y tengo trabajo que hacer, y sólo prometí llevarte a un sitio — rezó simplemente para que él entendiera que eso era lo justo.

—Si lo que quieres es convencerme de comer primero, tales payasadas no son necesarias. He decidido que te permitiré convencerme...en la cama.

Siempre volvía a lo mismo.

—Sabes, cabe la posibilidad de que tú me dieras un millón de orgasmos y yo, aun así, no me enamore de ti. Por tu propio bien, deberías replantearte tu estrategia.

¡Ja! ¡Chúpate esa!, pensó ella, hojeando las páginas amarillas.

—El único modo de estar seguros es dejándome darte un millón de orgasmos.

Sin echarle un vistazo, ella contestó.

—No.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonto como para pensar que sus desafíos eran divertidos? se preguntó Edward. La mujer lo volvía loco con sus negativas. No me toques. No me gustas. No me hagas temblar de placer.

Si la necesitara simplemente debido a la maldición, quizás, el oírle decir que "No" no le molestaría tanto. Pero, sin embargo, cada vez que la veía, hablaba con ella, pensaba en ella, Bella levantaba emociones en su interior que él preferiría no tener. Ella, poco a poco, se le estaba metiendo bajo la piel, y eso no le gustaba. Se suponía que era ella la que se enamoraría de él, y no al revés. Él sabía demasiado bien que estas sensiblerías románticas eran peligrosas.

No comprendía como ella se podía apoderar de él con tanta rapidez y pericia. ¿Manejaba algún tipo de magia que no podía sentir? Quizás. Sí, quizás. Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Maldición, creía que estaba seguro aquí, tanto mágica como emocionalmente. Y aquí estaba él, de pie, queriéndola, necesitándola, como nunca había querido a ninguna otra. Bueno, tenía que hacer algo para evitar enternecerse aún más. Pero, ¿cómo podía luchar contra ella y ganarla al mismo tiempo?

—Aquí hay uno —dijo Bella, su dulce voz interrumpiendo sus pensamientos—. La Casa del Misticismo. Un lugar donde los deseos más profundos son hechos realidad —hizo una pausa—. Me suena a broma pesada, pero tú eres el experto. Está sólo a cinco kilómetros de aquí, y el anuncio dice... " que el dueño posee el poder antiguo de los Druidas" —anunció Bella con voz burlona

¿Druidas? Edward se enderezó y le prestó toda su atención. Aunque no pudiera leer la lengua de Bella, le arrebató el grueso tomo amarillo de sus manos y buscó la página. Druida. Druida. Druida. El nombre golpeaba en su cabeza, como un eco de salvación. Seguramente esto no era ninguna coincidencia. Conocían a la gente de su madre como los Druinn. Quizás fueran los mismos.

—Y bien, ¿qué piensas? —Preguntó Bella, observándolo fijamente por encima del escudo de sus espesas pestañas—. ¿Suena como la clase de lugar que buscabas?

Él asintió

—Es exactamente la clase de lugar que busco. No perdamos más tiempo. Nos vamos inmediatamente.

Bella decidió aceptar que el día sólo iba a peor cuando se encontró parada delante del viejo y destartalado edificio con un neón que rezaba SABÍA QUE ENTRARÍAS en brillantes letras rosadas.

La luz del sol destellaba con fuerza sobre la descolorida pintura amarilla, azul y dorada que decoraba la madera astillada. Faltaban varias tejas de la azotea, y algunas, notó, estaban esparcidas a través del césped delantero y encajados entre los hierbajos. Ella se deprimió ante tal atrocidad y luchó contra el impulso de ofrecer sus servicios, gratuitamente, simplemente por liberar al mundo de esa vista tan horrorosa.

—¿Estás seguro de que es la clase de sitio que buscas? —le preguntó a Edward por tercera vez.

Su mirada exploró el recinto, recogiendo cada detalle.

—¿Es esta la casa del psíquico Druida? —eso era lo mismo que había contestado antes.

—Sí.

—Entonces es exactamente la clase de sitio que busco.

Bella continuó poco convencida.

—En vez de confiar en alguien más, ¿por qué simplemente no juntas tus talones y pides que te envíen de vuelta a casa?

Un músculo se movió en su mandíbula y los segundos pasaron en silencio.

—¿Y bien?

Nada.

No necesito esas ofensas, pensó ella sombríamente. Siempre que le preguntaba algo personal, él se enfadaba, como si ella no tuviera ningún derecho a conocer nada sobre él. Por supuesto, el se llevaría su corazón. ¿Pero darle aunque fuera una diminuta información personal? Infiernos, no.

—Vamos —dijo ella, enfadada con él... y consigo misma—. Vamos a terminar con esto.

El hombre era demasiado reservado, demasiado obstinado y estaría mejor sin él. Si este psíquico tenía el poder de ayudarle, Bella decidió en ese instante que mentiría y le diría que lo amaba sólo para conseguir echarlo de su vida.

Con la cabeza alta, caminó hacia la entrada. Extendió la mano, tocó el pomo y se quedó de pie, esperando. Edward no se acercó a su lado. Frunciendo el ceño, ella se giró. Su extraterrestre estaba de pie en el mismo lugar en el que le había dejado, su barbilla inclinada a un lado, sus piernas separadas.

—No percibo nada de magia aquí —dijo él.

Su propio ceño se hizo más profundo. Él cerró sus ojos y soltó el aire.

—Tampoco sentiste la magia en mi contestador automático, y mira lo que hiciste.

—Esto es diferente.

Ella quiso preguntar por qué era diferente, pero sabía que no conseguiría ninguna respuesta.

—¿Quieres marcharte?

—No —aún así no se acercó a la entrada.

¿Estaba simplemente nervioso? ¿Previendo el éxito? ¿El fracaso? O ¿tenía razón? Realmente no había magia aquí. Ella así lo creía y decidió advertirle de lo obvio.

—Si no hay magia, no serán capaces de ayudarte.

—El más poderoso Druinn es capaz de disfrazar y ocultar su poder.

Pese a todo, no parecía convencido de que ese fuera el caso aquí. De hecho, cada emoción, excepto la convicción, pasó por sus rasgos: duda, esperanza y determinación.

En aquel momento, su comportamiento la conmovió. Él quería volver a casa; no podía culparlo por eso. Si la situación fuera al revés, ella desearía lo mismo y haría algo, usaría a cualquiera, para conseguir lo que quería, y probablemente tampoco compartiría información personal con extraños. Al menos, él era honesto sobre sus intenciones.

—Entremos e intentémoslo —dijo ella suavemente.

—Necesito un momento más.

—Bien. Tómate el tiempo que necesites.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cara. Aunque todo dentro de él gritaba para que abandonara este lugar, no podía alejarse. Si había una posibilidad, por pequeña que fuera, de descubrir lo que necesitaba, tenía que entrar.

Cuando intentó mover sus piernas, sin embargo, se negaron a obedecer. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué lo mantenía allí de pie? ¿La duda? Quizás. Aunque sabía que eso no era todo. Mientras las preguntas se arremolinaban en su mente, una extraña emoción se extendía a través de él, una emoción que no podía identificar... o quizás, no quería identificar.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado en Imperia? Si, como aquí, habían pasado mil palmos, ¿cuántos de sus amigos habían poseído la suficiente magia como para sobrevivir todos esos palmos? ¿Cuántos habían muerto? ¿Cuántos vivían todavía? ¿Cómo lo recibiría su familia? ¿Le darían la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos o lo considerarían un extraño? Edward inspiró profundamente. El suave olor dulce del aire lo sintió sucio en su nariz.

—Estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo —la voz de Bella le abrigó el cuerpo como una capa suave, consoladora.

Su mirada buscó la suya y observó como una serena sonrisa curvaba su boca, una sonrisa que iluminaba toda su cara. Un hombre podría perderse en su sensualidad y olvidar todos sus problemas. Olvidar su impaciencia por marcharse.

Edward cambió su peso de un pie a otro y se esforzó por apartar la mirada. La mujer era una necesidad desesperada y continua y, compendió, que cada vez le costaba más trabajo mantenerse alejado de ella.

A lo mejor cuando se marchara, se la llevaría con él; la instruiría en las formas apropiadas de comportarse con un hombre, mientras se ganaba su afecto con sus obvios encantos. Él podría hacerle el amor muchas, muchas veces, con la mágica Imperia rodeándolos. Mejor aún, Bella podría servirle como una seductora distracción si su familia lo abandonaba.

Tan rápidamente como la idea se formó en su mente, Edward la desechó. Conseguiría lo que necesitaba de ella y luego la abandonaría aquí. No había espacio en su vida para una mujer de otro planeta, sobre todo, si le hacía sentir cosas que no quería considerar.

—Cuando finalmente estemos juntos, Bells, muchos mundos temblarán.

—Sí, bien… —Bella hizo una pausa.

No sabiendo qué más decir, algo que sólo le pasaba con Edward, se giró para afrontar la puerta. El pomo giró fácilmente y dio un paso dentro, hundiéndose en la alfombra Borgoña. Edward la siguió esta vez. Los finos cabellos de su nuca se pusieron de punta, alzándose hacia él, deseando su toque.

¿Por qué respondía con tanta facilidad ante este hombre?

Cuando la puerta se cerró de golpe, una campana tintineó para anunciar su presencia. Se quedaron de pie en silencio, esperando, pero nadie los saludó. No había ningún empleado en la pequeña estancia. Ningún cliente.

Zarcillos de humo se elevaban del perfumado incienso a jazmín, flotando y dejando su aroma por todas partes de la desordenada habitación. La débil iluminación y las brillantes paredes le daban un ambiente místico, ayudado por la música suave y lírica que sonaba de fondo.

Finalmente, una mujer de cabellos oscuros que parecía estar en la mitad de la cincuentena, se adentró en la decorada estancia. Con sus grandes ojos color avellana y prominentes pómulos, sus rasgos eran atractivos, aunque envejecidos antes de tiempo. Ella vestía pantalones negros y una blusa blanca hechos a medida, completamente en desacuerdo con su negocio de adivina. Mirándola fijamente, a Bella le venían dos palabras a la cabeza: profesional y legal.

La sospecha creció al instante en la mente de Bella.

Edward entendía más de magia, se recordó ella. Dijo que había una posibilidad de que este psíquico tuviera el poder que necesitaba y ella tenía que permitirle que descubriera la verdad, fuera buena o mala.

—¡Hola! —Saludó la mujer—. Bienvenidos a mi humilde establecimiento —tenía el cultivado acento de una dama de buena familia inglesa—. ¿Cómo puedo ayudarles? "

Edward prescindió de bromas.

—¿Posee usted el poder de abrir un vórtice?

La mujer juntó sus manos y tamborileó sus uñas, de manicura perfecta, unas contra otras.

—¿Exactamente en qué tipo de poder piensa usted?

Rápidamente, Bella colocó una mano sobre la boca de Edward.

—¿Por qué no nos da usted la respuesta a esa pregunta? Seguramente "una vidente" profesional podría contestar una pregunta tan simple.

Edward miró con curiosidad la mano en su boca, pero no se apartó de su agarre. Él cogió su palma y la capturó en el calor de su propia mano.

—No vuelvas a hacerme callar, Bells —gruñó él suavemente, las palabras susurradas sólo para ella—, a no ser que uses tu lengua.

—Ah, el joven amor —suspiró la mujer.

Primer error, casi dijo Bella, sus dudas aumentando cada vez más.

La mujer más vieja le ofreció una débil sonrisa, profundizando las arrugas de las esquinas de sus ojos.

—¿No cree en lo sobrenatural, querida?

—Creo en los hechos —contestó Bella, tratando de ignorar que Edward aun sostenía posesivamente su mano derecha.

Simplemente, había algo completamente satisfactorio en mantener sus manos unidas, una sutil, tranquilizadora y tangible muestra de afecto. Incluso aunque él no sintiera nada por ella, nada importante de todos modos, la acción le hacía sentirse necesitada.

—También yo creo en los hechos —contestó la mujer.

—Entonces entenderá por qué le exijo la prueba de sus capacidades —dijo ella.

Su extraterrestre no conocía nada de la Tierra, no sabía nada sobre la gente que a menudo intentaba estafar a las personas confiadas. Si esta mujer era realmente una bruja, tendría que demostrarlo.

—Desde luego que lo entiendo. Siéntense, siéntense —con una ondulación delicada de la mano, la inglesa señaló hacia una pequeña mesa detrás del cuarto—. ¿Querrán algo para beber? ¿Café? ¿Té? Hasta tengo un maravilloso elixir herbario que promueve la actividad cerebral.

—No, gracias —contestó Bella, sacudiendo su cabeza. Aunque el elixir herbario picó su interés, no iba a relajar la guardia—. Estamos bien.

Edward la remolcó hasta la mesa. Después de que ella se sentara en medio, él comprimió sus largas piernas debajo de la pequeña y bajita mesa. La mujer tomó asiento justo delante de ellos.

—Deme su palma —dijo inmediatamente a Edward.

Sus labios se tensaron y él le dirigió una cortante mirada a Bella.

—¿Todas las mujeres de aquí dan órdenes a un guerrero?

—Ya lo creo. Ahora dale tu mano.

Nubes tormentosas de furia llenaron los ojos de Edward, pero hizo lo que le pidió.

La mujer se encorvó sobre su palma, remontando cada línea con una uña larga y ovalada.

—Desea encontrar el camino a casa. ¿Correcto?

—Sí.

—No puede hacerlo solo —una declaración, no una pregunta.

Ese comentario hizo que apretara su mandíbula otra vez.

—Todo lo que necesita es alguien para dirigirle —dijo la mujer—. ¿Digo la verdad? —Sí.

El duro tono de su voz, como un martillo que golpeaba una pared, causó que los dedos del pie Bella se curvaran, ella estuvo enormemente contenta de que su atención no estuviera dirigida hacia ella. Con interés, observó y escuchó la conversación entre Edward y la mujer. Siempre que la inglesa hablaba, Edward se movía incómodo en su silla. Su rostro parecía tanto furioso como triste, como si acabara de aceptar que esto no iba a funcionar, pero se aferrara a ello de todos modos por si ocurría un milagro.

—Alguien puede ayudarle —decía la mujer—. Alguien le ayudará. Alguien cuyo nombre es… estoy obteniendo la visión de la letra K. Sí, sí. Alguien cuyo nombre comienza con la letra K le devolverá a casa. ¿Conoce usted a alguien cuyo nombre comienza con K?

—Sí —no pareció feliz con eso tampoco.

—Bueno, bueno —siguió estudiando su mano—. Predigo que...

—No necesito tus predicciones, mujer —de pronto, su furia venció a la tristeza y la esperanza—. Tengo que saber si puedes abrir un vórtice de modo que yo pueda dejar su mundo y entrar en el mío. ¿Puedes hacer eso o no?

—Tiene el poder dentro de usted para ir a cualquier parte que desee.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon en diminutas rendijas.

—No tengo el poder dentro de mí. Eso es un hecho.

—Lo tiene. Tiene un poder que, de ser correctamente alimentado, puede crecer hasta ser una fuerza poderosa.

La esperanza creció en sus ojos otra vez.

—¿Cómo alimento mi poder?

—He deCullenollado una poción que atará en su interior su magia, haciendo que su carne se debilite y su espíritu interior prospere. Después de que usted beba este poderoso elixir, cantaré un cántico de fuerza y coraje sobre usted.

Bella ya tenía bastante. No había ninguna maldita forma de que Edward bebiera algo que esta mujer hubiera preparado.

—Lo que buscas no está aquí, Edward —dijo ella.

Su única respuesta fue un leve, casi imperceptible asentimiento con la cabeza.

—Espere un segund... —la mujer comenzó.

—Por Dios —Bella gritó, cortándola—. Esto es un montón de mierda y usted lo sabe. La mayor parte de lo que dijo es tan ambiguo que no estoy segura de sí habló sobre un viaje a Disneyland o si usted recitaba el alfabeto —golpeó con la mano sobre la dura superficie de madera de la mesa—. Usted no puede ayudarle más que el Elfo Keebler podría. Admítalo.

Los labios de la mujer se apretaron.

—Todo lo que dije es verdad —rechinó ella—. Sólo el corazón puede dirigir a un hombre a casa. Eso, y una de mis pociones.

—Pero usted simplemente dijo que alguien cuyo nombre comienza por K podría ayudarle —indicó Bella.

Sus mejillas enrojecieron por la vergüenza o la cólera, Bella no lo sabía

—Pensé...

—Sé lo que usted pensó —Bella no esperaba sonar tan borde, pero caray, odió que alterara a Edward—. Él me llamó Bells, por lo tanto usted consiguió esa visión de la letra K. Y la cosa que usted ha... —se paró, dudando de si debía confesar los verdaderos orígenes de Edward. Su mirada se clavó en él. Parecía tan perdido, quería volver a casa tan desesperadamente, que ella decidió que la confesión de que era un extraterrestre valía la pena, aun corriendo el riesgo de parecer que estaba loca—. La cosa que usted falló en adivinar consiste en que no hablamos de una casa emocional aquí, hablamos de otro planeta.

—Entonces, son extraterrestres, ¿verdad? —preguntó la mujer sin inmutarse, como si ella hubiera oído esa afirmación un millón de veces antes—. Lo sabía desde el momento en que entraron —sacó una botella pequeña y oscura de su bolsillo—. Beba esto y usted verá...

¡Argh! Bella saltó, sus puños apretados con fuerza.

—Puede coger sus pociones y metérselas por donde...

—Suficiente.

La voz e Edward retumbó en las paredes.

Todo se calmó al instante.

—Es hora de marcharse, Bells —no esperó su respuesta.

**Simplemente se puso en pie y salió silenciosamente del edificio.**

* * *

**chicas tal vez suba una nueva adaptación hoy.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

Todo hombre poseía un miedo, un miedo que lo consumía, que podía conducirlo al borde de la locura. Edward acababa de descubrir el suyo. Quedarse atrapado en este mundo, abandonado para toda la eternidad, le asustaba hasta el tuétano de los huesos. Sabía que la posibilidad existió desde el principio de su maldición. Pero ahora, la realidad le superaba con más fuerza que antes de su final liberación.

Libre, pero no totalmente.

No podía irse a casa hasta que se ganara el amor de Bella, hasta que lo aceptara. Tenía sólo trece días más para conseguirlo, y a este paso, él también se enamoraría. Pero él no podía enamorarse, no quería enamorase. Era un hecho que ningún auténtico hechicero vivía aquí, que no conseguiría los medios para volver a casa por el momento.

Estaba de pie en el exterior de la casa del falso místico, sus piernas separadas, sus brazos cruzados tras la espalda y los músculos tensos. Esa era la postura de un guerrero, una que normalmente se usaba justo antes de la batalla, cuando los planes y las estrategias eran realizados.

Y ésta parecía la mayor batalla de su vida.

Su primer instinto había sido correcto. Ninguna magia residía en la Casa del Misticismo. Lo supo incluso antes de dar un paso dentro y lo supo después. Aunque tontamente se había aferrado a la esperanza. Ahora se veía forzado a afrontar la verdad.

¿Desde cuándo los místicos estudiaban la mano de un hombre para abrir un vórtice? Uno sin ninguna magia auténtica o capacidad, se contestó sombríamente. Lo irónico era que el farsante que vivía en ese edificio, lamentablemente, había dicho algunas verdades. Debería poseer el suficiente poder para volver a casa. La magia habitaba dentro de él, mucha magia... pero era una fuerza que no podía controlar, por lo tanto, era una fuerza que no podía utilizar. ¡Maldita sea! Un simple hechizo era todo lo que necesitaba. Un simple hechizo, aunque no tenía esperanzas de alcanzarlo.

De todos modos, él lo intentó otra vez. Cerró los ojos, levantó los brazos en el aire y pronunció las palabras necesarias. Mientras hablaba, el aire de su alrededor se arremolinó, dando vueltas y vueltas, más y más rápido, y entonces… paró. Lo intentó otra vez. Nada. Otra vez. Nada.

Dejó caer los brazos a los lados, con cada uno de sus fracasos (con Bella, el psíquico y sus inútiles poderes) pesándole sobre los hombros. ¿Por qué la magia y los encantamientos les resultaban tan fáciles a la gente de su madre y tan difíciles y frecuentemente desastrosos para él? ¿Por qué? ¿Quizás poseía demasiada fuerza física? ¿Acaso su capacidad sobrenatural de cazar y destruir a sus enemigos, de algún modo, debilitaba su capacidad mágica? Si era así, con mucho gusto abandonaría tal regalo, ¿de qué le servía si no podía luchar contra su mayor enemigo?

Edward apretó los dientes y el aire quemó en su garganta. El orgullo le exigía que vengara todos esos palmos perdidos, a sus compañeros y amantes. El orgullo le exigía… y aún así, no podía hacer nada.

Soltó una risa oscura, sin sentido del humor. La maldición dio la bienvenida a su frustración como una enfadada nube tormentosa daba la bienvenida al delirante viento, ambos listos para soltar un torrente de dolor y sufrimiento. Con los puños apretados, luchó por encontrar algo de paz interior. Un minuto dio paso a otro y su lucha se volvió infructuosa. Necesitaba una salida, algo, algo para calmar los bordes afilados de sus emociones.

Una mano suave, dulce, tocó su hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó una voz aún más dulce—. Sé que no fue como esperabas y siento mucho haberte traído aquí, pero encontraremos a alguien más. Había montones de nombres en la guía telefónica y te prometo que visitaremos a otro psíquico mañana. Yo iría ahora, pero tengo miedo de que otro fracaso… —las palabras de Bella intentaran calmarlo—. Simplemente creo que sería mejor esperar hasta mañana.

Él miró fijamente sus dedos maravillosamente delgados, su pálida piel contra la suya, oscura y bronceada. Durante un crudo momento, aquel toque le hizo sentir como si hubiera abrigado su odio y resentimiento durante demasiado tiempo, como si él no tuviera nada que temer. Todavía ansiaba una salida y ella acababa de proporcionarle una. Se empapó con su belleza, dejándole calmar sus heridas internas como una caricia.

—Te advertí de las consecuencias si me tocabas, Bells —dijo, su tono aparentemente suave.

Ella retiró la mano a un lado.

—¿Qu-qué quieres decir?

—Si me tocas primero, a cambio, yo tengo derecho a tocarte. Algo con lo que tú estuviste de acuerdo.

—¡Parecías trastornado... yo no creí... no era una invitación!

—¿No lo era? —se giró para afrontarla, cogió sus antebrazos entre sus manos y la acercó. Pecho contra pecho. Dureza contra suavidad.

—Aléjate de mí —le dijo acaloradamente, aunque no hizo ningún movimiento para apartarse. No, ella se hundió más cómodamente contra él—. Déjame ir —dijo ella otra vez, esta vez con un suspiro de rendición.

Él no quería soltarla; quería abrazarla fuertemente contra él hasta que ella sólo separara sus labios para gritar su nombre. Ella debió sentir su necesidad, ya que sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, ámbar contra azul. Ninguno apartó la mirada.

—Agradecerás que no lo haga dentro de un momento.

No le dio tiempo para negarlo. Sus dedos subieron y se enredaron en su pelo, tiró de ella más cerca hasta que ni un soplo de aire los separaba. Entonces la besó apasionadamente, allí, a pleno día, donde alguien podría verlos, donde alguien podría oírlos. Una y otra vez él empujó su lengua entre los dientes de Bella, acariciándola por dentro, tomando. Exigiendo.

Durante un momento, creyó que se resistiría, pero Bella lo sorprendió pronunciando un gemido bajo y lleno de sensualidad. Ella abrió la boca y gimió otra vez. El sonido recorrió su cuerpo, inflamándolo de necesidad. Su aliento entrecortado soplaba sobre su nariz y mejilla mientras sus lenguas bailaban desenfrenadas. Su carnal fragancia inundó su cabeza y él pensó que podría sostenerla entre sus brazos durante el resto de su vida.

La noche anterior, se había preguntado cómo sería su sabor, y ahora lo sabía: era dulce y femenino. Un sabor que en parte lo calmaba como un bálsamo y en parte lo enloquecía. ¿Sabría ella igual entre sus piernas? Sólo con pensar que la lamía allí, el fuego que ardía dentro de él rabió, un fuego que no tenía nada que ver con su dolor, sufrimiento o su deber. No, se quemaba sólo por Bella, por su pasión. Ardiendo por coger sus pechos entre sus manos. Ardiendo por chupar sus pezones.

—Esto es lo que quería anoche —susurró él con vehemencia—. Esto era lo que ansiaba mientras estaba tendido en el suelo, apretando mi erección con la mano, imaginándome que eras tú quien me tocaba.

Ella gimoteó.

Él colocó sus manos sobre sus nalgas y la levantó. Ella enlazó las piernas alrededor de su cintura, presionando el centro de su feminidad contra su erección. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba, la movió, imitando los movimientos del sexo. Ella, de buen grado, se arqueaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás. Él ansió bajar su drocs y empujar profundamente dentro de ella. Ansió sentir sus apretadas paredes internas cuando ella encontrara la liberación. Estaba tan ferozmente dolorido, que decidió no esperar y tomarla ahora, dentro de su transporte encantado. Sí, tenía que sentir las oleadas de placer de su cuerpo, tenía que ver cómo se le iluminaba la cara, observar sus labios separados. Darle un orgasmo después de otro.

Su lengua se movía en sincronización con los movimientos de sus cuerpos. Él temblaba, ah, como temblaba. Estaba a punto de perder el control. Nunca había experimentado nada como esto, nunca había experimentado nada tan intenso. Edward se dijo que no tenía importancia que ella lo afectara tanto, pero no era tonto. Algo pasaba entre ellos... crecía. Algo que quería negar, pero que no podía.

—No creo estar preparada para esto —refunfuñó ella en sus labios—. Pero me haces sentir tan bien que me cuesta pensar con claridad.

—Si estas pensando —dijo, caminando hacia el vehículo y tirando de su camisa todo el rato—, entonces piensa en cuánto placer puedo darte.

—Lo hago —susurró ella—. Realmente lo hago. Intento no hacerlo, pero anoche…

—Yo también pensé en ti. En mi mente me imaginé tus rosados pezones como bayas. Imaginé los rizos suaves y pálidos que protegen tu esencia —mientras hablaba, tocaba las partes que mencionaba.

—Edward, yo... —Bella hizo una pausa. Cerrando los ojos. Abriéndolos.

En un instante, en un mero latido, la apasionada neblina se borró de su cara, dejando una expresión que decía: Preferiría quemarme en los fuegos del infierno que continuar.

—No —dijo apartándolo, con su aliento desigual e inestable—. No. Tenemos que parar.

El sudor bajó por su frente.

—¿Realmente es eso lo que quieres? —sabía que no era así y la ignoró.

Un beso más, un toque más, y él podría enviarlos, a los dos al paraíso.

Con un chillido, ella apartó sus manos.

—Para. Tenemos que pararnos —hablaba todavía sin aliento, con tono ronco—. Estamos a la vista de todo el mundo, por Dios.

Frunciendo el ceño, él le exigió.

—¿Es que no te he excitado? ¿No hice que tu cuerpo gritara por más?

En vez de contestar esas preguntas, ella dijo:

—Lo siento, pero no estoy preparada.

—Dame dos minutos y haré que lo estés —dejó que su voz cayera hasta un susurro seductor, una hazaña que requirió de toda su concentración—. Déjame, Bells. Déjame tenerte, y juro por Elliea que disfrutarás de cada momento —nunca había rogado nada en su vida, pero estaba peligrosamente cerca de ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle.

—Sé que disfrutaría cada momento —respiró ella—. Créeme, lo hago.

Él pensó que ya la tenía, hasta extendió las manos y las deslizó alrededor de su cintura, pero ella sacudió la cabeza, salió corriendo y dijo débilmente:

—No —y luego con más fuerza—. No. No aquí. Y no ahora.

Él maldijo por lo bajo.

—¿Por qué luchas con tanta fuerza contra lo que sientes?

Ella miró a lo lejos.

—No creo que realmente quieras oír la respuesta.

—Aún así, me la dirás.

—Muy bien. Ya que lo quieres saber... —la cólera se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando ella lo afrontó de nuevo—. No estoy segura de que me gustes. Eres un mandón y un arrogante, y rechazas contestar las preguntas más simples sobre ti, a no ser que te fastidie para que lo hagas.

—Independientemente de lo que desees saber sobre mí, con mucho gusto te lo diré. Después.

—¡No! Ayer yo era una carga necesaria para ti y ¿ahora se supone que me tengo que derretir ante tus pies porque eres un excelente besador? ¡No!

Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo. Las mujeres tenían su lugar. Y ése era directamente bajo él. Bella podría negarle su atracción, pero él pasaría cada uno de los siguientes trece días venciendo esa falsa resistencia. Y era falsa, no tenía ninguna duda. La mujer volvió a la vida entre sus brazos, como un volcán que estalla en una montaña.

Pero ¡por todas las leyes sagradas!, una hembra tan contradictoria le exasperaba. ¿Por qué no podía parecerse a las mujeres modestas y complacientes a las que estaba acostumbrado? ¿Una mujer que raras veces se apartara de lo que le dijeran? Edward sabía tratar con ese tipo de hembras. Pero con ésta…

—Me deseas, Bells. ¿Crees que no puedo oler tu deseo?

Su mandíbula cayó. Enfrentándolo con un gruñido, exclamó.

—Lo que hueles es el emparedado de pavo de la pasada noche.

Luego enrojeció de la vergüenza, como si ella simplemente no pudiera creer lo que acababa de decir.

—Si usas la lengua tan expertamente en la cama como lo haces para apartarme de ti, un hombre moriría feliz entre tus brazos —sin apenas respirar, añadió irritado—. ¿Comprendes que tu obstinación nos castiga a los dos?

El oro ámbar de sus ojos se endureció por la cólera.

—Fácilmente podría tumbarte otra vez, asno asqueroso, ¿qué tal ese castigo?

—Eres bienvenida a luchar e intentarlo —casi deseó que lo hiciera, de modo que pudiera dejarle ganar. El pensamiento de su cuerpo encima del suyo, sus generosos pechos… Cortó aquella imagen rápidamente, sabiendo que nada bueno saldría de ella.

—Mira —dijo ella, frotándose las sienes—. No he tenido mi dosis de proteínas matutina, por lo que estoy de mal humor. Simplemente olvidemos que esto pasó y vamos a desayunar. Como ya te dije, buscaremos a otro psíquico mañana.

¿Olvidar? En su mente permanecería, durante mucho tiempo, la imagen de su rostro y mirada ausentes por la pasión. El dulce sabor de su boca. Olvidarse de su beso no era una opción para él, y le enfurecía que la pequeña bruja pensara que le resultaría tan fácil expulsarlo a él de sus pensamientos. En aquel momento, casi rasgó la ropa de su cuerpo para marcarla del mismo modo que ella lo había hecho, una marca eterna que la atormentaría hasta mucho después de que él la dejara.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Buscaremos a otro hechicero ahora.

—Si esperamos otro día puedo hacer algunas averiguaciones y, con suerte, nos evitaremos otro fraude.

Él la miró por entre sus pestañas entrecerradas, durante mucho tiempo.

—De acuerdo. Iré contigo a buscar alimento, pero no creas, ni por un momento, que he terminado contigo. La próxima vez, no te dejaré marchar hasta que los dos estemos débiles de tanto placer.

Hasta que... simplemente, no pensaré en nuestro beso. No pensaré en nuestro beso.

Bella caminó por el restaurante, murmurando aquellas palabras a cada paso. Los murmullos, el aroma seductor a café y comida que la envolvían junto con las luces tenues y las paredes pintadas de un rico tono marrón caramelo, se unían para crear un efecto acogedor.

Había descubierto aquel lugar el día que cerró el trato del Victorian y había venido cada mañana desde entonces. La comida era decente, los batidos divinos y los empleados simpáticos.

Ella adoraba el lugar.

Angela, una camarera de mediana edad a la que le encantaba contar chistes feministas a cualquiera que la quisiera escuchar, era la favorita de Bella.

—¡Eh, muñeca! —La llamó Angela en cuanto se dio cuenta de su presencia—. Enseguida te atiendo.

Bella se deslizó en la única mesa disponible. El brillante y púrpura vinilo chirrió con el movimiento. Edward dobló sus largas piernas y se sentó a su lado, pegándose a ella. Su arma-casera: la espátula, tenía que clavársele en la piel, pero él estaba demasiado absorto observándolo todo, como para notar la incomodidad.

Una familia de cuatro miembros se sentaba a su derecha, discutiendo si era bueno tomar chocolate tan temprano. Bella estuvo de acuerdo con los niños, ninguna hora era mala para tomar chocolate. Un hombre de pelo canoso estaba justo delante de ella, tratando de comer los huevos y leer al mismo tiempo. Aunque no tenía éxito. A su izquierda había una joven que era clienta habitual del lugar. La muchacha tendría unos veinti-pocos, con el pelo rizado y de color rojo, con dos hoyuelos en las mejillas y pechos del tamaño de las sandias. Sus pechos, como tomates maduros, palidecían en comparación y tuvo que resistirse al impulso de dejar caer los hombros.

Hoy la chica llevaba un par de vaqueros holgados y una camiseta sencilla, demasiado grande. Cada par de segundos, temblaba como si la rodeara un bloque de hielo. Delicada y bonita, debería de irradiar felicidad, pero no lo hacía. Las líneas de cansancio alrededor de su boca y ojos le hacían parecer más mayor.

Como si sintiera su escrutinio, ella miró en su dirección. Sus miradas chocaron. Unos ojos marrón oscuro la observaron durante una fracción de segundo, antes de que la muchacha desviara la vista. Entonces, aquellos ojos de chocolate volvieron hacia atrás, esta vez con otro objetivo y se deslizaron de forma significativa sobre Edward. Algo exótico y malicioso se encendió en los ojos de la muchacha, haciéndola parecer más dulce y hermosa. Una extraña emoción atravesó a Bella, cuando se dio la vuelta a tiempo para ver a Edward devolverle el silencioso saludo.

Bella apretó las manos y reprimió el impulso de lanzarse sobre la mesa, lanzando patadas y puñetazos. Respira profundamente, respira profundamente. No estoy celosa, se aseguró ella. Edward era su responsabilidad y tenía que velar por sus intereses.

—¿La conoces? —preguntó Edward, señalando a la muchacha de ojos marrones.

—No. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —las manos de Bella se apretaron más fuerte.

Un calambre muscular, nada más.

Edward se acarició el mentón, cubierto de una sombra oscura.

—Parece triste. Hasta perdida. Pensaba en que, quizás, necesite un buen "aporreamiento" —hizo una pausa, luego volvió a mirar a Bella—. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

Bella se puso rígida como si su cuerpo entero se hubiera convertido en piedra.

—No puedes dejar de pensar siempre en lo mismo —gritó—. Por todo lo que sabes, esa chica podría cobrar unos honorarios por desnudarse y "aporrearte" —lo cual Bella dudaba mucho, pero aun así...

Intrigado, Edward miró de la muchacha a Bella, de Bella a la muchacha y de nuevo a Bella.

—¿Cuánto crees que cobrará? —preguntó, continuando acariciándose la barbilla, como si estuviera imaginándose la escena y disfrutando.

—Cuánto no importa, pervertido. No tienes dinero y yo no voy a darte nada. Además, dije que ella podría ser una puta, no que lo fuera en realidad.

En vez de arder de indignación como ella se esperaba, él rió.

—Estás celosa, Bells.

—¿Celosa? —Resopló, haciendo todo lo posible para dar la impresión de ser una mujer despreocupada, con cientos de amantes—. No estoy celosa. Los celos son para los que están realmente enamorados de otra persona. Lo que yo siento por ti es similar a lo que siento por mis hermanos.

La extraña y confiada risa de Edward se borró. Sus rasgos se volvieron duros y fríos, como el hielo que congela un océano.

—No soy, ni seré nunca, tu hermano. Y si piensas de otra forma, es hora de que terminemos lo que empezamos esta mañana. Tú, realmente, me quieres, y puedo demostrarlo delante de toda esta gente. Por lo general, necesitas pruebas, ¿no, Bells?

Aquellas palabras eran casi todas ciertas. Lo que sin duda era cierto, era su temblor, mezcla del miedo y la anticipación. Aunque su confianza en su capitulación le molestaba. Él actuaba como si sólo tuviera que tocarla y ella se fundiría con él. De acuerdo, ella podía haberle permitido unos derechos durante aquel momento en el cual ella no pensaba hasta que no se alejara, pero eso no pasaría otra vez en un momento cercano.

—¿Quieres lo de siempre, muñeca? —preguntó bruscamente una voz femenina, impidiendo a Bella darle a Edward una dura réplica. Se conformó con una mirada de esto-no-ha-acabado y luego prestó su atención a la camarera.

—Sí, gracias. Tomaré lo habitual.

Angela puso dos vasos de agua sobre la mesa con un sonido metálico. Sus pantalones negros y la blusa blanca envolvían sus generosas curvas. Su pelo del color del jerez, que probablemente era teñido, estaba retorcido en un moño sobre su cabeza.

—¿En cuanto al tipo grande? ¿Quiere un batido y una tortilla, también?

—El tipo grande puede hablar por él —gruñó Edward.

Lejos de sentirse intimidada, Angela hizo rodar los ojos y le dirigió a Bella una mirada de "deshazte de este".

—¿Qué va a ser? Me muero por escuchar lo que quieres —su tono bulón consiguió que los hombros de Edward se tensaran.

Frunciendo el ceño, levantó el menú y estudió las palabras. Un minuto pasó, luego otro. Impaciente, Angela repiqueteó con su zapato. (Ella no tenía mucha paciencia con el género masculino. Pero su jefe era una mujer, que era la única razón por la que todavía tenía trabajo).

—Es para hoy, tipo grande.

Con un aire real de soy-demasiado-importante-para-esto, él dejó caer el menú en la mesa.

—He decidido que Bella escoja por mí.

Bella casi se rió pero, en vez de eso, suspiró. El hombre no sabía leer su lengua, pero jamás admitiría tal debilidad en voz alta. Y eso le hacía parecer menos desafiante y más... vulnerable.

—Vamos a ver… —ella agarró el menú. Además de Tupperware y emparedados del pavo, ¿qué comían los extraterrestres extra grandes para desayunar?—. Él tomará la tortilla de setas con pimientos y jamón. Dos bágels con cremoso queso y fresa, un muffins inglés y tres tartas de arándano.

Angela alzó la vista de su libreta, con expresión incrédula.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí. Un gofre con helado.

Aunque ninguna mujer lo miraba, Edward dijo:

—Dos gofres con helado.

—Tendrás que sacarlo de aquí rodando. ¿Lo sabes, verdad? —en ese mismo momento, una luz diabólica brilló en los ojos color avellana de Angela. Se rió, marcando las arrugas de alrededor de sus ojos y cogió el menú con una mano—. Tengo uno nuevo para ti, muñeca. Lo escuché justo esta mañana.

Bella abrió la boca para decirle a Angela que ya escucharía el chiste en otro momento, ya que no sabía si, un hombre tan machista como Edward, podría reaccionar violentamente, pero Angela continuó antes de que ella pudiera pararla.

—Una joven pareja, en su luna de miel, estaba en su suite la noche de bodas. Cuando ellos se desnudaron para meterse en la cama, el marido, que era un hombre grande y corpulento... —eso lo dijo mirando significativamente a Edward— arrojó sus pantalones a su novia, y dijo, "póntelos". Aunque la esposa se extrañó por la petición, se los puso. La cinturilla era dos veces el tamaño de su cuerpo. "No puedo llevar tus pantalones", le dijo a su marido, "son demasiado grandes". "Así es" dijo el marido, "y no lo olvides. ¡Soy el hombre, y llevaré los pantalones en esta familia!" —Angela tomó aliento y continuó—. La esposa agarró sus bragas y se las tiró a su marido. "Pruébatelas", dijo ella. Como él sabía que tenía que apaciguarla si quería tener suerte esa noche, el marido hizo lo que ella exigía. Se probó las bragas y se encontró que tan solo podía subirlas hasta la altura de sus rodillas. Él dijo, "Maldita sea, no puedo entrar en tus bragas". Y la esposa dijo, "Cierto, y así va a ser hasta que no cambies tu maldita actitud".

Bella se ahogó con el agua.

Edward frunció el ceño.

Cuando pudo respirar de nuevo, Bella rió con Angela.

—Tendré que contárselo a mis hermanos.

—Sabía que te gustaría.

—Si alguna vez buscas trabajo fuera de la cafetería —dijo Bella, todavía sonriendo—, habla conmigo. Estoy restaurando la vieja casa que está en Gossamer Lane y podrías ayudarme. Y entretenerme.

—¿De verdad? ¿En serio?

—Absolutamente.

Bella, por lo general, contrataba a alguien que la ayudara con las reparaciones y restauraciones cada vez que compraba una casa nueva. Pero, por alguna razón, se sentía reacia a contratar a alguien para el Victorian, queriendo hacer el trabajo ella misma. Pero la alegría en los ojos de Angela la convenció de continuar con su método habitual.

—Podrías empezar en cualquier momento.

—Podría tomarte la palabra —sonrió Angela. Después, con otro vistazo significativo a Edward, se alejó, silbando alegremente.

La cara de Edward se oscureció por la ira.

—Esa mujer necesita que alguien la controle.

—Tú crees que todas las mujeres necesitamos que alguien se ocupe de nosotras —contestó Bella secamente. Entrecerrando los ojos, lo observó estrechamente—. ¿Alguna vez consideraste la posibilidad de que los hombres con ideas y actitudes de superioridad son estúpidos?

—No —contestó él sin ninguna vacilación.

—Me lo figuraba —había esperado tal respuesta, aunque tenía la esperanza de que la sorprendiera—. Mira, algunos hombres no son honorables y a menudo abusan mental y físicamente de una mujer con la intención de quebrar su voluntad. ¿Es esa la clase de hombre que Angela necesita? —Siguiendo con su discurso, Bella se inclinó hacia él, y le pinchó con el dedo en su pecho—. Sólo porque una mujer tenga carácter, no significa que necesite a un hombre que la controle.

—Sí, lo necesita —Edward también se inclinó hacia delante. Sus narices se tocaron, enviándole una sacudida de conciencia a través de su cuerpo. Él le agarró el dedo y lo sostuvo cautivo en el calor de su mano—. Si una mujer empuja a un hombre más allá de su control, se arriesga a ser herida físicamente.

—¿Y un guardián podría mantenerla a salvo?

— Sí.

Bella soltó el aliento bruscamente.

—¿Incluso de él?

—Sí. Incluso de él —el azul de sus ojos se oscureció hasta parecerse a la plata—. Un guerrero entrenado en el arte de la guerra salvará a una mujer del peligro y del apuro que ella misma cree.

El ruido de la cafetería bajó de intensidad en sus oídos cuando se concentró en el hombre frente a ella.

—Pero, Edward, según tu razonamiento, una mujer no necesitaría de un guardián si un guerrero simplemente se controlara.

Edward hizo una pausa, considerando sus palabras. Mientras esperaban la comida, la voz de Bella aún sonaba en su cabeza. Una mujer no necesitaría de un guardián si un guerrero simplemente se controlara. Tenía razón en lo que había dicho, aunque tal ideología contradijera todo el estilo de vida de Imperia, un estilo en que los hombres eran hombres y las mujeres eran débiles.

Tenía mucho en lo que pensar.

Un maravilloso aroma fue a la deriva hasta su nariz. Angela, la envejecida criada, arrojó numerosos platos en su dirección y algunos trozos de comida cayeron en la mesa. Su estómago rugió. Con voracidad, él comenzó a cortar, morder y tragar, encantado ante tantos sabores, texturas y colores. Los cuadrados marrón claro llenos de oscuras esferas azules eran sus favoritos. Bella, notó, sólo comió una simple tortilla y bebió de una jarra un espeso líquido verde claro. Con cada trago, ella cerraba los ojos y pronunciaba bajas exclamaciones de éxtasis. Él consideró el empapar su cuerpo con ese líquido y ver lo que pasaba.

—Ahora que esta necesidad está satisfecha, sólo necesito un agradable y tranquilo "aporrear" para sentirme completo —dijo él—. Quizás aquella muchacha esté interesada.

Bella frunció el ceño.

Él casi se rió. Esa era la reacción de una mujer posesiva, y una que lo llenaba de esperanzas. Pronto…oh, sí, pronto el amor de Bella, le pertenecería.

—Ten presente —dijo Bella entre dientes—, que no tienes dinero. Las mujeres no duermen con hombres pobres.

—Entonces conseguiré riquezas.

—¡Como si eso fuera tan fácil! Ante todo, nadie, aparte de mi, te contrataría. Segundo, todo el dinero que ganaras me pertenecería como pago por alimentarte y alojarte. No soy una mujer que mantiene a un hombre mientras éste pasa el tiempo tumbado en el sofá, bebiendo cerveza y viendo la televisión.

—¿Así que, quieres contratarme?

—Sí —dijo ella, después de una pequeña vacilación.

—¿Quieres, por casualidad, que trabaje en el dormitorio?

Ella lanzó sus manos al aire.

—¡No! El trabajo que te ofrezco no tiene nada que ver con estar desnudos, terminar desnudos o desnudarnos el uno al otro.

Sus palabras dejaban fuera muchas posibilidades maravillosas, pero de vez en cuando, la ropa ofrecía igual o más estímulo que la carne. Sí, él muy bien podía imaginársela con un largo y brillante vestido azul que tapara todas sus curvas, cubriendo cada pulgada de su cuerpo. Despacio él levantaría el dobladillo del vestido. Más arriba. Más arriba, aún. No terminaría de desnudarla, pero lentamente revelaría la suculenta piel de sus tiernos muslos, y luego...

—Ya puedes dejar de mirarme con ese destello pervertido en los ojos —gruñó, pegándole en la mano que tenía sobre la mesa. Los vasos sonaron al juntarse—. Tú pintarás, levantarás el suelo, pondrás azulejos, ladrillos o lo que sea que se necesite hacer. A la casa —añadió ella—, no a mí. Y no quiero oír ninguna queja.

¿Quejarse? ¿Por el trabajo físico? ¿Cuando su cuerpo ya tarareaba con entusiasmo, vibrando por el exceso de energía?

—Estoy encantado de poder ejercitar mis músculos, Bells. Haré cualquier cosa que necesites, no importa lo dura que sea tu petición.

Durante mucho tiempo, ella no dijo nada. Luego dio un largo y profundo suspiro.

—Mira, no soy tacaña ni tan mala, Edward. Realmente no los soy. Sólo que no sé qué hacer contigo —dejó un papel verde sobre la mesa—. Venga, vamos. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer hoy —se deslizó a través del asiento y se puso de pie.

Él hizo lo mismo.

Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento antes de que ella girara y se dirigiera a la salida. Edward sólo dio cuatro pasos antes de que alguien le cogiera del antebrazo. Él se giró, agarrando el arma de su cintura sin llegar sacarla.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

Él relajó su postura de guerrero.

—¡Hey! —le dijo ella con voz baja, gutural—. Soy Irina.

Ese era el tipo de recepción al que estaba acostumbrado recibir. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Es un placer conocerte, Irina, me llamo...

—Ya sé quién es. Usted es Hunter Rains, el tipo ese de la auto-ayuda. Los doce pasos que te ayudan a mejorar y todo eso. Le reconocí enseguida —se miró los pies, repentinamente tímida—. De todos modos, lo que trato de decirle es que he leído su libro y que sé que es usted de Australia. Me encantaría enseñarle los alrededores de Dallas. Soy...

Bella se había dado la vuelta ante las primeras palabras de Irina y ahora estaba de pie al lado de Edward. Sus ojos lanzaron llamas, luego se volvieron helados.

—Él no está disponible.

Irina ni siquiera miró a Bella, simplemente pestañeó en dirección a Edward.

—¿Lo está? No disponible, quiero decir.

Él no contestó enseguida. Disfrutaba demasiado con los celos de Bella.

—Esperaré en la camioneta —dijo bruscamente Bella.

Girando sobre sus talones y caminando a zancadas hacia la salida.

Edward se enfrentó a la pelirroja otra vez. Aquí estaba, una mujer como las de su mundo. Dispuesta a complacerle. Probablemente, haría todo lo que él quisiera, si le mostraba el más leve indicio de interés. Y aún así, no sentía nada, ni la más leve agitación de lujuria.

—Aunque pueda llegar a lamentar estas palabras —dijo él, cuando su cuerpo falló en responder a la proximidad de la muchacha—, realmente no estoy disponible.

—Pero la mujer con la que usted estaba es tan… alta y tan sencilla.

—¿Sencilla? —sonrió—. Su belleza es infinita.

Irina se encogió de hombros, decepcionada.

—Supongo que valía la pena intentarlo.

Con nada más que decir, él siguió el camino que Bella había tomado. Como ella había dicho, lo esperaba dentro del vientre de su transporte. Sus miembros estaban rígidos, su expresión fría.

Él sonrió lentamente. El día estaba lleno de promesas.

* * *

**que les pareció a mi me gusto el chiste de Angela**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**_Imperia_**

**_Aro_** de Volturi andaba con dificultad a través de la antigua playa Druinn, un asilo situado en el corazón de Imperia e invisible para los intrusos mortales. La luz de la luna se derramaba sobre los granos de cristal, creando un ambiente misterioso. La fragancia de _gartina _y _elsment_ llenaba la fresca brisa que humedecía sus mejillas y cuello, despeinaba los oscuros mechones de su pelo y luego se alejaba como un fantasma. Las estrellas centelleaban en el cielo, tan cerca que sólo tenía que alcanzarlas y sostener su esencia en las manos.

Qué burla ere este hermoso refugio para sus emociones.

Sus miembros eran sacudidos por el odio, la impotencia y la rabia. Apenas era capaz de mover sus piernas, una tras otra para caminar. Justo ayer, tenía al maldito Edward en Cullen dentro de una impenetrable pared de piedra. El guerrero había estado de pie aquí, en medio de la playa Druinn, pero ahora él se había ido.

¡Ido!

Aro sintió la magia de su madre, olió su floral perfume y supo, más allá de toda duda, que ella era la responsable. Que ella había puesto a Edward en libertad o lo había enviado lejos. Con los puños apretados, cerró los párpados. Usando los ojos de su mente, buscó respuestas a través de los restos de magia persistente. La energía cubrió el aire con capas, cada capa de un color diferente, dependiendo del hechizo o la magia utilizada en cada momento. El hechizo más reciente estaba encima y emitía un matiz rojizo. Ese no era un hechizo como los otros, era uno que creaba y utilizaba otros hechizos de energía... para abrir un vórtice.

Ahora sabía, con total certeza, que habían enviado lejos a Edward, salvando al maldito guerrero de la ira de Aro. El conocimiento ardió en su interior, abrasándolo como un rabioso fuego fuera de control.

—¿Qué es lo que te atormenta? —dijo una suave voz femenina detrás suyo.

Aro interrumpió su caminata. Diminutos cristales blancos se dispersaron por sus pies cuando se giró rápidamente. Una belleza de morenos cabellos se alzaba orgullosamente ante él con un amuleto azul celeste adornando su garganta. El centro de la joya pulsaba con la vida de un océano. Los aristocráticos hombros de la mujer se cuadraron por la preocupación. Aunque él sabía que era una preocupación fingida, ya que ella no se preocupaba nada por él.

—¿Viniste para regodearte? —dijo él con brusquedad.

—No —su expresión era ilegible, mientras ella extendía la mano para tocar su hombro, pero su ardiente y feroz mirada la detuvo. Se quedó quieta un momento y luego dejó caer la mano a su lado—. No me produce ninguna alegría el verte trastornado.

—No actúes como si te preocuparas por lo que siento. Sé que tu afecto no es real.

Sus pálidos y azules ojos, iguales a los suyos, se oscurecieron con tristeza.

—Soy tu madre. ¿Por qué crees que puedo preocuparme por uno de mis hijos, pero no por el otro? Sí, te abandoné aquí, pero siempre sentí la misma devoción por ti que por Edward. Siempre.

—¡Mentirosa! —cerró la distancia que había entre ellos, allí en la tranquila playa blanca. Su rabia creció, y sin advertencia, la golpeó. Con fuerza. Poniendo todas sus fuerza en el golpe. Su cabeza giró a un lado, y un pequeño chorrito de sangre fluyó de la esquina de su labio—. Eres una mentirosa —dijo él despacio, suavemente. Severamente.

El silencio se apoderó del lugar como una sombra opresiva, y él vio la mejilla de su madre enrojecer e hincharse. Él había puesto aquella marca allí, y el conocimiento lo hirió profundamente, vergonzosamente. Aguantó la respiración hasta que su pecho quemó en agonía, porque la apacible fragancia de su perfume se burlaba en las ventanas de su nariz. Esperó sus siguientes palabras, palabras que por fin confesarían su odio por él.

Aquellas no llegaron.

Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos y su barbilla tembló.

—Por favor, créeme cuando te digo que te soy leal. No porque seas mi hijo, sino porque te quiero.

Esas palabras eran, de algún modo, más ofensivas que si ella le hubiera abofeteado en venganza. ¿Durante cuántos palmos había esperado para oír esa declaración tan maravillosa? Parecía que siempre. Aunque ahora esas palabras no significaban nada. ¡Nada!

—Tus acciones desmienten tus palabras, Madre.

—Eso no es verdad.

—Tú aseguras amarme desde hace siglos, y aún así me abandonaste, me dejaste como si fuera basura mientras tú te unías de por vida con un rey mortal.

—Te dejé con el Druinn _porque_ te amaba. ¿Cómo no puedes verlo? No podía apartarte de ellos, sabiendo que estabas destinado a ser el sumo sacerdote.

—¿Te importó más el poder de reinar que el amor? Todo lo que yo quería era sentir tus brazos a mi alrededor, consolándome. El sonido de tu voz arrullándome antes de dormirme. Pero me negaste todas esas cosas para concedérselos a Edward.

—Lo siento —susurró ella, su voz rota y apagada—. Lo siento tanto. Yo no sabía, no pensé...

—No —cortó él, frunciendo el ceño—. No pensaste en mí. Tú nunca has pensado en mí.

—Aro, por favor, para. Te amo. Realmente lo hago.

Otra vez aquellas palabras. Esas palabras que le cortaban el alma, haciéndole sangrar por dentro, dejando un dolor hueco donde su corazón había estado una vez.

—Como dije, tus acciones desmienten tus palabras. Ahora afirmas amarme, y aún así, enviaste a Edward lejos, impidiéndome obtener mi mayor deseo.

Sus ojos se cerraron; sus labios se apretaron.

—Sí. Yo lo envié.

Un largo silencio se prolongó.

—Dime, Madre —dijo Aro—. Si te doy otra oportunidad, ¿por fin demostrarías tu amor por mí?

—Independientemente de lo que desees, es tuyo —dijo ella con esperanza, aunque sin mirarlo todavía.

Él sabía exactamente lo que quería.

—Devuélveme la estatua.

—No. Eso no —sacudió firmemente la cabeza—. Nunca haré eso.

—Maldita seas, ¿por qué me la robaste? ¿Por qué? Por _amor_ —se mofó de la palabra— una madre me habría dejado tener mi venganza.

Por fin sus ojos se encontraron. Él la perforó con su intensa mirada llena de furia. Ella no apartó la vista, de hecho, la sostuvo firmemente con la barbilla orgullosamente alzada.

—Edward es mi hijo, como lo eres tú, y no lo veré sufrir por mis pecados.

Escuchar esas palabras de devoción para su más odiado enemigo, le hirió más profundamente que una espada afilada.

—Pero al enviarlo a otro mundo, me castigas a mí. ¿Es que te complace verme sufrir?

—Tu felicidad me importa más de lo que piensas, pero no podía permitirte que condenaras a tu hermano a una vida de encarcelamiento —como un oscuro ángel entre la blanca playa, ella se puso de rodillas y agarró un puñado de diminutos cristales, dejando que los granos se deslizaran lentamente entre sus dedos. Una solitaria lágrima goteó en su palma, mezclándose y espesando la arena—. Si tuviera el poder de romper tu maldición, lo habría hecho, en vez de mandarlo lejos.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Aro llamearon. Durante toda su niñez siempre rezó por el amor de esta mujer, lo había ansiado con cada fibra de su ser, aunque sólo había encontrado vacío. Siempre vacío. Suponía que no debería de culpar a Alana por abandonarlo ¿Qué madre podría adorar a un hijo al que resultaba tan horrible de mirar? Él sabía que sus cicatrices, su monstruoso aspecto, eran, a veces, difíciles de soportar.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que odiaba a Edward tan apasionadamente. Edward poseía esa belleza que contaban las antiguas leyendas y la fuerza de un guerrero. Con esa fuerza física que lo diferenciaba de cualquier otro, el hermoso gigante eliminaba a sus enemigos con una determinación mortal que pocos poseían. Sus acciones eran alabadas, a diferencia del triste reconocimiento que Aro recibía cuando requerían de sus poderes místicos. Deberían de haber elogiado su magia, exaltar sus habilidades.

—Él es tu hermano, Aro —dijo ella suavemente—. Libéralo.

—Él es mi mayor enemigo, Madre. Antes lo veré muerto.

Sus labios se separaron con otro suspiro, y ella intentó tocarlo otra vez. Él se apartó. Ahora no aceptaría su consuelo.

—Necesitas una mujer —distraídamente, ella cogió otro puñado de arena—. Alguien que cure tu dolor interior.

—¿Qué mujer me querría? —Se rió él, el sonido sonó áspero y amargado en sus oídos—. ¿Qué mujer querría un hombre cuya piel está estropeada por tantas cicatrices? ¿Cuyo cuerpo está doblado y retorcido?

Ella contestó sin vacilar.

—Una mujer que pueda mirar más allá del aspecto físico y ver al maravilloso hombre que hay en el interior.

—Y eso lo dice la mujer que no sólo abandonó a su primer hijo, sino que también destruyó al segundo...

Su cabeza se alzó ante sus últimas palabras.

—No lo digas. No digas esas palabras en voz alta.

—¿Qué? ¿Que no diga tus pecados en voz alta para que todo el Druinn pueda enterarse? Sé lo que le hiciste...

—Aro —ella lo cortó otra vez, desesperada. Se puso de pie, poniéndose a su altura—. Es suficiente.

Él hizo una pausa, considerando su súplica.

—Tienes razón. Tus pecados contra los mortales me importan poco. De hecho, me alegro de que los cometieras —su cabeza cayó hacia atrás y miró fijamente al cielo. Las lunas gemelas brillaron, creando rayos de luz violeta. ¿Por qué no podía la vida ser más simple? Un hombre, se suponía, vivía, se enamoraba y moría. En cambio, él vivía, sufría, y seguía sufriendo—. ¿A qué mundo enviaste a Edward?

Sus párpados revolotearon hasta cerrarse, pero no antes de que él vislumbrara su alivio.

—Lo envié muy lejos, donde una cariñosa doncella lo liberará algún día. Él se merece una vida feliz.

—¿Y yo no? —Aro golpeó un puño contra su palma.

—No dije eso —le aseguró ella con cuidado—. Pero tu felicidad no vendrá del sufrimiento de Edward.

Sí, lo haría. O quizás… quizás la redención le llegaría con el sufrimiento de algún otro.

—He castigado tan duramente a Edward al igual que tu abandono endureció mi corazón —dijo él, más para sí mismo que para ella—. Pero quizás, en cambio, debería haberte castigado a ti.

Sólo una vez que las palabras fueron dichas, comprendió su significado. Si ella fuera una estatua, no podría decirle esas cosas que le hacían daño. No podía dejarlo solo y desamparado. No podía escoger, otra vez, a Edward por encima de él.

Ella debió de leer sus intenciones en sus ojos, porque dijo:

—Aro, no lo hagas —mientras daba un paso atrás y agarraba su amuleto para tele transportarse a otro lugar.

Sus poderes eran mucho más fuertes que los suyos, el Druinn se había ocupado de eso. Por Elliea, ella se había ocupado de eso. Con una ondulación de sus dedos, él congeló sus pies en el lugar, haciéndole imposible el moverse físicamente o mágicamente.

—Tendrás tiempo para pensar en tus pasadas acciones y decisiones. Aunque Edward estuviera ahora aquí, no podría salvarte de mi encantamiento. Ambos sabemos que él no posee mis capacidades mágicas, aunque tú siempre escogiste al más débil de tus hijos. Piensa en ello.

—Aro...

Una sonrisa elevó la comisura de sus labios.

—Simplemente recuerda esto, yo, y sólo yo, puedo liberarte de este hechizo. Una de las ironías de la vida, supongo, que la misma persona que te hace daño es la única que pueda salvarte —sin darse tiempo a reconsiderar sus acciones, se replegó en su interior y elevó los brazos al aire. Sus enjoyadas manos se iluminaron bajo la luz la luna, creando coloreados rayos de luz que se clavaron en la arena.

—Aunque carne y sangre puedes ser —cantó él, concentrando toda su energía en su madre—, piedra será todo lo que otros ojos puedan ver.

—No hagas esto —pronunció ella una vez más, sus ojos llenos de horror.

No escuchó sus súplicas. ¿Había escuchado ella las suyas durante todos aquellos palmos? No. Ella siempre había parecido demasiado impaciente por abandonarlo. Frunciendo el ceño, terminó su maldición.

—Frío mármol, dura roca, con esta maldición yo te encierro en ella. La Reina de Piedra siempre serás, a no ser que la sangre de mi vida te ponga en libertad.

De pronto el viento explotó, golpeando a través de la noche como el aliento del Diablo. Un relámpago estalló en el cielo y se estrelló contra la playa. Poco a poco, su carne se endureció hasta convertirse en plateada piedra.

Ya estaba hecho.

Pero él no se sintió mejor, su sufrimiento no se alivió, tal y como había esperado. No, él sentía…vergüenza, dolor y necesidad. Profundos, todos esos sentimientos que él añoraba dejar de soportar, pero que nunca había conseguido hacerlo. Extendió la mano, pero en seguida la dejó caer a su lado. Ella se alzaba tan hermosa ante él.

Sus hombros cayeron.

—¿Debería liberarte ya? —preguntó, aunque sabía que no lo haría—. Voy a buscar a Edward. ¿Ya lo sabías, no? Sólo porque lo enviaras a otro mundo no significa que no pueda encontrarlo.

En lo alto, las estrellas desaparecieron bajo una capa de nubes espesas y grises que lentamente se formaban. El fragor de un trueno resonó, luego estalló. Era como si las emociones que había en su interior cambiaran el tiempo.

—Ambos sabemos que el tiempo pasa de forma diferente entre un mundo y otro. ¿Un día ha pasado en Imperia, pero cuántos días han pasado para Edward? ¿Es libre? Y si es así, ¿estará viejo y consumido? Sea cual sea su edad, su vida, lo traeré de vuelta a casa. El tiempo y la distancia no tienen ningún dominio sobre mí.

Aro sabía que no debería dejar Imperia. Pero lo haría. Se despediría de este mundo y nunca volvería si con eso conseguía encontrar a su hermano. El Druinn lo necesitaba, ya que algo oscuro se cernía más allá del horizonte. Algo que los ciudadanos de esta tierra no estaban preparados para afrontar. Él no sabía qué era, una guerra, quizás, pero sí sabía que pronto se perderían muchas vidas. Pero su venganza significaba mucho más para él que la seguridad de su mundo.

Gotitas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, salpicando sobre la arena y la piedra. Varias gotas se deslizaron por la cara de su madre y terminaron en sus mejillas, como lágrimas.

—Si te lo traigo, ¿se llenará tu corazón de alegría y haré que tus sentimientos hacia mí se llenen, por fin, de ternura? ¿Una verdadera_ ternura_, no la vacía emoción que profesaste tener hoy?

Silencio.

El espeso silencio se extendió como una sombra opresiva a través de la blanca playa, y en aquel momento pareció que hasta la lluvia no se atrevía a repiquetear. Aro se cayó de rodillas, presionando su frente contra el pecho, todo el rato ansiando que sus brazos rodearan sus hombros.

—Si te lo devuelvo, ¿me amarás realmente? ¿Quizás, hasta me amarás más de lo que lo amas a él?

Otra vez, silencio.

Él no esperaba nada diferente, pero no podía dejar de desear notar algún signo de que ella lo escuchaba, de que aprobaba su intento de complacerla. Pero cuando la miró fijamente a la cara, su expresión proclamaba claramente: Eres mi _mayor decepción._

Y no tenía que ser así.

—Lo encontraré —dijo Aro finalmente con determinación. Se levantó y acarició con una mano su suave y blanca mejilla—. Buscaré por todas las galaxias si es necesario y encontraré el lugar exacto al que lo enviaste. Y luego, querida Madre, te lo devolveré.

_Roto y destruido. _


	9. Capitulo 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter.**

**Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente a princesatibetana mil gracias por tus palabras me animaron muchísimo,**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

Mientras Bella maniobraba el transporte encantado a lo largo del tortuoso camino, Edward sopesó sus opciones. La mujer estaba, obviamente, enfadada. La respiración era entrecortada y superficial y los dedos agarraban el volante como si fuera a salir volando por la ventana si lo soltaba. Tendría que ir con cuidado si quería influir en su resentimiento para que admitiera su deseo por él. ¿Pero cómo?

Podría hacerle reír con historias de su infancia. Podría susurrarle palabras dulces, seductoras al oído. O simplemente podía esperar hasta que su cólera desapareciera por sí sola.

—No creo que esto vaya a funcionar entre nosotros, Edward —dijo.

Un fuego oscuro, primitivo se desató en su interior.

—Lo hará.

—Desde luego esto te beneficia. Ganas todo y no pierdes nada.

—¿Entonces debo perder algo para ganarte? Pues que así sea. Nómbrame algo y te lo daré.

—Eso no es lo que quería decir.

—Tengo menos de trece días, Bells. Eso es muy poco tiempo. —Ya había pensado antes en suplicarle, hincarse de rodillas y rogar por su afecto. El deseo de permanente libertad sobrepasaba cualquier orgullo que pudiera albergar—. Sólo tienes que decirme lo que necesitas de mí y lo haré.

—No sé lo que quiero de ti, ¿Vale? Sólo sé que no puedo entregar mi corazón o mi cuerpo tan fácilmente. Además de eso, me resulta difícil de imaginar que eres el amor de mi vida cuando sé que para ti no soy nada más que una carga necesaria.

—Espera, yo...

—Somos de mundos diferentes —se precipitó, cortando las palabras. — Ya tengo suficientes problemas con los hombres de la Tierra.

—Sólo porque tengas problemas con los hombres de tu propio mundo —gruñó—no significa que tengas que tener problemas con un hombre de Imperia.

—No, eso simplemente significa que tengo problemas con cualquier hombre que quiere acostarse con todas las mujeres—. Bella aparcó el vehículo, salió y entró a zancadas a la vieja casa, sin pronunciar palabra. Estaba más enfadada ahora, eso era más que obvio. Con los hombros tensos y la barbilla alta, no había echado ni un sólo vistazo hacia atrás para ver si la seguía. Cosa que no hizo. Permaneció dentro del transporte encantado.

El día no estaba cargado de promesas como supuso en un principio.

¿Acostarse con todas las mujeres? Ya había demostrado que aquellas palabras no eran ciertas cuando rechazó a la muchacha, pero sólo ahora comprendió la importancia de lo que había ocurrido dentro de la cafetería. Él, un hombre que no había tenido contacto corporal por más de novecientos años, había sido incapaz de sentir ni un solo atisbo de interés por ninguna mujer, salvo por Bella, desde que obtuvo la libertad.

La verdad es que estaba completamente obsesionado.

—Bella —dijo, queriendo oír el nombre en voz alta—. La bonita y valiente Bella Swan. ¿Cómo podía quererla tan desesperadamente, como no había querido nunca a ninguna otra?—Aunque se odiara por ello, realmente la quería desesperadamente. Pretendía, aunque fuera por un momento, ser el centro de su vida. Ansiaba derribar sus defensas y que se doblara tan completamente a su voluntad que pudiera tomarla siempre y en cualquier parte que quisiera. Más que eso, quería que los gritos de amor sonaran en sus oídos mucho después de que se fuera.

Por primera vez, sin embargo, consideró lo que le pasaría después. ¿Sufriría enormemente si se enamoraba y luego simplemente la abandonaba? Maldición, proclamaba que no necesitaba la protección de un hombre, física o emocionalmente. ¿Por qué debería considerar como responsabilidad suya su bienestar?

Obsesionado. Si, realmente estaba obsesionado, pero ni siquiera Tanya lo había afectado tanto. Había pensado en ella, pero no constantemente y nunca lo había confundido. La había querido, pero había sido una especie de amor apacible, una necesidad de agradar y mostrar ternura. Sin embargo, con Bella, no se sentía nada apacible, y todos los rastros de ternura se habían disipado. Sentía dolor, un completo deseo que lo consumía y que golpeaba constantemente contra sus reservas. Sentía la necesidad de dominar, de montarla tan duramente como jamás había montado a una mujer.

¿Significaba eso que simplemente tenía que tenerla, le correspondiera en su amor o no? ¿Que simplemente tenía que probar más de ella? Los labios eran increíblemente dulces, el aroma delicioso, y el cuerpo demasiado maduro. ¿Qué significaba eso, que una parte suya estaba dispuesta a esperar por siempre, si era necesario, para tenerla?

No quería saber la respuesta.

El aire dentro del transporte estaba caliente, sofocante, y el sudor goteaba por su pecho. Aun así, no hizo ningún movimiento para marcharse. Necesitaba tiempo para organizar las ideas. Cerrando los ojos, recordó los motivos por los que Bella terminó con el beso. No le gustó ninguno de ellos. Le gustaba todo de ella, pero ella pensaba que todavía la consideraba una carga necesaria. Era necesaria, ciertamente, pero ya no más una carga. No sabían nada el uno del otro, había dicho. No le gustaba hablar de su vida, pero lo haría, le contaría todo lo que quisiera saber.

Si, haría todo lo necesario para ganarse su favor y, en el proceso, haría lo necesario para librarse de su fascinación por ella.

Decidido, salió de la camioneta y siguió el camino que Bella había tomado.

Bella pensó seriamente en propinar una patada que perforara directamente el plexo solar de Edward, seguido de un rodillazo en la ingle, y como punto final, cogería su rodillo de cocina y lo golpearía en la cabeza. El hombre era simplemente demasiado seguro de sí mismo, demasiado arrogante (en todos los sentidos) y sin duda, un burro redomado. Y ante todo, era malditamente demasiado atractivo para su propio bien.

Incluso la pelirroja lo había notado.

Solo pensar en la pelirroja convertía su sangre, ya acalorada, en auténtica agua hirviendo. ¿Dónde estaba aquel rodillo de cocina? pensó ferozmente. ¿Dónde estaba? En ese momento, incluso se conformaría con la espátula. Edward podría necesitar su amor, podría querer usar su cuerpo, pero todavía quería dormir con cada mujer con la que se  
encontrara. Sí, era un burro y un mujeriego y no había camino al infierno que consiguiera que Bella se enamorara de él.

Caminaba por la sala de estar, con movimientos cortos, desiguales. Las suelas de los zapatos chirriaban con cada paso. Los puños estaban tan fuertemente apretados que se le clavaban las uñas, dejando una media luna marcada en la piel, y los nudillos hacía tiempo que habían perdido todo rastro de color. Cinco minutos más tarde, los músculos todavía estaban tensos. De algún modo, y sólo Dios sabía cómo, logró pegar una sonrisa despreocupada en el rostro cuando la puerta gimió en protesta y Edward entró en la casa. La gran figura llenó la entrada.

—Estás tensa —fue la primer cosa que dijo.

¡Tensa! ¡Tensa! Giró hacia él, apuntándolo con un dedo el pecho.

—¿Estás ciego? Nunca he estado más relajada en mi vida.

Una ceja sospechosamente burlona se elevó.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes ese tic nervioso en el ojo?

Se apartó de él, bloqueándole la vista de su rostro.

—Me ha entrado algo. Una pestaña, creo.

—Entonces no hay ninguna necesidad de decirte que la muchacha...

—¿Muchacha? ¿Qué muchacha? —Soltó una risita despreocupada, que no sonó muy convincente. Edward podía hacer lo que quisiera, con quién quisiera, incluso podía montar un pequeño espectáculo con la pequeña pelirroja todo el santo día, si así lo deseaba—. No tengo ni idea de qué hablas.

—Entonces permíteme recordarte —dijo por fin. Silenciosamente, se movió detrás de él y colocando los dedos en su cuello le dio un suave masaje. Se inclinó, permitiendo que el aliento soplara sobre su oído—. La muchacha me encontró deseable. Y si hubiera mostrado el más mínimo interés, antes o después, podría haberla tenido—dijo.

Señor, odió lo mucho que le gustaron esas palabras.

—¿Tú no mostraste interés?

—No.

Despacio, ella soltó el aire que estaba reteniendo.

—Debería haber estado interesado —añadió con un gruñido de disgusto. —Era una mujer que sabía lo que quería y no tenía miedo de intentar conseguirlo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Se giró para enfrentarlo. — ¿Qué soy demasiado cobarde par ir detrás de lo que quiero?

Él cogió un pálido mechón de pelo de la coleta y lo deslizó a través de los labios.

Ella tembló.

La intensa mirada se cerró sobre ella.

—Es exactamente lo que digo, Bells. Has tenido miedo de lo que te hago sentir desde el principio.

—Puede que tengas razón —replicó— ¿Pero con qué derecho me juzgas? No sabes nada de mí, no conoces mis aversiones ni mi pasado. No tienes ni idea de lo que me hizo ser la mujer que soy.

—Tienes razón —dijo, con voz sombría. —No te entiendo, tampoco conozco nada del porqué haces y dices esas cosa. —Después añadió— pero me gustaría.

Pero me gustaría, repitió suavemente en la mente y aquello la impresionó. Simplemente se quedó quieta, parpadeando. A la actitud tiránica podía oponerse, pero a esta dulce preocupación no podía. Las sospechas iluminaron débilmente su mente, como una vela en una oscura habitación.

—¿Es esto una estratagema para hacer que me enamore de ti?

No hizo caso de la pregunta.

—Desde el primer momento que apareciste, me has vuelto medio loco. No puedo explicar la conexión existente entre nosotros, pero realmente sé que está ahí.

Eso era todo lo que alguna vez había querido escuchar de él, y aún así su instinto de conservación saltó, adhiriéndose con un fuerte agarre.

—Lo que dices es maravilloso, y quiero creerte. De verdad. ¿Pero cómo puedo, realmente, creer que estás interesado en mí persona y no sólo en mi amor?

—¿No puedo decir lo mismo de ti? —exigió suavemente.

Podía, comprendió entonces. Realmente podía. Desde el primer momento que lo vio en el jardín, había sentido lujuria, como si fuera el último pedazo de chocolate de un kit de supervivencia PMS. Probablemente, habría dormido con él si no le hubiera exigido su amor o le hubiera confesado que se iría después de un tiempo. Pero nunca se habría parado a considerar al hombre que había bajo esa fuerza física.

Le tocó ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Quiero que sepas más cosas de mí, y conocer más cosas de ti.

—¿Qué sabes de mí hasta ahora? —No quería sonar tan desesperada, como un niño que suplica por confianza, simplemente no pudo impedirlo. Las cosas habían cambiado entre ellos con cada palabra que él había dicho, y le gustaban los cambios. Tal vez demasiado.

—Sé que no te ríes lo suficiente. Sé que eres generosa por permitirme quedarme en tu casa cuando no tenía nada para ofrecerte a cambio. Y sé que te hice daño al llamarte carga necesaria. —Los dedos liberaron su oído, deslizándose hacia la base del cuello, masajeándolo suavemente. —Sobre eso, lo siento de veras.

Bella se quedó quieta, absorbiendo el calor de las manos y la dulzura de las palabras. Pero, seguramente, había escuchado mal. Seguramente este hombre, este guerrero que obtenía un gran placer en dar órdenes a todos los que estaban a su alrededor, no acababa de pedir perdón.

—Edward...

—No. No digas nada. Una vez pensé que tomar tu cuerpo mientras mantenía las distancias era lo mejor. Ahora no.

Y aún así, pensó de pronto, parecía más distante que antes. Tenía un brillo sofocado en los ojos que chocaba con el meloso tono. Por su vida, no podía dejar de pensar que esto podía ser una estratagema.

—Me intrigas —siguió—y me encuentro constantemente especulando en lo que piensas y haces. Aquí, ahora, me lo sigo preguntando, y lamentaría mucho no llegar a conocerte. Tenemos este día, y sólo Elliea sabe cuántos más, para aprender el uno del otro. Si tú lo deseas.

Si ella lo deseaba, repitió silenciosamente. ¿Realmente quería a este hombre que no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse? Simplemente, ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesta a arriesgar?. La respuesta había parecido tan clara esta mañana.

—Ninguna alianza está cien por cien asegurada —dijo. —En esto, al menos, conocemos el resultado final.

Tenía razón, desde luego, pero eso no hacia la decisión más fácil. —Será más difícil decir adiós si iniciamos cualquier tipo de relación emocional.

—Sólo si lo queremos así.

¿Y donde la dejaba eso? Realmente había tratado de ignorar la atracción, pero ésta no se había marchado. Se había vuelto fuerte. Tan fuerte, de hecho, que sólo tenía que imaginarse su cara y ¡Bam! Lo deseaba. Bella cerró los ojos. Los abrió nuevamente. Mirándolo fijamente dijo:

—Sólo dame algo más de tiempo, ¿Vale? Es todo lo que te pido.

Presionó ligeramente los labios en la clavícula. Las llamas se alzaron en su vientre, y casi capituló en ese momento. Pero Edward se retiró, y dijo suavemente:

—Te recuerdo que el tiempo es nuestro enemigo, Bells. No lo olvides.

—¿Cómo podría? —Contestó, el tono igual de suave.

Un largo momento, un prolongado silencio pasó. Se quedó exactamente como estaba, asustada de romper, o quizás de no romper, el vínculo provisional que crecía entre ellos. Entonces, de pronto, Edward se apartó y dio una fuerte palmada con las manos, como si nunca hubieran compartido un momento íntimo.

—¿Qué tareas tienes para mí? Estoy impaciente por empezar.

La pesada tensión sexual se alivió con la pequeña distancia, provocando que los sentidos regresaran, como si hubiera sido liberada de algún tipo del cautiverio.

—Te necesito para que muevas las grandes rocas que están en el camino de la entrada trasera, en la cerca. Es una tarea aburrida y agotadora, y lamento pedírtelo, realmente lo hago, pero es la única tarea disponible, y yo… —Se encogió.

Los ojos azules centellearon.

—¿No te dije antes que estoy encantado con la posibilidad de entrenarme? —Se dio la vuelta y habló sobre el hombro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta. —No te preocupes, ya que tengo la intención de perderme en cualquier tarea física que me pongas por delante.

Con la insinuación sexual flotando en el aire, Bella se encontró sola.

Sola.

Hora de pensar en el beso, gritó su mente.

—No. No estoy lista —se quejó.

Beso, beso, beso.

Con la comprensión de que no podía eludir lo inevitable por más tiempo, se hundió en el duro suelo de madera lleno de arañazos, descansó la barbilla sobre las rodillas levantadas y recordó. Primero había sentido el ancla de los brazos de Edward alrededor de su cintura y había olido el caliente y masculino olor, y no había querido correr. Quiso sentirlo y tocarlo, permitiéndole sentirla y tocarla a cambio.

Y cómo la había tocado. Había acariciado con la lengua su boca, avivando el calor dentro de ella. El mundo a su alrededor se había descolorido, y solo sintió a Edward. El deseo se había arremolinado profundamente en su vientre, había endurecido los pezones, y se había reunido entre las piernas. Se sintió completamente perdida. Como si jamás hubiera existido como un ser separado. Se había deleitado con cada momento y había tenido hambre de más y más sensaciones gloriosas. El dolor la consumió. La necesidad creció. Su cuerpo entero volvió a la vida, cada punta de sus nervios alerta y listo para la consumación.

La habían besado antes, pero esto, de algún modo, había sido diferente, más que una simple unión de labios. Recordando, comprendió que todos los besos que había experimentado la habían dejado fría y hueca, y que siempre había ansiado huir, corriendo lejos. Con Edward, había ansiado más.

Por primera vez, la química había sido exactamente la justa.

Voy a acostarme con él, admitió entonces. No podía negar más lo inevitable. Como Edward, ella siempre se preguntaría que podría haber pasado si hubiera cogido lo que quería ahora, mientras tenía la posibilidad. Además, ya había llevado las cosas demasiado lejos con Edward. ¿Y cómo la tenía eso? Frustrada, insegura y confusa. ¿Por qué no zambullirse en cualquier placer que seguro la esperaba entre sus brazos? ¿Y al infierno con las consecuencias?

Sintiéndose más feliz de lo que se sintió en días, semanas, hasta años, juntó las herramientas y brincó hacia el trabajo. Dos horas más tarde, tarareaba entre dientes y rompía el linóleo del cuarto de baño de arriba, cuando Edward apareció.

—He terminado con mi tarea —dijo, orgullo de el evidente logro.

Lo enfrentó. Se había quitado la camisa, y vio que el sudor cubría la frente y pecho. Varios rasguños de las afiladas rocas estropeaban el abdomen. La suciedad marcaba la frente. Se parecía a un primitivo dios, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo y tan delicioso. El saber que pronto iba a tener toda esa fuerza encima de ella, dentro suyo, le hacia la boca agua.

—¿Qué es lo siguiente que me harás hacer? —Preguntó.

—¿Por qué no lo hablamos? —Sugirió.

La barbilla se inclinó a un lado, y la miró fijamente y con intensidad durante un momento. La satisfacción revoloteó en la profundidad de los ojos. Cabeceó.

—Hablemos.

Nerviosa de repente, no sabía por qué, dejó los instrumentos a un lado y tiró de las rodillas hacia su pecho.

—Siéntate. Por favor.

Se agachó frente a ella, hasta que pudieron mirarse a los ojos. Poniéndose cómodo, se quitó todas las armas atadas con correa del cuerpo y las dejó a un lado.

—Me gustaría que nos conociéramos el uno al otro —confesó.

Independientemente de la reacción que había esperado, no fue la que le dio. Asintió con calma, sin dudar, como si ya supiera que, a la larga, ella capitularía

—¿Por qué no empiezas tú? —dijo. —Háblame sobre...

—¡No! —No había querido gritar, pero de pronto se sintió invadida por el miedo. ¿Qué ocurriría si le hablaba de ella, y a él no le gustaba lo que oía? No se parecía a las demás mujeres; carecía de muchas de las gracias femeninas. —Preferiría enterarme de cosas sobre ti. Háblame de tu familia, de tu pasado. Si quieres, claro.

—Te contaré todo lo que quieras saber, Bells. —Fijó la mirada en la pared, justo encima del hombro izquierdo, quizás viendo a través de ella, a través del paso del tiempo y el espacio, a su otra vida. —¿Por dónde empiezo?

—Por el principio, desde luego. —

—Eso es mucho tiempo. —Suspiró. Los músculos se estiraron bajo la piel, y colocó la espalda contra la pared. —Mi padre, el Gran Lord Gui-en Cullen, un rey, lo llamarías tú, murió unos años antes de mi confinamiento. Él...

—¿Tu padre era un rey? —Exclamó, incrédula. Por eso Edward esperaba que sus órdenes fueran obedecidas al instante. Tenía sangre real.

—Sí, pero el trono nunca fue mío.

—¿Por qué no?

—No fui escogido.

La frente se frunció con confusión.

—Un Gran Lord de Imperia es escogido por el Kyi-en-TraCrystal —explicó. —A la muerte del actual rey, viajeros de todo el mundo tocan la ancestral piedra, el que consiga que el cristal se vuelva de un ardiente color rojo, será el auténtico rey hasta la muerte.

Se imaginó a los jóvenes e impacientes aspirantes de pie, en línea, esperando el turno para tocar la piedra.

—¿Así que no conseguiste que el cristal cambiara de color?

Rió suavemente.

—No estés tan triste por mí, Bells. El hermano de mi padre, Challann, subió al trono. Era un hombre justo y bueno. La gente lo adoró, como lo hice yo.

—Tú habrías sido un rey espectacular, o Lord, o lo que sea.

Encogió despreocupadamente los hombros.

—La gente no habría estado de acuerdo. Para ellos, mi linaje de hechicero corrompía los derechos.

—Eso es discriminación.

—Pero, aún así, es la verdad.

Apartando la vista, jugueteó con los restos de linóleo disperso a su alrededor.

—Si piensan que estás corrompido, ¿Por qué quieres volver a un lugar tan malo?

—Es mi casa —dijo simplemente. Después se encogió de hombros otra vez. —En Imperia, no puedo ser un gran Lord, pero soy un hombre honorable, un guerrero de gran habilidad y poder. Aquí sólo soy un hombre que debe confiar en una mujer para ocuparse de sus necesidades.

Sí, podía ver como eso desgastaría su orgullo.

Estirando las largas piernas, Bella se apoyó contra la pared. El frio del azulejo atravesó el fino material de la camisa. Sentía que se olvidaba de algo, que tenía algo que decirle. Cuando comprendió qué era, los ojos se ensancharon, y se maldijo silenciosamente por enredarse en esas historias de reyes y príncipes y no haber dicho esas palabras antes.

—Siento mucho la muerte de tu padre.

Asintió en reconocimiento a su empatía.

—¿Cómo murió ? —Preguntó con cuidado.

Edward apoyó el codo sobre la rodilla levantada y vaciló sólo un momento antes de contestar.

—Fue asesinado. Contraté a varios hechiceros para que me ayudaran en la búsqueda del culpable, pero nadie fue capaz de averiguar la verdad.

—¿Había algún sospechoso?

—Muchos creyeron que mi hermanastro fue el responsable, pero Aro no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama esa noche, mucho menos de clavar una daga en el pecho de un hombre.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —Trató de mantener un tono ligero y pausado, no queriendo que notara como sufría por él, las ganas que tenía de envolver los brazos alrededor de su cuello y llevarse todo el antiguo dolor. —Tu hermano podría haber estado fingiendo estar herido para proporcionarse una coartada.

—Eso no es posible. Se reponía de una herida de espada. Una herida que le infringí yo. —

Las palabras evocaron imágenes de sangre y guerra, un lado de Edward que sabía que existía, pero que no quería contemplar. En cambio, prefería pensar en él como un hombre encantador, atractivo y sexy. Un hombre que era un príncipe y debería haber sido rey.

—¿Si hubieras decidido desafiar a tu tío por la corona, podrías haberlo hecho?

—¿Por qué? —La mirada se volvió fría, como estanques de hielo en el invierno. —¿Tienes la esperanza de que te llevaré conmigo y te haré mi reina?

—No —le aseguró, un poco ofendida de que pensara tan mal de ella. —Soy curiosa, eso es todo. Tú madre era-es-una bruja, pero su linaje no le impidió convertirse en reina.

La frialdad permaneció en los ojos, pero esta vez no iba dirigida a Bella. Parecía perdido en los recuerdos.

—Mi madre nunca fue, realmente, aceptada. Su soberanía y autoridad siempre fueron ignoradas.

—Eso es horrible.

—El matrimonio entre un hechicero y un mortal siempre ha estado prohibido. —Suspiró y se paso la mano por el rostro.—Tanto mi madre como mi padre lo sabían y aceptaron las consecuencias.

—¿Por qué prohíben tal unión?

—Porque la esperanza de vida de un inmortal y un mortal son diferentes. Mientras que un hechicero puede vivir por siempre, un mortal no puede. Mi madre vio a mi padre envejecer, mientras permanecía joven. Cada día era consciente de que mi padre se moría, y que no había nada que pudiera hacer para salvarlo. Y luego, de pronto, ya estaba muerto.

La compasión brilló en los ojos de Bella, y eso afectó a Edward más de lo que debería, calentándolo en todas partes. Había entrado en esa habitación con la idea de protegerse contra su encanto, pero mientras hablaba, compartiendo una parte de su vida que nunca había compartido con nadie, de algún modo consiguió que la conexión existente entre ellos se fortaleciera.

—¿Se volvió a casar tu madre? —preguntó, el tono suave como una ligera brisa.

—No. Amó a mi padre con todo el corazón, y siempre dijo que sólo se puede amar de esa forma una sola vez. Además, abandonó a su gente para estar con él; hasta abandonó a su primer hijo, mi hermanastro. Ningún hombre del Druinn la querría, y dudo que algún otro hombre mortal la quisiera, tampoco.

—¿Incluso aunque sea una antigua reina y una gran sacerdotisa?

—Incluso entonces. El Druinn es leal a Aro ahora, y no se atreverían a enfurecerlo. Aro…La imagen se formó en la mente de Edward. Cuando era niño, había rezado por tener una oportunidad de encontrarse con su hermano. Había querido que alguien jugara con él, que le enseñara los secretos de la magia. Pero su madre siempre se negó a presentarlos, diciendo que Aro estaba con su propia gente y no necesitaba ningún recordatorio de los lazos mortales.

En vísperas de su octavo cumpleaños, finalmente decidió visitar a su hermano solo. Mientras sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados con la celebración como para notar la ausencia, se había escapado del palacio. Caminó durante tres horas, imaginándose el deseado encuentro a cada paso. La cara de Aro se iluminaría de felicidad, y cogería a Edward entre sus brazos y daría vueltas con él en alegre abandono.

Las ilusiones murieron con rapidez cuando entró en la blanca playa de Druinn.

Aro lo reconoció al instante. En vez de felicidad, una oscura nube de odio descendió sobre su hermano. Lo había empujado, ridiculizado, y escupido sobre él, todo el rato destruyendo sus sueños de niño. Nunca había vuelto, tampoco le había contado a su madre lo que había pasado. Simplemente se lamentó en el silencio por el hermano que nunca conocería.

—Casi compadezco a tu hermano —dijo Bella, la voz perdida en tristes recuerdos. —Quiero decir que lamento su pérdida. La pérdida de una madre es muy dura. La mía murió de un paro cardíaco cuando yo tenía nueve años, y todavía la echo de menos. —Con suavidad, su aliento se mezcló con el aire del mediodía. —Siempre supe que me amó. No sé lo que habría hecho si hubiera pensado que me odió.

Aquella Bella que podía sentir dolor por alguien que nunca había visto, sin importar que esa persona fuera el mayor enemigo de Edward, tocó el mismo centro de su ser. No muchas personas eran capaces de entenderlo, de llenarse de esa empatía. Bella podría esforzarse por aparentar que era fuerte, como un guerrero, pero poseía el corazón suave y caritativo de una mujer.

Maldita sea. No quería, pero le gustaba ese lado de ella.

Los labios empezaron a moverse otra vez, pero no entendió las palabras. Edward, simplemente, los observó atentamente. Observó los labios llenos y rosados mientras el mundo a su alrededor dejaba de existir. Incapaz de detenerse, su mente se imaginó a aquellos labios cerrándose sobre su eje, el pálido cabello desbordándose sobre sus piernas. El deseo se despertó dentro suyo como un león se despierta al atardecer. Los músculos se tensaron. Si no conseguía distraerse, le arrancaría la ropa, y al infierno con la conversación o la resistencia.

—Háblame de tu vida —ladró.

Una expresión de pánico cruzó por el rostro, pero rápidamente fue sustituida por determinación. Lentamente, lo miró. Él se preguntó en qué estaría pensando. De pronto, el calor creció en sus ojos, caliente y devorador, y despacio se extendió por el resto de los rasgos.

Ella sonrió de forma seductora.

Lentamente se puso a gatas, y se acercó, hasta que las narices se rozaron. —Nací el dieciséis de noviembre. El azul es mi color favorito, y cuando me muera, quiero que sea de placer. —Entonces plantó los labios sobre los suyos, metió la lengua dentro de su boca y chupó.

El cuerpo saltó a la vida inmediatamente, y él gimió contra los labios. Las lenguas lucharon por el control, empujando, saliendo rápidamente y empujando otra vez. Quiso aullar cuando se retiró pero sólo deslizó la lengua por los bordes de su boca, y él la agarró por la cintura, no fuera que decidiera terminar con el abrazo totalmente.

—¿Te gusta esto? —Preguntó en cambio.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez? —En aquel instante, Bella lamentaba que no estuviera desnudo, y que ella tampoco lo estuviera. Sin ser consciente de nada. ¡Señor no podía pensar, sólo sentir! Se inclinó y presionó más el cuerpo sobre él. Los pezones se endurecieron, los labios temblaron y el cuerpo volvió a la vida.

—No —susurró él.

—¿No? —Se congeló. ¡Lo ansiaba con cada onza de su ser y no quería que lo hiciera otra vez!

—Esta vez —dijo—quiero hacerlo yo.

Mientras se relajaba con alivio, la punta rosada de la lengua rodeó sus labios, probó cada esquina, y mordisqueó cada curva. Ella enredó los dedos en su pelo, perdiendo el aliento completamente cuando se movió para lamer su oreja.

—Quiero más. —Necesito más.

—Entonces tendrás más.

—Pero sólo un beso más —susurró, recordando donde estaban. —Un beso y luego pararemos. Si todavía me quieres, podemos empezar otra vez más tarde.

—Te quiero ahora, y te querré más tarde. Ahora te daré ese beso que pides —dijo—pero será un beso que dure toda la noche y requerirá que nuestros cuerpos se desnuden y se entrelacen.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, su boca la reclamó posesivamente. Se abrió a él y gritó de placer al mismo tiempo. Con cada movimiento rápido de su lengua, el deseo la envolvió con energías renovadas, provocándole temblores en su interior. Ardiente e impaciente, sin piedad, movió la boca sobre la suya, inclinando los labios con un hambre salvaje que le hizo ver estrellas centellando tras los párpados.

El primer beso había sido ardiente y maravilloso, pero esto era la esencia de todos los sueños. Calientes y eróticos sueños. Éste beso compensaba todas la malas citas que había tenido, todas las tardes horribles que había soportado en pésima compañía y todas las noches que había pasado sola, deseando que alguien la quisiera.

Perdida en su olor, su cuerpo, su hombre, se entregó completamente al beso, sin retener nada. Le dio cada onza de su ser. ¿Alguna vez habían experimentado otras mujeres tal dicha? ¿Una dicha que eclipsaba a la razón y al tiempo? .Desde luego, el cine y los libros describían tal pasión, ¿Pero realmente lo había experimentado alguien alguna vez, como lo sentía ahora?

Qué triste si nadie lo hubiera experimentado.

Los brazos rodearon el musculoso pecho de Edward, sintiendo la piel, dentada en algunos sitios y lisa en otros, pero caliente por todas partes. Ella tiró de la espátula en su cintura y la arrojó al suelo. Su lengua siguió acariciando la boca, audaz y apasionada. Lo empujó hacia abajo hasta que él sintió el suelo bajo la espalda. Las rodillas se afianzaron a los lados, abarcando las amplias piernas, y ella arqueó las caderas, empujando ligeramente contra su erección.

—Sí, justo así —la elogió. —Otra vez.

Se arqueó una vez más. Esta vez, el contacto provocó que un gemido entrecortado resbalara de la garganta ya que él se arqueó, también, haciendo el impacto más profundo. Más fuerte. Una y otra vez siguieron con el movimiento. Entonces con un movimiento fluido, cayó sobre ella, tomando el mando y presionándose entre los muslos abiertos. Arrastró los besos de fuego a lo largo de la mejilla y arremolinó la lengua alrededor de la oreja, metiéndola, sacándola y metiéndola otra vez. Si la hubiera desnudado completamente en ese mismo instante, si se hubiera sumergido en su cuerpo y hubiera enterrado su empuñadura profundamente, ella no habría protestado.

Se lo habría agradecido.

Esta es la mujer salvaje y licenciosa que siempre tuve ganas de ser, comprendió Bella. Se sentía completamente viva. Tan libre. Pero la razón trató de inmiscuirse. Estás en el suelo del cuarto de baño. Sólo conoces a este hombre desde hace unos días. Sólo querías un beso.

Sí, pidió sólo un beso, y él tomaba mucho más. De hecho, la violaba. El pensamiento hizo que una humedad caliente, embriagadora se reuniera entre los muslos. Con facilidad se lo imaginó dominándola y forzándola a afrontar sus deseos. Con facilidad imaginó…y simplemente quiso que la fantasía se hiciera realidad.

Quería ser violada.

—Tenemos que dejar de besarnos —dijo, sin aliento. —No deberíamos hacer esto.

—Cuando dejes de desear mis besos, Bells, pararé.

Oh, sí, mi bárbaro guerrero. Tienes el control.

Retirándose un poco, la miró fijamente con los ardientes ojos azules y deslizó la mano bajo la camisa para amasar sus pechos. Decidiendo que ese contacto no era suficiente, empujó el sostén hacia arriba y dejó rodar los dedos por los pezones, y luego, de repente, se congeló. El fuerte gruñido resonó a lo largo de las paredes.

—Lamentándolo mucho debo parar con lo que estamos haciendo. —Una oscura emoción marcaba la expresión. —No puedo darte placer a no ser que me lo pidas amablemente. Eso es muy importante.

No, no, no. ¡Se suponía que no tenía que pedir nada, excepto piedad, y él, se suponía, no tenía que ser cortés! Así no violaba un hombre a una mujer. Se suponía que la tomaría y la seduciría completamente sin importarle las consecuencias. Llegados a este punto hasta se conformaría con un Sé que es lo mejor para ti, Bells. Sólo lo hago por tu propio bien.

—Ésta vez, sin embargo —mitad gruñó, mitad gimió —haré una excepción.

Oh, gracias. Gracias. Casi rió. En vez de eso, apretó el abrazo en su cuello, lista para otro beso que le haría volar la mente. Pero la alegría duró poco.

—No tienes que pedírmelo —dijo. —Incluso no tienes que hablar. Simplemente empújame si quieres que pare ahora mismo. Te daré algo de tiempo para decidirte.

Maldita sea, no quería tiempo. Quería la lengua en su boca. Quería las manos en sus pechos. Ahora. Pero era el violador, y ella era la violada, y la fantasía no funcionaría si era la que lo forzaba.

—Un, dos tres —contó. —Se acabó el tiempo.

La boca aplastó la suya.

Aliviada y excitada, se alzó para otro beso. El calor sedoso de la lengua bailó con la suya y el cuerpo empujó contra el suyo. Olía tan caliente, tan masculino. Tan delicioso.

—¿Qué quieres que te haga? —exigió.

—No tengo ningún control sobre ti —jadeó. —Harás conmigo lo que quieras, diga lo que diga.

Se echó hacia atrás, confuso.

—No, yo...—De pronto, lo comprendió todo y rió con malicia. —Así es —dijo, con tono cargado de autoridad. —Haré lo que quiera. Tus protestas no significan nada.

Aleluya.

Durante lo que le pareció horas, pero que sólo podían haber sido minutos, recorrió con las manos su cuerpo, aprendiendo cada curva, burlándose, tentándola, haciéndole suplicar.

—¿Quién tiene el control, Bells?

—Tú —susurró. —Sólo tú.

—No lo olvides.

—Nunca.

Las grandes manos se cerraron sobre los pechos y un placer intenso la recorrió. Pellizcó un pezón en el momento exacto en que presionó la erección contra su clítoris. La ropa aumentó la fricción, y ella estalló como los fuegos artificiales del 4 de Julio. Los gemidos se volvieron gritos salvajes, subiendo de tono, con tanta fuerza que eran casi incoherentes.

Cuando se calmó, Edward la sostuvo durante mucho tiempo, la áspera y baja respiración soplando en su oreja. Se retiró, buscando su rostro.

—Bella —dijo suavemente —Tú ya...

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Esto era muy embarazoso. Él todavía estaba duro y excitado y ella ya había culminado. Pero caray, había sido incapaz de detenerse, no había querido detenerse. Su cuerpo había corrido hacia el orgasmo, desatendiendo todo lo demás. —Realmente lo siento. Simplemente no pude impedirlo.

—No pidas perdón. —El tono era reverente. —Simplemente hazlo otra vez.

Soltó una risita.

—¿Otra vez? ¿De verdad?

—De verdad. Es más, te lo ordeno. —Los labios reclamaron los suyos una vez más.

Los brazos de Bella se envolvieron alrededor de su cuello, sosteniéndolo cautivo y los tobillos se cerraron alrededor de la cintura. Él metió una mano entre ellos, agarró el cuello de la camisa, y le dio un fuerte tirón. El algodón se rompió por la mitad, dividiéndose en dos mientras que ella se mordió el labio inferior para impedirse gritar con entusiasmo renovado.

Edward justo estaba alcanzando los pantalones cortos, y ella justo arqueaba la espalda para darle un mejor acceso, cuándo una voz dijo desde la entrada:

—Uhm, ¿Interrumpo algo?

* * *

**Diablos a quien tendré que matar por interrumpirlos?**


	10. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter.**

**Chicas mil disculpas tuve que volver a subir el capitulo por que tenis muchos errores y no me había gustado como había quedado.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 9**

—¡**_Jasper_**!

Con las mejillas ardiendo y el estómago lleno de una enfermiza combinación de temor, vergüenza y horror, Bella intentó dar un salto para ponerse de pie y apartar a Edward al mismo tiempo. Pero antes de que pudiera conseguirlo, él ya se había movido y colocado en una posición de batalla, los pies separados y los puños apretados, afrontando a su hermano con una expresión en la que claramente se leía _Disponte a morir_. El rápido movimiento hizo que las piernas del extraterrestre chocaran contra sus rodillas.

Se derrumbó con un chillido.

Ninguno de los hombres le echó un vistazo.

Aprovechando la ocasión, ató apresuradamente los pliegues rasgados de la camisa, que apenas logró cubrir su rosado sostén de encaje, y se retiró el pelo de la cara. Edward, rápidamente, la empujó detrás de él.

Si no lo conociera mejor, sospecharía que, realmente, intentaba protegerla. ¡De su propio hermano! La idea era simplemente demasiado ridícula para tenerla en cuenta, y decidió que simplemente estaba teniendo uno de sus comportamientos machistas. Uno en la línea de ponte-detrás-de-mi-oh-mujer-débil.

Entonces dijo:

—Quédate detrás de mí, Bella. Eliminaré esta amenaza.

Oh, realmente me está protegiendo, pensó derritiéndose. Debería estar enfadada. Después de todo, ya le había demostrado su capacidad de tirar a un oponente a tierra. Pero, Señor, eso la hizo sentirse delicada y querida.

Alzándose, deslizó la yema de los dedos por la desnuda espalda de Edward. Adoraba la dureza, el calor. Apretó los dientes. Cuando, finalmente, había decidido ir a por todas. ¡Espera!. No deseando arruinar la fantasía que había creado en la mente, se corrigió. Cuando un hombre, finalmente, había sido lo bastante fuerte como para violarla, va y aparece un miembro de su familia y los pilla. Si su corazón no estuviera galopando por el deseo y los miembros no temblaran por la mortificación, saltaría a través del cuarto y golpearía a Jasper en la cabeza con una de las herramientas.

¡Hombres!

Su hermano, que parecía más divertido por las palabras de Edward que preocupado, miró por encima del hombro del gigante.

—Bella, Bella, Bella —dijo y luego chasqueó la lengua. —Paseé por el jardín de placer antes de entrar en la casa, a propósito, has perdido una estatua; y tenía la intención de calmar mis hormonas cuando ¿Con qué me encuentro? Porno en vivo.

Encogiéndose por dentro, Bella colocó las manos sobre los hombros de Edward y echó una ojeada por encima de él. ¡Realmente tuvo que ponerse de puntillas!

—Jasper —dijo otra vez, esta vez con más calma—. En primer lugar, vendí aquella estatua —mintió. — Y segundo, ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Jasper sonrió levemente.

— Recogeré mi cuarto de dólar más tarde. Diablos es todavía una palabra mal dicha, ¿Verdad?

Los músculos de Edward se relajaron y abrió los puños.

—Ustedes dos son familia—dijo.

—Sí. —El tono logró reflejar repugnancia—. El hombre que está ahí de pie, sólo a un paso de que lo estrangule, es mi hermano voyerista.

—Como es parte de tu familia —anunció Edward—, le permitiré vivir.

—Por favor, reconsidéralo —pidió Bella dulcemente.

La sonrisita de Jasper creció y la risa sacudió el cuerpo.

—No hay razón para ponerse tan sensible, querida. Les hice un favor a los dos. El suelo del cuarto de baño hubiera acabado con vuestra espalda. De todos modos… — Agitó la mano en el aire, los ojos pasaron de un tranquilo color castaño a un acerado marrón oscuro en menos de un segundo— me gustaría una explicación.

—La explicación puede esperar — se quejó. — Ahora mismo estoy demasiado enfadada contigo. Un buen hermano se habría marchado sin decir una palabra.

El buen hermano arqueó una de las cejas color arena, arreglándoselas para aparentar seriedad y diversión a la vez.

—¿Y perderme toda la diversión?

Amaba a ese hombre, pero… ¡Ahhhh! Jasper, era sólo dos años mayor, siempre fue el cómico, el bromista y el atormentador. Su atormentador, para ser más exactos. De niños, la mayoría de la gente pensaba que eran gemelos. No sólo porque le tomaba el pelo constantemente, también porque se parecían mucho. Los dos eran muy altos, poseían el mismo color de pelo, rubio plateado, así como los mismos ojos marrón claro que se alzaban en las esquinas. Para Bella, ahí terminaban las semejanzas.

Mientras que era redondeada, él era todo planos y ángulos. Mientras que ella era suave, él era duro. El rostro mostraba permanentemente esa expresión traviesa reservada, por lo general, para los niños pequeños o las caricaturas. Ella poseía un carácter más serio, todo era trabajo y nada de juegos. O eso es lo que siempre le habían dicho.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — Exigió por tercera vez. — Creí que te fuiste de viaje la semana pasada.

—¿Es que no puede un hombre visitar a su querida hermana?

— No.

—Me conoces demasiado bien. — Hizo el intento de sonreír abiertamente pero en cambio centró la atención en Edward y le ofreció la mano. — Ya que Bella se niega a ser cortés, permíteme presentarme. Soy Jasper Swan. El hermano favorito de Bella.

Ella resopló ante eso.

— Edward en Cullen. — Miró con curiosidad la mano extendida de Jasper.

— Estréchasela —susurró Bella en el oído.

—Ah, es una forma de saludo. — Tomó la mano de Jasper y la sacudió arriba y abajo con la fuerza de un terremoto de nivel ocho. —Mientras estuve en el jardín, observé a muchos realizar esto mismo.

Jasper lo miró de una forma extraña, estudiando el rostro durante un momento. Los ojos se estrecharon.

—Me pareces familiar.

Bella gimió por dentro. Luego hizo una pausa. Relájate. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que su hermano relacionara a Edward con la estatua que faltaba? La respuesta: de pocas a ninguna. Jasper, el co-creador de _Slip Through Time_, un juego de realidad virtual, podría tener una imaginación muy alta, pero extraterrestres, maldiciones y conjuros estaban más allá del reino de su percepción de la realidad.

De todos modos no iba a consentir que existiera alguna posibilidad. La pelirroja en el café había creído que Edward era una especie de gurú de la autoayuda, y sabía que su hermano nunca comprobaría eso. Así que abrió la boca para tejer una complicada mentira que implicaba un accidente de coche, amnesia y la medicación psicotrópica, pero las siguientes palabras de Jasper la detuvieron.

—¡Eh!. —Señaló a Edward en el pecho. —Eres ese tipo de las portadas de las novelas románicas.

¡Oh, aún mejor!

—Así es —le aseguró a su hermano con una inclinación. — Edward posa desnudo para las portadas de los libros.

De pronto muy interesado en la conversación, Jasper se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. —¿Posan las mujeres desnudas contigo?

Como Jasper, Edward se animó ante la mención de mujeres desnudas.

—Si —dijo. —Mis mujeres posan desnudas. —Cuando habló, lo hizo con un indirecto tono de deseo. Giró y rodeó la cintura de Bella, deslizando la fuerte mano más abajo, dándole un pequeño apretón en el trasero.

La acción hizo transitar otro tipo de calor a través del cuerpo de ella. Luchando por no soltar un gemido, le pegó en la mano y se apartó, mirándolo con un brillo indiferente que quería decir: _Compórtate... Pero sólo un poco. _

Jasper apenas le echó un vistazo.

—¿Cómo puede un hombre conseguir un trabajo así?

—Te gustan demasiado los ordenadores como para cambiar de empleo —le recordó.

—¿Quién dice que no puedo hacer ambos? —Replicó su hermano después. —Modelo de desnudos y creador de juegos virtuales.

Ella frunció el ceño.

— Hazlo y será tu final.

—Yo haría lo que la mujer dice —lanzó Edward. La intensa mirada moviéndose del hermano a la hermana. —Tiene un carácter capaz de desollar a su oponente vivo.

—Cierto, cierto. —Jasper metió las manos en los bolsillos e hizo tintinear las monedas. — ¿De dónde eres, Eddie? No puedo ubicar tu acento.

—Anguilla —soltó Bella precipitadamente antes de que Edward pudiera contestar. — Es de Anguilla. —Seguramente su hermano no conocería nada de ese sitio.

—Eso es una isla en las Antillas británicas, ¿No? —preguntó.

—Así es. —Bella decidió entonces evitar cualquier pregunta concerniente a la geografía. —Vamos a la cocina —dijo. —Puedes pedir todas las explicaciones que quieras mientras busco unas botellas de agua. —Con esto, rodeó a Edward y apartó de un empujón a su hermano.

Detrás de ella, Jasper estalló en carcajadas.

—Bella —la llamó— tienes un pedazo de linóleo pegado al culo.

Desde luego, los dos hombres fueron los mejores amigos después de eso. Entraron en la cocina riéndose por algo que había dicho Edward. Estaba completamente segura que algo sobre pechugas y muslos... Y no de la variedad del pollo. Jasper tenía uno de los brazos alrededor de los hombros de Edward. Cuando la risa disminuyó, su hermano disparó una ronda de preguntas sobre el trabajo de Edward.

—¿Puedes sostenerlas contra ti, o los unen digitalmente?

—¿Se desnudan en el mismo cuarto?

—¿De todas las modelos con las que has trabajado, quién las tenía más grande?

Frunciendo el ceño, Bella lanzó una botella de agua a cada hombre. Edward se movió con reflejos rápidos como el rayo y logró cogerla en el aire; Jasper no tuvo esa suerte. El plástico golpeó contra su estómago, con fuerza, él jadeó en busca de aire. Sonrió, satisfecha.

Él desenroscó el tapón y bebió un largo trago. Todo el rato, mirándola con un brillo fraternal de ya-llegará-la-revancha. Bajando la botella, dijo

—Creí que eras Mike Newton, el detective de la unidad de Emmett.

Bella acababa de tomar un trago del transparente líquido cuando, al escuchar esas palabras, se atragantó y escupió cada gota sobre el suelo.

—¿Qué?

—Mike Newton. Tu novio. —Jasper prácticamente cantó las palabras con una melodía _de Bella y Mike sentados en un árbol, B-e-s-o-. _

Colocó de golpe el agua en la encimera.

—No es mi novio. Nuestro hermano quería que tuviera una cita con su amigo, pero le dije que no.

—Ah ¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad.

—Por el modo que Emmett habló —continuó— el muchacho de Mike y tú ya planeaban la boda.

Con la boca abierta, la mirada se fijó en Edward.

Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho con una furiosa nube tormentosa reflejada en el rostro. Jasper continuó hablando, diciendo algo sobre flores e iglesias, pero apenas lo oyó. Continuó mirando a Edward. Parecía listo a saltar sobre alguien -a saber sino era sobre ella- y absorbía cada palabra que Jasper pronunciaba como si fueran el evangelio.

Los puños se apretaron, aplastando la botella. ¿Qué clase de mujer creía Edward que era? Hacía sólo un momento, lo había besado, lo había tocado, casi habían hecho el amor, ¿Y ahora creía que era capaz de casarse con otro hombre?

¿Realmente pensaba que carecía de honor? Obviamente. ¿No había dicho antes que simplemente lo quería para conseguir convertirse en reina?

¡Los hombres eran idiotas!

—Nunca he visto antes a ese tipo —dijo rígidamente, tanto a su hermano como a Edward. — Y tampoco tengo ningún interés por verlo.

—Bien. Ésa es la razón por la que vine a verte. —Confesó Jasper preocupado, acariciándose la bien afeitada barbilla. —Quería advertirte que te mantuvieras alejada de Mike. No quiero que termines con un poli.

El tono le hizo sospechar y colocó las manos en las caderas.

—¿Y con quién quieres _tú_ que yo termine?

—Te iba a recomendar uno de mis compañeros. Un tipo agradable. Las chicas van como locas tras él.

—¡Ya es suficiente! —Frunciendo el ceño, Edward avanzó hacia Jasper, dispuesto a arrancarle la lengua al hombre con tal de impedirle que dijera otra palabra. Se sentía ¿Incrédulo?…Quizás ¿Furioso? Sin duda. ¡Bella y su hermano hablaban alegremente de otro hombre, de su matrimonio con otro hombre, _y eso no le gustaba nada!_ De hecho, el pensamiento casi lo volvía loco. No la creía capaz de hacer el amor con un hombre mientras estaba prometida a otro, pero aún así la furia no disminuyó.

La necesitaba, y no le permitiría a ningún otro hombre tocarla. ¡No porque el pensamiento de otro hombre gozando del dulzor de Bella enviara un vendaval de fría rabia a través de su cuerpo, sino porque ahora le pertenecía, su tiempo, su cuerpo, y su corazón, y no la compartiría!

Edward casi había alcanzado al hermano de Bella, con intención de pulverizar ese brillo intenso en sus ojos, cuando Jasper, sonriendo abiertamente, alzó las manos para rechazar el inminente ataque.

—Desde luego, he cambiado de idea, Eddie. Eres perfecto para ella. De verdad. Mi compañero palidece en comparación.

Edward se quedó inmóvil. La retractación de Jasper lo calmó un poco, pero esa no fue la razón por la que se detuvo. Acababa de tener una revelación alarmante. No sentía simple lujuria por Bella, no la necesitaba simplemente para salvarlo. Se preocupaba por ella. A pesar de todos los esfuerzos por impedir que tal cosa ocurriera, sólo había necesitado unas horas para que la obsesión se volviera más profunda. Había compartido su vida con ella, la había visto retorcerse por el placer que le había dado a su cuerpo, y ahora se había hundido más profundamente bajo _su_ hechizo. El conocimiento lo abrasó y maldijo su propia estupidez. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se había permitido el interesarse por esta mujer? ¿No había aprendido nada con Tanya?

Al menos no había sido lo bastante tonto como para enamorarse de ella. De todos modos, se preocupaba por Bella y la quería con él. Sólo durante un tiempo. Antes, había considerado la posibilidad de llevársela a su casa y había desechado la idea porque no quería convertirla en su compañera de vida. Pero ahora, la idea tenía mérito. Podría casarse con ella, no para siempre, desde luego, pero si una unión temporal ventajosa para ambos.

En su mundo, no había existido nunca antes una unión temporal pero, pese a todo, estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción. Bella era, quizás, demasiado valiente, demasiado franca para su tierra, pero con la dirección apropiada tales cualidades podían ser corregidas.

Nunca una solución había sido tan simple. Se casaba. Ella le confesaba su amor, y se la llevaba a su mundo. Luego se acostarían una, y otra, y otra vez. Cuando se preocupara demasiado por ella, simplemente la devolvería a su casa.

Perfecto.

De pronto, Edward sonrió ampliamente, contento.

La fuente de su ira, Jasper se sentó cómodamente sobre el sucio mostrador que había detrás. —¿Te dedicas a algo más que al modelaje, Eddie? ¿Como empleado de seguridad? ¿O inteligencia militar? Juro por Dios que tienes la misma mirada cautelosa que tienen Demetri y Erik .

—¿ Quién es Erik? —exigió Edward con furia renovada.

Bella le pegó un manotazo en el hombro.

—¿ Qué pasa contigo? Erik es mi hermano.

Edward niveló de nuevo las cejas.

—¿Cuántos hermanos tienes?

—Cinco. Cuatro están dispersos por todo Texas, y otro vive en Nueva Orleáns.

—¿Y bien? —Exclamó Jasper, obviamente disgustado de que ignoraran la pregunta. —¿Haces algo más aparte de ser modelo?

Bella contestó por él.

—Es un manitas. Es capaz de reparar cualquier cosa y lo he contratado temporalmente.

Su hermano chasqueó la lengua.

—Exactamente ¿Cómo le pagas los servicios?

Esta vez, Bella golpeó a su hermano en el hombro. A diferencia de Edward, que apenas había reaccionado, Jasper se estremeció.

—Di otras palabras parecidas a esas —gruñó— y te patearé personalmente el culo.

Edward rió, feliz de que tales amenazas no las reservara sólo para él.

—Tengo el presentimiento de que voy a irme de aquí, siendo un hombre rico. —Los oscuros ojos de Jasper brillaron con malicia.

Bella le pegó otra vez, con más fuerza.

—No te daré ni un peso.

Disfrutando del juego, Edward se recostó contra la pared y simplemente los observó lanzarse bromas uno contra otro. Una punzada de pesar y añoranza le atravesó. Pesar porque nunca había gastado bromas con su hermana de ese modo. Grace fue la única niña nacida del primer matrimonio de su padre. Después, o tal vez debido al desafortunado fallecimiento de su madre, Grace había crecido tímida, caprichosa y cautelosa con los hombres. Siempre la había tratado con cuidado. Quizás si hubiera bromeado, la habría ayudado más.

Quizás cuando volviera... Si todavía vivía, pensó sombríamente.

Tanto Bella como Jasper lo miraban con expectación. Debió haberse perdido algo de la conversación.

—Me quedo en casa de Bella —dijo, esperando contestar cualquier pregunta que le hubieran hecho.

Bella jadeó.

Jasper perdió la sonrisa, pero rápidamente logró recomponerse.

—Está bien saberlo. Pero, por tercera vez, ¿Irás al partido más tarde? Después del trabajo, desde luego. No queremos que a la Señora dragón le dé un ataque.

La mayor parte de las palabras del hombre no tenían sentido, pero aún así Edward comprendió que le habían invitando a algo. ¿Por qué no podía hablar esta gente claramente?

—Te agradezco la oferta, pero debo declinarla. Todo el tiempo que me quede aquí lo pasaré con Bella.

La mirada de Jasper se volvió afilada.

—¿Regresas a Anguilla?

—Sí. — No corrigió la pronunciación de Jasper de su mundo, ya que no quería avergonzar a Bella de su error.

—¿Pronto? —Insistió Jasper.

— Eso espero.

—Ya veo. —Por alguna razón, pareció triste, hasta enfadado, ante aquellas palabras. — Bueno, la invitación sigue en pie durante toda la noche, por si cambias de idea. Bella tiene mi número. Llámame si quieres divertirte un poco.

¿Llamarle? ¿Cómo? ¿Gritando? Asintió.

—Bien, mi trabajo aquí está hecho. —Jasper saltó del mostrador de Bella y la besó en la mejilla. —No olvides el almuerzo familiar del sábado...y trae a tu cita. A papá le gustará. —Con esto, guiñó un ojo sobre su hombro y desapareció por la puerta.

—¡Oh! ¡Espera! —Bella lo llamó. —Quédate aquí —le dijo a Edward, luego, rápidamente, añadió— por favor. Quiero hablar a solas con mi hermano un momento. —Sin esperar respuesta, corrió hacia fuera.

—Jasper —gritó, con el sol golpeándole de frente.

Su hermano miró hacia atrás. Ya estaba de pie delante del sedán azul oscuro, sosteniendo las llaves del coche y con un par de gafas de sol puestas. Con el pelo rubio y la piel bronceada, parecía una versión moderna del dios del sol. Usando la mano para protegerse, salió de la entrada. Una caliente brisa sopló, besándole la piel.

—Tengo que hacerte una pregunta —le dijo.

—Oh, oh. Esto parece serio. Sabes que puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, Bella Swan.

Tragó aire. _No puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto_. Pero tenía muy poca experiencia, y su hermano era un experto. O de eso presumía a menudo. Sólo quería tener toda la información necesaria a su disposición en caso de _"cuando",_ por fin, se acostara con Edward. Después del explosivo encuentro en el cuarto de baño, sabía que era cuestión de cuando y donde, y quería que la experiencia fuera tan agradable para él como sabía lo fuera para ella.

—¿Qué? Continúa —Preguntó, más serio ahora. —Parece que estas a punto de vomitar.

—Prométeme que no le contarás a nadie lo que estoy a punto de preguntarte.

—Prometido.

Los pasos vacilaron.

—No importa —Luchó contra el deseo de gritar y volver corriendo a la seguridad de la casa. _Simplemente suéltalo_, se auto-ordenó—¿Qué crees que es más sexy? ¿Una mujer que no lleva nada en absoluto o una mujer que lleva satén y lacitos? ¿O, tal vez, cuero negro?.

Su mandíbula casi llegó hasta el suelo.

—No contestaré a eso.

—No seas crío. —Había juntado el coraje para preguntarle, así que el maldito ya podía estar contestándole. —Iba a preguntarte con qué gozaba más un hombre, si estimulándolo con la mano o con la boca, pero me conformaré con que me respondas la primera pregunta.

Frunciendo el ceño, aparentaba estar perdido, frotándose los ojos y luego pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—No puedo creer que tengamos esta conversación.

Tampoco yo.

—Qué le gustará a Edward…Ya sabes... Cuando nosotros...Ya me entiendes. —¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan indecisa?

La cabeza de Jasper cayó hacia atrás, y miró fijamente al cielo. Después dijo:

—Nada. Siempre nada. Y ésa es la única pregunta que contestaré. ¿Entendido?

—¡Te quiero! —Se lanzó y envolvió los brazos alrededor de él, lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas; se retiró y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa. —Ahora piérdete. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

La cogió por los hombros y la sacudió suavemente, mirándola con una intensidad y gravedad que nunca había visto en sus ojos.

—Lo mejor es que te protejas, ¿Me oyes? Y no te dejes llevar por las emociones. Utiliza condones. No uno, ni dos, los que hagan falta. Y si te pone cualquier mierda de excusa sobre no necesitarlos, no lo escuches.

—Soy una chica grande, Jasper. Ten un poco de fe en mí. —Pero no había pensado, ni por un segundo, en tomar precauciones o en usar condones mientras estaba con Edward en el suelo del cuarto de baño. —La próxima vez seré más cuidadosa. —Le prometió.

—¡La próxima vez! —Los ojos se cerraron con fuerza y luego los volvió a abrir. —Dios me ayude. No quiero volver a tener esta conversación nunca más. —Murmurando por lo bajo, abrió la puerta del choche y se dejó caer dentro con un golpe. —Eres sólo una niña, por el amor de Cristo, y estás hablando de tener sexo.

Puso los ojos en blanco, pero él no lo vio porque ya huía lejos, dejando volar a su paso, grava y humo del caño de escape. Se recogió los mechones del pelo mientras caminaba de regreso a la cocina y se encontró a Edward, de pie, exactamente donde lo había dejado.

—Voy a preparar algo para almorzar —dijo, antes que pudiera decir una palabra. No quería hablar del beso. No quería hablar del encuentro con Jasper. Sólo quería pensar, hacer planes. Todo tenía que ser perfecto cuando finalmente hicieran el amor. —¿Tienes hambre, verdad?

—Siempre tengo hambre.

Pese a que no fueron pronunciadas, las palabras –_de ti_– flotaron en el aire.

* * *

**Chicas hoy actualice tarde pero he tenido mil y un cosas al rato otro capitulo.**

**Y a las chicas que sigues un esposo para mamá tengan paciencia por que el capitulo 4 se me borro y tengo q volver a adaptarlo pero hoy lo subo.**

**un beso**


	11. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter.**

**Chicas mil disculpas tuve que volver a subir el capitulo por que tenia muchos errores y no me había gustado como había quedado, la verdad esta mucho mejor así.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**_Aro_** de Volturi había registrado dos galaxias completas hasta ahora. ¿Estaría Edward todavía congelado dentro de la piedra? Se preguntó, ¿O era ya su hermano un hombre libre? El no saberlo le causaba tal frustración que sentía una especie de afiladas garras clavadas en su interior, pero también sintió el primer y conmovedor rayo de esperanza. Pese a que había sido incapaz de localizarlo por el momento, estaba lo bastante cerca como para sentir la esencia de Edward.

Sí, estaba acercándose.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

**_D_**espués de que Edward cenara una cantidad de pollo frito y puré que deberían de ser humanamente imposible, y que Bella comiera una cantidad normal, trabajaron durante otras seis horas en el Victorian. Cuando, por fin, decidió que ya habían logrado avanzar lo suficiente por ese día, los músculos quemaban por el cansancio. Mientras conducía hacia su casa, el estómago comenzó a revolverse por la anticipación y los nervios. Durante toda la tarde, había pensado en hacer el amor con Edward.

Refrescada gracias al aire acondicionado de su camioneta, Bella mantuvo la atención entre el camino de entrada a su casa y el hombre que estaba a su lado. El cuerpo estaba más que preparado para el contacto, exigiéndole una total y completa satisfacción. Si hiciera caso del consejo de su hermano, debería dejar caer la ropa en este mismo momento y entrar dentro a la casa. Quizás entonces Edward reaccionaria. La cogería en brazos, cerraría de un golpe la puerta con el pie y luego la besaría apasionadamente.

La idea la emocionó, haciéndole recordar todas las cosas maravillosas que ya habían hecho antes, pero una vez que entraron, Bella perdió los nervios y no le dio la posibilidad de abrazarla. Cogió las llaves en la mano y retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta.

—Tengo un asunto que atender.

Él giró y la enfrentó, frunciendo el ceño. ¿Estaba decepcionado?

—¿Qué tipo de asunto?

—Estarás bien cuando me vaya —dijo, ignorando la pregunta. —No salgas de casa. Podrías perderte.

El ceño se hizo más profundo, y abrió la boca para hablar.

Rápida como el rayo, ya estaba en la entrada, cerrando de un golpe la puerta. Más rápido aún, metió la llave dentro de la dorada cerradura, y con una eficaz torcedura de muñeca, la giró. Luego, esperó. La caliente brisa del atardecer penetró a través del delgado top con el que se había cambiado y miró a lo alto, a la arqueada puerta, rezando para que Edward no la siguiera. Pasó un minuto, luego dos. La madera de cerezo permaneció cerrada. Aliviada, saltó del porche y miró hacia atrás. La casa estaba iluminada por la tenue luz del crepúsculo, con el blanco estucado, las vidrieras de colores y el almenado tejado, creando una bonita y llamativa vista.

El llegar hasta la tienda le llevó poco más de quince minutos y Bella caminó de un pasillo a otro, agarrando un par de pantalones de deporte, dos pares de pantalones negros y otro par de vaqueros para Edward, pensando alegremente que se quedaría con ella algo más de tiempo mientras intentaba persuadirla. Es más, todavía tenían que encontrar a un auténtico psíquico. Mirando entre un montón de camisetas, eligió las más grandes, rezando para que fueran de la talla de un hombre con la constitución de un luchador de la WWE. Los zapatos vinieron después, pero no estaba segura del cuál sería el número.

_Si es grande por todas partes_, pensó, _calcula que los pies también serán igual de grandes_. Bella no quería continuar pensando en esa dirección pero, aun así, tuvo que hacerlo...¿Bóxers? ¿O calzoncillos? Con las mejillas enrojecidas y el cuerpo caliente, lanzó un paquete de cada uno en la cesta.

Después vinieron los condones. Había tantas marcas que simplemente no sabía cual escoger, así que extendió la mano para coger una caja, cualquier caja, pero luego se congeló. ¿Y si sus hermanos se escondían cerca, esperando para saltar y gritar ¡Buuu!. Alzando la barbilla, miró hacia la izquierda y a la derecha, asegurándose de que nadie la observara. Encontrándose sola, agarró rápidamente una caja con grandes letras anaranjadas, dos cajas de lubricante y otra de des lubricante, sin saber que preferiría Edward.

También cogió con rapidez un tubo de espermicida y otro tubo de lubricante vaginal. No estaba segura de que todas esas cosas fueran necesarias, pero no quería equivocarse en cuanto a la precaución. Además, sin duda alguna, Edward había estado con muchas, muchas mujeres, todas sofisticadas y con experiencia a la hora de proporcionarle placer, estaba segura. No quería quedar como la peor amante de todas las galaxias.

Edward había mencionado una vez un masaje con aceite y plumas. Quizás era una de sus fantasías, una fantasía que podía realizar. Después de encontrar el aceite, tropezó con un plumero con todos los colores del arco iris. Perfecto.

¡Um!, ¿Y ahora qué? Obviamente, era un poco pervertido, ya que una vez habló de azotarla, y no es que planeara recordárselo... No en un futuro próximo, en todo caso. Sin embargo, Bella no quería que pensara que no podía manejar una pequeña esclavitud, así que caminó hacia el pasillo de los juguetes y se apropió de un par de esposas de plástico y un poco de cuerda, decidiendo dejar de lado el sombrero vaquero de paja.

En la caja, un feroz rubor se extendió como la pólvora a través del rostro y cuello cuando el vendedor, un chico alto, desgarbado, de no más de veinte años, levantó la caja de condones y le dirigió una sonrisita de sé-lo-que-harás-esta-noche, seguido de:

—¿Quiere que compruebe el precio de esto? Creo que están rebajados.

—Uh, no. Pagaré el precio entero. —Con un poco de suerte, no tendría que volver a ver a ese adolescente que se rió a carcajadas.

Conduciendo hacia la casa, se preguntó cómo reaccionaría Edward ante las compras. ¿Le dirigiría aquella lenta sonrisa que le derretía los huesos, y luego la cogería entre sus brazos? Oh, sí. Eso era exactamente lo que haría, y no necesitaba de ninguna capacidad mágica para predecir lo pasaría después.

Aparcó el coche en el camino de entrada y levantó las bolsas del asiento del pasajero. Prácticamente flotó hasta la puerta delantera, que estaba abierta, notó, frunciendo ahora el ceño. ¿No le había dicho expresamente a Edward que se quedara dentro?

¿Dónde había ido el guerrero extraterrestre?

—Será mejor que esté aquí —refunfuñó con ferocidad.

Enfurruñada, empujó hasta abrir la puerta de la calle y entró. La primera cosa que notó fue que el volumen de la televisión aumentaba a cada paso, demasiado alto. Pudo distinguir varias voces masculinas riendo, bromeando y eructando. Pero pronto descubrió que no estaba en la sala de estar, y que la televisión no estaba encendida.

Las voces venían de la cocina.

Bella experimentó un destello de confusión y temor. Sin saber con qué se encontraría, tragó aire y caminó despacito hasta entrar en la cocina .Cuando vio la fuente del ruido, los ojos se ensancharon y la mandíbula casi tocó el suelo.

—¡Eh! —La llamó su hermano Demetri. Estaba sentado sobre un taburete de bar cerca del mostrador, con una cerveza en una mano y un margarita en la otra. El labio inferior estaba hinchado y ensangrentado. —¿Viniste para unirte al partido?

Antes de que pudiera contestar, otro de sus tres hermanos dijo:

—Mira quién llegó finalmente —con fingida alegría.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —Miró a todos sus hermanos con los ojos entrecerrados. —¿Y dónde están vuestros coches?

—Aparcamos atrás —explicó Erik. El pelo del color de la arena, que normalmente estaba peinado hacia atrás, ahora estaba de punta y en completo desorden.

Jasper se frotó los dedos sobre la amoratada mejilla.

— Cuando le dije a los muchachos lo que me preguntaste antes, decidieron traer el partido hasta aquí.

Bella quiso pisarle fuertemente el pie pero se conformó con gruñirle.

—¡Prometiste no contarlo!

Se encogió de hombros.

—Mentí.

—Queríamos conocer al bueno de Eddie —señaló Emmett, hablando con esfuerzo. Luego sonrió abiertamente, lanzando un brazo sobre el hombro de Edward. Emmett tenía un ojo morado; Edward un corte en el labio. Ambos hombres se tambalearon. —Estamos encantados de conocerle. Conseguimos resolver algunas dudas.

—Resolvimos algunas dudas —repitió Edward. Asintió, balanceándose. Cabeceó otra vez.

—¿Habéis estado peleando?— La incredulidad rebotó en las paredes, aunque sabía que no debería sorprenderse en absoluto. Estos eran sus hermanos, después de todo, y encontraban divertido el golpearse como demonios unos a otros.

Jasper se tambaleó hasta ella y le plantó un beso en la punta de la nariz. Salió corriendo antes de que pudiera pegarle con la mano.

—Teníamos que aclarar algunas cosas con el Chico del Amor.

—¿Qué tipo de cosas?

—Cómo tratar a nuestra hermanita, por ejemplo.

—¿Estás de broma, verdad? Por favor, dime que estas bromeando. —Cuando nadie habló, cedió ante el impulso interno y le pisó con fuerza el pie. Una vez. Dos veces. —Debería matarlos a todos. Realmente debería. —Se pasó la mano a través del pelo. —Además de utilizar a Edward como saco de boxeo, ¿Qué más le hicieron?

—Nada. —Erik sostuvo la mano izquierda en el saludo de Boy Scout. —Lo juro.

Edward gimió y se agarró la cabeza con la mano.

—La sala gira. Haz que pare. —La dorada tez se volvió lentamente de color verde.

Preocupada de que pudiera tener una conmoción cerebral, dejó caer las bolsas de la compra y corrió a su lado. Su olor acre invadió las ventanas de la nariz, y de pronto comprendió que su condición no tenía nada que ver con un traumatismo craneal.

—¡Por Dios! —Agitó la mano delante de la cara. —Estás borracho —le acusó.

—Seguro que lo está. —Emmett frunció el ceño. —Aunque no comprendo cómo pueden ser los Anguillares tan malos bebedores. El hombre no ha podido aguantar ni una maldita ronda.

—Eso es porque no está acostumbrado a beber, idiota. —No había querido gritar las palabras, pero juro por Dios, que estaba a punto de sobrepasar el nivel de tolerancia con su hermano mayor. —Simplemente ¿Cuántas cervezas le disteis?

—No le dimos exactamente cerveza —contestó Jasper.

—¿Entonces qué le dieron _exactamente_?

—Tequila. Directamente de la botella. —Eso lo dijo Emmett, el gran defensor de la ley.

Edward se balanceó. Casi cayó, pero logró sostenerlo contra la cadera. Simplemente, no podía creer que esto estuviera sucediendo. Su guerrero extraterrestre estaba enfermo. Total y completamente hecho pedazos.

—_Bells _—dijo despacio, articulando cada sílaba con cuidado. —Creo que me muero.

—Tú no te mueres —contestó secamente, conduciéndole al sofá de la sala de estar y ayudándole a tumbarse. Con cada movimiento, gemía. Sentándose a su lado, le acarició la frente. —Pero para mañana, desearás estar muerto.

Edward se cubrió los ojos con una mano y se lamentó, murmurando en una lengua que no entendía, pero que, por su tono, supo que no eran palabras agradables.

—Lo siento, Edward —dijo con voz suave y apacible. —No entiendo lo qué dices. —Trazó con la yema de sus dedos, las cejas y se sorprendió cuando se percató de la mirada de ya-os-lo-dije, que Jasper le dirigió al resto de los hermanos.

Edward habló otra vez, esta vez en inglés.

—¿Qué tipo de poción del diablo me dieron tus hermanos? Yo quería —tragó—no morirme. —Las palabras salían mal pronunciadas, casi incomprensibles, y tuvo problemas para descifrar lo que decía.

—¿Qué es esto? —gritó Jasper.

Bella miró alrededor, esperando encontrar…¿Qué? Un cuerpo decapitado, tal vez. O una bomba que hacia tic-tac a punto de explotar. Pero lo que se encontró fue con Jasper sosteniendo una de sus bolsas de plástico, con un oscuro ceño y los labios apretados mientras revisaba el contenido.

Saltó rápidamente del sofá en que estaba tendido Edward. Los brazos se balancearon arriba y abajo luchando por algo solido dónde agarrarse, pero eso no la paró.

—¡Dame eso! —dijo, lanzándose sobre Jasper.

Una fracción de segundo antes de que los cuerpos chocaran, Jasper le tiró la bolsa a Emmett, pero éste falló en cogerla. El contenido se desparramó sobre la alfombra.

_Tic-tac, tic-tac_. El único sonido que se escuchó fue el tic tac del reloj de su abuelo. Todos los ojos se fijaron en lo que se extendía, tan claramente, por el suelo. En vez de lanzarse al suelo y recogerlo todo rápidamente, se estiró y alzó la babilla orgullosamente. Sin embargo, no pudo controlar el rubor y supo que, si hubiera un detector de incendios cerca, lo habría hecho saltar.

—¿Cuatro cajas de condones? —gritó Emmett.

—¿Esposas? —Añadió Erik con un tono algo más discreto.

—¿Cuerda y un plumero? —Gritó Demetri con una mirada capaz de provocar fuego.

_No estoy aquí_, pensó Bella. _No estoy aquí de pie mientras mis hermanos se comen con los ojos mis compras. Nado en un claro océano azul, con el viento azotando mi pelo y el agua salpicando mi cuerpo._

Aquella fantasía tuvo un abrupto final cuando Jasper gritó.

—¿Qué clase de pervertida eres Bella Swan?

Eso consiguió que su carácter explotara.

— ¡Fuera todos vosotros! —Señaló con un dedo la puerta. — ¡Fuera ahora mismo. No os volveré a dirigir la palabra a ninguno durante el resto de mi vida. Irrumpen en mi casa, golpeáis a mi... Mi amigo y ahora pensáis que podéis husmear entre mis cosas!. ¿Alguna vez habéis tratado, a cualquiera de vosotros, con tan poco respeto?

Lograron aparentar arrepentimiento, pero ninguno de los hombres se movió hacia la salida.

—¡Si quiero tener sexo con un hombre mientras está atado a mi cama y hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo con una pluma, eso es asunto mío!

Otra vez, silencio.

—Soy lo bastante mayor para tomar mis propias decisiones.

—Eres nuestra única hermana —dijo Erik, como si eso lo que explicara y lo perdonara todo.

—Sólo queríamos conocer a tu nuevo novio, cariño. —Emmett señaló al ahora inconsciente Edward con una inclinación de cabeza. —Me dijiste que no salías con nadie y luego me entero, cuando Jasper llama, que estás retozando sobre el suelo del cuarto de baño con un modelo de portadas románticas de Anguilla.

Estrechó la mirada en Jasper, el traidor.

Él se encogió de hombros, avergonzado, como si dijera:

—¿Qué más podía hacer un hermano? —Luego sonrió abiertamente. —¿Lamentarías que arrancara algunas plumas de ese plumero? Esa muchacha con la que me estoy viendo es realmente...

—¡Fuera!

—No te enfades, cielo. —Guiñándole un ojo, Erik metió las manos en los bolsillos. —Te queremos y sólo intentamos protegerte.

El discurso no le sorprendió. Era el pacificador de la familia y el mayor de todos. También era un Ranger desde hacía tiempo. La profesión que había escogido estaba tan en desacuerdo con su naturaleza pacífica, que le gastaba bromas sobre que era un activista reprimido.

Suspiró.

—Se la devolveré, ya lo saben ¿Verdad?

—Lo sabemos. Siempre lo haces. —Demetri perdió el tono afilado, hasta le dedicó una media sonrisa— Queríamos que Edward supiera con quién rendiría cuentas si te hacía daño. Éste es el primer hombre por el que has mostrado algún interés, y no queremos que salgas herida.

Muy a su pesar, Bella se ablandó. Todavía conseguiría su venganza, pero abandonó las imágenes de una carnicería. Incluso aunque la volvían loca, haciéndole desear no ser la única chica, realmente amaba a cada uno de sus hermanos. Toda la vida, esos guapos y maravillosos hombres, incluyendo al ausente Brian, la habían protegido. La habían salvaguardado del daño y el dolor. La querían, siempre la querrían, y no podía culparlos de que quisieran mantenerla en una caja fuerte.

Pero podía culparlos de ser tan malditamente fisgones

—Deben de entender que ya soy una mujer. Puedo salir con quien me dé la gana, con o sin su aprobación.

—Sí, pero... —Comenzó Emmett.

—Sin peros —le cortó. — No interrogo a sus novias, tampoco las emborracho ni las golpeo.

Cada cara masculina mostró su propia versión del remordimiento.

—Pero mereció la pena, creemos que es un buen tipo —le dijo Erik.

—Es diferente. De un modo bueno —añadió Demetri. —Nunca imaginé que un hombre pudiera luchar con una espátula.

Bella rió; simplemente no pudo detenerse. Algunas mujeres tenían el poder de saber lo que un hombre realmente quería decir cuando hablaba, y en ese momento, era una de ellas. Erik y Demetri exactamente decían que su Edward era extraño.

—Puede ser diferente —les dijo— pero es mío. —Al menos por ahora.

Erik asintió.

—¿Por qué no lo traes al almuerzo del sábado con papá? Necesitamos una oportunidad para recompensarte por esta noche.

—Prometemos portarnos bien. —Jasper le dio su acostumbrada sonrisa de si-crees-que-es-necesaria-una-evaluación-mental.

¿De verdad compartieron ella y Jasper los mismos padres? Quizás él había sido adoptado. —Pensaré en ello, ¿De acuerdo? No estoy segura de cuánto tiempo más os podré soportar.

—Bastante justo.

Uno por uno, los hermanos le besaron la mejilla. —No dejéis que Emmett conduzca —ordenó.

—Danos algún crédito —le respondió Demetri sobre el hombro.

Después, todos se dirigieron a zancadas hacia fuera. Bueno, todos menos uno. Emmett tropezó.

—No olvides lo del sábado —dijo, sin pronunciar del todo bien.

—No lo haré. —Suspirando, los despidió con la mano.

Sola por fin, volvió dentro y cerró todas las puertas, manteniendo a los depredadores, tanto familiares como no familiares, en el exterior. Sacudiendo la cabeza regresó junto al sofá.

Edward seguía inconsciente.

Dormido, los rasgos estaban relajados, dándole un aire infantil que nunca había asociado con él antes. Infantil... Era difícil imaginar que éste guerrero duro, fuerte...Borracho, alguna vez había sido un niño. La sensualidad innata, el porte autoritario y la evidente calma que a veces adoptaba le hicieron pensar que, quizás, había nacido directamente del muslo de su padre, como un antiguo dios griego.

Dios griego. Sí, la descripción encajaba con Edward perfectamente. Los atributos físicos eran excepcionales, desde la oscura sombra que cubría la mandíbula hasta los músculos de hierro que endurecían todo el cuerpo. Más que eso, había algo divino en el modo en que olía. No a tequila, desde luego, sino a la mezcla embriagadora de calor, jabón y hombre.

Deslizó los dedos por su mandíbula, disfrutando de la áspera textura y pensando que sólo hacía dos días había deseado hacer esto mismo. Deslizar las manos sobre la carne caliente, en vez de fría piedra gris. Suspirando, cubrió el cuerpo con una suave manta que no consiguió cubrirle los dedos de los pies.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Edward en Cullen?


	12. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**_Edward_** despertó de golpe. La luz del sol se derramaba dentro de la habitación que ocupaba, cerró y abrió los ojos, bizqueando. ¿Por qué era la maldita luz tan brillante? ¿Por qué palpitaba su cabeza, tan dolorosamente que parecía que le fuera a explotar? ¿Y por qué, en nombre de _Elliea_, sentía la lengua tan seca y pastosa, como si una diminuta criatura hubiera avanzado lentamente en su interior y hubiera muerto?

¿Quizás era él quien se moría? ¿Estaría enfermo?

Despacio, los recuerdos borrosos de la cabeza comenzaron a esclarecerse, aunque varios pedazos de información permanecían, extrañamente, fuera de su alcance. Sin embargo, un pequeño detalle golpeaba la mente: ¡Los hermanos de Bella eran los responsables de su tormento!

Se impulsó hacia arriba, con la intención de recoger las armas y destruir a los cuatro malditos hombres que le habían dado "Lámelo"

Pero el movimiento hizo que la visión se oscureciera y el estómago se sacudiera, así que volvió a recostarse con cuidado.

Lámelo, era, obviamente, algún tipo de poción. Había de muchas clases diferentes en su mundo y todas eran usadas para conseguir diferentes reacciones, pero ignoraba cuales eran los venenos del mundo de Bella. Sospechaba que el ardiente brebaje que había consumido no se usaba simplemente para incapacitar al enemigo, sino también como suero de la verdad.

Demasiado bien recordaba las numerosas preguntas que los hermanos de Bella le hicieron.

_¿Cuánto tiempo te quedarás?_

_¿Por qué te marchas?_

_¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia Bella? _

No estaba seguro de lo que había respondido pero creía que, quizás, las respuestas originaron la batalla. Acordándose de un golpe bien dado, se tocó el labio. Sí, sin duda le dolía. No recordaba con exactitud, pero sabía que la lucha había sido tres contra uno. Quién había ganado, no estaba tan seguro. Aunque había peleado hasta contra nueve soldados rebeldes a la vez y había salido vencedor, los hermanos de Bella eran una fuerza mucho más imponente.

Un dolor agudo le atravesó la cabeza e hizo una mueca.

Tenía que levantarse, tenía que luchar contra la enfermedad. Había mucho por hacer ese día. Tropezó con la cama y el movimiento hizo que el estómago se agitara, se retorciera y diera arcadas. Luchó, pero pronto comprendió que era una batalla perdida y corrió hacia la sala de baños donde vomitó sobre el fregadero.

Después de que hubiera vaciado el estómago y se hubiera enjuagado la boca, fue en busca de Bella. Los pasos eran lentos y cuidadosos mientras rezaba para que ella poseyera algún tipo de antídoto. Si no, el dolor de estómago y cabeza podían matarlo antes de que el día finalizara.

La encontró apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina, hojeando la gruesa y amarilla guía telefónica y bebiendo sorbos de un líquido verde de una taza. Incluso con los sentidos entorpecidos por el dolor, era una vista digna de contemplar. La luz del sol se volcaba a través de una ventana cercana, acariciándola con un brillo angelical, rindiéndole el glorioso tributo que se merecía.

A su lado, una dulce melodía era tarareada por una caja mágica. El primer instinto fue el de atacar, pero luego notó que el pie golpeaba siguiendo el ritmo, y permaneció en su sitio. Ése era otro de sus chismes, como el contestador automático, comprendió.

**_H_**oy Bella llevaba _pantalones_ cortos, ajustados y un top marrón sostenido por gruesas tiras. Aunque ambas prendas se ajustaban a las curvas como una segunda piel, ni el top ni la prenda inferior eran, en realidad, piezas atractivas, aún así, se quedó mirando atontado. Fascinado, podría haberse quedado contemplando su exquisita hermosura eternamente.

Que extraño, pensó, ya que antes la consideraba simplemente bonita. Pero mientras la observaba morder un delgado instrumento de escritura, subiendo y bajando aquellos labios llenos, imitando una acción sobre la que a menudo había fantaseado en los días anteriores, decidió que había estado equivocado. La palabra bonita no le hacía ninguna justicia a tal perfección etérea.

Esa mujer poseía un esplendor más allá del que alguna vez hubiera conocido.

Debió de hacer algún sonido, un gemido de deseo, quizás, porque giró y lo enfrentó.

—¡Edward! Buenos días. —La intensa mirada se deslizó sobre él, y la expresión se oscureció con preocupación. —No nos sentimos muy bien ¿Eh?

Frunció el ceño ante el recordatorio.

—Algún día, empalaré a cuatro de tus cinco hermanos sobre una pica de modo que cientos de hambrientos animales puedan roer su carne. Quizás entonces aprenderán el respeto apropiado que merece un guerrero.

—Si lo consigues tendrás que enseñármelo —refunfuñó. Luego le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. —Llámame morbosa, pero me gustaría ver cómo lo haces. Me sentiría bastante intimidada.

—¿Cuándo te he intimidado alguna vez ?

—Oh, lo has hecho —confesó. —Más veces de las que me gustaría admitir. Ahora siéntate antes que te derrumbes. Te conseguiré café y algunas aspirinas. Son una cura milagrosa, lo prometo. Me salvaron la vida siempre que bebí demasiado. —Saltó a sus pies.

Con las fuerzas agotadas, se hundió en la silla.

—¿También te envenenaron esos diablos alguna vez?

—No. —Soltó una risita, un sonido que recorrió sus sentidos como un placer casi físico. —Lo hice yo.

—¿Por qué te envenenarías a ti misma?

Vertió un líquido negro dentro de una taza y se lo dio. Con movimientos hábiles, abrió cajón tras cajón, buscando en el interior.

—La primera vez, sentí curiosidad sobre todo y no supe cuando detenerme. Las pocas veces restantes, cometí el error de beber en ayunas.

Él descansó la barbilla en la mano.

—No tenía ni idea de que fueras tan masoquista, Bells.

Se paró y giró para afrontarlo, con las manos sobre las caderas. Frunciendo el ceño preguntó.

—¿Dónde aprendiste esa palabra?

—Hace muchos palmos, una mujer y su amante se encontraron en el jardín y...

—No importa —dijo. —No quiero saberlo. —Abrió el último cajón. —Voy a matar a Jasper—soltó.

—Si no lo mato yo primero —refunfuñó Edward sombríamente.

—Siempre que viene, reorganiza mis cajones y luego, al día siguiente, no consigo encontrar nada. La próxima vez le daré una patada en las joyas de la familia hasta que sea capaz de cantar como una soprano. Así aprenderá.

Edward casi rió. Realmente sonrió ampliamente. Las cosas que decía esta mujer podían volverlo de revés cuando intentaba entenderlas pero, por una vez, comprendió completamente el significado. Y estaba inmensamente feliz de no ser Jasper Swan. La ira de una mujer era una cosa, la ira de Bella Swan era algo totalmente distinto.

—¡Espera! —Exclamó. —Lo encontré. —Cogió una pequeña botella blanca del cajón inferior. Después de hacer saltar la tapa, sacudió dos rosadas pastillas en la mano. —Toma—. Con la palma extendida, le ofreció las píldoras. —Trágalas. No las mastiques.

Las sopesó en la mano, inseguro de que aquello pudiera ayudarle, pero con un encogimiento de hombros, las lanzó a su boca y las tragó, ayudado por un gran sorbo de café y casi atragantándose cuando el caliente líquido le quemó la garganta. El refresco de fresa le gustó; esto no lo hizo.

—¿También intentas matarme? —Fulminó con la mirada a Bella.

Se encogió con delicadeza.

—Supongo que el café es un gusto adquirido. No lo bebo a menudo, pero de vez en cuando me apetece.

Frunciendo el ceño, se limpió el líquido restante de la boca y ella observó fijamente el movimiento de la mano. Cuando se quedó inmóvil, se inclinó sobre el mostrador y descansó los codos en la superficie manchada. Una aturdida mirada, soñadora iluminaba los ojos, como si estuviera perdida en algún tipo de fantasía. ¿Qué estaría pasando por aquella mente? Conociendo a Bella, probablemente se imaginaria que estaba nadando en una gigantesca tina, llena del líquido verde. ¿O quizás, como él, de pronto imaginaba cuerpos desnudos y besos que aceleraban el corazón?

La sangre de Edward se encendió al instante. Ayer, habían estado a punto de copular.

Tan cerca.

Dos minutos más y la habría tenido desnuda. Tres minutos más y habría entrado en ella. Cuatro más y la habría tenido gritando su nombre mientras olas y olas de placer la volvían a sacudir. Gozó con su culminación, cuando se corrió la primera vez, casi derramando su semilla, de tan intenso que había sido su placer. Jamás había sido testigo de nada tan sensual.

¡Maldito Jasper Swan!

En ese momento, Bella sacudió la cabeza, y su expresión soñadora desapareció. Deseó que volviera a las fantasías, pero, seria ahora, deslizó una hoja de papel directamente delante de él.

—Mira. —Dijo, olvidándose de las desenfrenadas necesidades que se estrellaban a través de su cuerpo. La yema del dedo le rozó la mano y él aspiró con fuerza. —Hice una lista con todos los psíquicos de Texas. He llamado a la mayoría y he tachado los que parecían sospechosos. Tenemos tiempo de visitar a tres, tal vez cuatro, luego iremos a trabajar.

Un día antes, le habría arrebatado rápidamente la lista y le habría exigido que visitaran a todos hasta que hubieran encontrado lo que necesitaba. Pero ahora, de hecho, ni siquiera pensaba en acostarse con Bella _¿Cuándo no pensaba en acostarse con Bella?, _sino en convencerla de que fuera su compañera de vida temporal. El lecho de ella tendría que esperar hasta que tuvieran el suficiente tiempo para disfrutar el uno del otro completamente, ya que ahora sabía que no se conformaría con nada menos que no fuera hacerle el amor larga y pausadamente.

Pero debía ser cuidadoso.

¿Cómo reaccionaría? La miró, intentando adivinar. El pelo caía en torrentes por la espalda, espeso y brillante, como una corona de esplendor reservado sólo a las criaturas celestiales. El rostro era inexpresivo. Despacio, para no asustarla, se puso de pie, rodeó el mostrador y se acercó. Colocándose detrás, agarró varios mechones de su pelo y se los llevó a la nariz, aspirando el floral perfume, acariciándose con ellos la mejilla. Los ojos se cerraron en éxtasis.

—¿_Bells_?

—¿¡Um!? —Se apoyó contra él.

—Me gustaría que vinieras a Imperia conmigo.

—¿Qué? —Giró para afrontarlo, perpleja ante las palabras.

—Cuando encontremos a un hechicero, quiero que vengas conmigo a mi mundo.

Lo dijo tan tranquilamente, como si para ella fuera la cosa más natural del mundo saltar a través de una galaxia a otra. La idea la tentó. Estudiar las casas de los extraterrestres, comer alimentos extraterrestres, y lo mejor de todo, dormir en una cama extraterrestre con Edward. ¿Podría abandonar el trabajo, aunque fuera para semejantes vacaciones?

—¿Cuánto tiempo querrías que me quedara?

—Todo el tiempo que quieras. —Apoyó la cadera contra el borde del mostrador, y la miró fijamente con los claros ojos azules. —Los hechiceros abundan en mi mundo. Cuando estés lista para marcharte, pagaremos a uno para que abra un vórtice. Así de simple.

—No, no es simple. Lamento decir esto, pero y si… ¿Y si te conviertes otra vez en estatua mientras estamos allí?

Un músculo se tensó en la mandíbula.

—Si para entonces no he conseguido que me ames, regresaremos antes de que la maldición surta efecto. ¿Ahora, deseas venir o no?

—No sé —dudó.

—¿Ayudaría el saber que debes casarte conmigo antes de poder viajar?

La boca se abrió de par en par, y las rodillas casi se derrumbaron.

—¿Casarme contigo? Creía que los matrimonios entre un hechicero y un mortal estaban prohibidos.

—Soy el hijo de un Gran Lord. Hago lo que me place.

—Así que, ¿Realmente, REALMENTE me estás pidiendo que me case contigo? —Rió, una risa genuina, feliz, pero que no pudo evitar. No parecía importar que lo que sugería fuera ridículo, que tanto el uno como el otro se conocían desde hacía muy poco tiempo y que él, muy posiblemente, podría estar usando el matrimonio como un medio para obtener lo que quería. La alegría simplemente viajó a través de ella de una forma alarmante.

—Mi gente no te aceptaría si no fueras mi compañera de vida, así que, sí, realmente, de verdad te pido que te cases conmigo. _Durante un tiempo_ —añadió.

_Durante un tiempo_. Las palabras se grabaron en la mente, destruyendo poco a poco la alegría.

—Debo advertirte —dijo, casi en el último momento— que no estoy seguro de la diferencia temporal que existente entre nuestros mundos.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sospecho que el tiempo pasa más rápidamente aquí —explicó— pero cuánto exactamente, lo desconozco.

—¿Entonces podría visitar Imperia durante cinco días, pero cuando vuelva, podrían haber pasado aquí quinientos años?

La mandíbula se tensó, y supo que no quería contestar, pero lo hizo de todos modos.

—Correcto. Sólo hay un hechicero que tiene el poder de manipular el tiempo. Mi hermano, Aro, el sumo sacerdote Druinn. Aunque nunca haría nada por ayudarme.

Las probabilidades y posibilidades fueron a la deriva en su mente. Si decidiera irse, definitivamente podía volver a la Tierra, pero la Tierra que conocía podía ser muy diferente de la que se marchó. Nunca podría volver a ver la maliciosa sonrisa de Jasper. Nunca sentiría el calor de los abrazos de Demetri y Erik. Nunca disfrutaría otra vez de la consoladora presencia de Emmett. U oiría la ronca risa de Brian por teléfono. Todo por quedarse con Edward _durante un tiempo._

—Lo siento —le dijo, mirándolo al pecho. No quería mirarlo a los ojos, no quería ver si se oscurecían con la decepción o se enfriaban por la indiferencia como creía que ocurriría. — No puedo casarme contigo, y no puedo irme contigo. Mi familia está aquí.

Asintió con brío, como si entendiera los motivos, pero no les gustaran.

—Te daré tiempo para que lo pienses.

Alzó de golpe la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

—No necesito tiempo. Ya te di mi respuesta.

—Aquella respuesta no era aceptable. Necesitas más tiempo, y estoy dispuesto a dártelo.

Parte de ella quiso reír en silencio, otra parte quiso gritar. Señor, esto iba a ser duro, muy duro. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo más difícil? Sabía, más allá de toda duda, que se quedaría aquí, donde pertenecía y también sabía que continuaría sin ella, sin sentir ningún remordimiento. Quizás eso era lo que más le dolía.

¡Maldita sea! ¿Por qué no podía ser el machista dominante que pensó que era la primera vez? Pero no. Resultó ser algo más que un tirano dictatorial, resultó ser un Príncipe Encantador. Bajo su –las mujeres son subordinados– bombeaba el corazón de un hombre poderoso pero apacible cuyo toque derretía sus reservas y cuya determinación era admirable. No, no podía confiar en él pero todavía lo deseaba.

Tenía que cambiar de tema antes de que sucumbiera a las lágrimas.

—Mira, me voy a hacer footing, que es un tipo de deporte donde uno tiene que correr ciertos kilómetros —explicó ante la expresión confundida. _Tenía_ que hacer footing. — Mientras estoy fuera, puedes probarte la ropa nueva. Ayer compré un par de pantalones, algunas camisas, zapatos, y, algo de ropa interior. Cuando vuelva, visitaremos las direcciones de mi lista.

—Insisto en hacer footing contigo.

Al principio, quiso negarse, pero luego comprendió que proporcionarle oxígeno a su cerebro, realmente le haría mucho bien. Buscó las zapatillas nuevas de deporte y se las dio. —¿Seguro que podrás seguirme? Estoy acostumbrada a correr cada mañana, y tienes una fuerte resaca.

—Haré más que seguirte, Bells, te dejaré muy atrás.

¿A sí? Su confianza le ayudó a olvidarse de su tristeza. También, la naturaleza competitiva, saltó a la vida.

—Entonces, ¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?

—Siempre exiges una prueba. Bien, ésta es una prueba que con mucho gusto te daré. Estoy deseando ver la expresión de tu rostro cuando la carrera termine y comprendas que te he pasado. Dos veces. —Con eso, se puso las zapatillas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la calle.

La carrera había comenzado.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ella le mantenía el paso. No hablaban, concentrados en la competición. Corrían por un camino en zigzag situado a una milla de su casa. Era un camino que rodeaba el Parque de Earlywine y estaba destinado expresamente para los corredores. Todo a su alrededor eran radiantes árboles marrones y verdes que daban sombra, y toda clase de rosadas florecitas que crecían aquí y allí con gracia. Las ramitas crujían bajo los zapatos y el rocío besaba el aire.

Otros cinco minutos pasaron bajo un paso vigoroso. Sin reducir la marcha, Edward se quitó la camiseta y se la puso sobre los hombros. Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero las palabras se congelaron en la garganta. El poderoso, bronceado y musculoso pecho brillaba por el sudor, y unas gotitas se deslizaban a lo largo del abdomen de tablita de chocolate. La vista la distrajo y tropezó. Riendo por lo bajo, aumentó la velocidad y la adelantó. Bella miró airadamente su espalda. Lo había hecho a propósito, el muy canalla.

Los músculos le quemaron a cada paso, pero aceleró hasta alcanzarlo. Otros diez minutos pasaron. Estaba cansada, pero no redujo la marcha. Edward ni siquiera mostraba signos de querer detenerse, el condenado

—¿Vamos a correr para siempre? —soltó, resoplando y odiándose por ello.

—Yo puedo —fue la casual respuesta.

—Bien, yo también puedo — gruñó y reunió cada onza de fuerza que poseía para resistir. ¡Éste hombre no iba a ganarle!

Pero caray, tenía que haber algún modo de terminar con esto.

Inmediatamente, le vino una idea, y no se sorprendió de lo rápido que la mente trabajaba. Con todo el oxígeno que bombeaba a través del cuerpo, podría haber calculado la masa atómica de un elefante e inventando un plan para terminar con el hambre en el mundo.

—Una carrera hasta llegar a casa. El último pierde. —Dicho eso, se adelantó corriendo.

Trató de pasarle por la izquierda, pero ella viró por delante, bloqueándole el camino. Él se movió a la derecha, pero ya esperaba ese movimiento y se desvió para cortarle otra vez. Bella tocó la puerta un segundo antes y casi se cayó al tropezar con el periódico tirado sobre el porche, pero logró enderezarse a tiempo.

—¡Ja!¡ Gané! —Las palabras abandonaban la garganta entre jadeos cortos, entrecortados por la falta de aire. Se habría reído en su cara, pero sentía el pecho como un volcán a punto de explotar.

—No has jugado limpio, Bells. —Parecía un poco jadeante.

—Por supuesto que no, Edward. ¿Qué tendría eso de divertido?

Él abrió la boca para contestar, pero un coche entró por el camino de entrada, desviando la atención. Inmediatamente, su extraterrestre se transformó al modo de superhéroe-salvador y sólo cuando el coche aparcó detrás de la camioneta y Emmett surgió del asiento del conductor, Edward se relajó. Su hermano, sin embargo, lo miró de forma dura y glacial. Un poco resacoso, pero listo para batalla de todos modos.

La sonrisa de bienvenida de Bella se evaporó.

—¿Emmett?¿Va todo bien?

No le hizo caso. Otro hombre salió del coche, y Emmett le susurró algo, con tono enfadado. El hombre era una pulgada o dos más bajito que Emmett, por lo que era un poco más alto que Bella. Tenía el pelo negro y los grandes ojos como los de un cachorro. Las mujeres, probablemente, se volverían locas por él, es más, si Bella lo hubiera conocido hacia unos días, también se habría vuelto loca, o al menos por una primera cita. Pero ahora los pensamientos estaban consumidos por el guerrero que tenía a su lado.

Emmett subió al porche y, sin siquiera un saludo, entró directamente al asunto.

—Quiero contarte algo sobre la pasada noche, algunas cosas que Edward nos dijo a mí y a los muchachos.

Aunque su hermano hablara con ella, miraba a Edward. Bella se fijó primero en un hombre, luego en el otro. Edward tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho; los ojos estrechos en diminutas rajas; y las ventanas de la nariz llameantes. Se enfrentaban a pleno día.

—Te abandonará en dos semanas —siguió Emmett.

—Ya lo sé. —Los hombros se hundieron con alivio. Durante un minuto, había creído que le diría que Edward les había confesado que era de otro planeta. —Ahora que eso está claro, tienes exactamente cinco segundos para pedir perdón por tu comportamiento —dijo, y en un tono dulce como el caramelo, continuó — o te partiré el cuello como una ramita.

El hermoso forastero al lado de Emmett rió. Era el primer sonido que había pronunciado hasta el momento.

—Me dijiste que era valiente, Emmett —dijo el hombre, todavía riendo. —Pero no me contaste que era una homicida.

Emmett decidido entonces hacer las presentaciones apropiadas.

—Bella, Edward, éste es Mike Newton. Mike, ésta es mi hermana Bella y su amigo, Edward. Él es modelo de portadas románticas. — La repugnancia ante aquel hecho tardó mucho en desvanecerse después de las palabras.

¿Éste era Mike? Pensó, sorprendida.

¿Éste era Mike? Pensó Edward sombríamente. ¿El hombre con el que los hermanos de Bella la querían casar?

—Es un placer —les dijo Mike.

—Igualmente. —Bella aún no había conseguido cerrar la boca.

Hirviendo, Edward permaneció callado, aunque la postura de si-la-tocas-mueres, era más que evidente. Por si acaso Mike no cogía la indirecta, agarró posesivamente a Bella por la cintura.

Mike ni siquiera intentó estrecharle la mano.

—No puedo creer que estés tan tranquila. —Emmett se pasó la mano por el pelo. —¿Nunca sigues los consejos, Bella? ¿Qué te digo siempre?

—No hables con extraños.

—Eso no.

—Luchar hasta la muerte.

—No, eso tampoco.

—Lleva...

—Qué nunca pierdas el tiempo con un hombre que no se quedará.

Bella colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, se alzó de puntillas, y besó a su hermano en la mejilla.

—También te quiero, Emmett. Ahora sal de aquí. Tengo cosas de hacer.

—No hemos terminado con esta conversación. —Miró por encima del hombro y fijó los ojos en Edward. —Hablaremos más.

Su extraterrestre asintió rígidamente.

—No, no hablarás más tarde con él —le gritó.

Pero Emmett no la oyó. Mike y él ya se habían montado en el choche y se marchaban.

Las manos de Edward le apretaron los brazos, amenazadoramente, y la sacudió.

—No volverás a ver a ese hombre otra vez.

—¿A mi hermano?

—No, al otro.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Un ataque de celos? Lo estudió, midiéndolo, observándolo. Oh, sí. Éste magnífico bárbaro estaba realmente celoso... Hirviendo de celos. Sintió un destello de diversión y tuvo que ocultar la sonrisa. Se lo merecía después de que la hubiera puesto celosa con la pelirroja.

—¿Y qué me harás si vuelvo a verlo?

La esquina del ojo se sacudió con un tic nervioso.

—¿Realmente deseas conocer la respuesta ?

—Absolutamente. —Se le escapó una risita.

Despacio, el deseo eclipsó a la cólera. Le dirigió esa mirada arrogante que daba a entender que sabía, exactamente, como hacer agradable el castigo de una mujer. Voy a... — Hizo una pausa, como si buscara el mejor método de corrección.

—¿Azotarme? —Le ofreció amablemente.

Negó, enérgicamente, con la cabeza.

Lo intentó otra vez.

—¿Empapar mi cuerpo desnudo con miel?

Los ojos se encendieron con un fuego azul.

—No. Te demostraré tú deseo hacia mí en cualquier parte, ante cualquiera que esté a nuestro alrededor.

—Si eres tan duro, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo intentas? —Antes de pensarlas, las palabras escaparon de su boca, emitiendo un desafío sexual a un competidor feroz, a un hombre que no le gustaba perder.

—¿Me provocas? —Dijo suavemente. —Lo haré, ya lo verás.


	13. Capitulo 12

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter.**

**CHICAS este capitulo va dedicado muy especialmente a mishell cullen por dedicarse un poco de su tiempo en leer mi adaptación y otro por dejarme un review. Ojala te guste es especialmente largo jeje.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**_T_**res días y doce psíquicos más tarde, Bella y Edward habían desarrollado una rutina.

_Mañana:_ correr y visitar psíquicos.

_Tarde:_ trabajar en el Victorian.

_Atardecer:_ Hablar y ver un rato la televisión.

_Noche:_ dormir separados y fantasear, mmmm

Aunque el cuerpo y mente le gritaban que hiciera realidad esas fantasías, que el tiempo se agotaba rápidamente, Edward no había besado a Bella, ni la había tocado, ni le había susurrado palabras eróticas. No, la cortejaba a través de bromas y sutilezas, intentando ganarse su amor e intentando convencerla de que se casara con él. Hasta ahora, había fallado. De hecho, el comportamiento solícito estaba surtiendo el efecto contrario en Bella, ya que parecía que se retraía un poco más cada día. El continuo fracaso, tanto con Bella como con los psíquicos, no hacía más que aumentar su desesperación.

Sólo le quedaban diez días. Diez cortos días para que la maldición lo reclamara una vez más.

¿Podría permitirse perder otro día ante su obstinación? A cada segundo que pasaba sentía la frialdad de la piedra correr por la sangre, intentando congelarlo donde estaba. Tenía que conseguir que Bella lo amara. Tenía que forzarla a caer utilizando cualquier método necesario. No podía permitirse otro fracaso más. Pronto, tenía que ganársela pronto.

¿Pero qué podía intentar que no hubiera intentado ya?

La había perseguido sexualmente, la había puesto celosa, había compartido el pasado con ella, le había dado tiempo, y cuando falló todo, había cultivado su amistad, tratando de demostrarle que realmente se preocupaba por ella y deseaba su felicidad. Aún así, sus esfuerzos no habían sido nada más que tiempo perdido.

Maldita sea. ¿No entendía el gran honor que le ofrecía al proponerle hacerla su compañera de vida temporal? ¡No, no lo hacía! Con su –No, no voy a casarme contigo –, y su –debes obedecer mis reglas–, la mujer agotaba rápidamente su legendario control. Ya debería conocerlo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que la convencería de irse con él, que le daría su corazón, y que le pertenecería durante todo el tiempo que quisiera retenerla.

Y no aceptaría nada menos que su absoluta sumisión.

Si sólo ese día no pareciera destinado al fracaso también.

Después de un accidente menor, en el que se vio implicado el transporte de Bella y un poste inmóvil, seis visitas a establecimientos no mágicos y una lucha contra un dolor de estómago causado, estaba seguro de eso, por una losa de grasiento alimento que Bella llamó pizza, no estaba de muy buen humor. Además, la nueva ropa que llevaba -el artículo que Bella llamaba ropa interior– estaba destrozándole los atributos masculinos.

—Bueno, éste era el último de todos —dijo Bella, frotándose las manos una vez, dos veces.

Estaban de pie en el exterior de la Palma del Saber, un pequeño edificio que supuestamente albergaba a uno de los mayores psíquicos masculinos que existieron alguna vez. _Que quizás existió en un mundo imaginario de su propia creación_. Los pájaros volaban encima, dando vueltas y buscando alimento. El ardiente sol golpeaba con fuerza y una ligera brisa sopló, impregnada de un suave olor, como a flores y lluvia que le recordó a Bella.

—Hemos malgastado la mañana de una consulta a otra. —dijo Bella protegiéndose los ojos con una mano. —Y tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, el Victorian está patas arriba. Reuniré otra lista esta noche. Estoy segura que en Internet conseguiré más nombres, y podemos visitar uno o dos durante el fin de semana. Si no están demasiado lejanos —añadió.

Escuchó las palabras sin prestarle atención.

—Hemos ido a seis sitios, Bells, pero había siete nombres en tu lista.

Desvió la mirada, con aire de culpabilidad.

—No vamos a ir al séptimo.

—¿Por qué no?

—Nos llevaría cuatro horas llegar y otras cuatro horas regresar.

—¿Tanto?

—Tanto, y ya me duele el condenado trasero, no conduciré hasta allí.

—Te daré un masaje para aliviar cualquier incomodad que sientas.

Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho.

—Tengo que trabajar para vivir, Edward, porque cuando trabajo, gano dinero y puedo pagar mis gastos, como los de comida y refugio. Gastos que han aumentado desde que entraste en mi vida. No conduciré hasta allí.

Simplemente la miró fijamente.

Apretó los dientes, enfadada.

—Contrariamente a lo puedas pensar, no hablo para oír mi propia voz. Dije que visitaríamos más sitios el fin de semana, y eso haremos.

—No deseo esperar. Cogeré tu transporte y conduciré yo.

—¡No, No y No! —Colocó las manos sobre las caderas y mantuvo la postura. No cedería en esto y punto. Ningún camino al infierno conseguiría que hiciera ese viaje de ocho horas. Ya habían estado en el coche toda la mañana, y además, realmente tenía que trabajar.

_Pero no es por eso que no quieres ir. _La verdad bailaba dentro de la mente, y se tensó. No quería visitar a ningún psíquico más por hoy. Para ser sinceros, no quería visitar al siguiente, no porque estuviera cansada o tuviera que trabajar, sino porque tenía miedo de que tuvieran éxito. Si encontraban a alguien que pudiera llevar a Edward a su casa, la abandonaría más pronto que tarde.

¿Es que no comprendía que quería que se quedara aquí todo el tiempo posible?

No, no lo comprendía, porque se movió hacia ella con la intención brillando en los ojos. Retrocedió y él siguió avanzando. Entonces estuvo sobre ella. Sorprendentemente, no la arrastró a la camioneta y le exigió que condujera hasta Lubbock. Simplemente metió la mano dentro del bolsillo de los pantalones cortos, un toque inocente que hizo que fuegos artificiales explotaran entre sus piernas, ya que éste era el primer toque que le había dado en tres días, el muy idiota, y sacó las llaves de la camioneta.

El cuerpo gritó _¡Busca más llaves! _Pero pudo deducir por la mirada irritada y expresión enfadada de Edward, que asaltar su persona, de manera agradable o de cualquier otra forma, no estaba dentro de las intenciones. Se alejó diciendo.

—Visitaré ese lugar y después volveré.

En un flash se lo imaginó varado en algún camino aislado, o peor aún, en una poblada ciudad exigiéndoles a todos que obedecieran sus órdenes. Alguien se ofendería, habría una pelea, Edward ganaría, tenía una espátula, después de todo y la otra persona moriría. Entonces sería arrestado y encarcelado a la espera de juicio. El gobierno averiguaría que era de otro planeta y se desataría un infierno.

No podía dejar que eso pasara.

Corrió tras él, haciéndole una zancadilla y haciéndole tropezar. Él se estrelló en la dura tierra, derrumbándose como una casa demolida. Se movió rápidamente, precipitándose sobre las manos, arrebatándole la llave. Cuando trató de salir corriendo, fuera de su alcance, la agarró del tobillo. La siguiente cosa que supo, fue que estaba tumbada sobre el estómago, tratando de respirar.

Edward se le echó encima, cogió la llave de su apretón estilo Kung Fu y sonrió.

¡Sonrió!

Usó las manos para ponerse de pie y lo observó, prácticamente, saltar hacia la camioneta.

—¡Espera! —Corrió a trompicones detrás de él, levantando grava a cada paso y lo agarró del brazo. —Hagamos un trato.

—He sido un guerrero toda mi vida. No sé nada de tratos.

Con aquellas siniestras palabras resonando en los oídos, se deshizo del asimiento y caminó a zancadas hacia la puerta del conductor de la camioneta. Saltó hacia la parte delantera del vehículo, con los brazos completamente extendidos.

—Hiciste un trato con lo de las armas, ¿No? E hiciste otro cuando dormiste en el suelo en vez de mi cama —esperaba que la alzara y moviera a un lado de la carretera, apartándola eficazmente de su camino.

No lo hizo. Permaneció al lado de la puerta abierta.

—Si lo que te preocupa es conducir durante tanto tiempo —dijo con tono aparentemente suave— podemos regresar después del amanecer.

—No. Absolutamente no. Ya he perdido demasiado tiempo por tu culpa.

—Entonces, hasta luego. —Se metió dentro de la cabina.

—No conoces el camino. — ¡Ajá! Eso debería pararlo.

Las esquinas de los labios se elevaron con otra sonrisa satisfecha.

—Has estado usando este mapa durante todos estos días. —Sostuvo el folleto en cuestión. —¿Crees que no puedo hacer lo mismo?

—No conoces los nombres de las carreteras, y no puedes leer mi lengua. Además, te denunciaré a la policía por robar mi coche.

Suspiró.

—Lamento mucho el empleo de la fuerza, Bells.

Los ojos se oscurecieron y ella hizo una pausa.

—No has usado ninguna fuerza —dijo cautelosamente.

—Pero lo voy a hacer.

Antes de que tuviera tiempo de parpadear, salió del coche, se acercó y con una mínima protesta de su parte, la levantó en brazos. Podría haber luchado o peleado con más fuerza, pero no quería hacerle daño. Sin una palabra, la soltó en el asiento de pasajeros y se colocó detrás del volante.

—Ahora vendrás conmigo —dijo con seguridad.

Bella intentó quitarle la llave. La eludió fácilmente y luego empujó el metal dentado en la ignición y comenzó a empujar los pedales. Tirón. Parada. Tirón. Parada. Un sudor frío rompió a través de ella, y se lanzó a su lado, tratando de agarrar el volante.

La dominó con facilidad.

Si veía un coche, sólo uno, dirigirse hacia ellos, tiraría a Edward a empujones por la puerta, sin importarle las heridas que pudiera sufrir. O, tal vez, presionaría la arteria carótida hasta que se desmayara. Por ahora, iban solos por la carretera así que tenía tiempo de planearlo cuidadosamente.

—Me haces daño —gritó.

Indiferente al supuesto dolor, continuó.

—¿Quieres matarnos a los dos? Si sigues con esto, es lo que conseguirás. ¡Y vas a averiar la camioneta! Este viaje es ridículo. Ni siquiera tenemos una muda de ropa. Tendremos que volver esta noche y después, realmente me dolerá el trasero y haré que lo lamentes porque tendrás la culpa. Tengo demasiado trabajo por hacer en la casa. Voy contra reloj, pedazo de burro, y tendrás que pagarme todo este tiempo.

—¿Estás intentando que desee cortarme las orejas y que dé la vuelta? —gruñó, sin mirarla todavía.

—¡ Sí!

Agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que hacía rato los nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. El camión se movía lentamente por la carretera, a no más de cinco kilómetros por hora.

—Puedo caminar más rápido que esto, abuelito.

Un músculo se movió nerviosamente sobre la mandíbula, y la expresión asediada del rostro fue casi cómica.

—Cierra la boca, _Bells,_ o lo haré por ti.

—Entonces hazlo por qué no me callo. Y para que lo sepas. ¡Si lo que quieres es que me quede en silencio, no habrá nadie que te avise de que vas por el camino incorrecto! —Antes de que pudiera responder, se inclinó hacia adelante y puso la radio a todo volumen. Meredith Brooks cantaba "Bitch".

La letra la calmó al instante, y se deprimió. Él no se merecía esto. Simplemente quería volver a casa. Edward debía pensar que sufría ataques de locura permanentes. Tal vez, por eso, no la había tocado durante esos tres días anteriores... Tendría miedo de que lo atacara y lo matara mientras estaba dormido. Suspirando, bajó la radio.

—Aparca —le dijo.

—No. —La palabra surgió como el gruñido de un animal enjaulado.

—Aparca. Conduciré yo.

La barbilla giró de golpe y la miró con esperanza.

—¿Lo dices en serio?

—Sí, maldita sea. Ahora aparca.

Habría parado justo allí, en medio del camino, tan grande era el alivio, pero le señaló hacia un lado. —No pares aquí. Para allí. —Una vez que se detuvieron, cambiaron rápidamente de sitio.

—Realmente me debes una por esto —refunfuñó.

—Fácilmente puedo pagarte una vez que lleguemos. Sólo necesito una cama y cinco minutos de tu tiempo. —La diversión brilló a través de los ojos, y sólo entonces comprendió cuánto lo había echado de menos.

—¿Cinco minutos?

—No. He cambiado de idea. —Los labios se estiraron. —Sólo necesito dos.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y giró la camioneta hacia la derecha.

—Eres incorregible ¿Sabes?

—Sí. Lo sé

Y le gustaba así.

Condujeron en silencio durante aproximadamente veinte kilómetros, con el suave murmullo de la radio como único ruido. Sentía el calor del cuerpo de Edward, manteniendo los pensamientos en las zonas bajas. Quizás era, por naturaleza, más sensual de lo que había creído. O quizás, simplemente, era carnalmente adicta a Edward, porque su cerebro comenzó a tejer fantasías en la mente. Lo veía todo tan claramente. Se acercaba más a su lado y deslizaba la mano por su muslo, haciendo que temblara dolorosamente por más. Los ojos la devoraban mientras susurraba una provocación que no podría ignorar. _Te desafío a experimentar el placer supremo, Bells. _Y ella, Oh, le dejaría. Las puntas calientes de los dedos apartarían las bragas y resbalarían fácilmente dentro. Luego, la acariciaría, primero lentamente, con deliberadas caricias de terciopelo, luego, con rapidez impaciente.

Quizás sacaría los dedos de su interior y se los llevaría a la boca, como si no pudiera vivir un momento más sin probar su sabor.

—¿Bella?

La voz era real, no parte de la fantasía y despertó de golpe.

—¡ Qué!

—¿ Es normal que conduzcas así?

—¡Oh, Dios! —Entre bocinazos y gestos con los dedos medios levantados, regresó la camioneta al carril adecuado. Se tomó un momento para reunir las ideas, reducir la marcha de la respiración y controlar los temblores que no tenían nada que ver con la mala conducción. Señor, quería explorar su cuerpo y permitirle que explorara el suyo. Quería sentir las duras ondulaciones de los músculos y la piel sedosa.

—¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó.

Tragando con fuerza, forzó la atención a permanecer en el camino.

—Simplemente, en que no puedo creer que hagamos esto. ¿Eres tan impulsivo en tú mundo?

—No. —No ofreció más información. —¿Cómo es ese lugar al que vamos?

—Bastante parecido a Dallas. — Tenía que conseguir que continuara hablando, tenía que mantenerse distraída. —Sabes, me has contado cosas de tu familia, pero nada realmente importante sobre tu mundo. ¿Cuáles son las diferencias entre Imperia y la Tierra, además del hecho de que todas sus mujeres son esclavas?

Se ofendió por eso.

—Las mujeres no son esclavas en Imperia. Simplemente son responsabilidad de sus hombres.

Rió de la ardiente mirada.

—¿Hay alguna diferencia?

—Sí. Un esclavo debe obedecer a su amo en cualquier momento. —Enfatizó la palabra esclavo, puntualizando que era masculino, el _su_ se repitió en los oídos mucho después de que hubiera hablado. —No tienen derechos propios. Nunca. Pero a una mujer bajo la protección de un hombre se le permite expresar su opinión.

—Mientras que la opinión no sea diferente de la de su hombre, ¿Verdad?

—En público, no.

—Entonces no hay ninguna diferencia entre un esclavo y una mujer protegida.

Se sentó más recto en el asiento, una indicación clara de que no le gustaba la dirección de sus pensamientos.

—¿Me entendiste mal deliberadamente? Una mujer es respetada, hasta reverenciada. Un esclavo no es nada más que una posesión que puede ser desechado a voluntad.

—¿Desechado? ¿Qué diablos quieres decir con eso?

—Sólo que se puede regalar al esclavo o vendérselo a otro. No dije que aplauda esa práctica. Simplemente que puede hacerse. Te hará feliz saber que empiezo a entender que no todas las mujeres tienen la necesidad o deberían ser protegidas.

Antes que pudiera contestar a tan maravillosa declaración, la camioneta dio una sacudida y se escuchó un fuerte pop fuera. Con el corazón a la carrera, paró rápidamente al lado del camino.

—¿Qué pasa? —exigió Edward.

—Un pinchazo, creo.

Eso fue exactamente lo que era. Poco menos de cuarenta minutos más tarde, ya tenía el neumático cambiado. Podría haberlo hecho en la mitad de tiempo si Edward se hubiera quedado dentro de la camioneta como le había pedido. Pero no. ¡El bárbaro tenía que estar de pie, mirando sobre su hombro, y ofreciendo opinión en todo!

—¿Estás segura de que va ahí? —había preguntado. —Yo lo pondría aquí.

—Estoy segura.

—¿Estás segura que la camioneta no se volcará? Aquel objeto metálico la sostiene inclinada. Yo la levantaría por el medio.

—También estoy segura.

—Si giraras el...

—¡Estoy segura! ¡Estoy segura! ¡Estoy segura!

Él comenzó a cantar algo por lo bajito.

El desinflado neumático explotó.

Una fuerte ráfaga de aire y caucho la envió, tambaleante, hacia atrás y Edward surgió ante ella. Aunque, no pareció preocupado, no, le fruncía el ceño al neumático muerto como si fuera un veneno mortal.

—¿Qué hiciste? —le exigió, poniéndose en pie. El pulso, sin embargo, aún tenía que reducir la marcha.

—Un hechizo —admitió de mala gana. —Intentaba ayudarte.

—¡Por Dios, nunca me ayudes otra vez!

—¿Ni para limpiarte el negro hollín de la cara?

—¡Ni para eso! —Los nervios estaban al límite cuando regresaron a la carretera un rato después. Estaba sucia, sudorosa y hambrienta. Peor, estaba consternada. No le gustó que la hubiera visto hacer aquella tarea tan poco femenina. ¿Qué hombre deseaba a una mujer que podía ganarle en lo deportes, cambiar su propio neumático, y darle una patada en el trasero luchando? A ninguno, estaba segura. Muchos hombres pensaban en ella como –sólo uno de los muchachos – pero no quería que Edward también pensara así. Y era un poco contradictorio, supuso, ya que quería que la viera como alguien independiente y capaz.

Era tan malditamente atractivo, tan masculino, que esa masculinidad necesitaba, en contrapartida, de alguien totalmente femenino. Las manos se apretaron. Apostaría a que Edward prefería a las mujeres bajitas, de cabellos oscuros que llevaran vestidos y lazos y hablaban con voces suaves y angelicales.

Todo lo que no era.

Ya no la quería, admitió finalmente. Que no la hubiera tocado durante tres días ya decía suficiente, pero había seguido esperando estar equivocada. ¡Si sólo la hubiera intentado seducir una vez en los tres días anteriores!, Solamente una vez. No se sentiría tan… Perdida. Maldito sea, de todos modos. En algún lugar, ahí afuera, había un hombre - además de Edward- qué la aceptaría tal como era. Ese hombre jugaría al baloncesto con ella, la llevaría a los partidos de fútbol, y cada momento que pasaran juntos, la miraría como si fuera la mujer más hermosa y femenina que Dios hubiera creado. No como sus hermanos la miraban, pero...

¡Oh, no! Sus hermanos. Casi gimió. Su familia se preocupaba más de lo normal, y sabía que enviarían una partida de búsqueda si descubrían que la camioneta no aparecía durante toda la noche.

—Dame el teléfono de la guantera —le dijo a Edward con tono exasperado.

—¿Qué es la guantera?

Ella la señaló.

—Pídelo amablemente.

Estaban como al principio ¿No?. Frunciendo el ceño, buscó el teléfono en el compartimento ella misma y marcó el número privado de Erik. Era el más tolerante del grupo, y probablemente haría menos preguntas.

Contestó después del tercer toque.

—Swan.

—Pasaré la noche en Lubbock. —No perdió tiempo.

—¿Por qué? —Contestó Erik .

—Simplemente me apetecía salir de la ciudad. —_Me estoy volviendo una mentirosa compulsiva, pensó sombríamente, y todo por culpa de Edward_.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó su hermano otra vez.

—Necesito un respiro.

—¿Te vas sola?

—No.

—Bien ¿Con quién vas?

Hizo una pausa. Entonces simplemente dijo:

—Edward. —Antes que Erik pudiera preguntar más, dijo —Escucha, mejor cuelgo. ¿No me adviertes siempre de lo peligroso que es conducir mientras se habla por teléfono?

—Vale, vale. Ya capto la indirecta. —La profunda y rica risita sonó en su oído. —¿Lubbock, dijiste?

—Sí. —Un coche pasó zumbando por su lado. El conductor levantó el dedo y lo agitó. No le hizo caso. —Seré cuidadosa, no te preocupes.

—Ponme a Edward al teléfono un minuto.

—Apenas puedo oírte —dijo, haciendo luego ruidos estáticos. —Debe... Ser...—Sonriendo presionó la tecla de colgar y cortó la línea. La sonrisa se volvió más amplia mientras se imaginaba a Eric echando humo tras el teléfono.

Un rato más tarde se dio cuenta de que se quedaban sin gasolina y la sonrisa se transformó en un ceño. Culpó a Edward por este nuevo inconveniente. Si no hubiera insistido en este viaje, viaje que no tenía planeado o para el que no había hecho las maletas, seguramente estaría instalada dentro del Victorian, no preocupándose por si se quedaban tirados.

Cuando alcanzaron la gasolinera más cercana, la camioneta rodaba con las últimas gotas de gasolina. Mirando airadamente a Edward, llenó el depósito y apuntó en su cuenta otros treinta y cinco dólares. Saltó dentro, recogió las cosas que necesitaba y se acercó a la caja. Edward le debía mucho por esto, y _pagaría... _Pero no con dinero.

Unos minutos más tarde, estaban otra vez en camino.

El viaje de cuatro horas a Lubbock duró un poco más de siete, y el sol hacía mucho que se había puesto cuando finalmente pasaron el cartel de Bienvenidos. Le dolía el trasero, pero sorprendentemente, el mal humor se había evaporado. Estar con Edward le proporcionaba tal sentimiento de alegría que sobrepasa con creces cualquier sentimiento negativo.

Ahora mismo, las gotas de lluvia se lanzaban sobre la camioneta, creando varios regueros de agua que se reunían y deslizaban tras el parabrisas. Cuando miró detenidamente por delante de los limpiaparabrisas, que formaban arcos perfectos sobre el cristal, y escuchó a la ola tormentosa por todas direcciones, condujo hacia el aparcamiento de un motel. No mucho después, Edward y ella eran los residentes temporales de la habitación número 314.

—Para cenar iremos a un restaurante. Estoy harta de la comida rápida —le dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo a la camioneta.

Redujo el paso, al lado de ella.

—¿Qué hay del psíquico?

—Cerrado. Tendremos que esperar hasta mañana por la mañana.

—Contigo siempre es mañana. —Suspiró.

Cenaron en Blues Wather, una marisquería cercana y Edward devoró el pastel de cangrejo con evidente placer. Cuando regresaron a la habitación del hotel, la luna ya estaba en lo alto, otorgándole un débil brillo dorado a las sombras de la noche.

Lo primero que hizo Edward fue recoger el control remoto de la televisión y empezar a apretar.

—¿Qué hace esto? —Preguntó. En ese instante, las imágenes inundaron la pequeña pantalla negra. Por supuesto, el extraterrestre no trató de hacer añicos la televisión como había hecho con el contestador automático. ¿Por qué hacerlo? Estaban reponiendo los viejos episodios de _Los Vigilantes de la Playa _con sus bamboleantes carreras. Mirando el espectáculo con una devoción tan intensa que haría que la especie masculina se sintiera orgullosa, se tumbó encima de la cama, boca abajo, con la barbilla apoyada contra el codo.

Antes que Bella también pudiera relajarse, los gritos de una niña —Esta es mí hamburguesa —retumbaron a través de las paredes. Las agudas palabras fueron gritadas muchas veces, luego se mezclaron con otras; una voz, aún más molesta, gritaba —Mamá, Carrie no comparte. —Pronto, un dolor agudo comenzó a palpitar en las sienes de Bella.

—Salgo —dijo. Era eso o salir como una tromba por la puerta con unos bozales y un rifle con tranquilizantes.

Edward ni siquiera le echó un vistazo.

—Iré contigo. —El tono estaba carente de convicción.

—¿ Estás seguro de que puedes desengancharte? —dijo secamente. —Voy al Cahoots, un bar donde las personas beben –lámelo–, la música está muy alta, la gente es una camorrista y no hay mujeres en bañador.

—No irás a ese lugar sola. Iré contigo o... —En ese momento, niveló su intensa mirada con la de ella y los ojos, de pronto, brillaron por la pasión. —O podríamos quedarnos dentro de esta sala. En esta cama. —Se puso fácilmente de pie y se acercó despacio. — He intentado darte tiempo, _Bells_, pero eso ha trabajado en mi contra. ¿Por qué no te demuestro todo lo que te perderás sino te casas conmigo?

Ella no se retiró. No, dio un paso más cerca mientras el alivio y la felicidad golpeaban a través de ella. ¡Todavía la deseaba! Y Señor, todavía lo deseaba. Sin otra palabra, los labios se encontraron. Con un gemido, la lengua recorrió el interior de su boca, caliente y exigente. Edward ahuecó los pechos con las manos y puro éxtasis inundó todo su cuerpo.

—Quiero verte —susurró tirando de las tiras del top.

—También quiero verte. —Sacó la camiseta gris de los vaqueros, y luego…

—¡Mamá! Carrie cogió mis zapatos. —La voz de la niña penetró, otra vez, las paredes. — Devuélvemelos, cabezona. ¡Mamá! Haz que me devuelva los zapatos.

—Espera. —Jadeante, se apartó de Edward. Su primera vez no iba a ser dentro de una habitación alquilada mientras la semilla del diablo jugaba cerca. —Tenemos que parar.

Algo oscuro brilló débilmente en los ojos, eclipsando la pasión.

—Si esto es tu modo de castigarme, _Bells_, por forzarte a venir aquí, escogiste sabiamente.

Las palabras la enfurecieron tanto que no lo corrigió.

—Si eres un buen chico durante el resto del viaje, te permitiré besarme cuando lleguemos a casa. —Lo dijo como un reproche, pero luego comprendió que quería que fuera una invitación.

—Dejémoslo así, antes que me tenga sin cuidado lo que me digas —con movimientos cortos y el cuerpo tenso, se ajustó _sus armas._

Su sistema nervioso ardía todavía por el fuego y, si no se marchaba pronto, iba a olvidar los motivos para terminar con el abrazo.

—Deja la espátula aquí, ¿Vale? Otra gente no podría entender los motivos por los que la llevas.

Desde luego, no prestó atención a la advertencia y se llevó la estúpida cosa.

Cahoots era un bar grande y el club estaba situado a las afueras de la ciudad. La tumultuosa música rock asaltó sus oídos cuando Edward y ella entraron y caminaron por la negra y delgada moqueta en busca de una mesa. Alrededor de ellos, los cuerpos giraban con un rápido ritmo, golpeándolos. El humo espeso y asfixiante de los cigarrillos envolvía a los bailarines como una mano fantasmal. Quería sentarse en el fondo, pero todas las mesas estaban ocupadas.

La expresión de Edward era apenada y estoica, aunque pareció un poco impresionado por la manera íntima en que las parejas bailaban. Se sentaron dentro de una cabina y Bella puso las botellas de cerveza vacías en un rincón tras ellos, despejando la superficie de la mesa. Entonces, con un suspiro, se acomodó en el asiento y simplemente absorbió la atmósfera.

—¿Qué opinas? —gritó sobre la música un rato más tarde.

La nariz se arrugó.

—Es… Interesante.

Los labios se estiraron, pero logró contener la sonrisa.

—¿Quieres beber algo?

Él dio una sola sacudida de cabeza.

—Bien, de acuerdo. Vuelvo en seguida. —Caminó con dificultad hasta la barra y cuando alcanzó la reluciente madera de caoba, Edward estaba a su lado. Dos camareros estaban de turno, mezclando bebidas y abriendo cervezas. Una mujer se mantenía a distancia en la esquina, secando vasos de cristal; el brillante esmalte de uñas de color naranja reflejaba la intensa luz y el pelo era de un rico, profundo púrpura. Tenía un cigarrillo sujeto entre los rosados y brillantes labios; la ceja perforada y una hilera de sombreros de cowboy tatuados en el brazo derecho.

Pagó un ron con coca-cola para ella y una seven up para Edward, sabiendo que no querría nada que contuviera –Lámelo–, a no ser que eso implicara una tina llena de mujeres desnudas. Los dedos se apretaron sobre el cristal ante la idea de él con otras mujeres. Prácticamente le tiró la bebida.

—Toma.

Uno de los camareros masculinos miró a Edward dos veces, los ojos abriéndose cada vez más.

—¡Eh!, No es usted... Mierda santa. No me lo puedo creer. Hombre, usted se parece a Kevin Calman, el mejor jugador que ha tenido nunca los Wyoming Wranglers. ¿Me daría un autógrafo? —Deslizó una servilleta sobre la superficie de la barra.

Las palabras Kevin Calman hicieron que varias personas se dieran vuelta y miraran fijamente a Edward. Siendo una ávida seguidora de los deportes, Bella había visto a Kevin Calman conducir a su equipo a varias victorias importantes durante los últimos dos años, y no creía que Edward se pareciera en algo a la célebre estrella del fútbol. Sin embargo, en unos segundos, un grupo entero le rodeaba, haciéndole preguntas como:

—¿Dónde está su anillo del Super Bowl? ¿Quién va a sustituir a Coach Garedy? ¿Piensa usted jugar para los Cowboys?

No tenía ni idea de lo Edward contestaba, pero independientemente de lo que dijera, la gente estaba encantada. A los que se molestaron en echarle un vistazo, trataba de explicarles que no era un jugador profesional de fútbol, pero las protestas eran tomadas en broma. Finalmente, ya tuvo bastante y tiró de su brazo.

—Volvamos a la mesa, Kevin.

Asintió, aunque de mala gana.

Justo volvía a la mesa cuando, por el rabillo del ojo, vio a la mujer del pelo púrpura acercándose por detrás de la barra. Los ojos estaban llenos de intenciones, y ni siquiera el espeso y puntiagudo rímel, podía enmascararlo.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, dulce? —Le preguntó a Edward. —No vemos a muchos jugadores profesionales de béisbol por aquí, pero estoy segura que puedo pensar en algo para mantenerte entretenido.

Las mujeres liberadas eran un fastidio, decidió Bella.

—El Sr. Calman simplemente está aquí para relajarse. En privado.

La mujer mantuvo la atención sobre Edward mientras la mirada se oscurecía por la decepción. De algún modo, fue todavía capaz de transmitir un interés caliente, sexual.

—¿Estás seguro, dulce? Soy realmente buena con... Las pelotas.

—¿Qué tienes en mente? —preguntó él.

Bella se puso rígida. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Le había traído a Lubbock con toda la generosidad de su corazón. Le debía un poco de consideración. Y el quedar con una camarera pelandrusca no era su idea de consideración.

—Soy Rinnie, a propósito, y una gran admiradora suya. Juro sobre la Bandera Lone Star que nunca he visto a un jugador con tanta fuerza. —Apretó su bíceps con énfasis. —¿Le importaría subir?. Las muchachas querrán conocerle.

—No, no me importa.

—No sabía que tuviera acento. Es tan lindo. —Rinnie sonrió abiertamente, una amplia sonrisa que se extendió de oreja a oreja revelando los dientes delanteros ligeramente torcidos, pero aún así atractivos. —Venga. Le presentaré a algunas personas. La parte de arriba es la zona VIP y está reservada a las personas más importantes y usted, Kevin Calman, es definitivamente VIP... Verdaderamente Impresionante Paquete.

Subieron, aunque por el ceño que Rinnie le dirigió a ella, supo que no era bienvenida. Los dientes de Bella se apretaron cada vez más a cada paso. Había una muchedumbre, una igual mezcla de hombres y mujeres, situados en un espacio grande, hablando y riendo. El área entera parecía más bien un restaurante que una barra. Las pequeñas y redondas mesas estaban situadas alrededor de un seductor bufete lleno de enchiladas, arroz, salsa de queso y patatas chips. La boca se le hizo agua, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para comer. Estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando al señor importante. Que la fulminara un rayo si no estaba siendo demasiado buena. Como un enjambre de abejas, todas las hembras se arremolinaron alrededor de Edward como si fuera un jarro lleno de miel y tuvieran que comérselo o morir.

Rinnie hizo las presentaciones.

—¡Eh! Escuchad. Estoy segura de que ya sabéis quién es éste magnífico hombre, así que no me molestaré en presentarlo. Simplemente sed muy buenos, así volverá para visitarnos. — Se inclinó sobre Edward. —Avíseme si necesita algo, cualquier cosa. Estaré justo abajo.

De repente todos quisieron un pedazo de Kevin Calman.

Durante la siguiente hora, Edward habló y rió con cada uno de ellos menos con Bella, absorbiendo toda la atención como si fuera el oxígeno necesario para vivir. Echando humo, apoyó una silla contra la pared en la parte de atrás y se dejó caer en ella. De vez en cuando un hombre valiente se acercaba y coqueteaba con ella, pero sus réplicas cortantes combinadas con las fulminantes miradas tipo disponte-a-morir que les dirigiera Edward, provocaba que todos los hombres se marcharan precipitadamente. Una vez que se encontraba sola otra vez, Edward volvía la atención a la mujer con la cual coqueteaba en ese momento, olvidándose de ella.

No estaba exactamente segura de lo que pretendía. ¿Darle una lección, quizás por terminar con el beso demasiado pronto? ¿Demostrarle que si no lo agarraba rápidamente, otra más lo haría? Oh, sí, eso era exactamente lo que pretendía, comprendió cuando lo miró y, realmente, examinó los ojos. Estos reflejaban una dura y afilada determinación, no placer. Señor ¿Cuántas veces había visto a sus hermanos hacer eso mismo con sus mujeres?

Bien, podía enseñarle a Edward una lección. ¡Estaba más que demostrado que Bella Swan era una experta en el Juego de las Citas! Lamentablemente, ya había espantado a la mayor parte de los hombres que había en la habitación, así que las opciones eran limitadas pero, de todos modos, le hizo señas a un hombre bajito, regordete que tenía una sonrisa que decía soy-muy-flexible.

Se le unió, impaciente.

Edward observó a Bella interactuar con el recién llegado; sonreía, reía y actuaba como si hubiera estado perdida en el desierto durante un año entero y el hombre rechoncho pudiera ofrecerle agua. Una oscura furia se alzó en su interior, tan potente que ansió tener la larga y afilada espada a mano. Vio como el hombre deslizaba el brazo sobre los hombros de Bella... Era hombre muerto si no le quitaba ese miembro ofensivo inmediatamente.

Bella dijo algo al hombre marcado-para-morir. Las mejillas de éste se volvieron rojas y se alejó enfadado.

Edward se relajó. Mejor. Mucho mejor. Por sus propias acciones, Bella le pertenecía. Lo había besado, le había permitido dormir al lado de su cama, hasta le había escuchado mientras le hablaba de su familia. No permitiría vivir a ningún otro hombre que se atreviera a tocar a la que sería su compañera de vida.

Algo acarició su mandíbula. Giró un poco y desvió la atención, frunciendo el ceño. La mujer que estaba a su lado era persistente, trazando el rostro con la yema del dedo. Ya le había ofrecido el uso de su cama tres veces, incluso había resbalado una llave en el interior del bolsillo. Murmuró algo rápido e impersonal en su dirección, y luego giró de nuevo y contempló a Bella. Fruncía el ceño, pero estaba sola.

En ese mismo momento, alguien empujó una botella de cerveza en la mano de Bella. Dejó a un lado el vacío vaso de ron con cola. No tenía sed, pero cuanto más miraba disimuladamente en dirección a Edward, más se imaginaba en un ring de boxeo con todas las mujeres presentes, así que bebió. Profundamente. Nunca le había gustado el sabor de la cerveza, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, había consumido cuatro botellas.

Una camarera llegó con una bandeja llena de chupitos y de nachos.

—En honor a Kevin —dijo. Los aplausos se extendieron por toda la sala y se encontró cogiendo un chupito, luego otro, sin mirar a los nachos una segunda vez, Edward, notó, ni siquiera bebió un sorbo del agua, ya que tenía la mirada demasiado ocupada en ella. ¿Había aprendido ya la lección? No lo bastante bien, supuso. Arqueando una ceja, lo miró de arriba abajo y levantó el chupito en un saludo silencioso, un saludo que decía muérdeme. Una morena patas-largas, que llevaba una minifalda elástica, y un top minúsculo, saltó juguetonamente en su regazo.

De todos modos, ¿Quién se creía que era? Hacía una hora había intentado entrar en sus bragas. Hacía tres días... ¿O eran cuatro? Da igual, le había pedido que se casara con él. Ella le había dicho que no. Gran idea. Pero eso no significaba que tuviera derecho a coquetear con otras mujeres.

Antes de que pudiera evitarlo, tenía un buen cabreo.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, y se propulsó hacia la apretada pareja, señalando a la mujer con un dedo inestable. ¿Cuándo se habían vuelto sus manos inestables? —Escucha— gritó. El elevado ruido amortiguó la dureza. —La última mujer que jugó este juego con él, terminó en el hospital.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó la mujer con una pequeña, tintineante risita. Obviamente, creía que bromeaba. Se echó sobre el hombro el largo y lustroso cabello. —¿La lamió hasta morir?

Los ojos de Bella se estrecharon.

—No. Le rompí todos los huesos del cuerpo y me comí los órganos para desayunar. —Lo dijo con una seriedad mortal y con una mirada glacial.

La morena se levantó de un salto como si Edward, de repente, se hubiera transformado en desechos nucleares.

—Ahora vamos a bailar —le ordenó a Edward.

Un malicioso destello iluminó los ojos, y se puso de pie, ofreciéndole la mano. La cogió, mirando ferozmente a su alrededor por si acaso alguien decidía protestar y de una zancada, bajaron y se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Aunque, por lo visto, tenía que sostenerla todo el rato. En el tiempo que había pasado arriba, el nivel inferior de algún modo se había inclinado, y cada vez que se movía, la cabeza daba vueltas.

—Esa ha sido una auténtica demostración, mujer guerrera.

—¿Te ríes de mi?

—Sí.

Bueno, al menos era sincero. Suspirando, descansó la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—¿Sabes, Edward?. Eres demasiado sexy —Los labios se apretaron. ¿Por qué había admitido eso en voz alta?

La ronca risa retumbó contra su pecho.

—Dime más. Dime lo que te gusta de mí.

Por cualquier razón, eso sonó como una buena idea.

—Bien, eres alto. Creo que es tan _sexy_.

—¡Um! ¿Qué más?

—En casa, aquella primera noche, cuando estabas desnudo, no puede evitar observarte y en todo lo que pude pensar fue en lo grande que eras y lo maravilloso que sería sentirte profundamente enterrado en mi interior.

Se quedó quieto. Los brazos, que estaban sujetándola de la cintura, tiraron de ella más cerca, apretándola en un abrazo.

—Es muy interesante, ese deseo tuyo.

—¿Quieres que te diga tus defectos? Son malos, muy, muy malos. —No le dio tiempo a contestar. —Eres un extraterrestre. —Se puso de puntillas y le miró airadamente, acusadora. —¿Porqué tienes que ser un extraterrestre? —Demasiado pesada como para mantenerse firme, la cabeza chocó de nuevo contra su hombro. Suspiró, la decepción y necesidad escapando de los labios con ese firme soplo.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Qué más crees que hay de malo en mí?

La frente se arrugó.

—No lo recuerdo.

—¿Por qué haces girar el cuarto? Estoy enferma ¿Sabes?

—¿Enferma? —La palabra salió de los labios con la fuerza de un tornado. — ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Deberíamos llevarte a un curandero? —Los ojos eran del color de una noche sin estrellas, tanto azules como negros, casi irreales.

—Un curandero no puede ayudarme. —Los dedos se engancharon en la cinturilla de sus vaqueros. —Mi enfermedad es fatal.

—Tanto si quieres como si no, irás a mi mundo, _Bells_, y te buscaré un curandero. — Los brazos la sostuvieron tan fuerte que no podía respirar. —No escucharé más protestas.

—Sé que sólo dices eso porque no quieres que me muera antes de que me enamore de ti. Pero ¿Y si no puedo? Quiero decir ¿Y si soy incapaz de amar a un hombre? ¿Alguna vez pensaste en eso? Muerta por el Síndrome de la Primera Cita, después de todo ¿Alguna vez lo has oído?

—¿Te mueres por el Síndrome de la Primera Cita? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—Así es.

Gruñó por lo bajo en su oído.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto, mujer. Creí que estabas realmente enferma.

—Lo estoy. Estoy enferma de la cabeza. Nunca he seguido adelante después de la primera cita. Tal vez, si fueras de aquí, saldría contigo en una segunda cita. Luego, quizás, te amaría. —Mientras le acariciaba la espalda lentamente, le contó algunas de las horribles tardes que había tenido que soportar. Una vez, creyó que rió bajito, pero sabía que se confundía. Hablaban de algo muy serio, algo que afectaba su vida entera. Pero la cabeza daba vueltas de modo incontrolable, y se olvidó de lo que quería decirle.

—Edward —susurró. —Creo que voy a desmayarme.

Y lo hizo, deslizándose hacia abajo en una oscuridad empapada por el licor.

**_D_**e algún modo, Edward no tenía ni idea de cómo, logró conducir a Bella a un alojamiento cercano sin que ninguno de los dos muriera. El transporte no fue fácil de manejar, pero tampoco lo fue la roncadora Bella. Tuvo que pagar por una nueva cámara con el papel verde de Bella, ya que no consiguió recordar la ubicación del primer alojamiento.

Mientras la llevaba a su nuevo cuarto, Bella gemía de vez en cuando, y se culpó de su estado.

La había visto consumir el suero de verdad –Lámelo– y aún así no había hecho nada para pararla. Llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo interrogarla, queriendo descubrir los verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Sólo que se había desmayado antes de que pudiera investigar a fondo.

Pese a todo,_ había_ aprendido algunas cosas interesantes.

La mujer le creía de su propiedad. Ese conocimiento era más potente que cualquier poción curativa, y rió cuando recordó el modo en que había amenazado a aquella mujer morena. Había creído que Tanya lo amó, pero jamás había sido posesiva con él. Se había conformado con el tiempo que le dedicaba, indiferente si pasaba tiempo con otra hembra.

La posesividad de Bella fue, en realidad, una vista gloriosa. Observar su rostro mientras desafiaba a la morena, había causado que la sangre ardiera de deseo, y había querido desnudarla allí mismo y sumergirse profundamente en su interior, sobre la barra, mientras la música sonaba y el humo ondeaba a su alrededor, ocultándolos como un nicho.

Tales pensamientos podrían no ser buenos ahora mismo. Era tarde y tenían mucho que hacer por la mañana. Dentro de la pequeña y privada sala, despojó a Bella de la ropa, excepto de ese material negro que protegía su entrada femenina. Muy bonito. La tela oscura contra la pálida piel era la vista más erótica que alguna vez hubiera contemplado. Mientras le recorría el cuerpo con los ojos, el aire le quemó en los pulmones. Los pechos eran del tamaño perfecto para sus manos. La cintura curvada y redondeada en los sitios adecuados.

Una vez se fijó en las pecas que tenía sobre los hombros y se preguntó si tendría algunas más en otros sitios. Ahora lo sabía. Tres pecas perfectas salpicaban su estómago. La vista lo atormentó e hizo que el cuerpo se endureciera por todas partes. Quiso maldecir, ya que sabía que estas horas de la noche no le ofrecerían ninguna liberación, sólo una dulce especie de tortura.

Con cuidado la colocó en la cama. Después de desnudarse y sin nada encima excepto la piel, se subió a la cama, al lado de ella.

Sonrió durante toda la noche.

**_E_**sta era la almohada más caliente que alguna vez había tenido.

Bella se acurrucó más profundamente en el colchón, dejando que el calor de la almohada se filtrara en su carne. Deslizó la pierna hacia arriba, encontrando algo duro y caliente que se apoyó en la rodilla y suspiró contenta.

El olor limpio y único de Edward la envolvía, permitiéndole saborear un pedacito de cielo. Se sentía tan a salvo, tan segura, que no quería abandonar nunca ese caliente refugio. La cabeza le dolía un poco, pero aparte de eso, se sentía maravillosamente bien.

En alguna parte de su conciencia, oyó el fuerte chasquido de un trueno en alza y la lluvia golpeando rítmicamente contra la ventana. En vez de atraerla hacia el sueño, el repiqueteo de la lluvia le ayudó a aclarar la neblina somnolienta de la mente.

Se estiró. Sonrió. Se estiró otra vez. ¡Um! Ese calor intenso, delicioso…

Se quedó inmóvil

¿Intenso?

¿Delicioso?

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe. Estaba prácticamente desnuda. Edward estaba _completamente desnudo_. Y estaban en la cama. Juntos.

Y era bastante obvio que a su cuerpo le gustaba el contacto.

Discutió consigo misma si se quedaba acostada o corría en busca de una sábana. Finalmente, saltó lejos. ¿Qué había ocurrido anoche? Sabía que no habían hecho el amor porque su cuerpo se sentía igual. Aun así, había algo muy íntimo en despertarse en los brazos de un hombre.

La mirada acarició la dormida forma. Mordiéndose el labio, tiró de la sábana, mostrando más y más...

—Buenos días. —La sexy voz de retumbó a través del silencio.

¡Estaba despierto! Entrando en pánico, se agachó, llevándose la sábana con ella... Lo que dejó la desnudez a plena vista. Intentó no mirar; realmente lo hizo. ¡Pero wow!

—¿Qué haces en mi cama? —Exigió, más por su cordura que por otra cosa.

Indiferente ante el hecho de que los gloriosos músculos estaban desnudos para su escrutinio, la miró. La boca se curvó en una sonrisa perezosa. La clase de sonrisa que siempre precedía a los problemas.

—No estoy en tu cama. Tú estás en la mía.

—¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? —Buscó por el cuarto y descubrió un entorno totalmente extraño. —¿Dónde estamos?

—Como no pude encontrar el lugar que escogiste, pagué una sala en este establecimiento. —Ronroneando como un gatito, se estiró, mirándola a través de los párpados medio cerrados. — ¿No lo recuerdas?

Sí, lo recordó de pronto y se lamentó por ello. Con la memoria de vuelta, le vino el recuerdo de cómo había actuado en el bar, de cómo había amenazado a una mujer por él y cómo se había desmayado en la pista de baile. Incluso había admitido lo sexy que le parecía. Las mejillas se calentaron. Girando dijo:

—Tengo que usar el cuarto de baño.

Edward se sentó sobre la cama.

—Iré contigo.

—¡No, tú no vienes! —Dicho esto, cerró de un golpe la puerta de cuarto de baño y echó el cerrojo. —No tenías mi permiso para dormir conmigo —gritó a la barrera de madera.

—Te protegía —contestó.

No era estúpida. Sabía lo que había estado haciendo. Aprovecharse, eso hizo. Mirándose fijamente en el espejo, observó como los labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Luego suspiró. Si no andaba con cuidado, aquel hombre iba a conseguir que le suplicara que la llevara con él a su planeta, aunque sólo fuera de forma temporal.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**_E_**l nuevo amanecer había comenzado tan dulcemente con Bella entre sus brazos, que ahora lamentaba tener que dejar la sala alquilada. Quería engatusarla para que regresara a la cama, pero ¡Ay! Se había resistido tanto a abandonar el trabajo que sabía que no aprobaría más tardanzas.

Pero un día, pronto, iban a hacer el amor y nada podría detenerlos.

Se levantó de la cómoda y suave cama y se vistió. Bella salió un momento después y se marcharon. En la visita al nuevo psíquico, descubrió lo que había estado buscando desde que Bella lo despertó con su primer beso.

Magia.

La magia lo envolvió en el mismo instante en que entró en la tienda, llamada el Vórtice. El nombre ya debería haberle advertido de que estaba ante lo que necesitaba. Se detuvo un momento, aspirando la dulce esencia, como besada por la lluvia, tan parecida al aire de su patria. Tan parecida a Bella. Pero aún así, estando de pie con el maravilloso olor en las ventanas de la nariz, tuvo problemas para creer que ese momento tan esperado había llegado. ¿Cuánto tiempo había rezado por esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo lo había deseado?

Demasiado tiempo.

Cuadrando los hombros, estudió la vivienda. La alfombra era beige, como las paredes. No había ninguna frivolidad o botellas expuestas en estanterías. El incienso no llenaba el aire. No, el lugar simplemente contaba con un largo y delgado mostrador.

Varias personas holgazaneaban sobre él, hablando, riendo e intercambiando información. Pero los pasó sin prestarles atención. Estaba demasiado absorto en el solitario hombre que estaba de pie tras el mostrador. Era bajito y tenía el pelo castaño claro, gafas en los ojos y unos pómulos tan altos y afilados que parecían que podían cortar el cristal.

—¿Es éste, verdad? —preguntó Bella, de repente a su lado. Aquellas eran las primeras palabras que había pronunciado desde que se fueron de la sala alquilada. —Es éste —repitió, la voz cargada de un extraño tono que no pudo identificar. —Se siente diferente a los demás.

El comentario lo asombró, ya que ninguna magia corría por sus venas. No era un niño del Druinn y tampoco poseía el alma de un Ancients. Y aún así percibía, como lo hacia él, que el verdadero poder golpeaba dentro de estas paredes. Quizás no debería sorprenderse, había estado en armonía con sus sentimientos desde el principio.

—Es magia lo que sientes. La magia que puede llevarme a casa.

—¿A casa? —Dijo las palabras como si nunca las hubiera escuchado antes, luego se quedó otra vez en silencio. La intensa mirada recorrió el cuarto. Los rasgos parecían… ¿Tensos? No lo sabía, no era capaz de leer las emociones que brillaban tan intensamente en sus ojos.

—Esta magia no es nacida de tu mundo, sino del mío. —Edward respiró profundamente. — La vibración es muy fuerte, la esencia simplemente única, casi familiar. Quien quiera que sea este hechicero, es muy poderoso.

—Ya veo.

Ahora reconoció aquel tono. Acusatorio. Le hablaba como si acabara de descubrirlo de pie ante un cadáver, con la espada en la mano. Se dio vuelta, cogiendo la barbilla entre las manos.

—Podríamos marcharnos hoy, juntos, si simplemente quisieras venir conmigo.

—Ya te he explicado mis motivos para quedarme. —La expresión era triste y resentida al mismo tiempo.

Los ojos se estrecharon.

—No puedo irme sin ti, _Bells_. Lo sabes.

—Yo...

—Antes de que digas _no_ otra vez, recuerda que no he visto mi casa en mil palmos. Te lo suplico. —Las palabras surgieron rígidamente. —Por favor. Ven conmigo.

—Si no fuera por la diferencia de tiempo, me marcharía contigo hoy, ahora, en este instante. —La humedad brilló en los ojos, y experimentó una punzada de culpa por empujarla tan insistentemente. Pero entonces parpadeó y desvió la mirada. —Lo siento. No puedo arriesgarme.

Sabía que pensaba en algo más que en arriesgarse a viajar a su mundo. Pensaba en el amor. No podía, no se arriesgaría a amarlo. Sintió que las nauseas subían por la garganta, sintió la frialdad de la piedra recorrerle. Se obligó a tranquilizarse. Tanto si lo negaba como si no, estaba avanzando con ella, y seguiría haciéndolo así, aunque tuviera que redoblar los esfuerzos. Rechazó incluso contemplar la posibilidad de que su amor floreciera demasiado tarde.

—Entonces nos quedaremos —se calmó. —Por ahora.

Lo miró fijamente con expresión suave, completamente femenina, que le hizo recordar los potentes besos... Todos los besos que ya habían compartido y todos los besos que compartirían.

—¿Todavía quieres encontrarte con ese hechicero? —preguntó.

—Sí. Sólo porque no nos vamos este día, no significa que no nos vayamos otro. Cogiéndola de la mano, dio un paso hacia el mostrador.

—Les doy la bienvenida —dijo el hombrecito, haciéndoles señas para que se acercaran.

—He venido para...

—Sé por qué está aquí —dijo el hombre. Empujó los cristales más altos sobre la nariz. — Sin embargo, no soy el que busca. No puedo ayudarle.

Ante eso, un sentido agudo de temor pulsó a través de Edward.

—_Alguien_ aquí puede ayudarme. De eso estoy completamente seguro.

—Sí. Hay alguien.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrar a ese alguien?

El hombrecito se alejó de la longitud de su brazo.

—Usted no puede. Él le encontrará... Si quiere.

Los dientes de Edward rechinaron. ¡Maldita sea, le saldría algo bien en este día!

—Por ahora, deseo sólo hablar con el hombre, y lo encontraré tanto si quiere ser encontrado como si no. Y usted me ayudará. ¿Dónde está?

—Podría estar en todas partes, realmente.

Edward agarró el borde del mostrador tan fuerte que casi se rompió los dedos.

—¿Donde Está Él? —La voz, enfurecida, salió como una afilada cuchilla.

El hombrecito palideció.

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! Alto ahí. No es el único que desea un viaje a casa. El señor Eleazar tiene muchas residencias diseminadas por todos los mundos y viaja mucho a través del vórtice. A veces se va por unos días, a veces por años, pero nadie, nadie sabe exactamente donde está o cuándo volverá.

—¿Cuánto hace que se fue en este último viaje? —preguntó Bella suavemente. Colocó la mano sobre el brazo de Edward, y él se relajó.

—Nueve semanas más o menos.

Lo que no significaba nada, pensó Edward, cerrando los ojos. Esperar, esperar, esperar. Las palabras abrasaron un camino a través del cuerpo. Estaba cansado de esperar las cosas que deseaba.

Los dedos de Bella apretaron suavemente su antebrazo. Estaba tan cerca que el aliento soplaba sobre su piel. Simplemente con eso, se relajó otra vez. ¿Cómo lo calmaba con tanta facilidad?

—Por lo que sabemos, el hombre podría volver mañana —dijo, el tono tan apacible como el toque.

Edward asintió rígidamente.

—Tienes razón.

—Viajó esta vez para obtener algo de dinero —lanzó el hombrecito. —Estos viajes no son baratos, sabe.

—¿Cuánto es necesario? —Edward observó tan intensamente al empleado que el hombre comenzó a moverse nerviosamente.

—Es, uh, diferente para cada uno. El señor Eleazar le dirá cuánto le pedirá a usted.

—No pagaré nada hasta que no me encuentre de pie en el suelo de mi patria.

—Comprensible.

—Bueno. —Cabeceó satisfecho, ya que había hecho todo lo que podía hacer. —Entonces diga al señor Eleazar que mi nombre es...

—No importa cuál sea su nombre. El señor Eleazar le encontrará. Estoy seguro de que ya sabe de su visita.

Frunciendo el ceño, Edward pasó el brazo alrededor de la cintura de Bella y cruzaron de una zancada la puerta de salida.

**_C_**uando la camioneta rodaba a través de la carretera, echó un vistazo a Edward. Apenas había dicho ni una sola palabra desde que habían abandonado el Vórtice. Ahora mismo, su comportamiento entero gritaba –no me toques–. Sabía que estaba decepcionado, que necesitaba tiempo para hacerse a la idea de que debía prolongar la estancia, pero como le gustaba recordarle, el tiempo era su enemigo.

Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para animarlo.

Pronto entraron en Dallas. Veinte minutos más tarde, metía con cuidado la camioneta por el tortuoso camino de entrada del Victorian. A Edward le gustaba el trabajo físico, así que ¿Qué mejor manera de mantener la mente ocupada que poniéndolo a trabajar?

Aparcó la camioneta en el jardín y entrecerró los ojos. Un viejo, oxidado, y desconocido Dodge Dart, estaba aparcado en el frente de la casa.

Con curiosidad se mordisqueó el labio inferior. ¿Si el coche no perteneciera a uno de sus hermanos, a quién le pertenecía?

—¿Quién está aquí? —preguntó Edward. Cada palabra reflejando las oscuras emociones que se arremolinaban en su interior.

—No lo sé —No había nadie dentro del coche, y no veía a nadie holgazanear sobre el césped. —No esperaba a nadie.

Encontró al dueño del Dart de pie en el porche. Angela, la camarera del café, junto a alguien más. Otra mujer –Heidi comprendió Bella– estaba parada a su lado, con la aburrida y despectiva mirada de siempre, abrigándose a sí misma con los brazos, como si el húmedo calor no la afectara.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó a Angela.

La camarera enroscó las manos y se miró fijamente los dedos.

—¿Dijiste en serio que querías que trabajara para ti?

No vaciló en la respuesta.

—Absolutamente. —No le gustaba contratar ayuda de empresas grandes, o incluso de agencias temporales; prefería tratar con gente que conocía, gente que necesitaba el dinero.

Angela parpadeó y sonrió, una sonrisa tan brillante que iluminó el rostro entero, borrando las arrugas y haciendo que resplandeciera de exuberante juventud.

—Entonces acepto. No puedo agradecértelo lo suficiente, Bella. De verdad. Te debo un favor de los grandes.

—Sí —dijo Heidi, el tono lleno de desdén. —Te lo agradece un montón.

La mirada de Bella se deslizó hacia la muchacha. Recordando que coqueteó con Edward, le frunció el ceño. Heidi la fulminó con la mirada.

Angela tosió discretamente.

—Uh ¿Bella? ¿Puedo hablar contigo en privado?

—No necesito que tú... —comenzó Heidi, pero Angela la cortó murmurado — Cállate. —Luego —Por favor Bella.

Hirviendo de curiosidad, asintió.

—Sí, desde luego. —Pero odió marcharse, dejando a Edward y Heidi a solas y juntos. No importaba que Edward fuera libre de hacer lo que -y con quien -quisiera, admitió que, ahora, lo consideraba de su propiedad. Tal vez debería conseguir un cartel que pusiera –Tengan cuidado – Posesión de Bella– y colgárselo al cuello. Aunque, algunas mujeres, considerarían ese cartel como un afrodisíaco y se echarían a la persecución. Así que, simplemente, tendría que marcar a Edward de otra manera. ¿Un tatuaje, quizás?

Mientras caminaba rápidamente con Angela hacia un lado de la casa, esquivando los charcos de lluvia a lo largo del camino, se imaginó el cuerpo de Edward y todos los sitios en los que podía hacerle un tatuaje. Lentamente, formó una gran sonrisa. Sin embargo los pensamientos lascivos murieron en el acto, en el momento en que ella y Angela alcanzaron un rincón apartado.

—Heidi es mi hija —soltó la camarera.

El shock retumbó a través del cuerpo y se quedó de pie, congelada

—¿Tú hija? Pero eso es imposible.

—Me temo que no —respondió suspirando— Realmente, de verdad es mía.

Bella masajeó la base del cuello. Intentó digerir la información, pero tenía problemas para imaginarse a la bromista Angela y a la deprimida Heidi, emparentadas.

—He estado en la cafetería casi cada mañana durante tres semanas y ella también estaba, pero vosotras dos no hacíais caso la una de la otra.

—Ha tenido una vida realmente dura. —Angela cambió el peso de un pie a otro. —Su padre, mi ex, era un mal, mal hombre. Le hizo cosas, y yo no supe nada hasta que fue muy tarde. Cuando cumplió los doce, se escapó de casa. No tuve noticias suyas hasta hace aproximadamente un año. No le gusto mucho, pero ha estado quedándose conmigo, y vamos muy cortas de dinero. Yo... Yo… Pensé —Tartamudeó— Tenía la esperanza de que me contrataras, y que quisieras contratarla a ella. Juro sobre la tumba de mi ex, que se queme en el infierno, que podemos venir aquí directamente después de que salga de la cafetería. Y trabajaremos siete días a la semana si nos necesitas.

La mayor parte de la animosidad que Bella sentía hacia Heidi se escurrió rápidamente, como si hubieran tirado un enchufe en una tina de agua. La imaginación lleno los huecos que la explicación de Angela omitía, y el resultado final no era agradable. El corazón le dolió por la niña que Heidi había sido.

—¿Por qué me tiene aversión?

Los labios de Angela se apretaron.

—Nunca ha hablado de ello, pero puedo adivinarlo. Tienes todo lo que siempre ha querido. Tienes éxito y un hombre que te ama.

—Edward no me...

Angela la cortó con un resoplido de auto-repugnancia.

—Odia mis tripas, también, si eso te ayuda. Si no la quieres alrededor, lo entenderé. Pero, aún así, todavía me gustaría el trabajo.

Bella probablemente iba a lamentarlo, pero dijo:

—Es tuyo, Angela. Y Heidi, también.

Otra risa gloriosa iluminó la cara de la camarera.

—¿De verdad? ¿Lo dice en serio?

—Pueden comenzar mañana.

—¡Oh, Bella, gracias! Heidi realmente es buena con las flores y eso, y yo aprendo realmente rápido. Independientemente de lo que quieras que haga, lo haré.

Hablaron de a qué hora Angela y Heidi deberían llegar, qué tipo de cosas harían, y cuánto dinero ganarían.

—Nunca podré agradecértelo lo suficiente, muñeca. —Las manos de Angela se sacudían con fuerza ante la alegría. —Juro que no lo lamentarás.

_Espero que no, _pensó mientras regresaban al porche.

Edward y Heidi reían sobre algo que ella había dicho. La muchacha estaba de pie, muy cerca. Demasiado cerca para la paz mental de Bella, y sintió una punzada de pesar por su impulsividad. Angela corrió hacia la pareja y lanzó los brazos alrededor de su hija.

—Conseguimos el trabajo —cantó felizmente. —Tú y yo, ambas. —Riendo, dio vueltas alrededor.

Heidi se apartó bruscamente, recibiendo las noticias con una media sonrisa.

—Hay diez reglas que olvidé mencionar —dijo Bella. — Bueno, más bien son consejos de seguridad. —Le lanzó a Edward una feroz mirada tipo no-digas-ni-una-palabra. —Y no son negociables —Cuando tuvo la atención de todo el mundo, comenzó. —Número uno, no intenten arreglar algo sin que lo compruebe primero.

Dos cabezas femeninas asintieron en aceptación. Edward, simplemente, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y supo que esperaba que dijera la palabra por favor. —Número dos, asegurense siempre de que el cuarto está correctamente ventilado antes de empezar a trabajar. Número del tres al diez, **Edward está prohibido**.

—¿Edward? —Heidi arrugó la nariz. —Creía que era Hunter Rains, el tipo de la autoayuda.

—Pues creíste mal, su nombre es Edward, y es mío.

Angela miró a Edward con horror.

—No tienes que preocuparte de que intente hacer ningún tipo de movimiento para acercarme a él. Los hombres son como una Plaga Negra sobre la Tierra, ¿Por qué querría yo uno?

Edward frunció el ceño.

Bella rezó para que Heidi hubiera escuchado las sabias palabras de su madre.

—Bien entonces —dijo, frotándose las manos. —Me alegro de que esté todo aclarado. — Estaba a punto de cambiar de tema cuando Angela se dirigió a ella.

—Tengo un chiste para ti. Un marido mira a su esposa y le dice: tengo ganas de probar una nueva postura esta noche. Algo que nunca haya hecho antes. — La esposa le mira, pestañeando coquetamente, y le dice: —Una nueva posición suena maravilloso. Te puedes apoyar en la tabla de planchar y yo me estiraré en el sofá, bebiendo cerveza y tirándome gases.

Todas rieron entre dientes excepto Edward, como era de esperar, pero la expresión tensa en el rostro no era debido a una simple irritación masculina, sino que parecía algo mucho más serio. Agudizando el ceño, sacó de repente una de las "armas" y exploró los alrededores.

—Percibo problemas —dijo.

Bella perdió la sonrisa y también observó las inmediaciones del porche. Agarrándola del brazo, la llevó hacia el otro extremo, hasta que estuvieron solos, pero sin dejar de buscar con la mirada.

—Aquí hay un hechicero.

—¿Estás seguro? —No sentía nada, no sentía en su interior esa débil agitación que sintió esta mañana, por lo que le preguntó—. ¿Es el señor Eleazar?

—No.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Es un tipo de magia diferente. —Soltó un largo y profundo suspiro. —No percibo ningún peligro inmediato... Pero hay que ser cuidadoso cuando se trata con poderes ocultos. —Con eso, apoyó la espalda sobre la pared del porche y, sin otra palabra, se escabulló despacio, rodeando la casa.

—¿Eso era una espátula? —Preguntó Angela, con el rostro lleno de curiosidad.

—Sí —contestó, como si fuera absolutamente normal que un gigantesco hombre esgrimiera un utensilio de cocina como si fuera una lámina mortal—. Sí, lo era.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**_Aro_** de Volturi sonrió lentamente.

Por fin, después de una búsqueda aparentemente infinita, había encontrado a Edward.

¡Él había encontrado a Edward!

Desde luego, su hermano ya no era de piedra, sino de carne y hueso. La primera reacción de Aro ante aquel hecho fue enfurecerse, pero cuando lo observó interactuar con las mujeres mortales, aquella cólera se derritió y su risa creció. Edward era libre, pero sólo durante un tiempo. El hechizo todavía no había sido completamente roto, los grilletes aún estaban fuertemente encadenados alrededor de su hermano ¡Maravilloso! Edward debía sentirse desesperado por el amor de su salvadora, sabiendo que el plazo se acercaba rápidamente.

Aro quería bailar sobre la hierba, pero no podía, ya que su torcida pierna se lo impedía. Quería reírse y gritar su éxito al mundo, pero no podía, ya que deseaba mantener su identidad oculta.

Al menos por ahora.

Aunque, de algún modo, Edward ya lo había percibido. El maldito guerrero ahora estaba en guardia, buscándolo. De hecho, él cruzaba a zancadas la casa, determinado a descubrir quien lo observaba. Él saltó a Aro una vez, incluso dos veces, pero no lo descubrió. Aro no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada.

_No puedes atraparme,_ cantó por dentro, imitando a los felices niños que, ese mismo día, escucho jugar. Aquellos niños habían parecido tan despreocupados, que él se había quedado hechizado, aprendiendo sus palabras. Esas palabras que ahora su mente repetía con aire de suficiencia. _No puedes atraparme. No puedes atraparme, soy el hombre de jengibre._

Ah, qué juego tan divertido. Nunca había jugado a juegos de niño. No, siempre hubo un hechizo que aprender, un conjuro que realizar. Siempre hubo castigos que soportar y hechiceros que entretener. _Un futuro sumo sacerdote deber ser correctamente educado en todos los aspectos de la vida._ La voz severa de su tutor resonó en su cabeza, una voz que todavía conseguía que se estremeciera de horror.

No, nada de juegos para él.

Su hermanastro había llevado una vida tan maravillosa, mimado por el rey y todos sus criados, mimado por su madre y adorado por todas las mujeres. Edward no sabía nada de dolor y sufrimiento. _¡Nada!_ No sabía lo que era ansiar algo con cada fibra de su ser, y aun así, ser incapaz de conseguirlo.

_Pero se lo enseñaré,_ pensó Aro sombríamente. Sí, esta vez se lo enseñaré.

Su hermano dio la vuelta a la esquina y regresó junto a las tres mortales. Aunque una mueca estropeaba los perfectos labios del perfecto guerrero. ¿Cuál de las tres mujeres era responsable de la ruptura de la maldición? se preguntó Aro, así comenzaría el castigo de Edward con ella. Inmediatamente miró a la más joven. Con su glorioso pelo rojo y sus grandes ojos marrones, era, sin duda, la más hermosa, como una exquisita escultura tallada. La siguiente mujer era lo suficientemente mayor como para ser la madre de Edward, y la última era demasiada alta y corriente. Aro pensó en estudiar a cada una, calcular cuáles eran sus reacciones hacia Edward y viceversa, pero sus ojos no dejaban de volver a joven belleza. Ella era la clase de mujer que siempre tuvo deseos de poseer, sostener en sus brazos, amar y apreciar.

Pero, sin embargo, las de su clase nunca lo desearon.

Incluso sabiéndolo, el deseo comenzó a agitarse en su interior. Caliente, cargado de tanta necesidad que, durante un momento, superó y ocultó la principal razón por la cual estaba allí. Con tan sólo mirar los suaves rizos que caían sobre su frente, su sangre ardió y su cuerpo se endureció. Aunque cada uno de sus movimientos parecía viva pasión, había algo casi vulnerable en ella. Algo triste. Algo qué tiró de sus más profundos anhelos.

La muchacha echó un vistazo a su alrededor, como si pudiera sentir su escrutinio. De improviso, su mirada conectó con la suya. Azul contra marrón. Deseo contra confusión. Casi se le doblaron las rodillas ante la intensidad del deseo que barrió a través de él. Ella no miró lejos, le sostuvo la mirada y, lentamente, le ofreció una sonrisa.

Él tomó aliento. ¿Podía verlo?

No, ella no podía, ya que sus hombros se encorvaron ligeramente, y su sonrisa palideció. Su mirada se movió hacia el pasamanos que estaba a su lado.

¿Era la amante de Edward? ¿La había tocado él, se había enterrado profundamente entre sus muslos? Aro frunció el ceño ante aquellas imágenes que inundaron su mente. Desde luego su hermano la había probado. ¿Qué hombre huiría de semejante hermosura? No, Edward, seguramente, conocería cada parte de su cuerpo. Bien, esa era razón suficiente para que Aro la tuviese.

Frunciendo el ceño y con una sonrisa depredadora, Aro golpeó ligeramente el dedo contra su barbilla. ¿Cómo debería atraer a la chica? Su fealdad causaba que hasta el más valiente de los estómagos se revolviera. ¿Magia, quizás? Sí, él podía usar el mismo hechizo que había usado toda su vida para atraer a las mujeres a su cama, un hechizo que hacía que los demás lo vieran como el hombre que quería ser, no el hombre que realmente era.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron cuando el objeto de su pregunta acarició con la punta del dedo el brazo de Edward. Éste le dirigió una mirada interrogativa, luego rió, como diciéndole, sin palabras, que continuara.

Aro se frotó las manos. Ah, esto iba a ser divertido. Muy divertido.


	16. Capitulo 15

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**Este capitulo esta HOT chicas sobre aviso no hay engaño,**

**Este capitulo es espacial para 2 personitas la primera ichigoneeko y Alexandra Stewart tu nunca me abandonas nena mil gracias**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

El día transcurrió rápidamente para Edward. Trabajó mucho, habló poco, y permaneció alerta todo el tiempo. Cuando por fin él y Bella entraron en su casa, fue incapaz de relajarse, pese a que la sensación de ser observados finalmente había disminuido. Por eso, y como quería pasar un rato a solas para pensar en lo que había ocurrido, sin decirle nada a Bella, entró en la sala de baños, se desnudó y se metió en la tina. El agua caliente cayó sobre su cuerpo desnudo como un calor líquido, casi como una caricia.

La presencia que había sentido hoy… había algo que no encajaba. Aunque no podía decir, exactamente, qué era lo que le molestaba de aquel asunto. Presionó la frente contra el fresco y húmedo azulejo. Al principio había creído que la presencia era de un hechicero, pero cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que lo que había sentido era algo relacionado con la magia. Algo relacionado con su hechizo de piedra.

Cada día que pasaba, el poder del hechizo crecía con fuerza, listo para reclamarlo. Él no podía dejar que sucediera, y sabía lo que tenía que hacer para impedirlo. Era por eso que debía forzar a Bella a afrontar lo que se cocía a fuego lento entre ellos.

Su mente fue a la deriva hacia atrás, hacía lo que había ocurrido durante el día. Después de que Angela y Heidi se despidieran, él y Bella habían trabajado dentro de la vieja casa durante unas cuantas horas más. Había disfrutado cada momento que pasaron juntos, sobre todo del modo en que sus ojos se deslizaban continuamente por su cuerpo, llenos de deseo. Pero ella nunca le pidió que la tocara. No, simplemente le preguntó más cosas sobre su pasado.

¿Cómo había ocurrido la maldición? había querido saber.

Él le explicó que mientras estaba acostado, aunque no le dijo que había estado con Tanya, un criado se había precipitado dentro, gritando feliz de que un hombre le esperaba abajo y que aseguraba saber quien había matado a su padre. Como Edward había buscado durante meses sin resultados, le dio la bienvenida a cualquier información, impacientemente.

Había saltado de la cama sin pensar por un segundo en Tanya.

Pero, al instante, Aro se materializó.

Tanya, desenredándose de las sábanas de lino, y en toda su gloriosa desnudez se había reído, oh, tan dulcemente y luego había usado su poder de hechicera para paralizar los pies de Edward en el lugar. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que todo lo que ella había dicho o hecho, había sido una mentira, y la odió por ello. Ella había sido la aliada de Aro todo el tiempo. Intentó alcanzar su arma a la vez que su hermano le lanzaba el hechizo de piedra. Al instante, la carne de Edward se endureció, mientras que él era aún consciente de todo, sentía y veía todo a su alrededor.

Cojeando, Aro estudió la piedra por cada ángulo. Se rió, un sonido lleno de la más completa alegría

—Sé que me oyes. —Dijo arrastrando la punta de su dedo por el pecho de Edward—. Ya he conseguido acabar con el hombre que hay debajo, y la respuesta al mayor misterio de Imperia morirá conmigo.

Aro emitió un largo y profundo suspiro cargado de falso sufrimiento.

—No te preocupes, hermano mío. Hay esperanzas para tu libertad. Cuando considere que ya sufriste como estatua el tiempo suficiente, permitiré a Tanya besarte. Después de eso, tendrás dos ciclos para ganarte su amor. —Se rió con una risa parecida a cristales rotos—. Imagínate. Ella te traicionó, y aún así tendrás que hacerle la corte o perderás tu libertad para siempre.

Bella lo había escuchado atentamente, incluso lo había abrazado con fuerza después, pero cuando él le preguntó sobre su pasado, sobre su vida, ella se alejó, de pronto, muy ocupada. Había hecho lo mismo todos los días que habían pasado juntos y él creía entender el por qué de esa reacción, aunque no le gustaba. Compartir cosas de uno mismo creaba un vínculo y se reabrían heridas que se creía erróneamente curadas. Pero ella entendería, tal y como él lo hacía, que ellos no podían negarse su pasado.

También aprendería que no podía negar su futuro.

Mientras Edward se bañaba, Bella preparaba la siguiente etapa de su seducción.

Sus dedos temblaron nerviosamente cuando encendió las velas perfumadas con olor a jazmín sobre el aparador. Las llamas parpadearon perezosamente en la oscuridad, entrelazando las sombras y la luz, y arrojando un manto de encaje por la habitación. Ella quería que el ambiente sugiriera promesas sublimes y necesidad carnal, donde cada sombra alimentara una insinuación del placer que estaba por venir. Siguiendo el consejo de Jasper, no llevaba nada debajo de la bata. Los condones, la cuerda, las esposas y el lubricante estaban al lado de su cama, sobre una mesita redonda.

La atmósfera era perfecta.

Sólo necesitaba los últimos retoques…

El agua dejó de escucharse mucho antes de lo que esperaba.

Bella se congeló.

Pasó un minuto, luego otro. Y otro. De la alejada esquina de su dormitorio, ella observó a Edward salir del cuarto de baño, con una toalla de algodón blanca alrededor de su cintura y las espirales de vapor alzándose sobre él, enroscándose hacia el techo.

Ella tragó aire, recitando para sí misma. Puedo hacerlo. Puedo.

—¿Edward?

Los pasos resonaron en el limpio suelo mientras lo observaba acercarse. Se paró en la entrada. La luz de la vela iluminaba el lugar exacto de la habitación en que él estaba de pie, rindiéndole tributo, haciendo que la perfección de su piel brillara como el bronce. Su intensa mirada la examinó lentamente, deliciosamente. Ella no dijo nada, simplemente esperó. Entonces su mirada chocó con la suya. Él debió de adivinar sus intenciones porque inhaló bruscamente, haciendo que las ventanas de su nariz llamearan. De pronto, él poseía la calma evidente de un depredador, justo antes del ataque. Al instante, sus rasgos eran ilegibles.

—¿Sabes, Bella? —Dijo él suavemente—, he estado pensando—. La miraba como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo, inclinado sobre el marco de puerta—. Hemos hablado de mi vida, de mi pasado, pero nunca hemos hablado del tuyo.

—¡Oh! —Ella apartó la mirada, con la culpa grabada en su cara—. ¿Qué quieres saber?

—Puedes comenzar diciéndome las cualidades que deseas que tu compañero de vida posea.

Ella lo miró de nuevo.

—Si me estas pidiendo que me case contigo otra vez, yo...

—Sólo es curiosidad.

¿Ella quería hacer el amor con él, y él tenía curiosidad sobre su futuro marido? Enfadada, le contó más de lo que probablemente pretendía.

—Quiero a un hombre que me ame por la mujer que soy, no por la mujer que él quiere que sea. Y quiero a un hombre que me ame para siempre.

—Ya veo.

Un comentario tan simple la decepcionó. En algún rincón de su mente, quizás, había esperado que dijera yo soy ese hombre.

—¿En cuanto a ti? ¿Qué buscas en una esposa? Además de lo obvio.

—Una mujer con espíritu y coraje. Una mujer que me fascine y haga que mi cuerpo lata de infinita necesidad... que me haga olvidar.

Los celos le recorrieron la espina dorsal. Ella no quería pensar en esa mujer anónima que un día sería su compañero de vida. Bella sólo quería pensar en el aquí y ahora.

—No quiero hablar más, Edward.

Sus cejas se arquearon.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer?

—Hazme el amor. Toda la noche. —Extendió la mano en invitación—. Hasta que ninguno pueda moverse.

En vez de correr y cogerla entre sus brazos, contestó.

—¿Estás segura de que eso es lo que quieres, Bells? —Había en su tono un borde afilado que sugería que ella debía de estar de acuerdo, y mientras esperaba su respuesta, sus ojos se volvieron fríos, acusadores. El brillo cristalino que normalmente iluminaba su interior se volvió de un zafiro oscuro—. Me has rechazado tantas veces.

—Estoy segura de que es lo que quiero. Hasta compré algunas cosas. —señaló la mesita con una ondulación de su brazo.

Con su expresión todavía ilegible, él cruzó la habitación. Pero no se acercó a ella. No, se sentó en el filo de la cama, delante de la mesa e inspeccionó sus compras. Con sus labios formando una dura línea, probó la resistencia de la cuerda y luego la dejó de lado. Él alzó las esposas.

—¿Qué planeabas hacer con esto?

—Atarte a la cama. —Su corazón se aceleró ante la idea, los dedos de sus pies se curvaron y su nerviosismo aumentó.

—Quizás seré yo quien te ate a la cama. —Hizo una pausa, luego sonrió lentamente—. Sí, me gusta cómo suena eso. Tenerte sujeta a mi voluntad. —Volvió a dejar las esposas sobre la mesa y tocó una caja de condones—. ¿Qué es esto?

—Condones.

Su frente se arrugó por la confusión.

Ella le explicó las consecuencias del sexo sin protección.

Mitad divertido, mitad serio, soltó un suspiro.

—Yo sólo podría darte un niño si estuviéramos unidos de por vida, Bells. Así es como ocurre en Imperians.

—¿De verdad? ¿Entonces no tengo que preocuparme de eso?

Él sacudió levemente la cabeza, enviando varios mechones de pelo negro sobre su frente.

—Bien, entonces —dijo entrecerrando sus pintados ojos y luchando contra su creciente nerviosismo—, tienes mi permiso para pasar al siguiente nivel.

—No, creo que aún no. —Levantó la bolsa del suelo, cogió el tubo de lubricante y lo estudió por todos lados—. ¿Y esto?

—Debe ayudar... —No, así no podía explicárselo—. Eso alivia... —No, así tampoco—. Hace que una mujer se humedezca.

Su sonrisa se borró por completo.

—Yo hago que una mujer se humedezca, Bells —gruñó—. Qué artículo tan ridículo. Esto... —él miró el tubo con repugnancia— no es necesario. —Sin darle tiempo a contestar, arrojó el tubo sobre su hombro y la llamó con el dedo para que se acercara—. Ahora ven aquí.

Eso es, pensó ella. Llegó el momento.

Inexplicablemente, de pronto, la calma la inundó. Eso era lo correcto. Tan correcto. De hecho, era como si ella sólo hubiera existido para este momento, para este hombre. Ya no podía negarlo más como no podía negar que necesitaba aire para respirar.

Llena de una mezcla embriagadora de deseo y anticipación, cerró la distancia entre ellos. Sus manos la agarraron por la cintura, colocándola entre sus muslos. Su aliento caliente y suavemente perfumado a menta, beso la V de su bata.

—Podría darme prisa y acabar pronto con esto —dijo él, su voz acerada con la determinación—, pero ahora que este momento ha llegado, voy a tomarme tiempo contigo, saborear cada toque. Cada sonido. —Sus ojos destellaron con una emoción que ella no pudo identificar—. No quiero juegos esta vez. Sólo tú y yo.

—Sí. —Las palabras salieron como un suspiro, entrecortadas—. Sólo tú y yo.

—Después… jugaremos después —su mirada se deslizó lentamente por su cuerpo y luego la miró fijamente a los ojos. El calor, el deseo y la pasión ardían juntos en sus profundidades azules.

Pasó un segundo, un mero susurro de tiempo, antes de que sus labios tocaran los suyos. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca con narcótica y exótica lentitud, consumiéndola. Antes, cada vez que la besó, se sintió como lava fundida. Ahora él era como el agua, y ella el desierto, desesperada por cada gota que él le ofreciera.

—Tienes que saber —dijo él, retirándose para mirarla a través del espeso escudo de sus pestañas—, que cuando sentí la piedra desvanecerse, no fue la venganza o mi hogar lo primero que ansié. Fuiste tú.

Aquellas palabras se deslizaron sobre ella, apacibles, maravillosas, y oh, tan esperadas.

—Yo también te deseaba.

Él pronunció una risita suave.

—Si hubiéramos seguido nuestros instintos, nos habríamos ahorrado muchas frustraciones.

—Estoy segura de que habríamos hecho el amor una y otra vez. En el jardín, en la camioneta, en el cuarto de baño.

—En la cámara alquilada —añadió él afectuosamente—. Sus manos recorrieron lánguidamente sus costados y ahuecó su mandíbula. Él le dio unos pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre su nariz, ojos y barbilla—. Por supuesto, ya sabes que no estaré satisfecho hasta que no te posea en todos esos sitios.

El calor resbaló por su espalda.

—¿Me lo prometes?

—Oh, sí. Tienes mi palabra, y mi palabra es mi honor.

Con cuidado tiró de su cabeza hacia abajo para otro beso. Mientras su lengua hacía su magia, la empujó hacia su regazo, extendiendo sus muslos y enganchando sus piernas alrededor de su cintura hasta que quedó sentada a horcajadas sobre él y completamente encajada en su erección. Su boca nunca se separó de la suya.

En esa posición, ella notó que estaba increíblemente excitado, que él era enorme, grueso y duro... y que ella había causado esa reacción. Ella, una mujer demasiado alta, demasiado mandona y que carecida de las gracias femeninas, había llevado a ese seductor hombre a tan potente excitación. Aquel conocimiento le dio poder, un poder que era muy, muy embriagador.

Sin cesar el beso, Edward la exploró tranquilamente, prolongando su placer, quemándola un poco más. Él dejó a su lengua remontar el contorno de sus labios, dejando un fuego a su estela. Su mano se extendió sobre su clavícula, tan ardiente, tan incitadora, como si en un instante fuera a deslizarse al interior de su bata y cogerle el pecho.

Pero esa fuerte y masculina mano se quedó inmóvil, mofándose, burlándose... atormentándola.

Pasó un segundo, luego otro, su pezón se endureció ante la expectativa y raspó contra la tela de su bata. Su cuerpo empezó a dolerle ante la necesidad del calor de sus manos, cualquier parte de sus manos. La punta de sus dedos, su palma encallecida. Algo, algo excepto la espera, la necesidad. Ella ya sentía como una cuerda invisible se estiraba desde sus endurecidos pezones a su clítoris, y si él simplemente tocaba íntimamente el latido de su entrepierna, culminaría con una arrolladora liberación.

Ella se arrancó de su beso.

—Edward…

—Bee-llaaa —volvió a tomar posesión de su boca, ahogando sus palabras. Sus dedos renovaron su camino hacia abajo, al centro de su bata y ella pensó, ¡Sí! ¡Eso es! ¡Va a darme lo que necesito! Pero él simplemente acarició la tela, sin llegar a tocar realmente la piel.

Durante los anteriores días, ella ya había sufrido la excitación demasiadas veces sin recibir satisfacción y, ahora, su cuerpo se la exigía. Inmediatamente. Ella mordisqueó la columna de su cuello y rogó.

—Por favor.

Él simplemente dejó que sus ardientes dedos continuaran lentamente el mismo camino, siempre alejados a un suspiro de donde ella más los quería. A veces, hacia una pausa para simplemente mirarla, o decirle algo escandaloso, pero siempre eludía el contacto, dejándola dolorosamente excitada. Le gustaban sus besos, realmente lo hacían. Jamás un hombre la besó de forma tan perfecta, pero ella estaba cada vez más y más desesperada por que la tocara, porque su cuerpo entero estuviera piel contra piel.

—¿Edward? —ella se apretó más contra él—. Me estás matando.

Sus labios se alzaron con maliciosa diversión.

—¿No me dijiste una vez que deseabas morir de placer?

—No quería decir literalmente.

—Entonces ¿quieres que te haga algo más?

—¡Infiernos, sí!

—¡Um!, —dijo, aumentando su tormento—. No, creo que aún no.

Ah, él pagaría por esto más tarde. Su lengua lamió y chupó la piel expuesta de su cuello y pecho. Él amasó su trasero. Ella se retorció, pegándose más a él e intentando colocar sus manos donde más lo necesitaba, pero el siempre arruinaba sus esfuerzos alejándolas de nuevo.

—Maldita sea, Edward, estoy pensando seriamente en atarte y asumir el mando.

Su risa fue un ronroneo bajo y luego, ¡por fin!, sus manos se deslizaron al interior de su bata. Pero en vez de agarrar y exprimir como ella ansiaba tan desesperadamente, el jugueteó con la punta de su dedo, arrastrándolo alrededor de su endurecido pezón. Eso sólo sirvió para aumentar su frustración y deseo.

—Dime lo que te hago sentir —ordenó suavemente.

—Siento dolor —ella pensó las palabras como una queja, pero sonaron más bien como una súplica.

—¿Dónde exactamente sientes dolor, Bells?

—Por todas partes.

—¿Dónde expresamente? ¿Aquí? —él rozó la punta de su pezón.

Sus caderas saltaron, y ella casi se corrió en ese momento.

—Sí, ahí —él lamió el mismo camino que su dedo había recorrido—. Oh, Dios. ¡Justo ahí! Haz eso otra vez.

Le dio al otro pezón el mismo tratamiento que al anterior, un rápido lametazo con su lengua. La parte inferior de su cuerpo se arqueó contra él. Sólo un toque más... sólo uno más.

—¿Dónde más? —Exigió él, cesando cualquier contacto—. Se movió contra él, logrando que su bata se separase, y él aspiró una bocanada de aire—. Por Elliea, Bells, eres magnífica.

Sus palabras se derramaron sobre ella como una audaz caricia, consiguiendo que gimiera y se retorciera. Más allá de la desesperación ahora, ella introdujo la mano entre sus cuerpos y le dio un tirón a su toalla. Él le cogió la mano y la llevó a sus labios.

—Te hice una pregunta. ¿Dónde más te duele?

Ella estaba demasiado excitada para avergonzarse por su confesión. Un calor líquido revoloteaba en su estómago, y más abajo.

—Entre mis piernas —le dijo apasionadamente—. Me duele entre las piernas.

Mirando su cara atentamente, él acarició los pálidos rizos con la mano, casi alcanzando la zona donde ella más lo necesitaba. Pero cuando se meció hacia delante, retiró sus dedos.

Ella lo siguió.

Una y otra vez jugueteó con ella, dándole un atisbo de placer, sólo para detenerse después. La tocaba brevemente. Su cabeza daba vueltas y ella gritó.

—Sí. Ahí, no, vuelve. Oh, sí, ahí. ¡No! —Mientras el baile seguía, su respiración se volvía errática, brotando en breves jadeos—. Tengo otra regla —logró graznar ella.

—¿Y cuál es? —él empezaba a perder su aire juguetón. De hecho, el brillo travieso había abandonado completamente sus ojos, y ahora la miraba con una profunda intensidad—. ¿Cuál es? —le exigió de nuevo, esta vez con un borde afilado en su tono.

—¡Quiero contratarte como amante, ¡ahora!

Sus ojos se oscurecieron hasta un profundo azul zafiro.

—Mi condición es simple. Me apresuraré, pero sólo cuando yo quiera.

Ella se arrancó la bata, esperando que el consejo de su hermano no le hiciera parecer una pervertida.

—Si no te das prisa, voy a romperte todos los dedos.

—Entonces qué afortunado soy, ya que estoy listo para apresurarme —al instante ella se encontró tumbada de espaldas, mientras, de rodillas, Edward la estiraba hasta el borde de la cama, extendía sus piernas y besaba la caliente humedad entre sus muslos. Con la primera lamida de su lengua, ella explotó. Fuego, gozo y placer se mezclaron en su interior, enviando miles de centelleantes luces a su mente. Su cabeza daba vueltas, perdiendo la noción de dónde estaba y quién era, sintiendo sólo una serie de increíbles temblores que la sacudían una y otra vez. Y cuando ella pensó que podría morirse de la sensación, Edward la besó otra vez con su divina lengua hasta que sólo pudo jadear su nombre. Él la probó, la chupó, le hizo desearlo una vez más. Movía su lengua y dedos con experiencia, de tal manera que todas sus fantasías palidecían en comparación.

De pronto, él se colocó encima de ella. Su pelo, más oscuro que la noche que se perfilaba a través de su ventana, y sus ojos... sus ojos ardían de pasión, brillantes y cristalinos. Recorrió con la mirada todo su cuerpo, la larga extensión de sus piernas y su mojada entrada.

—Me dejas asombrado —dijo él, con voz tensa.

En ese momento, Edward sabía que jamás había visto, y que tampoco vería alguna vez, una vista tan hermosa. Bella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los enormes ojos brillantes, los labios enrojecidos y magullados por sus besos. Sus endurecidos pezones eran rosados y maduros como bayas y su carne de mujer estaba húmeda por los orgasmos que él le había dado.

Con los músculos tensos, avanzó lentamente sobre ella y ambos gimieron cuando la piel se rozó. Él había querido prolongar el momento, prolongar su placer, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto más podía aguantar. Se meció contra ella, cuidadoso de no penetrarla aún.

—Ohhh, síííí —jadeó ella.

Entonces lo hizo otra vez, deslizándose hacia adelante y hacia atrás en la lisa V de sus muslos mientras ella se frotaba lujuriosamente contra él. Finalmente, Edward llegó al límite de su control. Había deseado a esta mujer desesperadamente y durante demasiado tiempo como para detenerse ahora. Besó sus pechos, arrastró los dientes sobre sus pezones y se colocó en posición.

Pero no empujó inmediatamente.

—Como ya te he dicho a menudo, tengo que oírtelo pedir una vez más antes de continuar.

Ella había sido tan valiente en todo lo demás que él anheló su audacia en esto también. Sus ojos eran del color de la miel caliente y la pasión empañaba sus profundidades, aunque hacia un momento, habían estado vidriosos. Cuando él la tomara, quería que fuera con sus gritos de consentimiento en sus oídos. Y cuando ella permaneció en silencio, mirándolo a través de sus largas y espesas pestañas, el jugueteó en su entrada con su pene—. Tienes que decir las palabras, Bells. Di las palabras.

Otra pausa que, en esta ocasión, paró su corazón.

—Quiero que me jodas, Edward. —Su voz fue tan dulce que él se sorprendió por el contraste con sus palabras—. Ahora —ordenó ella, con más dulzura esta vez, pero como una zorra excitada hasta el punto del dolor—. Hazlo ahora.

—Será un placer —sonrió lentamente, con malicia. Ella era una guerrera en todos los sentidos, incluso en el sexo, y eso encendió su deseo como nada lo había hecho antes—. Realmente, será mi placer.

Y se sumergió en su interior.

Ella gritó cuando su virginidad cedió ante su paso, cuando su increíble estrechez lo envolvió. Él se quedó inmóvil mientras las uñas de ella se clavaban en su espalda y profería quejido tras quejido.

—Bells —susurro él contra su oído, luchando por no empujar, luchando por darle más tiempo para adaptarse. Esta mujer valiente y apasionada era, no, había sido virgen. Él era el primero, el único hombre que la había llenado completamente, que alguna vez había estado enterrado en ella, y ese conocimiento estuvo a punto de terminar con su control.

¿Cómo había podido esta encantadora criatura llegar a su edad sin haber conocido el toque de un hombre?

¿Eran los hombres de su mundo unos idiotas? Edward sacudió la cabeza asombrado, por supuesto, lo eran. ¿Cómo si no habían dejado este premio intacto? El placer, la sorpresa y el temor se clavaron en interior. Él no era ningún idiota. La había querido, la había necesitado, y luego la había tomado. Él era el único hombre que había visto a Bella tan ardiente, el único que había oído su nombre de sus labios. Qué regalo tan dulce que le había dado, un regalo que atesoraría todos los días de su vida.

—¿Ya hemos acabado, Edward? —ella preguntó vacilantemente. Sus dientes mordisqueando su labio inferior.

Él le dirigió una amplia sonrisa.

—No, mi Bells. Aún nos falta mucho tiempo para terminar.

—Ah. —Sus piernas se enredador alrededor de su cintura, enviándolo más profundamente en su interior. Ella se estremeció.

Él casi gimió ante la exquisita sensación.

—¿Te hice daño?

—No.

Pero él sabía que sí, y también sabía que necesitaba más tiempo para adaptarse a su tamaño. Él jamás se había acostado con una virgen, por lo que no sabía, exactamente, cuánto tiempo debería permanecer quieto. No mucho tiempo, esperaba, ya que el sudor ya perlaba su frente y sus músculos le exigían que se moviera. Sus músculos ya pedían más. Pero estaba decidido a terminar tan despacio como había comenzado.

—Avísame cuando estés preparada —gruño él. Sus intenciones se resquebrajaban rápidamente, al igual que su control.

Su aliento soplaba sobre su mejilla. Ella movió las piernas experimentalmente, enviándolo aún más profundo en su interior. El movimiento lo volvió casi loco de deseo. Si ella se arrepentía ahora, si no le decía nada, no estaba seguro de si sería capaz de detenerse.

—¿Edward? —el tono de su voz no presagiaba nada bueno para él.

—¿Si?

—Muévete —dijo.

El temor se apoderó de él, desesperado y doloroso.

—Simplemente dale algo más de tiempo. Te sentirás mejor cuando te acostumbres a mi presencia. Sólo dale tiempo —repitió él casi ferozmente.

—No —ella rió bajito, una risita rica y ronca que fluyó sobre él como la miel espesa y dulce—. No quiero que te alejes. Quiero que te muevas dentro de mí.

La comprensión lo iluminó, y con ello, sus músculos se pusieron en acción. Como una presa que se hubiera desbordado, él se hundió en ella, luego se retiró, una y otra vez, agradeciendo a Elliea por enviarle a esta mujer. En aquel momento, hasta podía habérselo agradecido a Aro. Enganchó sus rodillas con sus brazos, abriéndola más, apretando más contra su centro. Ella ronroneó como un pequeño y dulce gatito.

Él alcanzó entre sus cuerpos y presionó su dedo pulgar en su clítoris. Ella jadeó, gritó. Sintió sus paredes internas apretarse y temblar contra él, y se movió más rápido. Más duro. Más profundo. Sólo cuando oyó que gritaba su nombre se derramó en su interior.

Cuando la última convulsión disminuyó, él permaneció donde estaba, rodeado por su esencia. Con cautela, la miró fijamente. Los ojos de Bella estaban cerrados, y parecía estar dormida. Había sido la más intensa y satisfactoria experiencia de su vida, pero él no tenía fuerzas para meditar el por qué en estos momentos. Por Elliea, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que fuera capaz de moverse alguna vez. De todos modos, no quería aplastar a Bella durante la noche, así que, con cuidado para no despertarla, se inclinó ligeramente a un lado. Al cabo de un rato, sus ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, soñolientos, con los sonidos de su respiración llenándole los oídos.

—¿Edward? —preguntó Bella suavemente.

—¿¡Um!?

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Nada.

El silencio los envolvió como una gruesa manta.

Bella se quedó inmóvil, incapaz de dormir mientras esperaba que le dijera algo, pese a que no le había preguntado nada. Ella no podía ayudarle; ansiaba palabras de elogio, aunque ella ya sabía que había estado bien… Después de todo, su cuerpo no se sentiría tan saciado si ella no hubiera sacudido su mundo como él había sacudido el suyo. Pero al igual que él tuvo que escuchar su consentimiento, ella tenía que oír su adulación. Pero los minutos pasaban y él continuaba tan tranquilo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Si, Bells?

Otra vez, hizo una pausa.

—Nada.

Su caliente y sedoso aliento sopló sobre su oído, y él se sentó en la cama, de pronto completamente despierto y con una sonrisa.

—Dime lo que estás pensando o ninguno conseguirá dormir esta noche.

—Fue maravilloso, Edward.

La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y frunció las cejas con decepción.

Con un presentimiento, ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y con su sangre congelándose en sus venas.

—¿No crees que fue maravilloso?

—No es eso. Es que… —se tumbó a su lado—. Creí que estabas a punto de confesar tu amor por mí.

—Ah.

Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

—Quizás todavía necesitas algo más de persuasión, que estaré más que feliz de proporcionarte cuando tu cuerpo no esté tan dolorido.

Ella esperó a que dijera algo más. Cuándo no habló de nuevo durante mucho tiempo, ella preguntó.

—¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

—Buenas noches.

Se enderezó de un salto, golpeándolo en la barbilla durante el proceso.

—¿Buenas noches? ¡Buenas noches! Bien, te puedes meter las buenas noches por el...

En un segundo ella se encontró tumbada en la cama y con Edward anclado encima de ella.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar de mí, pequeña bruja?

Enfadada, lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Ha estado mejor de lo que alguna vez podía haber soñado —dijo suavemente.

Bien, eso estaba mejor.

—¿Y?

—¿Y qué?

Ella le pegó un manotazo en el pecho.

Él se rió.

—Me debes dinero, Bells. Y me gustaría cobrar ahora.

Ella jadeó.

—No te pagaré por el sexo, tú… tú ¡gigoló! De hecho, yo he estado tan bien que creo que tú deberías pagarme. —Ah, Dios mío, ¿realmente acababa de decir eso?

Él parpadeó.

—Me entendiste mal. Me debes dinero cada vez que dices una palabrota. —Sus labios se estirados en una sonrisa—. Y cuanto más te acercabas al orgasmo, más blasfemias decías por esa boquita. Y yo —la besó suavemente después de cada palabra— he amado cada momento de ello.

Sus rasgos se dulcificaron.

—Bien, he decidido que no voy a dejar de maldecir y no te pagaré. De todos modos, no estaba funcionando en mi caso.

—Y he decidido que puedes dejarlo. Más tarde. Ahora mismo todavía estás en deuda conmigo, y permitiré que me pagues con un trato.

Aquello la dejó intrigada.

—¿Qué tipo de trato?

—Escucharás mis siguientes palabras sin interrupciones.

Curiosa ante su seriedad, ella cabeceó.

—Vale.

Esperó un momento para asegurarse de que ella escuchaba.

—Nunca había experimentado una conexión como la nuestra. Tú me has cautivado, me has fascinado y me robas el aliento. Si yo hubiera sabido que eras tan dulce, te habría probado la primera noche, y cada segundo desde entonces, incluso sin tu consentimiento.

Bella se quedó sin palabras. Su confesión era más de lo alguna vez había imaginado, más embriagadora que un beso. Entonces él comenzó a tocarla otra vez y las sensaciones unidas a sus palabras provocaron que ronroneara.

Ah. Ah, Dios. Ah, sí.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

_¿_**_E_**_n que había estado pensando,_ se preguntó Bella adormilada, _al rechazar a este hombre durante tanto tiempo? _

La mayor parte de las velas sobre el aparador hacía mucho que se habían consumido y ella estaba encima de Edward, con su cabeza apoyada, de manera protectora, en el hueco de su cuello. El resto de ella cubría su cuerpo como si fuera un edredón de invierno. Ellos acababan de hacer el amor. Otra vez.

Ahora mismo, él acariciaba distraídamente, con una mano, la parte inferior de su espalda, provocándole escalofríos de placer. Si sólo hubiera sospechado el delicioso amante que realmente sería, le habría exigido que la tomara la primera noche. Por supuesto, ahora que lo sabía, nunca le permitirá abandonar la cama.

Oooh, ella se sentía tan increíblemente maravillosa. Las cosas que habían hecho, las cosas que había dicho, no le avergonzaban en absoluto. Ella se deleitaba en ellos y del poder que tenía sobre su dominante hombre. Fuera, en la noche, las estrellas brillaban con intensidad, como pequeños diamantes dispersados a través de terciopelo negro. El mundo parecía haber reducido su velocidad. Todo, incluso el aire y los grillos que cantaban suavemente, estaba tranquilo en consideración a ese momento.

Sus dedos acariciaron el pecho de Edward, ascendiendo y descendiendo sobres sus ondulantes músculos, acariciaron cada una de sus costillas, donde cuatro señales de arañazos se perfilaban hacia abajo. Eso le gustó, ya que fue ella quien las puso allí, un sutil recordatorio de su presencia. Suspiró, y el aliento de su respiración removió el poco vello que cubría su pecho. Durante el resto de su vida recordaría esta noche. Recordaría cada sonido, cada olor, cada sensación. Señor, ella ya ansiaba más orgasmos, más intimidad y más pasión. Todas esas cosas que pensó que nunca necesitaría, y que ahora estaban marcados en su memoria de tal forma que sabía que ningún otro hombre podría superar.

Adiós al Síndrome de la Primera Cita, ahora sufría la Enfermedad de la Comparación.

Bella no pudo reunir la energía suficiente para preocuparse por eso. El calor de Edward se filtraba en su interior, narcótico, consolador, y la sensación tan agradable de encontrarse entre sus brazos tejía un hechizo somnoliento alrededor de su cerebro.

Sus ojos acababan de cerrarse por completo cuando Edward dijo:

—Ahora, pequeña bruja, hablaremos.

—¿Sobre qué? —Su voz sonó débil y letárgica, y no abrió los ojos.

La obligó a rodar sobre su espalda para así poder mirarla a los ojos.

—Sobre el por qué nunca mencionaste que eras virgen.

Sus párpados se abrieron de golpe. No quería tener esta conversación, pero él parecía tan decidido que comprendió que no había modo alguno en que la dejara en paz hasta que no hubiera confesado.

—¿En qué momento, se supone, soltaba yo eso de que era virgen?

—Después de nuestro primer beso. Después de que casi hicimos el amor sobre el suelo de la sala de baños. Durante nuestro viaje para ver al señor Eleazar.

—Bueno, entonces sí que hubiera tenido la oportunidad.

—Sí, la tuviste.

—Es que no quería parece inexperta.

Edward cabeceó en señal de entendimiento.

—Pero, ¿por qué yo?

—No había encontrado el hombre adecuado hasta que apareciste tú.

Su expresión se volvió pensativa.

—Creo que esa es parte de la respuesta, pero no toda.

El condenado era demasiado perspicaz.

—¿No hubo ningún hombre de tu mundo que te hiciera, alguna vez, la corte? —preguntó él.

—Bueno, sí. Algunos lo han intentado.

—Y fracasado —su tono destilaba puro orgullo masculino. — ¿Carecían de algo?

Bella pensó que eso no era de su incumbencia, pero le contestó de todos modos.

—El problema no era de los hombres con los que salí. El problema era mío. Había un vacio en mi interior, y ellos simplemente no llenaban esa necesidad.

Las cejas de Edward se unieron cuando consideró sus palabras.

—¿Qué te faltaba a ti?

—Interés.

Lentamente, él se rió.

—Yo sólo…bueno… quería a un hombre que fuera más alto que yo.

Su risa aumentó.

—Yo lo soy.

—Y quería a un hombre que me hiciera _ sentir _ como una mujer, no sólo como uno más de los chicos.

Él besó sus párpados, con tanta suavidad como unas alas de mariposa.

—Yo hago eso.

—Sí, tú lo haces —pero ella no había terminado. —Quería a un hombre que me deseara a pesar de mi altura, a pesar de mi temperamento, que es muy pequeño, y a pesar de mis intereses poco femeninos.

Ligeramente él presionó sus labios contra los suyos.

—Yo te deseo_ por _todas esas cosas.

—¿Tú? —su corazón latió desbocado. —¿De verdad?

—¿Cómo puedes dudar de mí? —

Edward plantó los codos a ambos lados de su cabeza y ella sintió la presión de su erección entre sus muslos desnudos, aunque no entró en ella. Su cuerpo respondió al instante, calentándose e impulsando su sangre a través de las venas como un río salvaje. Pero aún así no la penetró, ni la tocó más íntimamente. Se tornó pensativo.

—No seguiremos hasta que no me cuentes cosas de tu vida.

Apretó los labios. ¿Así que continuaba empeñado en ese rollo de compartir? Señor, lamentaba que lo hiciera, sobre todo ahora. Quería tan desesperadamente que continuara pensando en ella como una mujer, una sexy y encantadora hembra. Si descubría lo poco femenina que era, podría dejar de desearla.

—Estoy cansada. Por qué no seguimos esta conversación por la mañana y...

—No. Me contarás lo que quiero. Ahora.

—¿O qué? ¿Me _aporrearás_? —Su aire provocativo rápidamente se convirtió en jadeante excitación. El sentirlo así, cerca de su entrada, pero no exactamente en su interior era estimulante y frustrante. Entonces él metió los dedos en el juego, provocándola de tal forma que la volvió completamente loca.

—No te aporrearé,_ Bells._ Te golpearé. Muy profundamente —sus labios se estiraron, arruinando completamente su amenaza. —Tú exiges que un hombre te vea tal como eres, ¿pero cómo puedo hacerlo si no compartes tu vida conmigo?

¿Cómo podía ella negarle algo a este hombre? Suspirando dijo:

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Todo —contestó, imitando su respuesta a la misma pregunta.

Entonces Bella le habló de su vida. Él escuchó atentamente y rió ante sus payasadas de niña. Le confesó sus miedos, esperanzas y sueños. Una vez, él se quedó tan callado, tan serio, que casi dejó de hablar, pero finalmente decidió contarle lo peor antes de que se arrepintiera.

—No me gustan las cintas del pelo, o los vestidos con volantes y encaje. No me gustan las uñas largas porque son un que_ realmente_ me gusta son mis herramientas, los deportes, los coches rápidos y mis vaqueros —aspiró un profunda bocanada de aire. —Cuando mi camioneta se estropea, y creo que es el motor o la transmisión, no simplemente los neumáticos, no necesito llevarlo al mecánico. La reparo yo misma.

Ya está.

Ahora ya conocía su naturaleza de marimacho.

Esperó oírle reír, o soltar una broma a su costa.

No lo hizo.

—Ven aquí —dijo. La puso en pie, la arrastró ante un espejo de cuerpo entero que estaba colgado en la pared, y se colocó detrás de ella, con las manos sobre sus hombros.

Ruborizándose, ella intentó apartarse pero Edward la sostuvo firmemente en el lugar.

—Mírate,_ Bells._ Mira lo que yo veo.

Ella no quiso hacerlo. ¡Qué vergüenza! No quería observar sus defectos mientras él miraba.

—No.

—Mira —suplicó él. —Mira.

Como le rogaba tan dulcemente, ella lo hizo.

—¿Ves los hermosas que son tus piernas? ¿Lo rosados y maduros que son tus pezones? Y la curva de tus caderas me excita siempre que te miro —cada lugar que nombraba, lo acariciaba con la ligereza de una pluma, haciendo que su aliento se atascara en su garganta. Él susurró todo tipo de cosas en su oído. Cosas calientes que la enardecieron, cosas eróticas que la ruborizaron. Palabras dulces y cariñosas que le hicieron llorar.

Entonces Edward comenzó a hablar en su lengua materna, una lengua armoniosa que flotó a su alrededor, excitándola de un modo que ella nunca hubiera imaginado. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, manos que ahora podía sentir y_ ver_ también. Sus piernas temblaron con la fuerza de su deseo.

—¿Qué sientes cuándo te toco? —preguntó, sin quitar las manos.

—Fuego —jadeó. —Puro fuego.

—Lo mismo siento yo ¿Crees que una mujer que careciera de gracias femeninas podría calentar mi sangre tan profundamente? —Mientras le decía esto, le separó las piernas y la agarró por la cintura. Entonces entró dentro de ella, empujando lentamente en su interior, provocándole gritos de placer.

Incluso con su mente aturdida por la pasión, ella comprendió el impacto de sus palabras.

_Dios mío,_ pensó, de pronto asustada._ Reamente podría caer profunda e irrevocablemente enamorada de este hombre, únicamente para perderlo_.

-0-

**_Heidi_** se mecía sobre la pequeña litera, temblando de frío. La delgada y rota manta que la cubría hacía poco para mantenerla caliente. El aire de la noche era tibio y cargado de los olores del verano, así que no había ninguna razón para que se sintiera tan destemplada. Pero últimamente, nada parecía calentarla. Ni el café o la sopa de pollo ardiendo. Ni las gruesas chaquetas de franela o los guantes negros de cuero. La frialdad se asentaba demasiado profundamente en su interior.

Intentando distraerse de sus temblores, permitió a su mente divagar. Mañana comenzaría a trabajar con Bella Swan, una circunstancia que Heidi aborrecía casi tanto como agradecía. Ella necesitaba el dinero, pero la idea de pasar hora tras hora con esa mujer tan perfecta hacia un nudo su estómago. ¿Cuántos recordatorios necesitaba de que algunas personas eran bendecidas con vidas felices, normales... y otras no?

Alrededor de Bella, Heidi siempre se sentía sucia y usada. Como un mueble barato en un cuarto lleno de gloriosas antigüedades. Bella lo tenía todo. Dinero. Talento. Amor. Edward la miraba como si fuera de oro, y Bella hablaba de sus hermanos como si ellos fueran dioses.

Quizás si Heidi hubiera tenido un hermano, la habría protegido de su padre. La habría protegido de la larga hilera de hombres que la habían usado durante los años mientras ella buscó a alguien, cualquiera, que la hiciera sentirse entera. Rodando hacia un lado, Heidi pegó la almohada a su cuerpo, fingiendo que su suavidad era el calor de un hombre, un hombre que la consideraba más importante que seis paquetes de cerveza. Un hombre que pensaba que ella era más valiosa que lo que descansaba entre sus piernas.

Al cabo de un rato, sus afilados pensamientos se apagaron y ella descendió despacio hacia la oscuridad. Pasó un minuto, o tal vez una hora, cuando su mente gritó para que se despertara. Ahora estaba caliente. Tan deliciosamente caliente. El sonido de una voz profunda y masculina cantaba suavemente en su oído, y se estiró lánguidamente, gozando de la profundidad de su sueño.

El hombre habló otra vez, y esta vez lo entendió. Él pronunció una sola palabra:_ Despierta. _

Sus párpados revolotearon hasta abrirse. Un hombre extraño se cernía sobre ella y el miedo volvió a la vida en su interior, un antiguo y familiar miedo que había soportado durante toda su niñez. Ella se tensó, intentado alejarse, gritar, pero el hombre cantó algo más, algo que la arrastró hacia la relajación. Todo a su alrededor se volvió lentamente nebuloso y distante, como algo irreal, maravilloso. Una paz que ella no pudo explicar se coló en su interior.

Respirando lánguidamente, se sintió total y completamente relajada. Sus brazos y piernas parecían estar inmovilizadas con grilletes a la cama, pero cuando miró hacia su cuerpo, vio que era totalmente libre. ¿Por qué, entonces, no podía moverse? Ah bueno, no importaba. No quería moverse, estaba feliz donde estaba.

—Estas soñando —oyó el suave eco en su mente.

Sí, todavía soñaba, un sueño glorioso del que nunca quería despertar. ¿No acababa ella de desear a un hombre que la calentara? Sí, lo hizo, y su deseo se había materializado de esa forma, en una aparición de la noche. Una aparición que sentía extrañamente familiar a ella misma. Suspirando, se acomodó sobre el firme pecho masculino y miró hacia arriba, a su cara. Su aliento se atascó en la garganta. Él era tan hermoso; sus rasgos eran fuertes, cincelados con una perfección clásica. Tal perfección física la acobardó, y eso no le gustó. Pero no intentó apartarse. Después de todo, la mantenía caliente.

—¿Quién eres? —susurró.

—Aro.

El timbre bajo de su acento, un acento muy parecido al de Edward, hizo que se estremeciera, consciente de su feminidad.

—Aro —repitió ella, gustándole como sonaba en sus labios.

—He venido por ti —dijo él.

Sus ojos se ensancharon por la sorpresa.

—¿Por mi? No lo entiendo.

—Tú me perteneces —sus ojos la taladraron, haciéndole temblar pese a que las corrientes de calor seguían recorriendo sus venas. —Sólo yo. Jamás pertenecerás a Edward otra vez.

Aquellas palabras le gustaron demasiado como para corregirlo. Sí, había querido a Edward al principio, tal vez para hacerle daño a Bella, o tal vez porque había pensado que Edward era especial, alguien que podría ayudarle a vencer su pasado. No sentía nada por él y, seguramente, ella nunca le había pertenecido. Pero a este hombre…a este hombre no le importaría pertenecerle. Ella había sido muchas cosas en sus veintidós años, pero nunca una mujer para pertenecer.

—Ya que soy tuya para hacer conmigo lo que te dé la gana —dijo ella—¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?

Él se quedó callado durante mucho tiempo, como si debatiera consigo mismo.

—Esta noche, simplemente te abrazaré. ¿Quiere que te abrace?

—Oh, sí. —Ella estaba tan caliente. Más caliente de lo que jamás había estado. —Abrázame y nunca me dejes ir.

—Pronto tomaré tu cuerpo. ¿Qué piensas de eso?

—Creo que jamás he sido más feliz —dijo ella sinceramente.

Él extendió la mano y acarició reverentemente la curva de su mejilla, deslizando luego el dedo sobre su ceja. Ella no se encogió como hacía normalmente, no sintió que su mente reavivara sus pesadillas. Se sintió querida. Adorada. Aquí en la noche, el aire estaba cargado de magia. Este no era su cuarto y ellos no estaban en su cama. Estaban en un lugar aislado, secreto, lejos de la civilización y ocultos en una gruta, mientras los pájaros e insectos gorjeaban a su alrededor.

—Prométeme que te quedarás conmigo —susurró ella. —Por favor. —Descansó la cabeza sobre su pecho, rezando para que este delicioso sueño durara toda la noche.

—No te preocupes, ángel. Me quedaré.

* * *

**Mia Cullen Cisne**: Gracias por seguir esta historia y darme muchos ánimos, son el mejor pago que uno puede pedir, Te dedicare otro solo busco uno realmente bueno.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**Mis niñas tengo el propósito de terminar esta novela este fin de semana así que esperen actualizaciones continuas.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

A mediodía, la luz del sol se filtró a través de las cortinas, brillante y resplandeciente. Edward se encontraba tumbado de espaldas, masajeándose el cuello mientras miraba el techo. Bella estaba profundamente dormida, acurrucada en el hueco de su brazo. Había pensado en dejarla sola al amanecer para darle tiempo a su cuerpo a recuperarse, pero había apurado demasiado, deseando fervientemente iniciarla en todas las artes de la seducción. Así que sucumbió, y ella le dio encantada la bienvenida a la lección.

Sin embargo, ahora que debería de sentirse saciado, sus pensamientos se negaban a serenarse. Para un hombre que valoraba el control, se sentía muy… incontrolado. Estaba sacudido por la intensidad de su unión con Bella, no podía encontrar ninguna lógica a las emociones que le invadían el cuerpo. Decir simplemente que él y Bella habían practicado sexo no le hacía ninguna justicia a lo que realmente había ocurrido. Aquello fue puro placer, a veces apacible, a veces primitivo y carnal, un hambre que no podía ser saciado de cualquier manera.

Lo que había experimentado con Bella había sido tan intenso y devastador como un huracán. Y por_ Elliea,_ quería experimentarlo una y otra vez. El deseo que sentía por ella le asombraba. Apenas se le estabilizaba el pulso, volvía a sentir la incansable necesidad de poseerla de nuevo. Jamás se imaginó que eso pudiera sucederle tan a menudo, y con tanta fuerza.

Sabía lo raro y especial que había sido su encuentro con Bella. Pero, ¿y ella? Su pequeña bruja no tenía ninguna experiencia con la que comparar, ya que había sido virgen hasta anoche. No se quejaba. El saber que ningún otro hombre había tocado su cuerpo aún despertaba una posesividad en él que desafiaba a la razón. Y era extraño, porque la virginidad no era ni apreciada, ni esperada en Imperia. Las mujeres se deleitaban con sus amantes tal y como hacían los hombres. De hecho, cuantos más amantes tuviera una mujer más valorada era, ya que su experiencia aumentaba, considerablemente, el placer de su compañero. Aparte de Bella, cada hembra con la que se había acostado había sido experta en ese arte sensual. Incluso otras, como Tanya, hasta habían poseído más experiencia que él.

Bella era tan diferente a todo lo que conocía. Su deseo por ella iba más allá de lo físico. Y ahora, más que nunca, quería que le perteneciera solo a él.

Para siempre.

Ya no podía negarlo más. Que antes hubiera preferido una unión temporal, de algún modo ahora le parecía algo despreciable. Sí, ella era mortal y él era mitad hechicero, pero eso no le preocupaba. Podría envejecer perfectamente como los mortales. No estaba del todo seguro, pero lo que sí sabía condenadamente bien era que no podría tolerar una vida sin Bella a su lado.

Ella le desafiaría, sí, eso ya lo sabía desde hacía tiempo, pero también era algo que admiraba. Admiraba el modo en que defendía su territorio, el modo en que levantaba la barbilla y vencía cualquier dificultad que encontrara en el camino. Admiraba el modo en que defendía sus opiniones, sin acobardarse ante su cólera. Siempre le enfrentaba, cuadrándose ante él sin estremecerse. Era fuerte, capaz, valiente, estaba hecha de acero. Su valor sobrepasaba al de cualquier guerrero que hubiera conocido. No necesitaba un guardián, de hecho, era muy capaz de cuidar de sí misma. Y eso también le gustaba, incluso cuando ansiaba la responsabilidad de protegerla.

Con cuidado para no despertarla cambió de postura, apoyándose en un codo, observando a su pareja. Al dormir los rasgos estaban relajados, dándole una belleza casi infantil. Acariciando con un dedo la curva del pómulo, la escuchó murmurar algo ininteligible. Se llenó de alegría, ya que a pesar de todos sus anteriores intentos, había esperado mucho tiempo a que llegara este momento.

¿Cuáles serían sus sentimientos después de esa noche de pasión?

Al final la había tomado, sólo para descubrir que sus propios sentimientos se habían vuelto más profundos. ¿También serían los suyos más profundos? Rezó para que así fuera. Ya había perdido otro día.

Bella estaba desnuda, ni una prenda de ropa le cubría el cuerpo. Se juró mantenerla así por el resto de sus días. El brillante y pálido cabello le rodeaba la cabeza en una masa enredada. Los labios estaban ligeramente hinchados por sus besos, y algunos rasguños rosados, provocados por la aspereza de su barba, marcaban los pechos, estómago y muslos. Parecía muy sexy y completamente saciada, pero sabía que un toque seductor encendería un intenso fuego en su interior.

Sonrió ampliamente, recordando lo lujuriosamente que había respondido a sus caricias.

Como si intuyera la dirección de sus pensamientos, Bella se movió entre sus brazos y, lentamente, abrió los ojos. Los segundos pasaron. La neblina soñolienta que la rodeaba se evaporó completamente, y el rubor floreció en las mejillas. Los recuerdos de lo que habían hecho brillaban en sus ojos, transformando el iris marrón en un rico y profundo bronce, casi dorado. Le miró aturdida, como si se acabara de despertar de un intenso maratón sexual. Exactamente como quería que le mirara cada amanecer.

En aquel momento supo que no se levantaría de la cama hasta que no la tomara de nuevo, ya que amar a esa mujer nunca le había parecido tan importante. Tan_ necesario. _

—Buenos días —le dijo con un tono soñoliento en la voz—. Bueno, aunque debería decir buenas tardes.

—Si —rió—. Realmente es un buen amanecer.

—Yo, uh, supongo que debería hacer el desayuno o algo así. Creo que prometí cocinar para ti un menú de siete platos, si algún día hacíamos el amor.

Había dicho hacer el amor. Su corazón saltó en el pecho. Eso estaba cerca de lo que quería oír, aunque no exactamente.

—Te equivocas. Me prometiste un menú de siete platos el día que me permitieras masajearte el pelo.

Le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Estoy segura de que, durante la noche, lo hiciste alguna vez.

—Eso y más. Pero a no ser que la muerte sea inminente —comentó—, nos quedaremos aquí otro rato.

—De acuerdo. ¿Qué quieres hacer? —movió la punta del dedo por encima de su pecho.

Él permaneció callado durante un tiempo, estudiándola fijamente. Le brillaron los ojos a través de las largas y espesas pestañas.

—Estás demasiado dolorida para deporte de cama —aunque sabía que haría lo que fuera necesario para prepararla.

Para su alivio, ella comentó:

—Estoy dolorida, pero jamás_ demasiado _dolorida. Dudo que hoy sea capaz de salir a correr, así que necesito_ algún_ tipo de entrenamiento. Y he estado preguntándome… —pestañeó hacia él toda dulzura e inocencia— ¿qué te parecería ser el esclavo de una reina?

—Creo que lo disfrutaría. Enormemente.

—Ah, harás más que disfrutar, esclavo. Darás placer a tu reina hasta que ésta no pueda soportarlo más.

Y lo hizo.

**_U_**na hora más tarde, Bella se sentó en el mostrador de la cocina delante de un saludable batido._ Soy una gata en celo,_ pensó felizmente. Ella y Edward habían hecho el amor tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta. Simplemente no lograba tener lo suficiente de ese hombre y, para su sorpresa, él tampoco podía saciarse de ella.

Una misteriosa sonrisa le curvó los labios y se movió en el asiento. La acción le provocó una mueca. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido por los excesos de la noche, más dolorido de lo que había pensado en un principio. Pero no lamentaba nada de lo que había ocurrido esa noche... o esa mañana. No, se alegraba de haberse sumergido en todos los placeres que él le había ofrecido.

Bebió un trago de la bebida fría y cerró los ojos con satisfacción. Quizás los orgasmos provocaban que, de repente, las mujeres apreciaran las cosas más intensamente al tener los sentidos más agudizados. Se estremeció, nunca había probado nada tan delicioso. El aire nunca había olido tan dulce, ni la ropa se había sentido nunca tan agradable contra la piel.

Si sólo pudiera pasar el día entero en la cama... pero tenía demasiadas cosas que hacer hoy. Desde la llegada de Edward, iba muy retrasada en su trabajo. El Victorian tenía que pintarse, por dentro y por fuera, y esperaba haberlo terminarlo ayer. Pero ni siquiera había empezado.

Sin embargo, antes de marcharse, quería observar a Edward desayunar. Hacía sólo veinte minutos, había hecho lo que juró que nunca haría otra vez: cocinar para un hombre. Sorprendentemente no había querido olvidarse de ningún ingrediente, ni había querido usar el agua del inodoro, o tirar la tostada al suelo. No, había mostrado una sonrisa auténtica mientras metía los alimentos en el horno. Ahora, el completo y saludable desayuno esperaba sobre la encimera para su disfrute.

Edward entró en la cocina, desnudo e imperturbable.

—Algo huele maravillosamente —dijo con la voz ronca por el sueño.

En el momento en que la descubrió, la miró de una forma que ahora reconocía como carnal. Pero no fue eso lo que despertó su excitación, no, fue la gruesa y larga erección que se extendía entre las piernas.

Pensó que si los hombres de la Tierra fueran tan vigorosos, las mujeres nunca dejarían el dormitorio, o la encimera de la cocina… o el suelo de la sala de estar.

Se apoyó detrás de ella y le olisqueó el cuello.

—Creo que eres tú,_ Bells._

Ella suspiró con ternura, recordando el banquete especial que le tenía preparado. Girándose en su silla le enfrentó.

—Tengo algo para ti.

—Hmm, me gusta cómo suena eso —se inclinó más abajo para mordisquearle la clavícula.

—Espera —se rió y le apartó—. Abre la boca.

Aunque vacilante, hizo lo que le pidió. Disimulando una enigmática sonrisa extendió la mano, levantó la barra Hershey· del mostrador, y partió un trozo. Luego le colocó el pedacito en la lengua.

—Cierra —pidió.

Los labios separados se juntaron. Entonces agrandó los ojos ante el dulce sabor que le inundó la boca.

_—Bells—_suspiró, el tono pesado por el éxtasis y la reverencia—. Tenemos que cubrirte el cuerpo entero de este magnífico alimento.

Tres horas más tarde desayunaron y se ducharon, después de mucho chocolate y sexo. Luego se marcharon hacia el Victorian. Angela y Heidi estaban ya allí, esperando en el porche. Si ella hubiera sabido que vendrían tan temprano, no le habría permitido a Edward seducirla otra vez. Bueno, añadió después de pensarlo un momento, no le habría permitido seducirla tan lentamente.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

Angela le ofreció una sonrisa impaciente, lo suficientemente luminosa como para rivalizar con la luz del sol.

—Buenas tardes a ti también.

—Espero que no hayáis estado esperando mucho tiempo. Edward y yo estábamos… ocupados —el rubor repentino les dio a entender, exactamente, como de ocupados habían estado, y en qué.

Frunciendo el ceño Angela soltó.

—Creía que él estaba prohibido —las mejillas se le tiñeron de un rojo más intenso que las de la propia Bella.

—Lo está para todas, _ excepto _para mí.

Él se rió de ella. Oh, que dulce fue esa confesión.

Heidi permaneció en silencio, apoyando la espalda contra la vieja pared de madera del porche. Seguramente las astillas debían de clavársele a través de la tela del jersey rosa, pero actuaba como si se inclinara sobre suaves y mullidas nubes.

Había algo diferente en la muchacha hoy. Algo más suave. Un brillo en la piel que Bella nunca había notado antes. Pero lo que más la desconcertaba era el hecho de que Heidi no le echó ni un vistazo a Edward. Es más, fingía que no existía.

Preguntándose qué pensamientos harían girar las ruedas mentales de la chica, Bella condujo al grupo dentro. A su espalda, Angela jadeó.

—Oh, este sitio es encantador, Bella —luego hizo una pausa—. O lo será cuando todo esté arreglado.

—Bella lo convertirá en una residencia espectacular —comentó Edward con una nota de orgullo en el tono. Le dirigió una mirada burlona—. Es buena en todo lo que hace.

La camarera le miró de forma extraña, como si nunca hubiera oído tal alabanza de los labios de un hombre.

—Heidi —comenzó Bella—, tu madre mencionó que tienes talento para la horticultura.

Heidi la miró con esperanza.

—Supongo que lo tengo.

—Genial. Comenzarás quitando las malas hierbas y fertilizando el jardín de atrás. Una vez termines, puedes plantar las flores que más te gusten.

Los ojos negros de la muchacha la miraron con alegría, una frágil alegría que parecía algo extraño y nuevo para ella. ¿Nunca antes habría experimentado esa emoción?

—Necesitaré una azada y una pala pequeña.

—Todas las herramientas necesarias están en el cobertizo —terminando con ella, Bella centró la atención en Angela—. Mientras Heidi arregla la parte de atrás, me gustaría que trabajaras en la de enfrente.

—¿De verdad? ¿También quieres un jardín? —Angela se frotó las manos prácticamente saltando de entusiasmo—. ¿Qué te parece si planto azucenas, lirios y lavanda alrededor del porche? Y quizá, ¿una celosía en la pared norte?

—Eso suena maravilloso. De hecho, ¿por qué no coges la camioneta y compras todo lo que necesitas en Garden Warehouse? Puedes ponerlo a mi cuenta.

—¿ De verdad? —preguntó Angela de nuevo.

—De verdad.

Radiante, Angela comentó:

—Nunca me cansaré de agradecértelo, Bella —con eso, aceptó las llaves de la camioneta y saltó hacia la puerta.

—También yo —añadió Heidi tan suavemente que Bella apenas la oyó. Luego la muchacha se marchó.

—¿Y qué tienes para mi hoy? —preguntó Edward.

El primer impulso de Bella fue decir, _A mí, a mi_. En vaqueros y camiseta ajustada, Edward estaba más atractivo de lo que cualquier hombre tenía derecho a estar. Sin embargo, lo primero era lo primero. Ya tenía demasiadas tareas que necesitaban su atención. Su cuerpo tendría que esperar. Apenas.

—¿Por qué no vas con Angela? —sugirió—. Así la ayudarás con las compras pesadas.

Una expresión afligida se reflejó en su rostro.

—Si tengo que escuchar otro de sus chistes sobre hombres, no seré responsable de mis actos.

Bella soltó una risita.

—Anda vete, antes de que te eche de menos.

—Iré —concedió—, pero sólo porque quiero hacerte un favor.

¿Alguna vez había sido creado un hombre más perfecto?

—No menciones que eres de otro planeta, ¿vale? Si lo haces nos encerrarían durante mucho tiempo.

Al escuchar ese último comentario se animó.

—No nos encerrarían juntos —le aclaró con una gran sonrisa—. Ahora sal de aquí.

En vez de dirigirse hacia la puerta, se acercó en una zancada a Bella y le plantó un beso feroz en los labios. Sólo cuando la dejó sin aliento, ardiendo de deseo, se alejó.

Sola en la casa, Bella cubrió los rodapiés de las paredes del dormitorio principal con un plástico limpio, preparándolas para pintarlas. Mientras trabajaba, decidió no usar el rociador de pintura. Quería darle un toque más personal a la casa, dejar una impresión duradera de su presencia. Cuarenta y cinco minutos más tarde, abría una lata de pintura cuando Edward subió ruidosamente por las escaleras y entró en el cuarto envuelto en una nube perfumada de lavanda y lirios.

—¿Cuál te gusta más? —preguntó. Su expresión era indulgente y exasperante al mismo tiempo, mientras sostenía un ramo de flores en cada mano—. A Angela le gustaría conocer tu opinión.

Parecía tan normal en ese momento, como un hombre de su planeta. Como_ su_ hombre. El corazón le latió con fuerza y comprendió, con la velocidad de un relámpago y la intensidad de un trueno, que quería que él fuera su hombre. Para siempre.

Oh. Dios. Mío.

¿Qué había hecho? ¿Qué diablos había hecho?

Bella luchó contra una creciente oleada de pánico._ No he hecho nada,_ se aseguró._ Todo estará bien._ Sólo se preocupaba por Edward, le deseaba, pero no se había enamorado de él. Así que aún no la abandonaría, tenía que quedarse mucho más tiempo. Sus hombros se relajaron al instante._ De acuerdo, todo va bien._ No hizo caso a la punzada de culpa que la asaltó ante esos pensamientos.

—Edward... —comenzó.

Él debió de notar el temblor en la voz, porque puso los ramos en el suelo sin dejar de mirarla.

—¿Qué ha provocado esa mirada de terror en tus ojos?

—Yo sólo. Yo no...

Arqueando una ceja se cruzó de brazos, luciendo esa vena obstinada que tanto la había irritado la primera vez que le vio, pero que ahora la llenaba de tranquilidad.

—¿Qué intentas decirme? —después se acercó a ella, deslizándole el dedo por la mejilla. El toque era suave, protector—. Independientemente de lo que sea, te ayudaré.

Ella se agarró a sus hombros, clavándole las uñas profundamente.

—Solamente bésame. Bésame y hazme olvidar.

Sin una palabra, él bajó los labios hacia los suyos.

-0-

**_Aro_** fulminó con la mirada a la pareja que se abrazaba, tanto enfurecido como alegre. Alegre porque Edward no deseaba a Heidi. Enfurecido porque Edward no sufriría, ahora que Aro había reclamado para sí mismo a la dulce seductora.

Por el momento se concentró en su alegría, una emoción completamente extraña para él. Una emoción que atribuía a Heidi. Desde ese amanecer, no había dejado de pensar en ella. Pensaba... ¿podría ser ella la mujer de la que hablaba su madre? ¿La mujer que le miraría a través de las cicatrices, y vería el hombre que realmente era?

Ayer por la noche no parecía estar muy impresionada por su belleza. No, sólo había ansiado su calor, su presencia. Dos cosas que podría ofrecerle tanto si era feo, como increíblemente hermoso. Aro alzó la mirada hacia el blanco techo. ¿Poseería el coraje necesario para intentar ganarse el corazón de esa mujer mortal? ¿Incluso aunque ya no fuera necesaria para castigar a Edward? La respuesta vino con rapidez y sin vacilaciones. Sí. La deseaba más de lo que deseaba que su pierna se enderezara.

Había pasado sólo una noche con ella, y ya había removido sentimientos en su interior que jamás pensó que experimentaría. Felicidad, sí, pero también satisfacción. Realmente era irónico que se sintiera tan profundamente atraído por una mortal cuando siempre había odiado a su madre por hacer lo mismo.

Parado allí de pie, Aro comenzó a hacer planes mentalmente. Iría a Heidi esta noche. La tomaría entre sus brazos y le haría el amor, muchas veces. Le mostraría su verdadero yo, y ella...

Ignoraba lo que haría, y en ese instante, comprendió que en realidad no importaba,_ no podía_ importar. Nunca disfrutaría de una felicidad duradera con Heidi, mientras Edward estuviera vivo en alguna parte.

Aro centró los pensamientos en su hermano. Era hora de acabar con esa guerra entre ambos. Pero, ¿cómo? No deseaba a Bella, no podía obligarse a intentar ganarse su atención. Y si no lo hacía, no lograría que Edward se convirtiera en piedra otra vez. ¿Qué otra cosa lo haría sufrir? Quizás…

Oh, sí, pensó, entrecerrando los ojos. Quizás el dolor que buscaba para su hermano no era la celosa rabia que lo consumía a él constantemente. Quizás lo que debería hacer, lo que_ haría, _era dañar_ físicamente_ a la mujer que, tan claramente, reclamaba el cariño de Edward.

Los labios de Aro se torcieron en una sonrisa cruel.

-0-

**_Edward_** de apartó bruscamente de Bella, finalizando el beso. Sentía magia envolviéndole un poco más fuerte que antes. No había lanzado ningún hechizo, pero el poder zumbada a su alrededor de igual forma.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Bella asustada, con los labios todavía separados por el deseo, e hinchados por la fuerza de su boca.

Su intensa mirada exploró la habitación. No había nadie salvo él y Bella. Tampoco había muebles donde alguien pudiera esconderse. Sólo latas de pintura y cepillos dispersados sobre algún tipo de material transparente que cubría el suelo.

Bella le agarró el brazo.

—¿Edward? Dime algo.

—Hay… —sus palabras se fueron apagando, al igual que la magia se evaporaba tan rápidamente como había aparecido. Maldita sea, ¿qué ocurría? Le estaban espiando, o se trataba del encantamiento de piedra que le reclamaba antes de tiempo?

Se congeló y casi se cayó al suelo por la fuerza del pánico. No había considerado la posibilidad de perder la libertad antes de que los dos ciclos hubieran pasado. La desesperación se retorció en el interior del vientre, y un sudor frío le perló la frente. Taladrando a Bella con una intensa mirada, preguntó:

—¿Me amas? —las palabras explotaron en su boca.

Ella sacudió la cabeza, con los ojos llenos de dolor y pesar.

—No, aún no. Lo siento.

Más pánico. Más desesperación. Tenía que haber algún modo de ganarse su amor.

—Tu hermano mencionó una reunión familiar el sábado.

Ella cabeceó, extrañada por el cambio de tema tan brusco.

—Eso es mañana.

—Me gustaría ir.

¿Qué mejor modo de conquistarla que ganándose la aprobación de su familia? Sí, esa era la respuesta que necesitaba. Despacio, sus músculos se relajaron.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron mucho, y su mandíbula se desencajó.

—¿Quieres conocer a mi padre?

—Sí.

—¿Éstas seguro de que quieres conocer a mi padre? —Preguntó otra vez, con la esperanza aún brillando en las profundidades de sus ojos dorados—. Es mandón y arrogante, y casi siempre está de mal humor.

—Aún así, me gustaría conocerle.

—Lo pensaré —contestó, pero sonreía con la sonrisa más brillante que alguna vez la había visto.

Aquella sonrisa terminó por ser su perdición. La abrazó y no la dejó marchar hasta que ambos jadeaban por el deseo.


	19. Capitulo 18

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

Bella no lo tuvo que pensar mucho. La respuesta era ¡Sí, sí, sí! Ella nunca le había presentado a ningún hombre a su padre antes, pero por alguna razón, quería que ellos se conocieran y se llevaran bien.

En ese mismo momento, ella y su extraterrestre estaban en su camioneta, conduciendo por la carretera. Edward no tenía ni idea de en lo que se metía, por supuesto, pero ella ya había intentado avisarle. Su determinación de pasar el día con su familia era alarmante por su intensidad, y eso era lo que más le preocupaba.

—¿Habrá _trágalo_ en esta reunión familiar? —preguntó él, tirando de su cinturón de seguridad, todavía incómodo por su agarre.

—Sí. Para serte sincera, no creo que mis hermanos puedan tolerarse unos a otros sin la bebida de por medio.

Entendiendo mal la aspereza de su tono, Edward la rodeó con su brazo y le masajeó la base del cuello—. No tienes nada que temer, _Bells_. No haré daño a tus hermanos.

Ella rió bajito—. ¿Aunque se lo merezcan?

—Incluso entonces.

—Bueno, deben pagar por lo que nos hicieron la otra noche, y traje todo lo necesario para encargarme de eso. —una ceja se arqueó y las esquinas de sus labios se alzaron con satisfecha confianza mientras acariciaba el bolso que estaba a su lado—. Ya lo creo que lo pagarán.

Poco después, vislumbraron la casa de su padre. Esa era la casa de su niñez, una casa inusual, grande y extensa, de ladrillo rojo y con una alta azotea semejante a la de una catedral. No podía decir que la estructura fuera de su gusto, pero los recuerdos que había construido allí compensaban con creces cualquier fracaso arquitectónico.

Cinco coches, cada uno de diferente tamaño y modelo, dependiendo del dueño, estaban aparcados en el tortuoso camino de entrada. Ella aparcó la camioneta cerca de la entrada, evitando así el ser bloqueada en caso de fuga.

Reuniendo coraje, se giró hacia Edward—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí.

—Quiero advertírtelo una vez más. Mi padre es un hombre muy… terco.

—Me pregunto cómo, entonces, pudo tener una hija tan flexible, —se burló Edward.

—¡Ja!, ¡Ja! Muy gracioso. —En vez de dirigirse al porche, agarró la bolsa de plástico que había traído consigo y caminó a grandes zancadas directamente hacia el sedán de Jasper. Él iba a ser su primera víctima.

Levantó el capó y Edward echó un vistazo sobre su hombro, ensombreciendo el motor—. ¿Qué haces?

—Pongo en práctica nuestra venganza. —Con eso, ella cogió un bote de polvos de talco para bebés y vertió su contenido en el sistema de ventilación. Hizo lo mismo en todos los coches de sus hermanos—. Cuando conecten los aires acondicionados, se llenarán de polvo.

Edward sonrió lentamente—. Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar.

Anduvieron hacia el porche cogidos de la mano. Las puertas de calle eran de roble y tenían alargadas manijas de plata en forma de ocho. La música sonaba por los altavoces, con un alto y rápido ritmo. Sin molestarse en tocar el timbre, ¿quién lo habría oído de todos modos?, ella condujo a Edward a través de la casa. Cada pieza de decoración, desde el jarrón con impresiones florales hasta el cordón color crema de las cortinas, estaba colocado exactamente igual a como su madre le había gustado.

Los hombres de su familia estaban jugando al baloncesto en el patio trasero. Incluso su padre vestía para la ocasión pantalones cortos y un pañuelo. El pañuelo azul oscuro cubría su cabeza y lo hacía parecer una versión ligeramente más mayor de sus hermanos, en vez de un viejo que padecía del corazón. El sol brillaba con fuerza, caliente y seco y, lamentablemente, ninguna brisa soplaba para refrescarlos. El patio estaba mal cuidado; todo el verde césped que lo cubría hacía tiempo que se había secado y convertido en hierbajos. Todas las rosas y azaleas que alguna vez habían lindado la cerca se habían marchitado.

—Bella, —la llamó su padre cuando la vio.

Como uno, todos sus hermanos se pararon en las diferentes posturas de juego y le echaron un vistazo. Jasper corrió hacia la mesa del patio y bajó la música mientras su padre se acercaba a ellos. Él besó su mejilla—. ¿Cómo has estado, muchacha?

Maravillosamente, pensó ella. Me acuesto con un extraterrestre y una maldición cuelga sobre nuestras cabezas—. Muy bien.

—Bueno, bueno. —Sus dorados ojos se oscurecieron cuando se fijó en Edward. Frunciendo el ceño, preguntó—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—Papá, este es Edward en Cullen. Edward, este esCharlie Swan. Mi padre.

Los dos se dieron la mano—. Me han hablado de usted —dijo él, y por su tono, la información no había sido muy buena.

—Usted puede llamarme detective Swan, —anunció él con voz severa.

—Papá, hace tiempo que dejaste el cuerpo, —le recordó ella. Pero sabía que era inútil, él quería que todos, incluida ella misma, lo llamaran detective.

—No importa. —Se limpió la sudorosa mejilla con la muñeca—. Gané el título y todavía me merezco el respeto que eso conlleva. Muchachos, saluden a nuestro invitado y así podremos continuar con el juego. —Simplemente con eso, Edward fue despedido.

Hasta ahora, las cosas no marchaban bien.

Ninguno de sus hermanos la esperaba, obviamente, porque todos estaban parados, de pie y en fila, cautelosos de su reacción y de cómo serían recibidos. Todos llevaban idénticas expresiones de culpa y vergüenza. Bueno, excepto Emmett, que sonreía ampliamente, como lo había hecho durante toda su vida.

—¡Eh!, Edward —dijo Erik finalmente, ignorándola a ella.

—¡Eh! —dijeron los demás. Emmett hasta saludó a Edward con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Buenos días —dijo Edward. De todos los hermanos de Bella, Emmett era el que más le gustaba. El hombre poseía la cualidad de intimidar a todos los de su alrededor, algo que todo buen guerrero debía poseer. No es que a él lo intimidara, o a Bella. De hecho, la duras líneas del rostro de Emmett se suavizaban siempre que miraba a su hermana, arruinando su ceño de _voy-a-matarte_.

Que patético, pensó Edward, disipándose el alto concepto que tenia sobre Emmett. ¿No podía el hombre aparentar indiferencia cuando trataba con el sexo contrario?

Bella decidió en ese momento mirar a Edward. Una caliente e íntima sonrisa creció en sus labios. Él sabía lo apasionados que eran esos satinados labios sobre su piel. Sabía que su sabor era más dulce que los pétalos de gartina.

Sus rasgos se relajaron.

Los hombres de Swan eran duros , pero Bella era suave. Cada uno de los hombres podrían pasar, fácilmente, por guerreros de Imperia, pero Bella no se podría mezclar con los hombres o mujeres de su mundo. Ella era demasiado exótica, demasiado obstinada y mandona. Si él se la presentara a sus amigos guerreros, ellos seguramente lo ensartarían vivo, temiendo que esa cascarrabias revolucionara a sus mujeres. ¡Pero ah, como se divertirían él y Bella!

Por alguna razón, todos los hombres Swan se alinearon espalda contra espalda, mirándolo de repente con expresión severa. Él se cruzó de brazos, devolviéndoles la mirada.

—¿Todavía te diviertes? —le susurró Bella en el oído. Ella giró su atención de vuelta a sus hermanos. El conocer que pronto estarían cubiertos de polvos de talco la puso de muy buen humor—. Bueno, —dijo ella con las manos sobre sus caderas—. ¿Es que no van a saludarme?

En un segundo, sudorosos brazos y pechos masculinos la envolvieron—. Suficiente, —dijo ella riendo.

—Me alegro de que vinieras, —le dijo Emmett, besando luego su mejilla.

—No sofoquen a la muchacha, —ladró su padre—. Todos ustedes huelen como un vestuario y no quiero que la asfixiéis hasta la muerte. Dios, no me extraña que aún viva sola y rechace casarse con un hombre decente. Ustedes le han dado una mala impresión.

—No te exaltes, papá. —Bella le señaló con un dedo—. No es bueno para tu salud.

—Pero bueno... —él bramó.

—Además, los Swan no pueden evitarlo. Soy irresistible.

—Sí que lo eres, —susurró Edward contra su oído.

Ante el repentino silencio, todos lo oyeron. Jasper rodó los ojos en una súplica silenciosa. Emmett se tragó una carcajada y su padre los miró con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Estan preparados para terminar la partida? —Él cogió la pelota del suelo—. Bella, ve y siéntate con la amiga de Demetri. Puedes animarme desde allí. Edward, ¿por qué no te unes al equipo de Jasper? "

Por primera vez, Bella notó a la solitaria mujer sentada bajo un brillante parasol amarillo. Su oscuro cabello se derramaba sobre sus hombros y su ligero y veraniego vestido azul claro le daba una apariencia fresca y sofisticada pese al sofocante calor.

—Edward no sabe jugar al baloncesto. —Bella se secó el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Qué auténtico americano no sabe jugar al baloncesto? —rugió su padre.

—Él no es americano.

—No importa. ¿Sabe jugar?

En realidad, ella no lo sabía.

—Conozco el juego, —dijo su amante extraterrestre—. A través de los palmos he observado a varias personas jugar. Jugaré, pero me gustaría que Bella también lo hiciera.

—Las muchachas no deberían participar en los deportes, hijo. Podrían hacerse daño. —Esto, por supuesto, fue seguido de una afilada mirada de su padre que transportaba el mensaje: no me avergüences otra vez con tus argumentos feministas.

Ella simplemente arqueó una ceja—. Soy tu sexto hijo, papá. Puedo hacer algo más que fregar platos.

—Está bien. —Ben lanzó los brazos al aire, como si lo hubieran empujado al límite de su tolerancia—. Pero no estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme a que seas pisoteada. Así que simplemente nos turnaremos para encestar.

—Oh, tengo una idea, —dijo Emmett con una sonrisa astuta—. El primero que falle tendrá que contarnos su mejor lista de frases para ligar. Así, de paso, podemos enseñar a Jasper algo sobre mujeres.

Jasper le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

Bella puso sus ojos en blanco—. Me sentaré ahí afuera, muchachos, pero realmente les agradezco la oferta. —Aunque le gustaría jugar con Edward, su deseo de observarlo era más fuerte, así que caminó hacia el parasol y se presentó a la amiga de Demetri—. Soy Bella. La hermana.

—Leah. —Leah llevaba unas gafas de sol que cubrían la mitad de su cara. De cerca, su oscuro cabello, parecía de color chocolate, brillante y sedoso. Ella era bonita y delicada, como un duendecillo.

Protegiéndose los ojos del sol con una mano, Bella se sentó de golpe en la única silla disponible—. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que sales con Demetri?

—Unas semanas. —El tono de Leah era seco y no le dijo nada más.

Bella captó la indirecta. También comprendió que Leah era la clase de mujer con la Demetri solía citarse, de esas que necesitaban que le extrajeran quirúrgicamente los carámbanos de hielo de sus venas. ¿Cuándo encontraría su hermano alguien que fuera, al menos, menos fría?

Sin otra palabra, ella devolvió su atención a los hombres. Todos estaban alineados delante de la canasta, volviendo al final de la cola cuando tiraban la pelota. Cuando le llegó el turno a Edward, una mirada de intensa concentración enmascaró su cara. Él estudió el objetivo, sopesó la pelota en sus manos, y finalmente lanzó. La pelota silbó a través de la red.

Cinco rondas más tarde, Emmett falló.

—Vamos a oír esa frase. Tal vez pueda aprender algo... aunque lo dudo, —terminó Jasper con una sonrisa.

La boca de Emmett se estiró, divertido—. Yo prefiero el acercamiento directo. Algo como esto. Que piernas tan bonitas. —Él meneó sus cejas—. ¿A qué hora abren?

Leah jadeó.

Bella soltó una carcajada.

Todos los hombres irrumpieron en risas, incluso Edward. Su corazón se calentó ante la vista, de lo maravillosamente bien que se llevaba con su familia. ¡Si incluso ni siquiera lo golpeaban! Su sonrisa se borró lentamente. ¿Por qué, por qué, por qué no podía quedarse con ella?

La vida era tan injusta.

Erik fue el siguiente en fallar—. Tienes doscientos huesos en tu cuerpo. ¿Quieres uno más?

De nuevo, Leah jadeó—. Eso es asqueroso, —dijo ella mordazmente.

Sin cesar, los muchachos jugaron hasta que ella escuchó de todo, desde, _realmente, me gustaría ver cómo me observas mientras me desnudo_ a _¿Sabes, si yo estuviera en tu situación, tendría sexo conmigo?_ a _¿Quiere jugar al ejército? Yo me acuesto y tú puedes desatar el infierno sobre mí._

Leah escupió el agua de su boca ante eso.

Finalmente, Edward falló. Todos, incluso Bella, lo miraron fijamente, expectantes. ¿Cómo ligarían en Imperia? Mientras ella lo miraba, notó que sus ojos se arrugaban alegremente en los extremos. Oh, se lo estaba pasando en grande, y ella quiso arrojarse a sus brazos ante eso.

Pasó un segundo, luego otro. Él los tenía a todos en ascuas, a la espera.

Finalmente dijo con seguridad— Métete en mi cama, mujer.

Los hermanos de Bella fruncieron el ceño—. Esa no es frase de ligue, —dijo Demetri.

—Ni siquiera es gracioso, —añadió Jasper.

—Pero funciona, —añadió Edward con una sonrisa—. Siempre.

Las carcajadas masculinas inundaron el patio, unas profundas, otras roncas. A pesar de todo, ella pudo distinguir la risa de Edward, como una profunda caricia de rica miel.

—Estoy hambriento, —anunció Emmett de repente. Dejó caer la pelota y ésta rodó por la hierba—. Alguien podría entrar en la cocina y hacerme un emparedado.

Media docena de caras masculinas se fijaron detenidamente en ella y en Leah—. Yo no pienso hacerlo, —replicó Bella, saltando sobre sus pies.

—A mi no me miren, —gruñó Leah—. Estoy a punto de marcharme.

—Bella, —comenzó su padre, el ruego tejido en el timbre profundo de su voz—. Tú y Leah son las únicas mujeres aquí. Mientras hemos estado ocupados, tú has estado sentada. Prepararnos el almuerzo es lo menos que puedes hacer.

—Siempre que vengo tenemos la misma discusión. —Cuando su madre vivía, las hamburguesas, los perritos calientes, los pucheros y los batidos de fruta fresca habían abundado. Desde la muerte de Renée, sin embargo, el único alimento que se servía era el que Bella preparaba—. Tú ya eres grandecito, y si tienes hambre, puedes cocinar tu mismo.

—La cocina es trabajo de mujeres, señorita.

—Entonces supongo que todos los grandes hombres malos de aquí tendrán que pasar hambre.

Edward se acercó a ella, colocando su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Su masculino olor llenó las ventanas de su nariz, primitivo y vital—. Ninguna mujer mía servirá a los ingratos.

Todos se quedaron parados, esperando la explosión deCharlie.

—¡Ingrato! —Rugió Charlie—. Ya te daré yo...

—Uh, ¿por qué no pido una pizza? —Erik apoyó una mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

Bella apenas le prestó atención a su hermano. Estaba demasiado impresionada por la declaración de Edward. Él no exigía que obedeciera; él la apoyaba, la ayudaba. Se preocupaba por ella. Un innegable sentimiento de paz y serenidad se coló profundamente en su interior.

Edward leyó la incredulidad en la cara de Bella.

No le gustó que su familia la hiciera sentirse despreciada y le gustó aún menos que, incuso él mismo, a menudo hacía lo mismo. ¿No veían ellos que poseía el fuego de un guerrero? ¿El coraje? ¿La audacia? Ella se merecía estar al lado de un hombre, no detrás. No sirviéndolo.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? — Charlie juntó sus manos detrás de la espalda y separó las piernas en una postura intimidante, con su mirada de detective en los ojos. Esa era una posición de guerra, con la boca apretada en una línea severa.

Edward cabeceó. Bella abrió la boca para protestar, pero él asintió levemente con la cabeza—. Hablaré con él.

—Su salud es delicada, intenta no enfurecerlo, ¿vale?

—Por ti… cualquier cosa, —dijo él, y comprendió, asombrado, que pensaba en serio cada palabra. Besándole suavemente la sensible piel del interior de su muñeca, siguió al hombre más mayor dentro de la casa. Una fría ráfaga de aire los envolvió, refrescándolos y secando su sudor.

Al instante,Charlie lo abordó—. ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones hacia mi hija? Los chicos dicen que la abandonarás pronto. —Sus ojos, idénticos al brillante ámbar marrón de Bella, se entrecerraron con preocupación paternal.

Edward cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho—. Bella me pidió que fuera agradable con usted, así que no haré caso del tono irrespetuoso con el qué se dirige a mí.

Charlie lo miró fijamente, en silencio. Lentamente, su expresión se ablandó, hasta que, finalmente, se dejó caer de un golpe sobre el sofá, con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Todavía piensa marcharse?

—Quizás.

Charlie cabeceó—. Usted es fuerte. No hará ninguna estupidez.

¿A dónde quería llegar este hombre?

—Maldita sea, usted es justo lo que ella necesita. Ella corre despavorida ante todos los demás, pero usted, creo, tiene la posibilidad de atraparla. Ella es mi única hija, ¿sabe?. Mi niña.

—Lo sé.

—Es hermosa como su madre, aunque un poco más alta. Eso lo heredó de mí, —dijo él con orgullo.

Edward no respondió.Charlie estaba perdido en sus recuerdos, y él lamentaba molestarlo. Pero más que eso, quería conocer más cosas de la infancia de Bella. Él muy bien podía imaginársela con las regordetas mejillas rosadas y con su rubio pelo en salvaje desorden mientras corría por un camino lleno de guijarros.

—Bella siempre fue una niña muy obstinada. Tenía que mantenerme siempre alerta. —El detective le contó la vez en Bella había llenado la falda de su vestido de ranas y había intentado soltarlas en su cuarto.

—Ella se llama a si misma mi sexto hijo.

—Usted la trata como a un criado.

Ben perdió su borde suave—. Nunca la he maltratado.

—Lo hace. Siempre que le ordena que le sirva.

A esas palabras le siguió una larga pausa. Luego,Charlie suspiró profundamente—. Tal vez tenga razón. Pero maldición, hijo, las mujeres son criaturas tranquilas que necesitan protección. Y lo hombres, tenemos la necesidad de cuidarlas

Edward decidió, finalmente, contestar la primera pregunta del detective—. Mis intenciones hacia su hija son honorables. —Él deslizó la lengua sobre los dientes, incómodo por su siguiente confesión—. Quiero hacerla mi compañero de vida, pero primero debo convencerla de que acepte.

—¿Compañera de vida? ¿Le ha oído Bella decir eso? —Él sonrió, se puso en pie y le dio un manotazo a Edward en el hombro—. Buena suerte, hijo. Va a necesitarla. —Y todavía sonriendo caminó hacia fuera.


	20. Capitulo 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

Heidi se acostó temprano aquella noche, igual que había hecho las dos anteriores, a la espera de que apareciera de nuevo el hombre de sus sueños. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Tal como había hecho otras veces, Aro se materializó a su lado rápidamente, nada más al apagar ella la luz... como si estuviera ansioso por verla.

Pero esa noche, cuando lo miró fijamente, ella no pudo negar que estaba completamente despierta. No soñaba, él estaba realmente allí. Aunque ya había sospechado que era algo más que un invento de su imaginación, ahora tenía la total certeza.

Él era real.

Pese a todo, no se asustó. La hacía sentirse demasiado bien como para temerlo. No podía explicar su presencia, pero eso no le importaba, todo lo que le importaba era que estaba a su lado, envolviéndola con su calor. Quienquiera que fuera, independiente de lo qué fuera –un fantasma, un vampiro o un sueño que cobraba vida– le daba igual, ella simplemente lo quería a su lado.

Él le había dicho que le pertenecía, y Heidi quería que aquellas palabras se cumplieran. Ella quería se suya. Total y completamente. Aro aún no le había hecho el amor, ni la había tocado de ninguna forma sexual y ella anhelaba su cuerpo en su interior, convirtiéndolos en un solo ser.

En silencio, estudió a ese hombre del que apenas sabía nada, pero que, aún así, había logrado convertirse en alguien muy importante para ella. Mientras observaba todos sus rasgos, frunció el ceño. Esa noche Aro parecía que llevara algún tipo de máscara. Como siempre, su piel era impecable, con los solemnes ojos almendrados e incluso su nariz parecía tan... perfecta. Aunque él seguía siendo hermoso, de una forma oscura, con su piel maravillosamente bronceada y sus músculos duros como la piedra, notaba que algo no encajaba.

Quizás él siempre tuvo ese aspecto y ella no lo notó antes. O tal vez es que realmente era diferente. Ella vio la vulnerabilidad, una profunda vulnerabilidad grabada en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Le recordó a como ella misma se sentía, herida y cansada, y aquel pensamiento la ató a él con lazos de seda. ¿Poseía el mismo profundo dolor que ella?

—Regresaste, —susurró en la oscuridad.

—Sí. Regresé. No puedo permanecer alejado.

—He pensado en ti todo el día, —admitió ella. —A cada segundo en el trabajo, cada vez que respiraba, en todo en lo que podía pensar era en ti.

Él hizo una pausa, como si le asustara pronunciar las siguientes palabras.

—¿Y en qué pensabas? —Cada sílaba sonó forzada y vacilante.

—Pensé en el modo en que me abrazas, en el modo en que me haces sentir tan caliente.

Él no respondió y ella se maldijo por su precipitada confesión. ¿Y si lo que le atraía era el desafío de conquistar a una mujer? ¿Y si su fácil rendición lo ahuyentaba?

Entonces él habló.

—Adoro que pienses en mí, ángel, realmente lo hago, pero no soy el hombre que crees que soy. —La admisión fue dicha de mala gana, y ella notó que su cuerpo se tensaba por momentos, como si se preparara para marcharse.

—No pensarías en mí tan dulcemente si supieras cual es mi verdadero aspecto.

Ella alzó la barbilla.

—No te entiendo.

—Lo que crees estar viendo es sólo un espejismo. Una máscara del hombre que jamás podré ser. —Su tono era duro y oscuro, acusatorio.

—Te hechicé para que sólo vieras lo que yo quiero que veas.

—¿Eres un nigromante? —Preguntó ella.

—¿Un brujo?

—No conozco esas palabras.

—Alguien que usa la magia.

—Sí, soy un hechicero, el Sumo sacerdote Druinn, y soy capaz de usar la magia.

Cuando era una adolescente, ella se había metido en el mundo de lo sobrenatural para escapar del terror de su vida, por lo que ya sabía que existían fuerzas externas a su alrededor, y no dudó de sus palabras. ¿Cómo sino podía aparecer y desaparecer a su capricho?

—Independientemente de cómo seas o de lo que puedas hacer, yo veo a un hombre bueno y decente. Tienes que serlo. ¿Cómo, si no fuera así, podría sentirme tan a salvo contigo?

Él no contestó su pregunta, en cambio, acarició suavemente su mejilla. Aunque su mano aparentara ser suave y perfecta, la sintió áspera, con callos y cicatrices. Qué extraño. Pese a todo, la sensación le provocó un suave cosquilleo que se deslizó desde su cuello hasta los dedos de sus pies.

—¿Aro?

—Sí.

—¿El hechizo es responsable del calor que siento siempre que estás cerca? ¿De mi… deseo?

Otra vez, él vaciló.

—No, —él dijo sinceramente, abriendo lentamente los ojos por la sorpresa.

—No, de eso no.

—Entonces eres tú el que me haces sentir tan viva. Tú. —Entonces comprendió que quería que él se quedara con ella, no sólo durante la noche, sino durante el día también. Todos los días. Todas las noches. ¿Cómo podría ella vivir sin ese calor, ahora que ya sabía que existía?

— Yo...yo no sé qué decir.

—Di que te quedarás conmigo. —Ahuecó sus mejillas entre sus manos. —Di que te quedarás conmigo para siempre. —

—Heidi, yo soy… yo no puedo… tú no lo entiendes, —terminó él, de pronto enfadado.

Ella luchó contra una oleada de pánico al percatarse de que él se retiraba mental y emocionalmente de ella. De alguna forma, durante esas tres noches, él se había convertido en el centro de su existencia, y lo necesitaba en su vida. Quería que tuvieran una vida normal juntos, el tipo de vida que describían los cuentos y que ella siempre deseó pero que hasta ahora había estado fuera de su alcance. .

—Al menos dame la oportunidad de entenderlo. Por favor, —añadió ella desesperadamente cuando él ignoró sus palabras. —Por favor.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta.

—¿Heidi? —La llamó su madre.

Antes de que ella pudiera decir una sólo palabra de protesta, o sujetarlo con un brazo por la cintura, Aro desapareció. Luchando contra una oleada de desolación, Heidi, se quedó mirando fijamente las arrugadas sábanas y el hueco dónde él había estado. Su estómago se encogió, y quiso llorar ante los helados escalofríos que la sacudieron y martillearon su cabeza.

Él se había ido.

Temblando, acarició el rastro de calor que su cuerpo había dejado.

Otro golpe, éste más fuerte y más intenso, le devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó su madre.

—Estoy cansada, —dijo ella con apatía. —Simplemente déjame sola.

Una pausa, y luego los apagados pasos de madre se alejaron.

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Heidi y, por un momento, no pudo ver, sólo distinguir la silueta borrosa de su habitación. ¿Volvería Aro? No lo creía. Estaba enfadado con ella por alguna razón que no entendía. Quizás, lo había empujado demasiado lejos, quizás le había pedido demasiado.

Un silencioso sollozo rasgó su garganta. Ese sería justo el sonido que una animal haría si fuera profundamente herido.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—¡Aro!

—Volviste. —Se secó los ojos con el interior de sus muñecas y cuando consiguió enfocar la vista, lo encontró en la misma posición en la que había estado antes de marcharse. Con vida propia, sus brazos le rodearon el cuello, abrazándolo fuertemente, sosteniéndolo cerca. Como si fuera de su propiedad.

—Jamás vuelvas a abandonarme otra vez, —sollozó ella, entrando de pronto en calor—. Jamás vuelvas a dejarme otra vez.

Cuanto tiempo le sostuvo así, mientras lloraba entre sus brazos, no lo supo. Ella simplemente sabía que lo necesitaba para sobrevivir. No le importaba que fuera magia o química lo que los unía. Los sentimientos estaban allí, crepitando entre ellos.

—Mírame Heidi, —suplicó él. Su tono era más suave de que alguna vez lo había escuchado—. Observa al hombre que realmente soy.

Despacio, manteniéndose firmemente contra él, ella se retiró y lo miró a la cara. Un jadeo se congeló en su garganta. Aro ya no tenía la piel y los rasgos tan perfectos que había visto hasta ahora. Ahora su cara estaba surcada de cicatrices, su ojos izquierdo se inclinaba más abajo que el derecho y su nariz se doblaba en un extraño ángulo. Su cuerpo estaba quebrado y torcido.

Heidi no dudó que éste fuera Aro; ella lo supo por sus ojos. El mismo destello de vulnerabilidad se ocultaba en sus claras profundidades azules.

Ante su continúo silencio, su cara se oscureció por la rabia. —¿Todavía deseas que me quede contigo? —gruñó—. Intenté advertírtelo, intenté hacerte entender que no me querrías.

Su padre había sido un hombre muy guapo, pero su belleza ocultaba a la bestia en su interior.

—No me importa tu aspecto —dijo ella sinceramente, entrelazando su mano con la suya y apoyando la cabeza sobre su pecho.

Conmocionado, el escepticismo y la incredulidad se reflejaron en su expresión.

—¿No estás asustada? —preguntó suavemente, vacilando sólo un momento antes de enterrar su cara en el hueco de su cuello.

Ella lo abrazó, apretándose contra él, de la misma forma que él hacia contra ella. Su retorcido cuerpo tembló con su esfuerzo por controlar sus emociones. O quizás la que temblaba era ella.

—Nunca podría tener miedo de ti.

Él alzó los ojos, y la miró con una adoración tan completa que, si hubiera estado de pie, la habría hecho caer. Su intensa mirada se trasladó con ansia a sus labios y un hambre profundamente arraigada bailó entre ellos. Su boca se separó en invitación. Él se inclinó por completo sobre ella, y comenzó a besarla, sin dejar ninguna parte de su cuerpo intacto, saboreándola de una forma que ella nunca había creído posible. Hacer el amor con él se sentía correcto, limpio, puro y ella se sintió adorada cuando él besó sus pechos, su vientre y sus muslos.

Cuando él entró en ella, su alma rota en pedazos comenzó a curarse. Ésta era la razón por la que estaba viva. Ésta era la razón de que sus intentos de librar al mundo de su presencia hubieran fallado.

Después, se quedaron abrazados, ambos perdidos en la perfección del momento. Él comenzó a hablarle de su vida. De su niñez, de cómo había sido abandonado y olvidado. Heidi se identificó intensamente con él ya que, aunque su padre no la había abandonado, la había traicionado. Y mientras Aro hablaba, ella comenzó a pensar que tal vez, solamente tal vez, ellos se podrían salvar el uno al otro.

—Edward no te hizo nada, Aro, —le dijo ella con cuidado—. ¿Por qué quieres matarlo?

Aro se puso de pie de golpe, mirándola airadamente. La suave neblina de ensueño fue destruida, substituida por la furia de la que ella había sido testigo sólo momentos antes. —¡Él lo hizo todo! Si él nunca hubiera sido concebido, nuestra madre habría venido por mí. Ella me habría echado de menos.

—No. —Heidi sacudió la cabeza tristemente—. Tu madre tomó su decisión mucho antes de que Edward naciera.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Él cerró de golpe su puño contra su mano, luego comenzó a vestirse con rapidez—. ¿Por qué me hieres de esta forma? Creí que tú me aceptaba, que me querías a tu lado para siempre.

—Realmente te quiero a mi lado. Te acepto. ¿No puedes entender que intento ayudarte? Si matas a Edward, te cazarán. Te alejarán de mí y te encerrarán en una celda.

—No estoy atado por las reglas de tu mundo. Además, si soy capturado, ninguna celda mortal podría sujetarme.

Tal vez no, pero todavía era un simple hombre, un hombre que podía morir igual que cualquier otro. Ella no podía permitirle que arriesgara su vida.

—Por favor, piénsalo bien, Aro. ¿Realmente quieres arriesgar tu propia vida sólo para hacerle daño a Edward?

—Sí, lo quiero. Lo arriesgaré todo, todo por ver sufrir a mi hermano.

—¿Incluso a mi?

Algo duro y frío brilló en sus ojos. Este no era el hombre que ella creía conocer.

—Sí, incluso a ti.

Oh, aquellas palabras dolieron, pero ella aún se agarró a su creencia de que podría salvar a Aro.

—Le avisaré, —dijo—. Le advertiré de tu presencia a Edward.

Los ojos de Aro se estrecharon. Él ahuecado su barbilla en la mano.

—Si le dices algo, nunca te calentaré otra vez. ¿Comprendes lo que te digo?

Todo dentro de ella se marchitó. Él había apelado a única cosa a la que ella nunca renunciaría. Lentamente, asintió.

—Intenta entenderlo. —Su tono se volvió suave—. No puedo escapar de esto, de lo que me ha mantenido vivo durante tanto tiempo. Hasta que Edward no sea destruido, no podremos tener la vida que soñamos para nosotros. —Él se enderezó, de nuevo como el extraño que ella no reconocía.

—Mantente alejada de la casa de Bella. ¿Me oyes? Mantente alejada de su casa.

Heidi asintió otra vez, esta vez casi imperceptiblemente.

Satisfecho, él ondeó su brazo en el aire y desapareció.


	21. Capitulo 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 20**

Bella se acomodó más profundamente entre los brazos de Edward, con la mente demasiado activa para dormir y con el cuerpo demasiado saciado para moverse. El crepúsculo se filtraba a través de la ventana y moldeaba un hechizo luminoso alrededor de la cama, como un dosel que los resguardaba del mundo real. Hoy, ella había disfrutado observando a Edward con su familia. Lo había disfrutado incluso más de lo debido.

Una chica podría acostumbrarse a esto.

Se preguntaba qué pasaría por la mente de Edward ahora mismo. La pasado hora, él había estado callado y ensimismado, y ella no había querido molestarlo.

Suspirando, acarició con la punta de los dedos su pecho. En ese momento, tanto ella como Edward, se encontraban pegajosos y sudorosos, y pensó con ansia en un baño caliente y en todas las cosas que ellos podrían hacer dentro de él. Quizás por la mañana...

—Te quiero como mi compañera de vida, Bella. No por un tiempo, para siempre.

La voz de Edward cortó el silencio, asustándola. Seguramente él no había dicho… seguramente no había querido decir...

—No te he entendido. —Nerviosa, con miedo de esperar haber oído correctamente, ella no supo que más decir.

—Te quiero en mi vida, ahora y siempre. —Sus brazos la apretaron por su desnuda cintura, atrapándola en el lugar.

—¿Lo entendiste ahora?

—Sí. —La alegría explotó en su pecho para luego extenderse por su sistema nervioso con la fuerza de un terremoto.

—¿Estás seguro? Mira que es un paso muy grande.

—Sí. Estoy seguro. —La absoluta convicción llenaba sus ojos, tiñéndolos de un azul más profundo, más oscuro que cualquier océano.

—No me puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Ya sé que me lo preguntaste antes, pero era temporal y esto es... Dios, no sé qué decir.

—Empieza por decirme tu respuesta, mujer.

Este magnífico hombre la quería por esposa. Para ahora y para siempre, había dicho. Sin embargo, lo que más la impresionó y emocionó era que él se quedaría a su lado. Y ella no se lo había pedido, lo haría por propia voluntad. Una sonrisa rebosante de felicidad curvó sus labios. Tendría que habérselo pensado más, pero ya conocía su respuesta.

—¡Sí! ¡Sí, sí, sí! —La risa burbujeó en su garganta y ella lo abrazó del cuello, sosteniéndolo cerca.

Su cuerpo entero se relajó, aunque ella no había notada que estuviera tenso. Él lanzó un largo suspiro de alivio, sonrió y ajustó sus cuerpos de manera que pudiera bajar la vista hacia ella. Su glorioso peso la inmovilizó en la cama.

—Temía que dijeras, otra vez, que no.

—¿Estás de broma? Nunca he sido más feliz de lo que soy en este momento. — Ella rió. —¿Quiere que nos casemos en la iglesia? Eso es lo que las parejas de mi planeta hacen. Oh, Dios mío. Todavía estoy alucinando.

—Dímelo otra vez. —Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo, forzándola a seguir alzando la vista hacía él. —Dime tu respuesta otra vez.

—Sí. Dije sí.

La mirada reverencial que él le dedicó recorrió su cuerpo como una exquisita y dulce caricia. Él, con cuidado, enlazó sus dedos con los suyos y, palma con palma, colocó sus manos unida a cada lado de su cabeza. Su expresión era tierna y caliente.

—No lamentarás esta decisión,_ Bells._ Te gustará mi mundo tanto como te gusta el tuyo, y dedicaré mi vida a hacerte feliz.

Bella se congeló.

Edward continuó, perdido en sus propios pensamientos. —Dime que me amas. Tengo que oírtelo decir, no sólo por la maldición, si no porque realmente lo sientas.

El placer que la recorría se apagó. Mientras asimilaba sus palabras, ella se sintió desolada y helada —Cuándo propusiste matrimonio, ¿Asumiste que me iría contigo?

Él parpadeó. —Desde luego.

_Desde luego._ Ella se rió, pero el sonido no reflejó ningún rastro de humor. No, el sonido surgió como un quejido doloroso, como el de un animal atrapado en una trampa.

—Edward, yo asumí que tú te quedarías aquí.

_— Bella..._

—Tienes que entenderlo. Mi familia está aquí. —Las lágrimas quemaron sus ojos. Ella las contuvo. Quería a su familia demasiado como para abandonarlos, pero si Edward la amaba podría hacerlo. Embalaría sus cosas y se iría con él a los confines de la galaxia. Señor, tenía que saberlo —¿Tú-tú me amas? —Esa era la pregunta más difícil que alguna vez había preguntado, porque tanto temía como ansiaba una respuesta afirmativa.

Durante mucho tiempo, él dudó, y algún tipo de lucha se reflejó en su expresión. Entonces dijo, —Si. Te amo.

¿Qué significaba aquella vacilación? ¿Mentía él? ¿Comprometía su honor a cambio de que ella admitiera que lo amaba? ¿Podría ella arriesgar su corazón, su vida, su existencia por unas palabras que él podría no sentir?

—Tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo. Por favor. Quédate. Simplemente quédate.

—Mi familia está allí, y he estado fuera durante mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo. Tengo que saber que les pasó. Tengo que saber quien vive…y quien ha muerto. —El dolor se grabó en cada curva y hueco de su cara.

—No puedo quedarme.

Ella cerró los ojos con tanta fuerza que se le escaparon las lágrimas. Su barbilla tembló.

—Entonces lo siento. Mi respuesta es no.

-0-

Edward estaba sentado ante una pequeña y curiosa ventana, recostado en un privado hueco dentro del dormitorio de Bella, observando la luz de la luna del exterior. Las estrellas centelleaban a través del cielo como las joyas de la corona de un rey. Si él poseyera tal riqueza ahora mismo, podría presentarla a los pies de Bella. No creyó, en ningún momento, que tal ofrecimiento le hiciera cambiar de idea, aunque lo deseaba. Y esa esperanza era la que lo instigaba.

Ella le había preguntado si la amaba, y él pensó _¿la amaba?_ ¿Era posible que pudiera, realmente, amarla? Gustarle, sí, Admirarla, también. ¿Pero amor? Y luego la verdad lo golpeó, con una mezcla de triunfo y derrota, pero que, sin lugar a dudas, hizo palpitar a su corazón con la fuerza de un conjuro. Él la amaba. Amaba a Bella con todos su ser. Nada más explicaba el por qué la deseaba tan desesperadamente, por qué _la necesitaba_ para toda la eternidad.

Este sentimiento de amor no se parecía en nada a la clase de amor que había sentido por Tanya y, quizás, por eso había necesitado tanto tiempo para descubrir la verdad. Este sentimiento era más profundo, más intenso. Auténtico. Ahora comprendía que lo que había compartido con Tanya no había sido amor, sino simple y pura lujuria.

No le habría importado que Tanya hubiera rechazado su oferta, pero el _no_ de Bella lo había herido más que si lo hubieran cortado con una afilada espada. Su rechazo podría ser más fácil de aceptar si sus motivos fueran diferentes. Fácilmente podría haberla convencido si ella se negara porque tenía miedo de envejecer y morir mientras él permanecía tal y como estaba. Él no sabía de qué forma envejecería así que ¿por qué no preocuparse cuando ellos lo supieran? Fácilmente podría haberla convencido si lo que le preocupara fuera el que él pudiera desear poseer a otra mujer, ya que él sabía que eso era imposible. Bella era dueña de su corazón y de su deseo.

Pero él no podía rebatir su amor por su familia.

En ese momento, Bella estaba tumbada en la cama, profundamente dormida. Él volvió a fijarse en cómo sus rasgos se relajaban con el sueño, suavizándola, otorgándole un aspecto delicado, casi angelical. Los mechones de su cabello rodeaban su cara como un pálido halo. Aun que él sabía que, durmiendo o despierta, ella no pertenecía para nada al mundo celestial. No, ella era carnal, más parecido a un diablillo, burlándose de él, embromándolo.

Tentándolo

En las últimas horas le había hecho el amor muchas veces, con la esperanza de demostrarle lo mucho que lo necesitaba. Pero ella no había cambiado de idea. Ganarse a Bella estaba resultando ser el mayor desafío de su vida, y él ignoraba cuál sería su siguiente paso.

El hechicero conocido simplemente como el señor Eleazar venía por Edward, venía para llevarlo a casa. Aro presentía como el dibujo mágico del viejo hechicero se acercaba, y sabía que el hombre aparecería pronto ante Edward, esperaría hasta que la maldición estuviera rota y luego llevaría al guerrero Imperia. Aro no podía permitirlo. Él necesitaba más tiempo, sólo un poco más tiempo. Así que lo esperó en la diminuta vivienda del hombre, rodeado de sombras, seguro de su superioridad.

Para el amanecer, el señor Eleazar estaba atrapado en su propia estatua de piedra.

—Heidi todavía no se encuentra bien.

Bella bajó su rodillo de pintura de la pared y miró en Angela, que estaba en el umbral del Victorian. La luz del sol se extendía a su alrededor, mezclándose con la de la lámpara del techo. Bella procuró mantener el espeso líquido de color malva goteando sobre la alfombra de plástico, intentando no mancharse los zapatos.

—¿Está bien? Lleva enferma toda semana.

—Eso espero. —La preocupación oscureció los ojos color avellana de Angela.

—Aunque no puedo menos que preocuparme, ya que está en la cama día y noche. No come ni duerme, simplemente mira al techo. A veces incluso le habla.

—Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer, avísame ¿vale?

—Lo haré. Gracias por tu comprensión. —Con una sonrisa inestable, Angela se marchó para seguir con su trabajo en el jardín. La pequeña rendija de luz se esfumó cuando la puerta de mampara se cerró.

Bella se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado medio día. Se había fundido tan rápidamente como toda la semana. Frunciendo el ceño, dejó caer el rodillo en la lata. Los músculos del brazo le dolían de empujarlo de arriba a abajo por las paredes. Ella se preguntó cómo le iría a Edward arriba. ¿Habría terminado ya de pintar el dormitorio?

Con cada día que pasaba, él se vuelto cada vez más inquieto, incluso más reservado. Él no sonreía, ni le gastaba bromas. Casi parecía... triste. Cada día le decía que la amaba, y cada día le preguntaba si ella lo amaba. Su respuesta siempre era la misma, No. Ella no está dispuesta a amar a un hombre del que no podía confiar por completo. Mientras una parte creía que aquellas maravillosas palabras que él le decía eran ciertas, otra parte era suspicaz y sospechaba de sus intenciones.

Pero el tiempo se agotaba, y ella no podía permitir que volviera a convertirse en piedra.

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Bella no lo sabía. Con la necesidad de verlo y asegurarse de que todavía estaba aquí, que todavía era el guerrero de carne y hueso que la abrazaba todas las noches, Bella subió arriba por las escaleras. Sus zapatillas de deporte chirriaron a cada paso, y ella tomó nota mental de colocar unas cuñas entre los tablones para evitar esos chirridos. Cuando entró en el dormitorio, ella se paró y lo observó en silencio, Edward estaba de espaldas y en mangas de camisa. La luz natural inundaba la habitación a través de la ventana sin cortinas, acariciando sus músculos, haciendo que su piel brillara con un marrón dorado.

La punta de sus nervios volvieron a la vida mientras lo observó deslizar el rodillo arriba y abajo, tal y como ella le había enseñado. Los músculos de sus hombros estaban tensos, pero no de pintar. Él sabía que estaba de pie detrás de él, y estaba decidido a no hacerle caso.

_No seré ignorada._ Con pasos cortos, ella se acercó, le quitó el rodillo y lo hizo rodar por su cara. ¡Ja! Ignora esto.

Al principio, él permaneció completamente quieto.

—Esto lo pagarás, —dijo suavemente. Pero en vez de castigarla, él limpió sus ojos de pintura y se agachó a coger la brocha. Baño las cerdas en la lata de pintura y untó el espeso líquido amarillo en las paredes. Su cara mostraba la expresión debo-concentrarme-porque-el-destino-del-mundo-desc ansa-en-mis-manos. Arriba. Abajo. Arriba. Él ponía el cuerpo entero en acción, estirando y doblando los músculos.

Incluso cuando la ignoraba, el hombre era la pasión encarnan. Ella supuso que su físico era fruto de los muchos años pasados en el campo de batalla, supuso ella, pero el mirarle no hizo que evocara imágenes de sangre y mutilación. No, mirarle le hacía pensar en sábanas de seda y cuerpos sudorosos.

—Necesito más pintura, —dijo él finalmente, aún sin mirarla.

—¿Para pintarme?

Su mandíbula se tensó.

—Para terminar de pintar la pared.

A ella le llevó un momento registrar sus palabras, y cuando lo hizo, eso rompió de su fantasías lascivas.

—Te di la suficiente como para pintar la Gran Muralla China.

—Y aún así mi lata está vacía.

Sin saber lo que buscaba, Bella repasó la pared. La estudió con intensidad y luego se giró para inspeccionar la pared de detrás de ella. Su repentino jadeo rompió el silencio.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Qué hiciste?

—Pintar. —Tres latas de pintura vacías ocupaban una esquina del cuarto —Con un poco de magia, —confesó él de mala gana.

—Abriste y usaste otros colores. —Susurró horrorizada, con voz abatida, pero que pronto subió de volumen. —Sólo te di un color. Uno. ¡Uno!

—Aquellos estaban disponibles, así que los aproveché. —Él hizo señas hacía la fila de latas de pintura que ella había organizado según el color. Él había cogido uno de cada fila—. Si no querías que los usaras, me lo tendrías que haber dicho.

—Que los colores no se mezclan es de sentido común.

—No pinté el suelo, como dijiste. No pinté el adorno lateral, como dijiste. No usé movimientos circulares, como dijiste. No hice ninguna de esas cosas, vale.

—Tienes razón. —Infiernos, él tenía razón, y ella no podía castigarlo de su propio error.

Pero la pared estaba horrible. Absolutamente horrible. Como un lastimoso y descolorido arco iris. Varios sitios estaban burbujeando con... ¡Dios mío! ¿Eso era fango? Ella sofocó un gemido. ¿Cómo iba a arreglar aquella pared? Con sus cuatro años de experiencia, ella nunca se había encontrado con esta clase de problema antes.

—¿No lo he hecho como querías? —Preguntó él con expresión rebelde... y cómica debido a las rayas de pintura amarilla que surcaban sus mejillas.

Encima, ahora, ella había herido sus sentimientos. Maravilloso, simplemente maravilloso.

—Lo has hecho bien.

—Entonces, Oiré tu agradecimiento.

¿Qué él oiría su agradecimiento?_ ¿Qué ella le daría las gracias?_ Una nube roja nubló su vista, eliminando su anterior benevolencia. La había ignorado durante todo el día, había arruinado su pared, ¿y ahora él oiría su agradecimiento?

—¿Por qué debería agradecértelo cuándo te has olvidado de pintar un sitio? —Con esto ella, brocha en mano, le pintó la nariz.

Él hizo sólo una breve pausa y le devolvió el favor.

Ella jadeó cuando el frío líquido cubrió su piel.

—No hagas eso otra vez, —gruñó ella. Pero mientras decía esas palabras, extendió la mano para darle otro brochazo.

Él la sujetó al instante, pareciendo el juguetón y bromista amante que ella conocía.

—¿Crees que puedes pintarme?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, en realidad, lo hago.

—Entonces veremos quién maneja el cepillo más poderoso. —En un segundo, él la tenía inmovilizada contra el suelo y despacio, muy despacio, le pintó el pelo, la clavícula y las piernas.

Al final, ella se reía con tanta fuerza que podía regañarlo. Finalmente, él abandonó el rodillo. Él bajó la vista hacía ella, con un brillo serio en sus pálidos ojos azul, mirándola durante un largo y silencioso momento. Luego la besó, un beso lánguido que continuó y continuó, despertó su deseo. Sin embargo, en vez de hacerle el amor, él se separó y, sin una palabra, recogió su rodillo y volvió pintar la pared.

¿De nuevo alejándose de ella, no? Ella vertió la pintura restante sobre su cabeza.

Él se quedó parado, atontado, durante mucho tiempo, con los riachuelos amarillos goteando por su cabeza y cara. Sus ojos se estrecharon.

—Pagarás por esto,_ Bells._

—Primero tendrás que pillarme, —se burló ella, saliendo corriendo.

—Ah, te pillaré. No lo dudes.

Sofocando la risa con una mano —con eso le facilitaría su posición —ella se escondió en la siguiente habitación. Pero sólo había dado tres pasos dentro cuando la madera se abrió a sus pies. Sin advertencia, ella cayó hacia abajo, abajo, abajo. Algo agudo cortó su cuerpo. Bella gritó, esperando el impacto.

Cuando éste llegó, ella se golpeó con fuerza, como ladrillo contra ladrillo. Probó el fuerte sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, y luchó por respirar, pero no pudo tragar ni la más pequeña bocanada de aire.

Edward gritó su nombre, sonando angustiado y desesperado.

La oscuridad la reclamó.


	22. Capitulo 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter

* * *

CAPÍTULO 21

Edward bajó precipitadamente la escalera, saltando de tres en tres los escalones, mientras la horrible escena se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Hacía sólo unos segundos que había visto caer a Bella desde la planta de arriba y, sin creérselo todavía, se había asomado por el agujero para ver su cuerpo herido, con chorritos de sangre fluyendo de su boca y cuerpo.

El tiempo dejó de existir, y una eternidad pasó antes de que la alcanzara. Él patinó al detenerse, se inclinó, y con cuidado la giró entre sus brazos. Ella no soltó ni un gemido, ni se movió. Sus ojos no parpadearon.

—¿Bella? Por favor abre los ojos.

Ninguna respuesta.

Pedazos de madera sobresalían de su cuerpo, haciendo que su sangre se mezclara con las manchas de pintura. Edward sabía que esto no había sido ningún accidente, que la madera no se había astillado por causas naturales. La magia flotaba en el aire. Él había intentado pintar la pared de Bella con sus poderes, consiguiendo sólo que el espeso y empalagoso líquido explotara. ¿Podría también haber debilitado el suelo de la casa?

Por Elliea, su mujer estaba herida, en peligro de morir, y cada instinto primitivo de protección que poseía salió a la superficie, enardecido por el miedo, la cólera y la impotencia. Sintió frío por todas partes. La necesitaba desesperadamente como para perderla ahora. Salvarla no era una obligación, imposición o afán por conseguir su libertad; era necesario para su cordura.

¿Si usaba la magia para curarla, causaría más daño?

Había una posibilidad de poder ayudarla, y aunque fuera sólo una pequeña posibilidad, tenía que intentarlo. Si no hacía nada, seguramente moriría.

Cerrando los ojos, encauzó cada onza de poder que poseía Nunca había intentado nada como esto y, ni siquiera ahora, debería intentarlo, pero no podía quedarse sentado de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada.

—Ayúdame, Druinn, —susurró él—. Ayúdame. Por favor.

Una puerta se cerró de golpe. Pasos.

Una mujer jadeó.

—¿Qué pasa? —Angela, la reconoció él.

Sin embargo, no se molestó en hablarle o mirarle. Simplemente mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se concentró en Bella, en su magia. Pronto empezaron a quemarle las manos, y sintió otro poder, el poder de algún otro, mezclarse con el suyo propio. ¿De quién? No lo sabía y tampoco le importó. Consumido por la desesperación, descendió sus manos hacía el cuerpo de Bella, deslizándolas desde su cabeza hasta los pies.

Tal vez fue por su desesperación. Tal vez fue por su amor por Bella. O tal vez fuera por quienquiera que le ayudaba. Sea cual sea la razón, él supo, más allá de todo duda, que ejecutaba sus capacidades místicas en todo su potencial.

A lo lejos, como si ella estuviera de pie en un túnel, oyó la pregunta de Angela,

—¿Qué haces?

Él continuó sin hacerle caso.

—Tus manos resplandecen. —Su tono era chillón—. Y Bella también resplandece.

Después de eso, oyó un golpe seco, como el de un cuerpo golpeando el suelo. Un sonido que ahora él conocía demasiado bien.

Su poder disminuyó, debilitando su fuerza, y se dobló por la cintura, permaneciendo encorvado y apenas capaz de respirar. ¿La había salvado? Había usado la magia como un auténtico hechicero, ¿pero había sido suficiente? Con mucho esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. La primera cosa que notó fue que Bella todavía estaba tumbada, inconsciente. Después vio a Angela que, efectivamente, se había desmayado. Su cuerpo se extendía por el suelo.

Un segundo pasó. Luego otro. Bella gimió. Sus párpados revolotearon, abriéndose.

—¿Edward? —preguntó ella, débilmente.

Estaba viva. Ella estaba bien. Tan feliz estaba de escuchar su voz que usó la poca energía que la quedaba para contestar.

—Sí, Bells.

—Te ves horrible. Estás todo manchado.

Él soltó una débil carcajada. Casi la había perdido. ¡Perdido! Que ella estuviera curada y despierta hizo poco para aliviar su horror y miedo, emociones que no tenían nada que ver con su maldición. Si tuvieras fuerza, habría aullado. No estaba seguro de cuando la maldición había dejado de importarle, de cuando Bella se había convertido en lo más importante para él; sólo sabía que su vida, su misma libertad, no significaban nada sin ella. Una oleada de vértigos lo asaltó y él cerró los ojos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella—. ¿Necesitas un médico?

—Estoy bien. —Pero él no lo estaba. Se sentía débil y vacío, como si nunca consiguiera recuperar las fuerzas de nuevo.

Con cuidado ella se sentó.

—Ouch. Esto duele un poco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, inmediatamente angustiado.

—Ya sabes, mi trasero.

La única zona que no había tocado, pensó él irónicamente.

—Te daré un masaje para aliviarte el dolor cuando recupere las energías.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —La preocupación se reflejaba en su voz y ella miró a su derecha—. ¿Qué le pasó a Angela?

—Se ha desmayado.

—¿Y a ti?

Él se encogió de hombros.

Como si sintiera su escrutinio, Angela gimió y se movió, recuperando lentamente la consciencia.

—¿Q-qué ha pasado? —Al instante, los recuerdos volvieron. Ella se enderezó, mirando con fascinación morbosa a Edward, luego a Bella, y de nuevo a Edward.

—Él, él... —Su mirada siguió pasando de uno a otro, mientras se ponía de pie y se escabullía retrocediendo, agrandando la distancia entre ellos. Ella parecía tan asustada, tan impresionada, y no paraba de balbucear algo referente a las luces.

Edward había perdido la capacidad de hablar así que no pudo tranquilizarla o consolarla. De todas formas, no lo habría creído.

—¿Angela? —dijo Bella, con evidente confusión.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Despacio, haciendo muecas todo el rato, se levantó. Trocitos de madera se dispersaron a su alrededor. Frunciendo el ceño, dio un paso en dirección a la camarera. Con un chillido, Angela huyó hacia la salida. Segundos más tardes oyeron el sonido de la grava al crujir, como si un coche se alejara velozmente.

Bella lanzó a Edward una mirada sobre su hombro.

—Edward, esto empieza a asustarme. Dime qué pasa.

Él se encogió de hombros otra vez. La oscuridad amenazaba con alcanzarlo pero tenía que mantenerse despierto, asegurarse de que la recuperación de Bella era completa. No podía permitirse hundirse en el olvido. Pero tampoco podía luchar contra el letargo. Cada vez estaba más y más... débil.

La oscuridad finalmente lo venció.

-0-

Respirando profundamente el aire añejo y sin perfume de este mundo, Aro anduvo con dificultad a través de la alfombra del dormitorio de Heidi, su cuerpo tan tenso que arrastraba, dolorosamente, su pierna izquierda detrás de él. Aquí, con Heidi, era el único lugar en el que alguna vez había encontrado una especie de paz interior. Y necesitaba esa paz ahora, aunque ésta parecía eludirlo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Heidi. Una fina y deshilachada manta cubría sus hombros y ella se sentó en el filo de la cama.

Él tuvo muchas ganas de arrodillarse a lado, hundir su cabeza en el hueco de su estómago y contarle todos sus problemas. Ella lo escucharía. Lo entendería, pero luego comenzaría a hablar otra vez de olvidar el pasado, de perdonar. Así que decidió quedarse de pie, reacio a perderse en ella todavía.

—Aro, —dijo ella, abriéndole los brazos.

Su atractivo resultó ser demasiado embriagador. Él se acercó y cayó de rodillas, ahuecado su cara entre sus manos.

—Cuando esto termine, ángel, tendrás que decirme si quieres comenzar una nueva vida conmigo.

—Sí quiero. —Sus sensuales labios se curvaron en una brillante sonrisa—. Realmente, realmente lo quiero.

Aquellas palabras provocaron que algo cobrara vida en su interior, algo que no pudo darle nombre.

—Necesito sólo unos días más, luego te doy mi juramento de sangre de que estaremos juntos.

El brillo de sus ojos se oscureció.

—¿Por qué no puedes olvidarte simplemente de Edward? Por favor, Aro. Olvídate de él y piensa en mí. En nosotros.

—¿No lo ves? —Con todo su ser, él le suplicó que lo entendiera.

—Si abandono ahora, nunca seré capaz de darme a ti por completo. Una parte de mí siempre pertenecerá a Edward.

—¿Pero y si fallas? —susurró ella, su expresión una mezcla de dolor y deseo.

Sus dientes se apretaron con tanta fuerza que él temió que su mandíbula se rompiera.

—No fallaré otra vez. Bella podrá haberse escapado, pero no lo hará la próxima vez.

Heidi soltó un agudo jadeo. Sus dedos agarraron la tela de su manta hasta sus que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos y frágiles.

—¿Intentaste matar a Bella? ¿Por qué? No me dijiste nada de esto.

—Tanto ella como Edward deben sufrir. Es el único camino.

—No, eso no es verdad.

Mirándola, Aro se alejó unos pasos.

—¿Por qué esta histeria? Tú la odias tanto como yo.

—Nunca quise verla herida. Ella ha sido buena con mi madre y conmigo.

—Buena o no, ella es la amante de Edward y eso la convierte en mi enemiga. También en la tuya.

Pequeños temblores atravesaron el pequeño cuerpo de Heidi. ¿De frío? ¿De decepción? ¿La perdía él ya?

—Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no sabía quién eras, —le dijo ella suavemente—. No lo sé. No entiendo cómo puedes hacerme sentir tan caliente por dentro, y aún así hablar tan cruelmente de asesinatos. —Ella lo miró a través de sus húmedas pestañas.

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

—¿Cómo puedo ser tan cruel? —Frunciendo el ceño, él apretó los puños—. Soy tan cruel porque no hay nada dentro de mí excepto odio. Nada.

—Eso es mentira, Aro. —Ella miró más allá de él, más allá de la ventana—. Tú me devolviste mis sueños. Y si me lo permites, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para devolverte los tuyos.

Aro quería creerla desesperadamente. Creer que podrían vivir felices de una vez por todas y olvidar el pasado. ¿Pero cómo podía alejar de su corazón el dolorosos y afilado agarre de los dedos del pasado, si no destruía primero la mano que lo oprimía?

En ese instante, la madre de Heidi empujó la puerta y se abalanzó dentro.

—Heidi, —jadeó ella—, no creerás... —Sus ojos se fijaron en Aro, que enseguida desapareció, y ella volvió a caer al suelo, desmayada.

Heidi se agachó junto a su madre y la colocó entre sus brazos, murmurando suaves palabras de preocupación, olvidándose de todo excepto de Aro.

Él se materializó justo delante de ellas.

—No mataré a Bella, si tú no quieres.

Heidi alzó la cabeza y lo miró en silencio, con esperanza.

—Pero debo usarla para destruir a Edward.

—¡Aro!

Con una ondulación de su mano, él desapareció una vez más. El recuerdo de su expresión herida, como la de una mujer traicionada, tardó mucho tiempo en borrarse de su memoria.

-0-

Edward llevaba dormido dos días. De hecho, desde que se había desmayado, no se había movido. Ni siquiera había gemido, no había pronunciado ni un solo sonido y tal calma asustaba muchísimo a Bella.

En todo momento ella había vigilado su sueño. Había conseguido que tragara un poco de agua, lo había lavado y, de algún modo, había logrado cambiarlo de ropa. Pero no había sido capaz de moverlo. Todavía estaba tumbado en el duro suelo del Victorian. ¡Maldita sea! Necesitaba alguna señal de que él estaba vivo y bien. Muchas veces, había cogido el móvil y casi había marcado el 911. ¿Pero qué le diría a los paramédicos? ¿Qué su extraterrestre estaba enfermo? No tenía ni idea de cómo estaría formado Edward en su interior. ¡Su corazón bien podría localizarse en el culo! ¿Qué sabía ella?

Tal vez debería llamar a su hermano, Brian. Él volaría hasta aquí y examinaría a Edward; pero también exigiría respuestas que ella no podía darle. Bella se frotó las sienes. Un día más. Le daría un día más a Edward antes de la llamar en busca de ayuda.

Como hacía siempre que estaba a su alrededor, su mirada buscó a Edward. Ahora, más que ninguna otra vez, su cuerpo le pareció el de un hombre duro, cauto. Cada pulgada de su cuerpo estaba marcado por las cicatrices, prueba de la difícil vida que había llevado. Aunque, algunas veces, él era muy sensible y dulce con ella. Bella jugó con los mechones de su pelo, rodando los hilos de medianoche entre sus dedos.

Los latidos de su corazón resonaban en la quietud del cuarto.

Ella no estaba exactamente segura de lo que había pasado. Recordaba la caída a través de la madera, luego despertarse con Edward acunando su cabeza en su regazo, con los ojos oscurecidos por el miedo.

Bella sabía que se había caído. El profundo agujero en el techo de la sala de estar era una prueba más que suficiente. Pero debería de haberse hecho mucho más daño... ¡incluso haberse desangrado sobre la madera! Señor, los puntiagudos trozos de madera la habían apuñalado, cortado y clavado en su carne. Una caída así, unido a que la madera parecía una afilada hoja, debería haberla mutilado... incluso matado. Pero no tenía ni una contusión o corte. Su trasero estaba un poco dolorido, pero ése era el único daño.

Edward debía de haber usado la magia para curarla.

Era por eso que Angela había escapado como si la persiguiera hacienda.

Todo tenía sentido. Todo excepto el continuo sueño de Edward.

Pasó otra hora, y él continuó igual. Bella deslizó la punta de su dedo sobre sus pómulos, a lo largo de su mandíbula. Un suave y casi imperceptible gemido escapó de sus labios.

La esperanza explotó en su interior.

Determinada a despertarle sea como sea, caminó a zancadas hacía la cocina, cogió una jarra y la llenó de agua en el fregadero. Segundos más tarde, estaba de pie a su lado y dispuesta a arrojarle todo su contenido en la cara.

Él se despertó solo.

—Bella, —dijo, sonriendo lentamente como si no la hubiera quitado diez años de vida por el susto.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Sus rodillas flaquearon y ella casi se derrumbó—. Bienvenido de vuelta, Edward. Bienvenido. —Ella se quedó de pie, clavada en el sitio, simplemente mirándolo, deleitándose de masculina belleza. A cada segundo que pasaba, él parecía más y más fuerte, más sano. El color volvía, rápidamente a sus mejillas.

Ellos, simplemente, se miraron el uno al otro.

Finalmente, ella dijo,

—No vuelvas a hacerme esto otra vez. Casi me matas del susto, —casi ahogándose con la fuerza de su alivio.

—Entonces debo compensártelo. —Sin apartar sus ojos de los suyos, estiró los brazos—. Ven aquí.

Ella no vaciló. Él estaba vivo, y era todo lo que importaba. Dejando caer la jarra, se lanzó a su brazos, ignorando el agua que se derramó a su alrededor.

—Nunca, nunca, vuelvas a dormirte otra vez.

—No lo haré, si tú no te caes otra vez.

—Trato hecho. —Entonces, dijo—. Dios, te necesito. —Ella jadeó las palabras en su cuello.

—¿Te sientes con fuerzas? —Ella tenía que reafirmar que estaban vivos, que estaban juntos.

—Sí. Dime lo que necesitas. Dímelo y será tuyo.

Ella capturó su cara entre sus manos.

—Te quiero en mi interior, que formes parte de mí todo el día. Quiero dormirme contigo enterrado profundamente dentro de mí y despertarme con tu sabor en mi boca.

—Entonces tómame, —dijo él con voz áspera.

Bella lo hizo. Ella se quitó la ropa, luego la suya, hasta que los dos estuvieron maravillosamente desnudos. Centímetro a centímetro ella bajó por su cuerpo, deteniéndose en el objeto de su fascinación.

—¿Edward?

—¿¡Um!? —Su aliento salía entrecortado.

—Quise decir exactamente lo que dije. Planeo saborearte.

Él soltó una pequeña carcajada.

—No te detendré, Bells.

Ella lo tomó en su boca, introduciendo su protuberante cabeza hasta llegar al fondo de su garganta. Arriba y abajo, ella acarició su longitud, saboreando su ardiente grosor. Sabía a macho y a calor, y Bella no podía saciarse de él. Al principio no sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer, pero aprendió con rapidez.

—Bella, —la llamó él con voz ronca—. Bella.

Cuando no pudo soportar más su dulce tormento, la agarró por los hombros y la colocó encima de él. Luego la besó y Oh, dulce Dios, la penetró con un largo y rápido empuje.

Sin aliento, Bella cerró los ojos. Como estaba encima, controlaba la profundidad de su penetración, y arqueó la espalda, enviándolo más hondo en su interior. La suavidad se encontró con la dureza en una gloriosa explosión de sensaciones. Al principio, ella lo montó lentamente, deliciosamente, sin tomar toda su longitud.

—Tómeme más profundo, —ordenó él. El sudor brillando en su frente.

—No, yo quiero... —Oh, justo ahí, pensó ella, cuando encontró un ritmo que la sacudió con un intenso torrente de placer. Ella quiso prolongar ese momento, hacerlo durar para siempre. Así que siguió tomando sólo una parte de él, montada en una ola de sensaciones.

Edward la cogió de las caderas, animándola.

—Más rápido. Por favor, Bells. Por favor. Más profundo. —Él hizo un sonido bajo con su garganta. Un sonido que ella nunca había oído antes, lleno de necesidad, promesas y desesperación, un sonido que quería escuchar todas las noches durante mucho tiempo.

— Sí, justo así. Por Elliea, tú eres mía. Mi mujer.

Ella se inclinó y chupó sus endurecidos pezones. Y oyó aquel gemido otra vez.

—Dilo, —ordenó él. —Di las palabras.

Ella lo miró a través de sus pesados ojos entrecerrados, con su cuerpo continuando arqueándose contra él. Los únicos sonidos que emitió fueron jadeos de placer. Al instante, él la tumbo, fijándola contra la fría y dura madera. Ella exclamó ligeramente, más por el placer que por la sorpresa, ante la forma con la que quedaron unidos. Pero ahora, él no se movía. Permaneció quieto, mirándola fijamente, con una expresión severa y decidida.

—¿Qué haces? —Ella trató de moverse, de terminar con lo que habían empezado, pero él la mantuvo inmóvil.

—Quiero oírte decir las palabras que te atan a mí. Tú eres mía. Sin excepciones. Dilo.

¿Sin excepciones? Si ella estuviera al cien por cien segura de sus sentimientos hacia él, le diría eso y cualquier otra cosa que quisiera oír. Pero no era de las que confiaban fácilmente. Era alguien que exigía pruebas de todas las cosas. Hasta ahora, él sólo había demostrado lo mucho que la deseaba, no que la amaba.

—No puedo decírtelo.

—Puedes.

—¡No!

—Dirás las palabras, Bella, y dejaras de actuar como si no fueras mi compañera de vida. ¿Crees que permitiré que otro te tenga? Permaneceremos juntos. Casi te perdí, y no pienso experimentar ese miedo otra vez.

Permaneceremos juntos. Oh como deseaba creerle, darle todo lo que quería, pero una parte de ella aún se contenía, insegura.

—Lo siento, —se encontró a si misma diciendo—. Mi respuesta es no.

—¡Maldición! —Él bombeó dentro de ella una vez, dos veces, con más fuerza cada vez—. Di que eres mía.

—No me comprometeré así. —Ella arqueó la espalda, tomando todo lo que le daba. Un jadeo se escapó de sus labios. Oh, él se sentía tan bien—. No lo haré, —dijo ella otra vez, más para convencerse a sí misma que a él.

Él resbaló su mano entre sus cuerpos y apretó contra el centro de su deseo. Ella gimió ante el placer, ante el exquisito dolor.

—¿Así que me rechazas de nuevo?

No, sólo quiero sobrevivir emocionalmente.

—Sí.

—Entonces tal vez, mi pequeña bruja, tendré que convencerte de otra manera. —Su voz fue una ronca vibración que ronroneó contra su piel. El malvado brillo en sus ojos no era un buen presagio para su cordura.

—¿Qué... qué piensas hacer? —preguntó ella.

Él se flexionó y avanzó en su interior a la misma vez que sus dedos se movieron en círculos.

—Oh, Edward. —Su respiración se volvió irregular mientras él la penetraba una vez, y otra, y otra, cada vez más y más duro. Con tanta fuerza, de hecho, que ella se apoyó sobre él y le mordisqueó la clavícula.

Su ronco gemido se repitió en sus oídos.

—Otra vez. Muérdeme otra vez.

Ella lo hizo.

Él rugió con aprobación, y bombeó con más fuerza. Su cabeza giraba de un lado a otro con la intensidad de su placer.

—Así es, Bella. Tu excitado cuerpo es mío. ¿Puedes sentir como te aprietas a mí alrededor? ¿Puedes sentir cómo tu cuerpo me llama a gritos?

—Sí. —Ella jadeó—. Oh, sí.

—Di las palabras. Sabes que tú cuerpo ya lo dice, ahora escucha a tu corazón.

—No.

—No acepto tu respuesta, Bells. Tú me perteneces. Pronto lo comprenderás, te lo aseguro.

Que Dios la ayudara, él era un hombre de palabra.

-0-

Edward estaba fuera, de pie, bajo el oscurecido cielo. Una tormenta se acercaba y el olor a lluvia impregnaba el aire. El jardín donde había pasado tantos palmos se alzaba ante él, pero no entró. Ese era un lugar que quería olvidar. Una fantasmal brisa se arremolinó a su alrededor, un segundo allí, y al siguiente se iría. No podía dormir. Podía sentir a la magia de su interior creciendo, ahondando, revolviéndose por salir, como si hubiera abierto una puerta a sus auténticas capacidades.

Él poseía el poder de abrir un vórtice. Lo sabía con la misma certeza que sabía que amaba a Bella. Por fin, podía irse a casa. Pero…

Bella dormía profundamente sobre la plataforma que habían improvisado en el suelo.

No podía abandonarla aquí sola.

Y no se la llevaría alejándola de todo lo que conocía.

No podía hacer nada para romper definitivamente la maldición, pero haría algo por la mujer en sí misma. Sí, la maldición se preparaba para golpearlo, lista para reclamarlo. Pero, por alguna razón, no sintió pánico ante ese pensamiento. No, estaba más preocupado por Bella. Si él se convertía en piedra otra vez, quería que ella estuviera protegida por su nombre y sus poderes, y el único modo de hacer lo que debía era convertirla en su mujer.

En su obstinación, ella lo seguía rechazando.

Es hora de que tome la decisión por ella, pensó él de pronto. Irrevocablemente.

Decidido, se dirigió a zancadas al interior de la casa. La luz oscura bañaba su durmiente forma, como el polvo de hadas que iluminaba un círculo mágico. Con cuidado, la sacudió para despertarla y se puso encima de ella, con los codos a cada lado de sus hombros.

—Esto es muy importante, Bella. Despierta.

Sus ojos parpadearon hasta abrirlos.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien?

—Necesito que repitas después de mí, —le dijo él.

—Ahora no, —bostezó ella y cerró los ojos otra vez—. Tengo demasiado sueño.

—Bella. —Él la sacudió un poco más fuerte—. Esto es muy importante.

—¿Por qué?

—Por favor, Bella.

Ella pronunció un suspiro y lo afrontó.

—Vale. Estoy despierta.

—Repite después de mí. —Él pronunció una serie de palabras en una lengua que ella no entendió. Pero algo en su interior le exigía hacer lo que él le pedía, repetir cada palabra con exactitud.

Así que lo hizo.

Él dijo las palabras otra vez.

Ella las volvió a repetir.

Después él asintió con la cabeza.

—Está hecho. —Con esto, se desnudó y la penetró, tan profundamente que ella no estaba segura de donde terminaba ella y comenzaba él. Perdida en la pasión, se olvidó preguntarle qué era lo que había dicho.

La tarde vino a ellos como una venganza. La lluvia golpeaba contra las ventanas y el viento silbaba como si los demonios de la noche hubieran escapado del infierno.

Sólo quedaban unas pocas horas. Edward lo sabía. Lo sentía.

Bella se revolvió a su lado y bostezó.

—Buenos días. —Sus párpados estaban medio cerrados, pesados y soñolientos. Ella le sonrió dulcemente, bostezando aún un poquito.

—Debemos hablar. —Con expresión grave, casi desesperada, él le ayudó a sentarse.

Ella frunció el ceño y juntó las cejas.

—Deja que primero me espabile. Necesito un batido o algo.

—No. Escucharás lo que te tengo que decir.

Levantando los brazos sobre su cabeza, ella se estiró y se estremeció ante su dolorido cuerpo.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Hace unas horas... —su corazón latió de forma irregular—. ...te convertí en mi compañera de vida.

Ella se congeló. Todo rastro de sueño abandonó su cara.

—¿Hiciste qué?

—Te hice mi esposa. Dije las palabras de vinculación, y tú las repetiste.

—¿Bromeas, verdad? —Pero Bella sabía que no lo hacía. Sus ojos estaban oscurecidos, apagados y sin brillo. El estómago se le encogió y el miedo la inmovilizó como si estuviera atada con grilletes, provocando que su aliento quemara en sus pulmones.

—Te dije que no.

—Creo que lo que realmente querías decir es sí.

—¿Y crees que ahora caeré a tus pies y juraré amarte para siempre?

—No, estoy preparado para el destino que pronto me acontecerá. Lo que hice, lo hice por ti.

Ella había oído ese racionamiento durante toda se vida. Sé lo que es mejor para ti, Bella. Tú es una chica. Yo soy un hombre. Ella había esperado algo mejor de Edward.

—Esto no cambia nada. No amaré a un hombre que a cambio, no me ame realmente.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Te amo con todo mi corazón.

—¿Ah, de verdad? ¿Cómo puedo creerte cuando no hiciste caso de mis deseos e hiciste cumplir tu voluntad por encima de la mía? —El dolor pulsaba a través de ella atormentándola con fuerza, consumiéndola.

—Eres mía, Bells. Todo lo que ha ocurrido hasta ahora lo demuestra. —Él se encogió de hombros—. ¿Lo entiendes? Mía. Tú me perteneces y yo te pertenezco. No hay opciones en esto. Es un hecho. Sin términos medios.

Luchando con su dolor, Bella recordó el primer día que se tropezó con su estatua. Ella ya había decidido no comprar la casa. Había demasiadas reparaciones por hacer, y buscaba un proyecto más pequeño para ese verano. Pero en cuando vio la estatua de Edward supo, supo, que la casa le pertenecía.

Ambos se pertenecían. Pero eso no significaba que él tuviera derecho a casarse con ella sin su consentimiento.

—No pensé en herirte, Bella, al no tener en cuenta tu decisión, pero hice lo que creo que es lo mejor. Tú dijiste las palabras. Es todo lo que importa. Te ataste a mí por voluntad propia.


	23. Capitulo 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 22**

**_Bella_** estaba de pie en la cocina, bebiendo un vaso de agua. _Estoy casada,_ pensó._ Casada._ El placer comenzaba ya a disipar la cólera. Antes del mediodía, comprendió que_ le gustaba _ el pensamiento de que Edward fuera su marido._ Le gustaba_ el pensamiento de que ella fuera su esposa.

Señor, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Desde que Edward había confesado lo que había hecho, la había perseguido como un pequeño cachorro perdido, sin cesar de hablarle de su amor, su compromiso, y de su necesidad de verla protegida.

Y empezaba a creerle.

Sólo tenía que decir la palabra amor… pero algo siempre la detenía. Un sentimiento de temor, de miedo incluso, de que todo lo que él afirmaba sentir fuera una simple ilusión, y de que perdiera el interés una vez que consiguiera lo que quería.

—Bella —comenzó.

En ese mismo momento, la puerta de la calle se abrió de golpe, rociando una fina capa de lluvia en la sala de estar.

Heidi y Angela entraron corriendo, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Asustada, Bella se quedó quieta frente al fregadero con el vaso en el aire, mirándolas boquiabierta. Angela se acercó a su lado, evitando cuidadosamente a Edward, que estaba de pie en una esquina observándolas a todas.

—Heidi me convenció de venir. No sé lo que pasó aquí, y no quiero que me lo cuentes. Simplemente quiero hacer mi trabajo, y no quiero hablar nunca de lo que pasó.

Bella asintió con la cabeza y dejó el vaso a un lado.

Con eso aclarado, Angela desapareció por la puerta, hacia la calle.

Heidi permaneció en su lugar, retorciéndose las manos.

—Bella, yo... bueno, ¿cómo estás?

Bella parpadeó.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y tú?

—Mejor —la muchacha le dedicó una media sonrisa. Indecisa, pero auténtica—. Estoy mejor. He pasado los últimos días pensando en mi vida, y yo...

De nuevo calló, fuera lo que fuera a decir. Algo había cambiado en Heidi. Algo para mejor.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —le preguntó Bella.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No, gracias. Tengo mucho trabajo atrasado. Si aún quieres que trabaje para ti.

—Claro.

—Bien, entonces, probablemente debería empezar ya —Heidi se alejó unos pasos antes de hacer una pausa, girándose sobre el hombro—. Quería preguntarte... ¿Cuándo compraste la nueva estatua?

Las cejas de Bella se inclinaron sobre los ojos.

—¿Qué nueva estatua?

—La que está sobre la plataforma que solía estar vacía.

—La que solía estar…

Oh. Cuando Edward había cobrado vida, había dejado una tarima vacía, la única tarima vacía del jardín del placer. Incluso Jasper lo había comentado. Pero Bella no había tenido tiempo de sustituir la estatua.

—¿Estás segura de que hay una estatua allí?

—Sí. Es difícil no fijarse en ella porque es diferente de todas las demás. Quiero decir, no es erótica.

El miedo se apretó en su estómago al no tener ni idea de lo que estaba hablando. Sabía que no era Edward, todavía estaba de pie algo más alejado de ella.

—¿Quedamos allí en cinco minutos? —susurró.

Aunque con expresión perpleja, Heidi asintió con la cabeza.

Hasta que no supiera lo que pasaba, Bella no quería que Edward supiera la existencia de la nueva estatua. Se escapó, diciéndole que tenía que ir al cuarto de baño y que le rompería los dedos si trataba de seguirla

—Luego debemos hablar, Bella —le respondió—. No tengo mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió despacio. Sí, definitivamente tenían que hablar. Había una cosa que necesitaban resolver, algo que tenía que confesarle, su maldito miedo. A cada paso que daba y se alejaba de él, sentía su mirada clavándose profundamente en la espalda. Cerró la puerta del cuarto de baño y, como una adolescente, salió fuera por la ventana. La lluvia la golpeó todo el rato.

Los truenos estaban en todo su auge cuando pasó corriendo hasta el centro del jardín. Heaher ya estaba allí, esperando en silencio. Ninguna se había molestado en traer un paraguas, y ambas se calaron hasta los huesos en pocos segundos.

—Es ésta —dijo Heidi.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Oscuras nubes se cernían sobre la estatua blanca, enroscándose en las curvas que formaban una mujer. Llevaba un lujoso vestido, y un medallón grande y circular le rodeaba el cuello. Era hermosa, tan hermosa como Edward, pero su belleza era impresionantemente femenina.

El corazón de Bella bombeó desbocado, limpiándose el agua de lluvia de los ojos.

—¿Desde cuándo está aquí?

—No estoy segura. Me fije en ella cuando conducía por el camino de entrada.

Protegiéndose los ojos alzó la mirada hacía la estatua, preguntándose qué hacer. Esta mujer de piedra era misteriosamente parecida, poseyendo la misma vibración de poder que Edward. ¿Debería besar a la maldita cosa? Antes de que pudiera colocar un pie sobre la repisa para subirse, Heidi jadeó llamando su atención.

—¿Qué va mal? —le preguntó, hasta que vio a un hombre extraño parado a sólo un susurro de distancia.

—Aro —dijo Heidi, emitiendo todo tipo de emociones en el nombre. Temor. Felicidad. Miedo.

El hombre la ignoró, la tormenta se arremolinó alrededor de él, y su pálida y severa mirada se deslizó sobre Bella. Bella sabía que debería correr, que debería agarrar a Edward y pedirle que la protegiera, pero también sabía que no podría haber corrido aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y eso podría ser posible. Algo frío y duro brilló en los ojos del extraño.

—Ven a mí —dijo girando la mano.

—Aro, no lo hagas —Heidi gritó la orden con una feroz determinación que nunca antes había mostrado—. Me prometiste que no lo harías.

—Te prometí que no la mataría. No dije nada de no hacerle daño. Y, después de que hago esta concesión por ti, ¿qué haces por mí? —Preguntó con amargura—. Escoges a Edward, aunque ya sabía que lo harías. ¿Qué mujer me ayudaría cuando podría ayudar a Edward? —Se enfrentó a Bella y la llamó con los dedos—. Ven.

Sí, pensó ella. Sí. Sin hacer caso de nada excepto caminar, obedeció. Fue vagamente consciente de que Heidi le agarraba de la ropa, intentando pararla.

—Bella, escúchame. Hace esto para destruir a Edward.

Bella no podía sentir preocupación.

—Me perderás si haces esto —gritó Heidi al hombre—. Me perderás.

Durante un segundo él dudó, y una expresión de pura tortura se le grabó en las líneas de la boca. Sus rasgos se endurecieron.

—¿Realmente te tuve alguna vez? Vete con mi hermano —dijo con crueldad.


	24. CAPITULO 23

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

**Bueno chicas este es el penúltimo capitulo y va dedicado con todo mi cariño a Mia Cullen Swan**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 23**

Un grito femenino rasgó a través de la casa.

Edward reaccionó inmediatamente. Cogió su arma y salió corriendo de la sala. ¿Estaría Bella herida otra vez? No, no era posible, él la había vigilado durante toda la mañana, y ahora mismo estaba en el cuarto de baño, completamente a salvo.

En ese mismo instante, una idea aterradora pasó por su mente. ¿Y si los efectos de su magia aún persistían y habían debilitado el suelo de madera del cuarto de baño? La garra del miedo lo golpeó, enfriando su sangre, y se maldijo por permitir que Bella se alejara de él, aunque fuera sólo un momento.

En el cuarto de baño, una oscura puerta de madera le impedía la entrada.

—Bella, —gritó.

Ella no contestó.

Le dio una patada con el pie a la puerta y trozos de madera salieron volando. El pequeño espacio estaba vacío, con la ventana abierta, permitiendo a la lluvia entrar dentro. Heidi atravesó precipitadamente el vestíbulo, y luego se paró bruscamente. El agua goteaba de su ropa. Ella giró a su alrededor hasta afrontarlo, con sus rasgos grabados por el pánico.

—Edward, —gritó ella—. Tienes que ayudarme. Por favor. Ven rápido.

_¿Bella? ¿Dónde estaba Bella?_

Él debía haber dicho la pregunta en voz alta porque Heidi respondió rápidamente.

—La tiene Aro. Y le hará daño si no hacemos algo.

Edward apretó su arma con todas sus fuerzas. No tenía tiempo de preguntar a Heidi de qué conocía a Aro.

—¿Dónde está?

—Te guiaré. —Las lágrimas se deslizaban por la cara de la chica dejando un brillante rastro—. Debería haberte avisado antes, pero lo quería en mi vida. Pero él no me merece. No lo hace, —divagó ella.

Corrieron hacía el jardín, y Edward le dio la bienvenida a la lluvia. El frío lo mantendría alerta y preparado. Pero en el centro del jardín, Edward se detuvo en mitad de una zancada, congelado. En un destello tan poderoso como los relámpagos que surcaban el cielo encima de él, comprendió que era su madre quien lo miraba fijamente a través de unos blancos ojos de piedra. Sobresaltado y horrorizado, dejó caer el arma y se hundió de rodillas. Él no la había visto en mucho, mucho tiempo, y verla ahora así...

—¿Qué haces? —Gritó Heidi, tirando de su brazo—. Tenemos que apresurarnos.

Edward sabía que eso era obra de Aro, ya que ningún otro hechicero podía realizar ese hechizo con tanta experiencia. ¿Cómo podía su hermano maldecir a su madre a esta vida que no era vida en absoluto? Tenía que salvarla, tenía que haber algún modo de ayudarla.

—¿Tú me ayudaste, verdad? —le preguntó—. Fuiste tú la que me ayudó a salvar a Bella. Y ahora yo te salvaré a ti. —Pero no tenía tiempo. Primero tenía que proteger a su compañera de vida.

—Date prisa, Edward. —La voz de Heidi cortó sus pensamientos—. Tenemos que encontrarlos.

—Lo siento, Madre, —susurró, levantándose lentamente—. Volveré a por ti.

—No será necesario, —una voz se rió con satisfacción y Aro se materializó a una corta distancia, con Bella justo delante suyo.

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon. La ropa de Bella estaba pegada a su cuerpo y parcialmente desabrochada y el hechicero tenía sus manos sobre sus hombros, acariciándola como un gatito. Sus ojos de ámbar estaban vagamente ausentes, vidriados. El bastardo la había hechizado con un encantamiento, comprendió Edward, y mucho se temía que si intentaba separarla de su hermano, ella lucharía. Aún así el alivio de que estuviera viva barrió sobre él con la fuerza de una marea.

—Libérala de tu trampa. —Se moría de ganas de acercarse a su hermano y cortarlo en rebanadas antes de que pudiera herir a Bella, pero Edward temía que si lo intentaba solo conseguiría que le hiciera daño a ella—. ¿Ahora te ocultas detrás de una mujer?

—No. —Los labios de Aro se apretaron—. No tengo que ocultarme. Sólo creí que disfrutarías observando cómo destruyo tu única posibilidad de obtener la libertad.

—No me importa lo que me ocurra a mí, sino lo que le pase a ella.

—¿Hablas en serio? Me pregunto… —Sonriendo ampliamente, su hermano ahuecó el peso de un pecho de Bella, y los ojos de ella se cerraron en rendición—. ¿Todavía te preocuparías por ella si se me entregara?

Heidi jadeó ante lo que veía...

—¡Detente! ¿Qué haces? —Las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo como un río por sus mejillas—. Creí que me amabas.

La furiosa máscara de Aro resbaló por un momento, revelando la devastación y el dolor, pero entonces sus ojos se entrecerraron y devolvió su atención a Edward.

—Morirás por esto, —le dijo Edward—. ¿Entiendes lo que te digo? —Todo el odio que él sentía hacia su hermano emergió.

—Si eres lo suficientemente valiente, deja que esta sea nuestra última batalla.

—Aro, —sollozó Heidi.

Su hermano vaciló durante mucho tiempo. Luego asintió. El fuego en sus ojos rugió a la vida con fundida promesa, y él empujó a Bella a un lado—. Sí, es hora de que nosotros acabemos con esto, y qué mejor forma que a muerte.

Edward no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Con un inhumano rugido, saltó al ataque como una pantera que acabara de descubrir su comida de la tarde. Casi demasiado rápido como para que el ojo humano pudiera verlo, echó hacia atrás el brazo y plantó el puño en la mandíbula de su hermano. La cabeza de Aro retrocedió bruscamente y chorreó sangre de su boca.

Edward lo golpeó otra vez.

Aro pronunció un bramido y se lanzó sobre él. Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo en el duro suelo, lanzándose puñetazos y patadas como dos bestias salvajes.

El grito de Heidi perforó el aire.

—Maldije al señor Eleazar, —se burló Aro, mitad divertido, mitad enfadado—. Incluso si tu mujer te ama, ya no podrás volver a casa.

—Estás completamente equivocado. —Edward golpeó otra vez con el puño a su hermano—. Puedo regresar por mí mismo.

Bella recuperó sus sentidos lentamente para lamentar después haberlo hecho. La sorpresa la paralizó al no haber ya nada que suavizara la realidad. Ella no podía,_ no podía, _creer lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. El sonido de huesos aplastados y gemidos llenos de dolor asaltaron sus oídos mientras observaba a Edward y Aro golpearse el uno en al otro. Pero todo era demasiado real. Mientras que Aro carecía de la fuerza de Edward, lo compensaba con su magia, usando su poder en cada golpe. Si ella vivía hasta los doscientos años, nunca olvidaría el terror y la desolación de ese momento.

Pese a que lamentaba dejarlos aunque fuera sólo un segundo, corrió hasta la casa y con dedos temblorosos agarró el teléfono. Le llevó tres intentos marcar correctamente, pero finalmente logró llamar al móvil de Emmett.

En el momento en el que él contestó, ella soltó precipitadamente.

—Estoy en el Victorian. Se están matando uno al otro. Tienes que venir corriendo. —Sin darle tiempo a responder, lanzó el teléfono a suelo y se precipitó fuera.

Edward consiguió golpear en la boca a Aro. La sangre y los dientes del hombre volaron, hinchándole los labios. Él se cayó sobre la nueva estatua, haciendo que su sangre se mezclara con la blanca piedra. Un pequeño chorro carmesí goteó a lo largo de los pies de la mujer.

Lentamente, la piedra desapareció, dejando a una hermosa mujer de cabellos morenos en su lugar. Bella apenas le prestó atención. Edward estaba en peligro. Tenía que ayudarle, tenía que parar la lucha. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor buscando algún tipo de arma pero no encontró nada.

—Me maldijiste, bastardo, —gruñó Edward—. Luego maldijiste a nuestra madre e intentaste matar a la mujer que amo.

—Tú me maldijiste a mí el día que naciste. Ella te amaba. Siempre te amo a ti... —Había un salvajismo en el tono de Aro que ella no había escuchado jamás en ninguna otra voz humana.

La lucha continuó sin cesar. Por fin, ella escuchó el estruendo consolador de las sirenas de la policía. En poco tiempo, las luces rojas y azules se dispersaban por su jardín.

—¡Bella! —gritó Emmett poco después.

—Deprisa —gritó ella, con voz temblorosa por el terror—. En el centro del jardín.

En segundos él y Mike Newton estaban allí, arrodillados, con las armas desenfundadas—. Ya he pedido refuerzos, —dijo Mike.

—Edward, levanta las manos y aléjate, —ordenó su hermano—. Haz lo que digo antes de que me obligues a pegarte un tiro.

Aro escogió ese momento para desenvainar una larga y mortífera daga.

—Deje el arma, —gritó Emmett—. Deje esa arma de mierda_ ahora._

Como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta, ella observó a Edward y Aro intentando apuñalarse uno al otro.

La mujer que se había transformado de estatua a carne y hueso gritó "No" y saltó hacía adelante. Pero ella no fue a por Edward; fue a por Aro.

Heidi gritó y se colocó precipitadamente frente a Aro.

Bella brincó delante de Edward.

Sonaron cuatro disparos.

Tanto la extraña mujer como Heidi se derrumbaron a los pies de Aro. Bella se quedó inmóvil. Aro miró fijamente a los dos cuerpos que lo rodeaban, y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos muy abiertos.

Heidi se sentó despacio, limpiándose las lágrimas y la lluvia de los ojos.

—Mi hombro, —dijo ella, el asombro convirtiendo su voz en un ronco sonido—. Mi hombro está sangrando.

La otra mujer no se movió. La sangre se escapaba de su pecho por tres heridas.

Bella giró a su alrededor. Edward estaba de pie, congelado, como si no pudiera moverse.

—¡Edward! —horrorizada, observó como su hermosa piel comenzaba a volverse blanca. _Oh Dios Mío_. Supo con exactitud lo que le pasaba—. Edward, te amo, —gritó por encima del ruido ensordecedor de un trueno—. Te amo. De verdad. Te amo.

Su confesión llegó muy tarde.

Él la miró fijamente, con los labios curvados en una sonrisa y los ojos cálidos por el amor.

—Me has hecho el más feliz de los hombres,_ Bells._ Nunca lo dudes. —Y luego, la piedra lo consumió por completo y ya no habló más.

_¿Qué había hecho?_ Sollozó silenciosamente Bella. El horror la envolvió como una gruesa capa de hielo. Demasiado tiempo. Había esperado demasiado tiempo, y ahora su negativa a creer que este hombre la amaba había hecho que lo perdiera. Ella había querido la prueba de su amor y él acababa de dársela.

—Te he amado desde el principio, —dijo ella en un roto susurro—. Sólo que tenía miedo de admitirlo, incluso a mí misma. No creo que realmente dudara de tus sentimientos hacía mí, sino que no podía permitirme creerlo. Si lo hacía, habría tenido que ir a Imperia contigo o dejarte ir sin mí. Y no podía dejarte ir.

Detrás de ella, Mike se lanzó sobre Aro, con la intención de darle un puñetazo, pero Aro se percató y ondeó rápidamente su mano en el aire, creando algún tipo de escudo invisible que nadie pudo penetrar. El hechicero cayó de rodillas.

—Me salvaste, —dijo a la mujer inconsciente—. Tú me salvaste.

La sirenas se repetían al fondo. La policía de Dallas llegaba como un torrente pero Bella no se preocupó por nadie excepto de su marido. Ella se puso de puntillas y lo besó suavemente en los labios.

—Por favor, Edward, regresa a mí. Te amo. Juro que lo hago.

Él permaneció como estaba.

—¡Maldito seas!, ¿Por qué no regresas a mi?

Su hermano se acercó a su lado en ese instante, intentando separarla de la estatua. Ella se aferró a Edward con todas sus fuerzas, sacudiéndolo en el proceso.

—Te necesito. Te necesito tanto. —Muchas veces se había imaginado su partida, pero ahora que había ocurrido, sabía que no podría vivir sin él. Ella iría a cualquier parte que él quisiera que fuera; aceptaría cualquier condición para conseguir que volviera.

—Soy tu pequeña bruja y te ordeno que abras los ojos. —Las palabras abandonaron su boca suavemente, con calma, mientras otra rondan de truenos estallaba en lo alto. Tal vez Aro podría ayudarle, pensó con esperanza—. ¿Aro?

Él no le hizo caso.

—¡Aro, Dios te maldiga, haz un hechizo! Haz algo para salvarlo.

Él actuó como si no la oyera. Tal vez incluso no lo hacía. Estaba concentrado únicamente en su madre, sujetándola cuidadosamente entre sus brazos...

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó con voz rota—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Podrías haber salvado a Edward, pero me escogiste a mí. —Él alzó de golpe la cabeza y levantó los puños al cielo, maldiciendo todo el rato. Pero entonces, de pronto, sus hombros cayeron—. Yo te he hecho esto. —Él hundió su cabeza y sollozó.

Cuando se calmó, miró, suplicante, a Heidi.

—Ayúdame, Heidi. Por favor ayúdame. Siento tanto todo lo que he hecho. Dame una oportunidad. Esta vez lo haré bien. Te juro por las antiguas leyes Druinn que lo haré por ti. No me abandones ahora. Te necesito desesperadamente.

Estremecida de dolor, Heidi se arrodilló detrás de él y lo abrazó.

—Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí para ti.

Él cerró los ojos brevemente y asintió con la cabeza. Luego agitó su mano a través del aire y el trío desapareció.

En ese momento, Bella vislumbró unas imágenes en su mente. Imágenes de Imperia, de la ondeante hierba blanca, de los castillos de cristal y los dragones volando en lo alto. Edward nunca alcanzaría su casa, el lugar al que él siempre tuvo tantas ganas de volver.

Sus rodillas se doblaron y ella cayó al suelo en un charco empapado por lluvia.

-0-

**Niñas iba a ser mala y dejarlo hasta aquí pero naaa**

_Una semana más tarde_

El crepúsculo despuntó con rapidez en el horizonte, dejando un brillo violeta y dorado a su estela. El viento se arremolinaba alrededor de las dos figuras situadas encima de una roca, agitando su ropa en un primitivo baile. El aire levantaba pequeñas gotas de agua de la blanca playa del Druinn, que chocaban contra la roca, creando un fresco y húmedo refugio.

La desesperación y la vergüenza golpeaban el interior de Aro por todo el dolor que había causado. Sin embargo, también la esperanza y la alegría se aferraban tenazmente a él gracias a la mujer que estaba a su lado. Su madre estaba muerta y él sabía que una eternidad no podría borrar su culpa.

Ayudado con un poco de su magia, el hombro de Heidi se había curado lo suficiente como para que no sintiera ningún dolor y ella entrelazó sus dedos alrededor de su mano derecha, dándole fuerzas para lo que él estaba a punto de hacer. En su mano izquierda sostenía el amuleto de su madre. Las costumbres de Imperia exigían que lo destruyera, ya que había sido el corazón de la magia de su madre. Pero no podía obligarse a destruir el último recuerdo que tenía de ella.

Por eso, estaba sobre el Mar Artillian, la extensión de agua más grande de Imperia, para homenajear a su madre devolviendo su esencia a los poderes que la crearon… Con dedos temblorosos, llevó el amuleto a sus labios, lo besó suavemente en el centro y suspiró profundamente. Tenía que dejarla ir.

—Te quiero, —susurró con voz rota mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Luego quitó la piedra de la izquierda, la más pequeña de las tres, y tiró el collar al mar de color ámbar.

Observó el amuleto hundirse, despacio al principio, para luego desaparecer completamente en las profundidades. El tiempo pasó en silencio y ni él ni Heidi se alejaron.

—Gracias por acompañarme, —le dijo él suavemente—. Lamento que no tuvieras la oportunidad de conocerla.

—Ya conozco lo más importante de ella. Que te quería.

—Sí, lo hacía. Realmente me quería y aún así yo soy el responsable de su muerte

Los dedos de Heidi apretaron los suyos.

—Podría llevarte de regreso a tu mundo si lo deseas. —Su mirada no abandonó el agua. Él no quería confrontarla aún, por miedo a lo que descubriría en sus ojos.

Ella contestó sin vacilar.

—Quiero quedarme aquí contigo… si tu quieres.

La tensión de sus músculos se relajó y le sujetó la barbilla para mirarla con intensa adoración, respeto y felicidad.

—Me alegro, me alegro tanto. No creo que pueda sobrevivir sin ti.

Ella le dio una media risa.

—Eres más fuerte de lo que piensas, Aro. Ambos lo somos.

Tomó su cara entre sus manos, deleitándose con el contacto de su piel.

—Tengo que regresar un momento. No puedo manipular el tiempo en Imperia, ya que la magia de aquí no me permitiría deshacer lo que ya está hecho. Pero _puedo_ manipularlo en otro mundo hasta el momento de mi última partida. Aunque eso no salvará a mi madre, —susurró tristemente—, me permitirá hacer algo por ella. —Cerró los ojos y presionó su frente contra la de Heidi—. Debo intentar compensar el daño que le he hecho a Bella y Edward.

—Lo sé, y estaré aquí, esperando tu vuelta.

Colocó un suave beso sobre sus labios. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Detrás de ellos, los tres soles de Imperia finalmente descendieron.

-0-

Bella fustigó su camioneta por el camino de entrada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Edward se había convertido en estatua de nuevo. ¡Dos semanas miserables, horribles y desgraciadas! Cada día la pena la atormentaba, una pena que no sólo nunca disminuía, sino que crecía.

Emmett la llamaba cada mañana. La primera semana, había estado en shock por lo que había visto. Pero él y Mike habían acordado no contar nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Quién los habría creído, de todos modos? Ahora Emmett y el resto de su familia sólo se preocupaban por cómo se encontraba ella.

¿Qué cómo se encontraba?

Horriblemente mal.

Ella quería a Edward de vuelta en su vida, en sus brazos y en su cama. Después de todo, era su marido. ¿Cómo pudo, alguna vez, haber sido tan estúpida como para pensar que no lo amaba? ¿Tan estúpida de creer que él no la amaba? Ella había irrumpido en todas las bibliotecas y páginas de Internet que conocía, pero ni siquiera había encontrado una referencia a los hechizos de piedra.

Las lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas, y descansó la cabeza contra el volante. El futuro parecía tan triste y apagado sin él. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

_¿Qué iba a hacer? _

Si nunca encontraba la forma... No, no podía permitirse pensar así. Ella encontraría un modo de salvar a Edward; tenía que creer en eso. Resuelta, se limpió las lágrimas con dedos temblorosos y salió de la camioneta. Caminó deprisa hacia la casa, luchando contra las grandes olas de depresión, arrojó la chaqueta al suelo y entró en la cocina.

Sin Edward a su lado, todo parecía estar_ mal._ Como si su alma no estuviera completa. Se sorbió los mocos, otra vez peligrosamente cerca de las lágrimas. Apretando los labios con fuerza, se dirigió a la sala de estar y encendió la televisión. Cerrando los ojos intentó despejar su mente. No había dormido nada en las pasadas semanas y pronto se sintió caer en un olvido irregular.

Unas horas más tarde, se dio cuenta de que un hombre estaba de pie sobre ella.

Aro.

Se despejó de golpe, la furia palpitando a través de ella.

—¡Tú!

Se lanzó sobre él, con la intención de matarlo por todas las cosas que le había hecho a Edward.

Él no trató de detenerla, simplemente permitió que lo golpeara, como si supiera que se merecía cada puñetazo, arañazo y patada.

Al final, las fuerzas la abandonaron y ella se derrumbó sobre el sofá.

Aro permaneció delante de ella, mirándola con cautela.

—He venido para ayudarte, —dijo él.

—¿Por qué debería creerte? —gritó, pero la esperanza era un sentimiento estúpido y ya se desplegaba en su interior.

—No deberías, —contestó él simplemente—. Todo lo que puedes hacer es darme una oportunidad.

—¿Puedes liberarlo?

Él vaciló sólo un momento.

—No. No puedo. Creé el hechizo de tal forma que ni siquiera yo puedo deshacerlo.

Sus hombros cayeron. ¿Qué bien le podría hacer él a ella si no era capaz de concederle su más ansiado deseo?—

Sal de mi casa, Aro. No te quiero aquí.

—Lo que puedo hacer, sin embargo, es enseñarte el hechizo de piedra.

Él podía enseñarle el… Bella sentó mas recta. Sí. ¡Sí! ¿Por qué no había pensado en esto antes? Si ella se convertía en piedra, podría estar al lado de Edward para siempre. Ella no tuvo que pensar su respuesta.

—Sí. Enséñame el hechizo.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí. ¡Maldito seas, sí!

—Entonces necesitarás esto. —Colocó una pequeña piedra azul en su palma.

El calor zumbó por su brazo, y el poder canturreó en las yemas de sus dedos.

—Vamos, —dijo Aro—. Me gustaría verlo. —Juntos anduvieron hasta la estatua de Edward.

Cada vez que lo veía, Bella se sentía inundada por el amor, la ternura y la desesperación que había negado sentir por este hombre durante tanto tiempo.

Aro estaba de pie, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

—¿Por qué no me libré de mi cólera mucho antes? —Su barítona y profunda voz rezumó nostalgia y dolor—. ¿Por qué?

Vaya par, pensó Bella. El hermano de Edward incapaz de dejar ir el pasado. Ella, incapaz de agarrar el futuro.

—Tenemos nuestros motivos para hacer las cosas que hacemos. Sólo podemos aprender de los errores, y continuar.

—Heidi dice lo mismo. —Aro suspiró, el sonido fue un eco de su tormento interior.

Señor, en su pena, ella se había olvidado de Heidi.

—¿Así que Heidi está bien?

—Sí. La he hecho mi compañero de vida, a pesar de la oposición del Druinn. Pero soy el Sumo Sacerdote, y ellos no pueden hacer nada en contra de mi ley. —Él desvió su mirada—. Yo... yo siento todo el dolor que te causé, Bella. Lo lamento muchísimo.

Bella pensó en todas las cosas que podría haber dicho en ese mismo momento._ Te odio por lo que me has hecho. Espero que sientas tanto dolor como yo siento._ Pero comprendió que, realmente, no quería decir aquellas cosas. No podía. Bastaba sólo mirar los azules ojos de Aro, tan parecidos a los de Edward, para ver que él también sufría mucho. Tomó un profundo aliento y luego suspiró—. Estas… perdonado. Yo te perdono, —soltó ella precipitadamente, y antes de que pudiera detenerse—. Esto es culpa mía tanto como tuya. Si yo no hubiese sido tan obstinada, tan egoísta, Edward nunca habría vuelto a ser una estatua.

Una mirada de incredulidad apareció en los ojos de Aro.

—¿De verdad me perdonas?

—Creo que incluso Edward te ha perdonado, —añadió ella—. El rencor que sentíais el uno por el otro no os trajo nada más que dolor.

Aro casi sollozó.

—No. También nos trajo el amor.

Durante un largo momento, el único sonido que se escuchó fue el de los pájaros que gorgojeaban cerca. Bella no creyó que pudiera responder a tal declaración. Su amor por Edward la mataba.

Como si le doliera mirarla, Aro desplazó sus ojos hacía la puesta de sol que se decoloraba y dijo.

—He liberado al señor Eleazar. Si decides no pronunciar el hechizo, y deseas visitar Imperia, visítalo y él te llevará.

Sus labios temblaron, y ella negó con la cabeza.

—Edward puede oírnos, ¿lo sabes?

—Sí, —susurró ella—. Lo sé.

—Quiero que sepa quién mató a su padre. Ese es mi regalo para él, aunque sé que esto nunca compensará lo que he hecho. —Él afrontó a la estatua—. Fue... nuestra madre. Pero no la culpes, —añadió Aro precipitadamente—. El rey se lo pidió. Él odiaba ser viejo mientras que ella era tan joven.

El conocimiento impresionó a Bella, y ella supo que también había sobresaltado a Edward.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó.

—Deduje la verdad el mismo día que ocurrió. —Aro hizo una pausa y tomó una bocanada de aire, como si enterrara el pasado. Incapaz de hablar más de eso, dijo—, y ahora, mi regalo para ti. ¿Estás lista para aprender el hechizo, Bella?

Ella no vaciló.

—Sí.

—Primero debes saber, que si decides hacerlo, quedarás atrapada dentro, incapaz de responder. Nada, ni siquiera un beso, te pondrá en libertad.

—Entiendo. —Apretó con más fuerza la joya que sostenía entre sus dedos, recordando de pronto al psíquico que ella y Edward habían visitado._ El poder para volver a tu hogar está en tu interior. _Su hogar estaba con Edward, y Bella usaría cada onza de poder que poseía para estar con él. Incluso como estatua.

Aro convocó un tomo amarillento y se lo dio.

—Mientras sostienes la piedra, di estas palabras... hermana mía, y debes saber que estaré eternamente agradecido por tu perdón. —Con esto, él desapareció.

Bella pasó la siguiente hora poniendo en orden sus asuntos. Escribió una carta al banco, informándoles de que donaba a Angela el Victorian. Escribió una carta a cada uno de sus hermanos, explicando cuánto los quería y que esperaba seguir viva en sus corazones. Por último, escribió una carta a su padre. Fue lo más difícil de escribir, y a menudo tuvo que hacer una pausa para limpiarse las lágrimas. Cuando ella terminó, firmó, _con Amor, tu sexto hijo._

Dejó las cartas en la mesa, sabiendo que sus hermanos irían a buscarla en un día o dos. Rezó para que lo entendieran.

Sin nada más que hacer, se colocó al lado de Edward, tocándolo con una mano y sosteniendo la joya de color azul en la otra. Estaba a punto de abandonar su libertad, su familia, y su vida, pero oh, ella ganaba mucho más a cambio. Si no podía tener una vida junto a Edward, pasaría la eternidad a su lado. Tomando un profundo aliento, comenzó a pronunciar el hechizo. Segundos más tarde, ella creyó sentir que se formaba una brisa. Incluso vio caer al suelo unas hojas. Pero no pasó nada más,

Pronunció el hechizo de nuevo. Otra vez, nada. Ella todavía era de carne y hueso. Comprendiendo que no poseía el poder para que funcionara, se apoyó contra el brazo de Edward, cerró los ojos y comenzó a llorar. Con sollozos, llorando intensamente, sin que las saladas lágrimas terminaran de deslizarse por sus mejillas. Dios, echaba tanto de menos a Edward.

La palma de Bella comenzó a calentarse. La joya quemó como las cenizas que surgen de un volcán y ella sintió que algo se movió su lado. Luego… nada.

—Te amo, Edward, —dijo, ya que parecía que no había nada más que decir. El hechizo no había funcionado.

—Oh,_ Bells, _—dijo una voz masculina, llena de promesas—, nunca me cansaré de oír esa confesión.

Sobresaltada, levantó la cabeza para mirar fijamente al hombre que estaba de pie a su lado, con esa bronceada piel que tanto le gustaba y que había echado tanto de menos.

Edward estaba allí, sonriéndole. Señor, él estaba aquí y con ella. Realmente a su lado. Ahora fueron lágrimas de felicidad, esperanza y amor lo que manaron de sus ojos como un torrente, lágrimas que ella misma se negó soltar antes. Ella lloriqueaba como una tonta pero no le importaba.

Edward la apretó contra él y le limpió las lágrimas.

—Se siente tan bien el abrazarte otra vez.

—¿Pero cómo? —Ella le dio una sonrisa acuosa—. ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí de pie, Edward?

Él sonrío con calma.

—Lo que pronunciaste no era un hechizo de piedra, si no un hechizo de los deseos. Es algo que sólo funciona cuando un acto es completamente desinteresado. Cuando dijiste las palabras, tu buena voluntad de quererte unir a mí, hizo realidad tu más ansiado deseo.

—A ti, —jadeó ella—. Mi deseo eras tú.

—Parece que estoy en deuda con mi hermano. —Él acarició con el dedo su mandíbula—. Tienes razón ¿sabes? He perdonado a Aro. ¿Cómo podría seguir odiándolo cuando gracias a él te he recuperado?

De repente, vencida por la fuerza de su alegría, ella lanzó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

—Oh, Dios mío, —dijo entre besos—. Eres real. Eres real. Eres real.

Él inhaló el olor de su pelo.

—Soy real, y me quedaré aquí contigo, para siempre.

Frunciendo el ceño, ella se retiró sólo un poco.

—No tienes porque quedarte aquí, Edward. El señor Eleazar puede llevarte a Imperia. Y si quieres... me gustaría ir contigo.

—Te tendré,_ Bells,_ pero te tendré aquí._ Esta_ es mi casa. Además, ahora ya soy capaz de abrir un vórtice por mí mismo. No necesito al señor Eleazar.

—Pero si no regresas, no verás a tu familia o a tu...

—_Tú_ eres mi compañera de vida, mi familia. La otra mitad de mi alma. Hace unos días que comprendí que Imperia es mi pasado. Tú eres mi futuro.

Con aquellas palabras sonando en sus oídos, Bella se sintió entera y completa de nuevo, realizada. ¡Edward había vuelto y quería pasar su vida a su lado! ¿Qué había hecho ella para merecer tanta felicidad? Una sonrisa de alegría se formó en sus labios, para luego borrarse lentamente.

—Siento lo de tu madre, Edward. Lo siento muchísimo.

La tristeza parpadeó en sus ojos.

—Ella está junto a mi padre. Sé que es dónde quería estar, y me alegro por ello.

—Te amo, —susurró Bella.

Él la besó suavemente y ella se pegó a él. Cuando él se apartó, ambos jadeaban excitados.

—No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo, —dijo ella—. ¿Sabes cuáles eran las posibilidades de que tú y yo nos encontráramos alguna vez? De todos los planetas de las galaxias, tu madre te envió al mío.

—No vine aquí por casualidad, pequeña bruja. Siempre estuvimos destinados a encontrarnos el uno al otro. Te amo, y siempre te amaré. ¿Me permitirás quedarme contigo, ser tu compañero de vida y tu amante? Te ayudaré en tu trabajo y te amaré todos los días de nuestras vidas. Si me dejas.

Ella alzó la vista, parpadeando con inocencia.

—Siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo con una regla más.

Él arqueó una ceja, y sus labios se estiraron.

—¿Y cuál sería?

—Violarme al menos una vez al día.

Ante eso, él sonrió ampliamente.

—Es una regla que no necesita ningún ajuste. Ahora vamos adentro, pequeña bruja, ya que tengo la intención de obedecer esa regla inmediatamente.

**FIN**


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenece, sino a Stephenie Meyer, Y la historia es una adaptación la autora es Gena Showalter**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

—Estás tan atractivo.

—Nunca he visto a nadie parecer tan caliente con satén y encaje.

Bella soltó una risita. Simplemente no pudo contenerse. Emmett había perdido la apuesta, aquella que hicieron el día que Edward entró en su vida. Hacía sólo un mes, había vendido el Victorian a su marido por cinco mil y un dólares entre gastos de renovación y el precio de compra.

Como había perdido, Emmett llevaba un vestido en el almuerzo de su padre.

Ahora, reunida la familia entera en el patio trasero, silbaban y piropeaban a Emmett por su atavío. Incluso Brian había volado desde Nueva Orleáns para el acontecimiento.

—El rosa es sin duda tu color Emmett —le dijo, sentada cómodamente en el regazo de Edward.

—Idiota —se quejó Emmett. Estaba de pie frente a la humeante parrilla, dándole la vuelta a las hamburguesas y los hot dogs. —Edward, ven aquí y ayúdame con esto.

—No. Tú solito ya lo haces bastante bien, y me gusta donde estoy en este momento.

Todos los hermanos de Bella, excepto Emmett, rieron entre dientes ante la respuesta.

Edward masajeó la base del cuello de Bella y ella suspiró, relajada y encantada. Oh, la vida de casada era más maravillosa de lo que jamás se había imaginado. Edward la cuidaba de todas las formas posibles. Hacían el amor todos los días, la mimaba, jugaba al baloncesto con ella y hasta ayudaba en las tareas de la casa. Se ocupaba de todas sus necesidades.

Realmente era su Príncipe Azul.

Había besado sus labios y lo había liberado pero, en realidad, era él quien la había salvado.

La mano se deslizó del cuello al vientre, y una intensa alegría la inundó. El nacimiento de su primer hijo estaba previsto para menos de un mes. Incluso su padre se había ablandado ante la llegada de ese primer nieto.

—Bueno, soy una que está cansada de esperar. Quiero comer. —Eso vino de Angela, que estaba de pie al lado del padre de Bella.

Bella y Angela habían desarrollado una buena amistad durante los pasados meses. Lo más sorprendente de todo, sin embargo, fue que a Angela realmente le gustaba y aceptaba Edward por lo que era, aunque no lo comprendiera.

Charlie giró hacia Angela.

—¿Usted está harta de esperar? Entonces mueva el pequeño trasero de ahí y ayude. Después de todo, esa es la obligación de una mujer.

Los ojos de Angela se estrecharon. Las chispas entre los dos fueron casi visibles.

—Le diré cuál es la obligación de una mujer. Buscar en su interior la autodisciplina para no matar a cada hombre que vea.

Charlie resopló.

Bella soltó una risita. Oh, grandes cosas le esperaban a Angela y a su padre; simplemente lo sabía.

—Te amo,_ Bells_—susurró Edward en su oído.

—Yo también te amo.

La vida nunca había sido mejor.

* * *

**YYYY colorín colorado esta historia se ha acabado.**

**La novela original se llama "EL príncipe de piedra", pero naaa me gusta mi titulo.**

**Mil gracias a todas las personas que dejaron un comentario, o que simplemente pasaron a leer esta adaptación.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y sus ánimos, les digo la verdad escojo con cuidado las historias ojala y sean de su agrado**

**Gracias a mis dos amigas diana rusher (que quien sabe donde anda ya que no ha dado señales de vida, nena ojala hallas terminado esta historia) y a Alexandra Stewart (que se volvió una gran amiga con cada comentario donde me daba ánimos para continuar mas rápido.)**

**Pero sobre todo a ti que estas leyendo esto, por que eso significa que llegaste hasta acá.**

**Nos vemos en la próxima adaptación **

**bye**


	26. NOTAa

**Nota:**

Chicas para la siguiente adaptación, así será la temática:

1.-Subire Todas las opciones como Historia nueva, esto es por 2 razones la primera para que sea mas fácil la votación y la segunda por que asi me evito malos tragos de personas (no mencionare nombres) que en lugar de buscar sus adaptaciones, toma mis ideas, ya se que son adaptaciones y que cualquiera puede tener la idea pero ya van 4 veces que sucede esto con esta persona ¿coincidencia? yo no lo creo, bueno me desvió con esto quiero decir que aunque alguien mas suba estas adaptaciones, si yo publique primero el sinopsis subiré esta adaptación por que ya me canse y es decepcionante, frustrante y triste.

2.-Ustedes dejan un review cosa que quieran menos insultos, Un review= un voto

3.-El sábado se cierran las votaciones.

4.- Pueden votar en todas si quieren, osea no es un voto por persona, sino uno por adaptación.

5.- Aunque tu adaptación no halla ganado en cuanto se termine alguna de las adaptaciones que estoy haciendo, la siguiente historia con mas review sera la siguiente.

Chicas en un ratito subo las historias y recuerden VOTEN,

por cierto terminando las votaciones borrare esta Nota en las historias

Las quiero


End file.
